Amazonas
by Alexiasmasen
Summary: Bella es una hermosa antqueóloga en busca de una piedra preciosa, que necesita la ayuda de Edward, un dios griego, que es el mejor guía que puede encontrar para su expedición. Una historia de aventura, peligro y pasión.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTOY DE NUEVO… esta historia no es mia, la adaptación si, espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Y las personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que criticar… que se abstengan. Esto es una adaptación en toda regla… como decia mi abuela si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no DIGAS NADA… **

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi Chicas (ya saben quien son)… chicas creo de momento dejamos los planes si esto no funciona… ya saben a que me refiero… pero sobretodo a una de ellas… ella sabe quien es…. Madrileña ANIMO.. de todo corazón… y aquí estamos para lo que necesites…**

**PRÓLOGO**

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Bella, señalando la flamante mujer que salía en el libro que sostenia su padre, mientras ella subía a su regazo, como siempre hacía. Con cinco años a Bella ya le apasionaban las Historias que contaba su padre de gente del pasado y lugares exoticos.

-Es una amazona.

-¿Ese es su nombre, papá?

-No sé su nombre pequeña. En realidad nadie sabe si realmente es una leyenda o realmente existió.

-¿Así que a lo mejor puede ser un cuento de hadas?

-Es posible, pequeña, es posible. -Charlie Swan acarició con suavidad su mejilla acomodando su pelo chocolate, brillante y sedoso. Su hija, era su ojito derecho, preciosa y con una inteligencia que no era propia de su edad… su manera de asimilar las cosas se comparaba con un adulto y su curiosidad era propia de un historiador. A Bella le encantaban sus libros de arqueología. Siempre recogía los libros pesados que apenas podía arrastrar por el suelo para pasar horas observando los dibujos y los símbolos, abstrayéndose de todo y de todos. Bella era una mezcla inocente como la niña que era e inteligente como la mujer que su padre estaba seguro se convertiría. Era terca como una mula y su padre era consciente que algún día seria un gran problema para un hombre pero a la vez lo haría el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Bella se inclinó estudiando los dibujos y preguntó.

-¿Y si no es real porque sale en el libro?

-Las Amazonas son figuras míticas.

-¡Ah! Esas personas que inventan la gente.

-Sí, porque a veces los mitos se basan en cosas que han pasado en gran medida. – Jamás infravaloraba la inteligencia de Bella, si su pequeña no entendía algo preguntaba sin tapujos.

-Cuéntame cosas de las amazóringas – le suplicó.

Él no pudo evitar reír por el nombre que su pequeña le daba a las salvajes bellezas y empezó a contarle la historia de esas hermosas guerreras capaces de luchar como diez hombres juntos y la reina de estas, Penthesilea.

Jaimes Swan entró en la casa con un dando saltos y feliz. Llegaba de su partido de fútbol. Su mejor partido había marcado 2 goles y estaba eufórico. Su padre no había podido ir por su trabajo, era profesor de antropología, y tenía clases.

Le pareció oír a su padre y a su hermana en la biblioteca, así que entró de golpe.

-¡HOLA, PAPÁ! Marque 2 goles_. _¡Ojala lo hubieras visto! -No lo dijo para echarselo en cara sino por la euforia que sentía en esos momentos.

Su padre le sonrió. -¡Ojalá hubiera podido ir! ¡Felicidades campeón!

Jaimes, le lanzó una mirada de despreció a su pequeña hermana y suspicazmente le pregunto:

-No tenias que trabajar.- le dijo con un deje de amargura en la voz

-Lo retrasaron- contestó su padre sin prestarle mucha atención. Estaba fascinado mirando a su pequeño retoño mientras fruncía el ceño ya que seguramente no entendía una cosa, aunque prudentemente no interrumpió a su hermano.

Jaimes se perdió en una mirada de tristeza hacia su padre.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al partido?

-A mí me gustan mucho ver los partidos de Jaimes –dijo la pequeña alzando por fin su mirada brillante e inocente.

El padre la miró, sonriente.

-¿Te gustan, Bella? Bueno, entonces tal vez iremos al próximo.

Bella volvió a atraer la atención del padre.

-Sigue hablándome de las amazónigas -pidió.

Jaimes una vez más se vio desplazado por su odiosa, bella e inteligente hermana y furioso se encerró en su cuarto. Planeando una manera de vengarse, de su hermanastra. Si, si, era su Hermanastra, su padre enviudó y se caso con la "hermosa" Renne, la madre de esa mocosa, desde que nació su padre solo tenia ojos para Bella. Y que si el no era inteligente, y que si no le interesaba ni entendía, los mitos que su padre compartía con Bella. El era su hijo el mayor y tenia derecho a la atención de su padre tanto o más que la pequeña mocosa. Pero no su padre solo tenia ojos para ella… la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo el mundo adoraba a la mocosa, todos … y él que… algún día no seria así algún dia él seria importante y la mocosa no sería nada…

QUE LES PARECIÓ?¿ SIGO¿?


	2. ¿Charli Swan, un loco?

**LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. GRACIAS POR LOS RW.  


* * *

Cap.1: ¿Charlie Swan, un Loco?**

Bella Swan tenia la sensación que se ahogaba… Esos cretinos, hijos de p…, mente cerrada, incultos y prepotentes… No podía de dejar de maldecir a esos a los que llamaba colegas, que porque… porque era la hija del desquiciado Charlie Swan… mi padre… por dios, mi padre, les daba a todos ellos diez mil vueltas en astucia, inteligencia y perseverancia. ¡Malditos!

Era una Arqueóloga brillante, y no por su dinero, que no tenía, ni por su fama, la cual se había visto eclipsada por su padre, sino por su trabajo duro y por su inteligencia. Y sin embargo esas cabezas huecas, no veían más que la hija del loco!.

Su jefe se había reunido esta maña con ella para comentarle que no era posible que viajara con la expedición que se dirigía a Egipto, ya que los patrocinadores de esta, no creían conveniente sus servicios. JA!, era la mejor y ellos lo sabían pero claro la fama que años atrás ganara su padre, era como una herencia genética. Es decir, de tal palo tal astilla… buitres… se había preparado para esa expedición, su trabajo era impecable, sus publicaciones excelentes, sin embargo el mundo de la arqueología era muy pequeño y todos se conocían, y a ella por desgracia la conocían por su apellido "Swan" era su condena igual que su orgullo.

Su jefe se lo dejo claro… hija de "Swan", no aumentaría el prestigio de ningún equipo arqueológico.

Su padre… por un momento se puso a pensar en lo afortunada que había sido cuando su padre estaba a su lado. Era el hombre más bueno, generoso, paciente e inteligente que jamás hubiera conocido. Los que ahora lo tildaban de loco no les llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Eran esos mismos que le hacían su vida imposible. Si, vida, porque la arqueología era su vida, no tenia, ni quería tiempo para nada más.

Su padre siempre decía… "hija eres más decidida que un ejercito junto", pero por mucho que hiciera… en este caso no podía hacer nada…era como darse con un muro en la cabeza. Amaba la arqueología era su mundo, pero le estaban negando ascender por ser quien era.

Tenemos que retroceder unos años si queremos entender lo que paso…

Su padre, había averiguado algo de las amazonas… algo que ella había archivado muy concienzudamente y no había querido mirar… ¿el porque? Sencillo… su padre había muerto en esa ultima aventura llevándose con el todo el prestigio que tanto le había costado conseguir. La piedra angular de las amazonas la perla de fuego, como le llamaban… su padre se había adentrado en la más profunda selva para descubrir un poblado legendario. Un poblado de innumerables riquezas… entre ellas la tumba de la Reina de las amazonas.

Si bien es cierto que era un mito, su padre creía profundamente en que realmente existió ese pueblo y se adentro en las profundidades de la selva para demostrarlo. Desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo de demostrar nada. Desapareció durante un año y lo encontraron cerca de un poblado indígena muerto.

Desde entonces Bella no había sido capaz de mirar su trabajo de eso ya había pasado mas de 5 años. Pero su recuerdo aún le hacia sonreír. El tiempo y dedicación que su padre le había ofrecido durante los años, era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de su familia.

Su madre murió cuando solo contaba con 6 años y tenía un ligero recuerdo de ella. Hermosa, cariñosa y amable con todo el mundo.

Su hermano, a pesar de sus esfuerzos… nunca le dirigió una palabra amable y parecía tener un odio y rencor hacia su persona, que no lograba entender. Lo quería pero no mantenían mucha relación. Solo cuando Jaimes necesitaba dinero acudía a ella. Y que podía hacer ella… siempre acababa cediendo. Y al ser la única familia que le quedaba le costaba mucho renunciar a él.

Ese día había sido desastroso, pero había tomado una decisión… seguiría los pasos de su amado padre y desempolvaría las cajas que tenia precintadas para seguir ella misma con la investigación. Tenia que conseguir devolverle al hombre más importante de su vida su honor y limpiar su reputación.

Se dirigió a las cajas que estaban en el armario y se puso manos a la obra. Se pasó toda la tarde revisando todo tipo de documentos mapas, leyendas…. Hasta que en el diario de su padre descubrió un código… era el código!, ese código que su padre le enseño para enviarse mensajes cuando era aún una niña.

DIOS!, NO PUEDE SER!

Su padre tenía razón… tenia que existir… y ella tenia que demostrarlo, pero como… a quien podía pedir ayuda… a lo mejor si le pedía ayuda a Jaimes….

En ese momento, un ruido la desvió de sus pensamientos… el teléfono estaba sonando. Ella se acerco a la pantalla que identificaba el número… era su amigo y colega Jacob, el único en ese mundo que ella podía considerar amigo.

Conoció a Jacob en el último año de universidad y fueron inseparables, era como el hermano que "realmente" nunca tuvo. El problema es que Jacob la veía a ella como la "mujer" que si quería tener… solo cuando Bella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos decidió poner un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Hacia meses que no hablaba con él, ya que se encontraba en una excavación en Turquía y las pocas veces que llamaba eran para contarle sus progresos.

-Hola Jake- contesto de forma cariñosa.

-Hola pequeña- ha Bella siempre se le ponía un nudo en el estomago al escuchar esa palabra. Era tan…

-Estas ahí Bella?- pregunto preocupado.

-Si, si perdón Jake, solo estaba divagando… Pero dime como éstas, como va la excavación.. Algo nuevo?..

-Pues la verdad, es que nada de relevancia… solo quería saber como ibas tú… cuando sales para Egipto¿?

-Nunca

-Nunca?.., que ha pasado? Pensaba que ya estaba todo arreglado.

-Pues parece que no, esta mañana, me he reunido con el director de la excavación y me ha dejado muy claro que "Swan" no era bien recibido… la historia de siempre… ya sabes.

-Lo siento mucho preciosa, no se que decir…

-No digas nada, no es necesario- dijo pausadamente- y creo que ha sido lo mejor.

-Lo mejor?, ahora si que te he perdido Bella… estas Loca!

-No te atrevas a decirme que estoy loca, JACOB BLACK- grito Bella.

-Vale, Vale, perdón. No quería ofenderte. Pero por favor te puedes explicar…

-Voy a continuar el trabajo de mi padre,-interrumpió ella- buscaré un patrocinador, con la ayuda de mi hermano o alguien y me iré a Brasil, a el Amazonas, a continuar con su investigación, él tenia…

-Que?, no puedes estar hablando enserio- dijo exasperado Jacob- con todo los respectos hacia tu padre, pero esa teoría no era más que fantasías y leyendas que inventaban…

-Tú no sabes nada- interrumpió Bella- yo se que él tenia razón y lo voy a demostrar. Gracias por tu confianza Jacob, no esperaba menos de ti. Adiós…- y colgó sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Jacob tampoco la creía, no le culpaba, la verdad es que si ella misma no hubiera visto los documentos que guardaba su padre también se habría tildado de loca. Pero necesitaba hablar con Jaimes.

Jaimes a pesar de tener siempre problemas de dinero, y porque no decirlo, de alcohol. Conocía a gente, que aunque desde su punto de vista no era muy respetable, podría financiar una expedición. El problema sería como convencer a Jaimes.

Jaimes era codicioso, quizás… si eso es!, le hablaría de la perla roja y los tesoros con los cuales estaría enterrada la tumba de la Reina de las Amazonas. Le mostraría los mapas y le aseguraría que estaba segura que todo era cierto. Si bien sabía que su hermano le guardaba rencor, también sabía que él la consideraba muy inteligente, aunque jamás lo reconociera.

Con esa nueva ida en la cabeza, descolgó decidida el teléfono y se puso a llamar a la única persona que le quedaba.

Su hermano.

**

* * *

Bueno aqui empieza la histora... és hora de ver a Bella en acción y al DIOS GRIEGO, jejeje. En el prox. Cap. Aparecerá nuestro Edward.**

**Muchas grácias a todas/os los que han dejado algun RW. Espero que les guste la historia. No actualizaré tan seguido. Dos o tres veces a la semana quizas cuatro... espero sus opiniones ya que segun estas irán canviando la historia... como que les gustaria que pase o que creen que va a pasar. NOS LEEMOS.  
**


	3. El guía

**Aviso para aquellas que no están registradas en FF. "hola chicas, si revisáis vuestros RR, (que por cierto agradezco mucho), no aparecen las direcciones de correo que enviáis (FF, LAS BORRA), esto es una medida de seguridad de FF, al detectar una dirección. La única manera de que no se detecte es si dejáis espacios entre , los nombres y los puntos. Pero aconsejo que os registréis. Es más fácil la comunicación privada y es un momento… un bst y gracias a todas por vuestros RR y afición que también es la mía. **

**

* * *

El ****Guía**

Edward Cullen estaba observando a la camarera del bar donde acostumbraba a ir mientras se tomaba un whisky.

Para él la vida significaban dos cosas, un buen whisky y hermosas mujeres. A sus treinta y tres años, era una buena pieza. Había vivido los últimos diez en Brasil, guiando a grupos al centro de la selva y le gustaba su trabajo, la aventura era lo suyo, sin embargo había algo que le gustaba más y eso era volver de su trabajo, después de largos días, y relajarse tomando un buen whisky y seduciendo mujeres, porque sí, el tenia todo para seducirlas, y lo mejor de todo es que lo sabia.

La camarera pasó por su lado, y al observarlo humedeció sus labios con descaro.

-Hola preciosa, a que hora terminas tu turno?- pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida, que sabía, deslumbraba a todas.

-A las doce, guapo- dijo, batiendo sus pestañas rubias.

-Te esperaré, no creo que sea seguro ir hasta tu casa sola…- le comento de forma juguetona.

-Le dijo el lobo a la oveja.- contesto en un tono alegre. Él no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación, si bien era verdad que la zona no era la más segura de Brasil, también era verdad que sus intenciones no eran las de un caballero.

Disfrutaba del sexo, pero las mujeres hermosas que el frecuentaba, no eran lo que se llamaban personas inteligentes. En general eran huecas y tontas; y de ellas solo se podía obtener una cosa de provecho, una noche salvaje. No es que ellas no lo disfrutaran, él era un amante consumado y muy bueno según sus amantes. No es que fuera arrogante, no, pero no podía evitar que después de una noche todas hicieran cola para otra, y otra. No se de donde sacaban la absurda idea de que buscaba algo más, pero todas intentaban cazarlo. Y que dios no le permitiera caer en esa trampa. No, él era Edward Cullen, el aventurero sin compromisos.

La rubia se alejo contoneando sus caderas de forma provocativa, para atender a su clientela. Dejando tras ella miradas lascivas de los hombres que en ese momento se encontraban en el antro.

Mientras los pensamientos de Edward se concentraban en las diferentes posturas que esa noche iba a disfrutar con la rubia. Se abrieron las puertas del bar dejando entrar el calor húmedo y sofocante del exterior. Dos hombres, con un aire de superioridad, entraron de pronto.

El Primero era alto, atlético, de un pelo castaño y una mirada intensa, que recorrió todo el lugar. Vestía un traje oscuro, no muy propio del lugar. Tenía un aire peligroso, que Edward vislumbró al instante y avanzaba a paso seguro hacia el camarero que estaba sirviendo copas detrás de la barra.

El segundo, iba más rezagado, demostrando que el moreno llevaba la voz cantante. Era rubio con el pelo largo atado a una coleta baja. Era un poco más bajo que su amigo y al igual que él era bastante atlético, delgado pero fuerte a la vez. Su mirada vagaba de un lado a otro, demostrando así su desinterés por la gente y el lugar donde estaba.

Así como el moreno parecía peligroso, este otro, parecía un "bueno para nada". Un niño de papá consentido y que no había dado golpe en su vida. Arrastraba los pies en dirección a la barra, con un aire despreocupado y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El moreno se inclinó hacia Sam, el camarero, y le preguntó algo en voz baja. Los ojos de Sam de prono se alzaron hacia mi y señalo con indiferencia hacia mi dirección, haciendo voltear las miradas de los recién llegados a mi humilde persona.

Recogieron de la barra, las dos cervezas que Sam les había servido y se acercaron al lugar donde estaba, con la mirada fija en mí.

-Buenas tardes caballero. Les puedo ayudar en algo?

-Mi nombre es Demetri Volturi y mi amigo es James Swan.- dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia el rubio y tomando asiento.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen, pero supongo que eso ya lo saben. Así que será mejor que vaya al grano, estoy disfrutando de mi güisqui y esta noche espero disfrutar de algo más- dijo Edward, levantando las cejas de forma esclarecedora, mientras miraba a la camarera descaradamente.

-Por supuesto- continúo Demetri- venimos a ofrecerle un trabajo. Me han recomendado sus servicios, dicen que es uno de los mejores guías de la zona y quería contratarlo para una expedición por el Amazonas.

-¿Qué clase de expedición?¿Y donde exactamente?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- El Amazonas es extenso.

James saco de su bolsillo un mapa.

La verdad es que llamarlo mapa, era ser generoso. Parecía de juguete de esos que dan en las agencias de viajes cuando compras tus billetes para pasar las vacaciones en un sitio exótico, y que le da al cliente una seguridad engañosa, pues era más probable encontrar un centro comercial que un hospital.

-Más o menos… eh… por aquí- dijo sin mucho convencimiento señalando un círculo enorme en el centro de la selva.

-Señores, señores, eso es como señalarme un estado entero. Y aún no me han contestado mi otra pregunta, ¿Qué tipo de expedición?

-Una expedición Arqueológica. – se apresuro en contestar Demetri. Edward se dio cuenta al instante que escondía algo más, así que tanteo el terreno.

- ¿De verás?, y que busca exactamente esa expedición?

-Una tumba en un pueblo legendario- dijo en tono solemne James. Edward no pudo contener la carcajada al escuchar sus palabras. De verdad estos dos hombres creían en leyendas y tesoros. Si de algo estaba seguro Edward es de que esos tipos no iban en busca de tumbas, iban en busca de fortuna. Eso lo podía ver en sus miradas.

-No es de su incumbencia si cree que estamos equivocados- interrumpió Demetri, con un tono hostil.

-No, no, claro que no- dijo, intentando volver a la serenidad.- Bueno caballero y cuanto piensan pagarme por mis servicios?

-20.000 dólares.

-Veamos, estamos hablando de un paseo de cómo mínimo 4 meses, por una zona que no se ha explorado nunca,-dijo de forma reflexiva- más el tiempo que demoren una vez lleguemos. Asumiendo los riesgos que eso supone por los indígenas, animales salvajes, y demás inconvenientes. Mi precio es de 10.000 dólares por semana, por adelantado 3 meses y el resto cuando regresemos. Los suministros, materiales y hombres necesarios van de su cuenta y el transporte también.

-Eso es un abuso!.- grito indignado James.

-Es mi preció, -dijo encogiéndose de hombros Edward- la verdad es que ahora mismo no necesito dinero, pero ustedes si necesitan el mejor guía, vista la zona donde se dirigen y yo no doy mis servicios por menos.

Edward intentaba saber que tipo de tesoro estaban buscando y que veracidad había en esa historia. Nadie apostaría la fortuna que estaba pidiendo sin asegurarse que lo que decía era cierto y nadie pagaría esa cantidad si lo que estaba buscando era de un valor inferior.

-De acuerdo- dijo Demetri sin pestañear- saldremos mañana temprano.

"estoy en lo cierto", pensó Edward mirando a Demetri a los ojos. "Esto es grande".

-Por supuesto que no,- dijo tranquilamente Edward- esta noche nos reuniremos aquí, para hacer una lista de lo necesario y programarlo todo, y mañana nos abasteceremos y contrataremos a los hombres que necesito. Además necesito un poco más de exactitud en cuanto a donde nos dirigimos, ya que de eso dependerá las provisiones que nos llevemos.

Edward hizo una mueca al recordar que esa noche no se hundiría en los encantos de esa rubia prometedora. Pero el dinero, es el dinero.

- Está bien- dijo Demetri, levantándose de su asiento, dando así por finalizada la reunión- Nos veremos aquí, dentro de 2 horas y le traeremos a la persona que sabe exactamente donde vamos.

Demetri y James habían ido a contratar el guía experto que tenía que llevarlos al corazón de la selva.

James estaba molesto porque ella decidió guardar el mapa y reservase las coordenadas que había descifrado del código de su padre. Su hermano apenas le hablaba, pero se lo agradecía ya que cuando se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra siempre eran despectivo y altanero.

A diferencia de James, ella estaba allí por la reputación de su padre, más que por ella misma. Tenía que demostrar a todo el mundo que su padre no era el charlatán y desquiciado arqueólogo que decían que era. Demostrar que la teoría de su padre era correcta dependía de ella, aunque eso significara no darle toda la información a James.

No tuvo más remedio que pedirle ayuda a su hermano, pero aún no sabía hasta que punto se arrepentiría de ello.

Había hablado con James de la perla de fuego y sus tesoros. Él no la defraudó con su reacción enseguida se puso en contacto con el sr. Volturi un importante empresario, que a Bella no le daba buena espina. Su mirada fría y su tono condescendiente, le indicaban que ese hombre era peligroso.

Su hermano no se relacionaba con la creme de la creme. Bella estaba segura que Demetri no andaba en negocios muy legales, pero lo necesitaba, ya que al parecer si tenía fondos. Esos mismos fondos de los que ella no disponía y por los cuales estaba obligada a relacionarse con los dos hombres.

Su falta de confianza y su precaución, le llevo a comprar una pistola que adquirió con facilidad en ese país. Era muy consciente del peligro que suponía una mujer rodeada de hombres en una excursión de meses en la selva. Y ella debía protegerse. No creía que su hermano llegará al punto de hacerle daño por su codicia, pero no estaba tan segura de Demetri. Ella sabía manejar un arma desde que entro en el mundo de las excavaciones, se tenía que proteger de los saqueadores de tumbas y demás peligros como serpientes y animales salvajes, por lo que aprendió a manejar las armas y no se le caían los anillos a la hora de utilizarla. Si bien era cierto que nunca había matado a un hombre, también era cierto que si había herido en las extremidades a varios.

Los dos hombres habían insistido en que se quedara en . por su seguridad, pero ella se había negado y ya que ella era la única que sabía exactamente donde se dirigían, no habían tenido más remedio que claudicar. Bella había memorizado la ubicación del Pueblo Perdido y era la única que podía llevarlos hasta allí.

Su hermano y su socio llegaron al hotel a última hora de la tarde y se dirigieron a la habitación de Bella. Con una sonrisa en sus labios,

-Hemos conseguido guía -anunció Jaimes con tono jovial, abandonando por fin su malhumor-. Se supone que debemos encontrarnos con él dentro de una hora para poder planificar la expedición.

-¿Donde?- pregunto ella.

-En un bar calle abajo. Tenemos que ir los tres. Tú Tienes más experiencia que nosotros en todo lo que se refiere a planear una expedición.

Bella suspiró para sus adentros. Se le ocurrían muchos lugares mejores para hablar de la expedición que en un bar, donde habría muchos oídos atentos escuchando.

-¿Quién es ese guía? No me han dicho cómo se llama.

-Cullen -respondió Volturi-. Edward Cullen. Le pedi mos informes a mucha gente, y todos nos dijeron que es el mejor. Supongo que nos servirá. Creo que cumplirá bien sus funciones.-

-¿Es norteamericano?

James se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que sí. Tiene acento sureño.

-Nació en los Estados Unidos -se apresuró a informar Volturi-, pero no sé si se sigue considerando estadounidense. Creo que se lo podría definir como "expatriado". Nadie parece saber cuánto hace que anda por aquí.

El tiempo suficiente para convertirse en un ser completamente tropical, supuso Bella. Más lento, menos preocupado por los detalles. No es que esperada rapidez. Había estado en excavaciones africanas, entre gente en cuyo vocabulario no existía la palabra "tiempo" y donde el concepto de actuar de acuerdo con horarios hubiera resultado completamente antinatural. En esos casos era cuestión de adaptarse o volverse loca; sería interesante comprobar qué actitud había elegido ese señor Cullen.

-Es el típico hombre que le gusta dirigir las cosas y tener todo bajo control -dijo James-. Si la mitad de lo que nos dijeron de él es cierto, supongo que hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere, pero es el mejor.

Bella se dio cuenta de que ese Cullen había impresio nado a James. Pero como desde su punto de vista la capacidad de juicio de Jaimes había quedado anulada en plena adolescencia, decidió reservarse su propia opinión para más adelante. Jaimes se dejaba impresionar por cualquier matón y estaba convencido de que el machismo era la esencia de la virilidad.

Como le pidió Jaimes, estuvo lista a las once y media.

Conocía bastante bien a su hermano como para saber que esperaba que ella impresionara con sus atributos a ese tal Cullen. Pero ella no se consideraba una persona espectacular, era bonita, si, pero su pelo castaño y sus ojos chocolate eran comunes y aunque se mantenía en forma, se consideraba una mujer del montón. Su vecina Alice siempre le decía que no se veía con claridad, que ella era hermosa e inteligente, una mezcla angelical y justa. Pero Alice era la que no la veía con claridad, sino con cariño, si bien es cierto que se consideraba una mujer inteligente y mona, no era una belleza y mucho menos una belleza angelical.

Ella era lo que era: agradable para mirar, pero no una belleza despampanante. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado cuál era su característica más im portante, habría contestado que su inteligencia.

Sin embargo, como el calor era insoportable, se puso un vestido escotado y sin mangas. Era azul y se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Alice le había obligado a llevar como mínimo un vestido, ya que ella era una enferma de la moda y siempre miraba su armario con recelo. Alice decidió comprarme, y casi obligarme a meter ese dichoso vestido en la maleta. Ahora se lo agradecía. No creía que los pantalones cortos de safari fueran adecuados para un bar en Brasil.

El bar en el que entró con James y Demetri no era el más elegante que conocía, pero tampoco era el peor. Lo estudió de una sola mirada, y hasta percibió la manera en que los hombres del bar se volvían a observarla, de una manera lasciva que le puso los pelos de punta. Nunca habría entrado a ese bar, sola, a no ser que se tratara de vida o muerte.

Avanzó acompañada de su hermano y su socio, hacia una mesa donde estaba un hombre que mantenía su cabeza entre sus manos, delante de una botella de whisky.

En ese momento levanto la mirada y se encontró con un dios griego propio de las leyendas más antiguas, su rostro parecía esculpido por los dioses, su mandíbula varonil y su nariz romana, combinaban perfectamente con ese moreno, que sin duda, se debía a su exposición prolongada al sol. Sin embargo, para lo que no estaba preparada era para sus ojos. Eran de un tono verde que Bella no había visto en su vida y brillaban con una intensidad y un brillo propios de dos diamantes.

Mien tras ellos se aproximaban, apartó con el pie una silla de la mesa y le dirigió a Bella una mirada que le hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. La miraba como un león mira una gacela antes de dirigir su ataque. Cullen la estaba desvistiendo con la mirada y podría jurar que en sus ojos solo había asombro y deseo; y lo más importante le daba igual que ella lo supiera.

Bella se armo de valor para poner su mejor cara de póquer, y mostrar toda la indiferencia que podía. Preguntándose porque dios era tan cruel y le ponía a un hombre como ese en el camino. Un camino que duraría meses…

-Bueno -dijo-. ¡Hola, preciosa! Si no estás ocupada, ¿por qué no te sientas a mi lado? -Señaló con la cabeza la silla que acababa de apartar con el pie, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ahora que estaban más cerca, Bella notó que su pelo era de un extraño color cobrizo, despeinado de una forma sensual. Era como si acabará de tener sexo. "por dios ese hombre iba a acabar con ella, con su sola presencia". Llevaba unos tejanos y una camiseta sin mangas negra que se le ajustaba al torso, mostrando un pectoral impresionante y unas espaldas amplias. Sus brazos eran fuertes. A Bella le dieron ganas de tocarlos para ver si eran reales. Pero se contuvo.

Sin parpadear siquiera, para que él no notara que la había desconcertado, Bella apartó otra silla y se sentó, ignorando la que le ofrecía él.

-Soy Bella Swan -se presentó con frialdad, para que él no se diera cuenta de que la había impresio nado. Tampoco sabía por qué se había molestado en hablarle de esa manera, puesto que ella no era nada del otro mundo.

-¡Ah, diablos! Esta casada.- se lamento con el ceño fruncido.

-Es mi hermana -explicó Jaimes-. Bella, éste es Edward Cullen, nuestro guía.

Edward la miró, alzando las cejas, con una sonrisa ladina, que por un momento le cortó la respiración a Bella.

-¿Hermana? .Interesante. ¿Y entonces por qué vino?- dijo con ese acento sureño que le hacía más irresistible.

Bella, con toda la indiferencia que fue capaz de fingir, alzó las cejas como él, y le contesto con un tono seguro.

-Soy la arqueóloga -explicó.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-Usted no viene -decidió. Bella no perdió la calma.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó.

En los ojos de él apareció una leve expresión de sorpresa, como si no esperara una protesta. La estudió mientras él bebía su whisky con lentitud, sin desviar la mirada de ella.

-Es demasiado peligroso para una hermosa dama como usted -repuso por fin.

James aclarándose la garganta miró a Edward.

-El asunto no es tan simple -dijo Jaimes.

-No veo dónde puede estar la complicación. Yo no llevo mujeres a la selva. Fin de la discusión.

-Entonces, sin duda, también es el fin de su empleo -murmuró Bella sin perder la calma. Había conocido muchos gallitos como ése y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse doblegar por un hombre así.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Edward, imperturbable-. ¿Y eso porque?

-Ella va -intervino Jaimes, mirando a su hermana con odio. A su hermano no le gustaba nada la idea pero ya se había resignado.

-Es la única que sabe adónde nos dirigimos.

**Bueno aquí tenemos a Edward!, me pregunto que pensara Edward de Bella?, nos leemos… un bsot.**


	4. La Señorita Swan

**ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, al final revelare el nombre del libro y de la autora. Grácias y que disfruten del capítulo.  


* * *

**

_**La Señorita Swan**_

Edward no parecía impresionado.

-Entonces que nos lo diga, así lo sabremos todos y ella podrá volver al hotel como una buena chica y dejarnos a nosotros el trabajo duro.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar la carga que me corresponda -afirmó Bella con tranquilidad-. Y no le corresponde a usted decidir si yo debo ir o no. Lo único que debe decidir es si le interesa el trabajo o si contratamos a otro guía.

Edward sabía que lo decía totalmente en serio, se veía la determinación en su mirada. No le importaba tener que buscar otro guía.

La observo determinadamente y dijo:

-Preciosa, si usted cree que esto va a ser una aventura romántica, está muy equivocada. No estoy dispuesto a llevar a una mujer en una "excursión" por la selva que durará entre tres y cuatro meses.

Ella parecía divertida.

-¿Así que ha decidido proteger a la mujercita indefensa?

-Así es, preciosa. Tengo que defender a las mujeres hermosas, desde mi punto de vista, no sobran en este mundo y nosotros tenemos el deber de proteger el abastecimiento.- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada lasciva.

Le hablaba con la cruda realidad, con la esperanza de que ella dijera que ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a cruzar la calle con un tipo como él, pero Bella no se dejó impresionar. Su rostro permaneció tan calmado e inmutable como el de una estatua; ni siquiera cambió la expresión de sus ojos chocolates.

-Si yo no voy, se cancela la expedición –dijo segura-. Por lo menos en lo que a usted respecta. Como ya le dije, si quiere tirar el dinero, por mí no hay inconveniente. Usted no es el único guía disponible.

Había otros, pero ninguno tan bueno como Edward y por supuesto jamás confiaría a esa mujer tan hermosa a ninguno de ellos. Dudaba de que el hermano fuese capaz de defenderla. Decidió adoptar otra actitud, la de la verdad más cruda.

-Preciosa, usted no puede querer pasar meses en la selva...

-Al contrario,-interrumpió ella- eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Las expediciones arqueológicas no me son desconocidas, señor Cullen. Estoy acostumbrada a los insectos, a las víboras y a estar sucia, a la mala comida y a las heridas. Puedo caminar el día entero y cargar cincuenta kilos de peso sobre mis espaldas. Si es necesario, puedo cazar para comer, coser una herida y usar un machete. Pero sobre todo puedo protegerme perfectamente de animales que caminan sobre dos piernas, y piensan con una tercera.

Edward se llevó una mano al corazón.

-¡Dios Mío! ¡La mujer perfecta! ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, preciosa?

Ella le dirigió una mirada fría, pero no picó. Edward se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y la estudió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Dios, era realmente hermosa su melena castaña le caía con suavidad sobre sus hombros, tenia una cara angelical y sus profundos ojos chocolate brillaban con una inteligencia, astucia y pasión que Edward no había visto jamás. Y esos labios, oh dios, esos labios eran la puerta al mismo infierno, y el estaba dispuesto a ser el mismo siervo del diablo si le permitía besarlos. No era muy alta, pero tenía un cuerpo perfecto, pechos no muy grandes, pero los justos, una cintura estrecha, unas piernas esbeltas y bien formadas, y unas caderas que pedían a gritos sus manos.

Cuando la vio entrar en el Bar, por un momento tuvo ganes de cogerla entre sus brazos arrojar la botella de güisqui y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, para no tener que saltarle encima y apartarla de esos dos hombres. Y también contenerse de no partirle la cara a todos y cada uno de los presentes, por como la devoraban con la mirada. Ella era Mía. "un momento, que estaba diciendo, el jamás había celado a nadie". Sacudió su cabeza para sacudir también esos pensamientos.

Cada momento que pasaba a él le resultaba mucho más interesante. Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto, era inteligente y audaz, y que dios le cogiera confesado, si esa criatura que mostraba una actitud fría y desafiante, no caía en sus encantos. Deseaba deslumbrarla como a todas, en realidad, deseaba deslumbrarla como no había deslumbrado a ninguna otra. Pero a pesar de ser la diosa Venus en persona lo que más atraía a Edward era esos ojos chocolate que desprendian inteligencia y que encajaban perfectamente en su rostro angelical. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ella sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras él la besaba y la acariciaba hasta perder realmente la compostura y… dios ese vestido tendría que estar prohibido. Realmente la señorita Swan no era consciente del peligro que corría con ese vestido sexy que se ajustaba a sus curvas como un guante a una mano. Pero sobretodo no era consciente del peligro que corría a menos de diez metros de él.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres, aun las menos receptivas, lo tomaran en cuenta enseguida, pero por lo visto la señorita Swan no tenía una sola hormona activa dentro del cuerpo. Aunque él sospechaba que no podía ser tan indiferente a sus encantos, lo vio en su mirada cuando se cruzo la primera vez con ella. Desde entonces, había adoptado una mascara de indiferencia.

Edward se obligo a dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma y empezó a analizar sus palabras, si era capaz de caminar todo el día con una pesada carga sobre los hombros, quería decir que estaba capacitada para esa "excursión" por la selva, pero él no quería que la señorita arqueóloga Swan formara parte de su expedición. Por dos razones, era peligroso para ella y no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo duraría su autocontrol.

-Quiero entender bien esto -dijo-. ¿Usted está dispuesta a ser la única mujer en medio de un grupo de hombres durante cuatro meses?

-El sexo no tiene nada que ver con esto, señor Cullen.

-¡Y una mierda que no! Todos los días y en todas partes del mundo, los hombres se pelean por mujeres.- "mucho menos hermosas que tu" pensó Edward.

-¡Qué tontos!, eso demuestra la inteligencia masculina o más bien la carencia de inteligencia masculina.

-Sí, es lo que siempre he pensado, pero le pido que enfrente la realidad. Si usted es la única mujer, es como si tuviera el monopolio, y los hombres se vuelven un poco locos cuando tienen una mujer cerca y no reciben nada a cambio.

Ella le dirigió una mirada irónica.

-No pienso andar dando vueltas por ahí en _cueros, _señor Cullen, y además sé defenderme. Y supongo que su equipo de ayudantes no va a estar compuesto por violadores.

A Edward, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y los pantalones se le estrecharon, al escuchar esa sedosa voz e imaginarla desnuda entre sus brazos. Puede que su equipo no fueran violadores, pero estaba más que seguro que habría más de uno dispuesto a morir, solo por tenerla como él la imaginaba.

James y Demetri habían permanecido en silencio mientras ellos discutían. James incomodo y Demetri aburrido. Pero en ese momento Demetri se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Todo esto no tiene sentido -dijo-. Ella viene. ¿Quiere hacer el trabajo, Cullen, o no?

Edward lo pensó. No le hacía falta el dinero ni el trabajo en sí. Podía decirles que buscaran otro guía, pero por otra parte su instinto le decía que ahí había algo grande, que aunque ella fuese sincera, los otros dos estaban trabajando para sus propios intereses, y quería saber de qué se trataba. Olía dinero, mucho dinero. Edward tenía algunos escrúpulos, pero esos escrúpulos pocas veces le impedían hacer dinero y mucho menos cuando posible mente se tratara de engañar a un par de cretinos. Y además estaba el aliciente de esa diosa. Tendría meses para seducirla y aunque su regla principal era no mezclar el trabajo con el placer, en ese caso se lo saltaría y no por voluntad propia, sino por que estaba seguro que su fuerza de voluntad no era tan fuerte alrededor de ella. Jamás pensó que una mujer pudiera despertar lo que la señorita Swan le estaba despertando y aunque no le gustaba la sensación de no tener el control, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Está bien-dijo de repente-. Lo haré. Hablemos de los detalles. -Bebió un gran trago y dedicó toda su atención a la expedición. La compra de abastecimientos para una larga expedición al interior era un asunto serio y debía ser calculada con sumo cuidado. ¿Cuánta gente participaría? ¿Qué distancia viajarían? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban permanecer allí una vez que llegaran? Edward acostumbraba a llevar provisiones de más por si tropezaban con algún inconveniente, cosa que sucedía siempre. Había que cubrir todas las posibilidades.

Sacó un mapa y lo extendió sobre la mesa; era un mapa mucho más grande y detallado que el que ellos le habían mostrado esa tarde.

-Muy bien, indíqueme adónde vamos.

Bella se inclinó y trazó un círculo amplio con un dedo. No tan amplio como su hermano pero si inconcreto.

-Más o menos por aquí.

Edward la miró como si se tratara de una loca. La zona que acababa de indicar abarcaba millares de kilómetros cuadrados.

-Mierda, si no tiene una idea más aproximada del lugar al que nos dirigiremos, lo más probable es que vaguemos durante meses sin encontrar lo que buscan, y ésa no es una zona por donde se pueda dar un paseo de placer. Es territorio desconocido, preciosa. Nadie sabe qué demonios hay allí. Y si alguna vez se han internado en él, hombres blancos, le aseguro que no han salido vivos.

Ella no se dejó impresionar.

-Tendremos que trazar el curso exacto en ruta, señor Cullen.

-Bueno, pero yo no puedo conseguir provisiones en ruta -contestó él con sarcasmo-. Tengo que saber antes dónde voy.

Bella se inclinó y golpeo con el dedo el punto más alejado de la zona que había marcado.

-Entonces compre provisiones suficientes para que duren hasta este punto. Eso bastará.

Edward mostró los dientes, pero no con su sonrisa torcida.

-Esas provisiones habrá que cargarlas. Cuanto más peso carguemos, más largo será el viaje. Cuanto más largo sea el viaje, más provisiones necesitaremos. ¿Me he explicado con claridad, preciosa?

-Estoy segura de que usted encontrará la solución. Ya que una hermosa mujer como yo no estaría capacitada- dijo, Bella, con ironía.

-En este momento ninguna solución me resultaría satisfactoria. -En ese momento, lo que le hubiera resultado sumamente satisfactorio habría sido estrangularla. O montarla. Decididamente se estaba excitando, todavía más. Hasta entonces, discutir con una mujer nunca le había provocado esa reacción; debía de ser cierto que un hombre no podía resistir el desafío de una mujer, y la señorita Swan era un desafío de pies a cabeza.

-Entonces tendrá que hacer lo que le parezca mejor -contestó ella con tranquilidad-. Ya le he dado toda la información que puedo suministrarle.

"O que quiere darme." Edward sospechaba que ella sabía mucho más de lo que decía, pero esos ojos chocolate no dejaba entrever lo que ocultaba y aunque lo dejará ver, el estaba hipnotizado. Se preguntó por qué mantenía en secreto el destino de la expedición, tanto que ella ni siquiera se lo había revelado al hermano. Pero, bien pensado, Edward decidió que él tampoco compartiría ninguna información valiosa con James Swan, sobre todo considerando la manera hostil que su querido hermano había dejado entrever hacia ella. Tampoco le sorprendía que no confiara en Demetri, él tampoco lo hacía. Tal vez la señorita Swan fuese aún más inteligente de lo que él creía. ¿Pero qué diablos harían cuando llegaran a ese lugar adonde quería ir? ¿Montar guardia durante las veinticuatro horas del día?

Dejó pasar el tema, convencido de que ella no diría más delante de los otros dos. Y para el caso, esa mujer tampoco confiaba en él. Una mujer decididamente inteligente. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, cosa que por lo general era, Edward tenía que confesar que en eso también tenía razón. Si ella llegara a bajar un centímetro la guardia, él le bajaría las bragas antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y le haría el amor de todas las maneras imaginables. Pero ya que insistía en viajar con ellos, él dispondría de unos meses para seducirla, y no le cabía la menor duda acerca del éxito de sus planes.

Si lo que buscaba en la jungla era tan valioso para ella, bueno, demonios, entonces también lo sería para él. Un hombre nunca tenía demasiado dinero. Edward se había impuesto algunos límites con respecto a la forma de ganarlo, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera dispuesto a aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaran.

Hizo los arreglos necesarios para encontrarse con ellos al día siguiente, cuando le entregarían un adelanto de sus honorarios, además del dinero para comprar provisiones y contratar ayudantes. Ahora que había llegado a una decisión, estaba listo para poner manos a la obra cuanto antes.

-¿Tenías la necesidad de portarte de esa manera prepotente o había alguna otra razón? -preguntó James cuando llegaron al hotel. Bella suspiró. Estaba cansada, y tener que enfrentar a Edward Cullen había agotado su paciencia.

-Fui más amable que él.

-No hiciste más que darte importancia, para demostrar que la gran arqueóloga es la que tiene la batuta. – dijo James resentido.

¿La gran arqueóloga? Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír a mandíbula abierta. Su prestigio profesional era casi nulo; si la fundación la respetara o confiara en sus opiniones, no habría tenido que recurrir a James y sobre todo no habría tenido que tratar con tipos de la calaña de Edward Cullen. Pero su hermano siempre se había mostrado celoso de que ella hubiera seguido los pasos del padre de ambos, y siempre estaba dispuesto a montar un número cuando le parecía que ella intentaba infravalorarlo.

-No me estaba dando importancia. Simplemente traté de demostrarle que no podrá intimidarme. Y de todos modos, ese hombre no me parece una buena elección.- "sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo irresistible que és", pensó Bella- Esta tarde cuando hablaron con él estaba bebiendo; esta noche estaba bebiendo y posiblemente haya estado bebiendo constantemente entre una vista y la otra. Un borracho no es el guía ideal.

-¿Así que también quieres dirigir esa parte del asunto? -se burló James.

Le costó, pero no perdió la paciencia. Tal vez la contuvo la culpa, porque sabía que ella siempre fue la preferida de su padre. No podía menos que sentir lástima por James, aunque al mismo tiempo tuviera que luchar contra sus impertinencias. Cualquier fracaso que él sufriera en la vida, que eran muchos, siempre era culpa de otro, y por lo general ese otro era ella.

-Lo único que me interesa -dijo, cortante- es encontrar el pueblo perdido y limpiar el nombre de nuestro padre. Y creo que nuestras posibilidades de lograrlo serían mayores si por lo menos nuestro guía no fuese un borracho.

-¿Y supongo que crees que a mí no me importa el buen nombre de papá? Aunque a ti no te lo parezca también era mi padre.

Bella sabía que por mucho que James la desquizara, él quería a su padre, a su querido profesor, mentor y amigo. Era lo único que le impedía sacar, a su hermano, completamente de su vida.

-Olvidemos este asunto, ¿queréis? -intervino Demetri, con aire conciliador-. Estamos todos cansados. Ya sé que el aspecto de Cullen no es bueno y que habla como un grosero, pero tiene fama de ser el mejor. Mañana cuando lo vea le diré que contenga su lengua. Y ahora, ¿por qué no dormimos un poco?

Lo dijo en un tono tranquilizador, como si fuera un verdadero pacifista, pero su mirada fue una advertencia para James. Bella la notó, aunque simuló no darse cuenta. Demetri se esmeraba en parecer un tipo confiable, pero ella no creía que lo fuera, sobre todo porque la expresión de sus ojos no coincidía con sus actitudes. Como le convenía cortar la conversación antes de que degenerara en una pelea, murmuró un "buenas noches" y se encaminó a su cuarto.

Demetri le hizo una señal con la cabeza a James y ambos se encaminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-No la hagas enfadar- aconsejó Demetri-. Si ella decide no ir, nos quedaremos con las manos vacías. James se puso de mal humor, como le sucedía siempre cuando alguien lo criticaba.

-Ella no hará ningún trato con Cullen -contradijo-. No lo soporta.

-Cullen no es el único guía que hay. Si tu hermana llega a convencer a otro de que esas joyas realmente existen, es posible que consiga que la financien y que vayan por su cuenta en busca del tesoro. Trata de controlar tu mal genio, por lo menos hasta que estemos en camino y ella no pueda echarse atrás.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero la actitud de Bella me saca de mis casillas.

Volturi consiguió esbozar una sonrisa falsa.

-Piensa en el dinero -recomendó. Él mismo no conseguía pensar en otra cosa. Ése era el único motivo de su presencia en aquel lugar. Se encontraba fuera de lugar, cosa que no le gustaba nada, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de apoderarse de esas joyas. Cuando James acudió a él por primera vez con la historia loca de que su hermana había encontrado un pueblo perdido donde había una fortuna en alhajas que estaban allí esperando al que llegara primero para apoderarse de ellas, se preguntó qué clase de droga estaría tomando Swan para decir tantas tonterías. Pero James le dio suficientes detalles como para que Demetri creyera que hablaba en serio. Y semanas después le había presentado a su hermosa hermana, que a diferencia de James, era tan hermosa como inteligente. En ese momento Demetri se preguntó si realmente James no era adoptado. Eran como la noche y el día.

Demetri estaba lo bastante desesperado como para saltar ante la posibilidad de participar en la aventura. Necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero. El cargamento de drogas de Aro, había sido confiscado por la policía, por culpa de uno de sus hombres. No pudieron culparlo a él, pero la policía era lo de menos. Su padre, no lo vería así, estaba seguro que le haría responsable a él. Su padre, Aro Volturi, no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por los sentimientos, era capaz de matar a su propio hijo por un error así. Había perdido millones y si todo salía bien podría hasta duplicar la cantidad perdida.

El plan de James era como agua de mayo. Estaba invirtiendo el dinero que le quedaba en esa expedición, y si la cosa salía bien, salvaría su vida. Nadie sabía que estaba en Brasil, por lo tanto, de momento, estaba seguro. No tendría que estar pendiente de si alguien le intentaba volar los sesos.

Si James estaba en lo cierto... Maldición, una cosa como ésa llegaba una sola vez en la vida. Las piedras preciosas -sobre todo la perla de fuego- le daría tanto dinero que, en comparación, lo que le debía a su padre parecería un juego de niños. Soñaba con esa maldita perla, soñaba con tenerla en la mano. Era su pasaje a una vida fácil, siempre que lograra que Swan cerrara su estúpida boca. La hermana no era tonta; desde su punto de vista, había heredado toda la inteligencia de la familia, ya que su hermano carecía de ella. Bella se reservaba toda la información, y las instrucciones estaban escritas en un código que sólo ella conocía. No obstante, Bella no preocupaba a Demetri. Lo único que quería era que lo llevara hasta allí.

Después, no tendría necesidad de ella ni de nadie. Sus planes no los incluían; eran planes fabulosos. Estaba harto de ser siempre el que estaba a la sombra del Gran Jefe de la Mafía Aro Volturi, y tener que obedecer sus ordenes; esta vez el que controlaría todo sería él.

Al día siguiente Demetri Volturi se presentó solo en el bar. Edward ocultó tras una máscara de amabilidad la desconfianza que le inspiraba. Mucha gente se dejaba engañar por su acento sureño y su simulacro de bebedor; era un disfraz útil. Por cierto, el acento era verdadero, pero los que lo conocían sabían que tras él se ocultaba un cerebro muy lúcido y un hombre decidido a todo. Dudaba que Demetri fuese lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de ello.

-Anoche casi lo estropeó todo al hablarle así a Bella -dijo Demetri en cuanto se sentó a la mesa de Edward-. Ella no es una de sus putas baratas. Quiero que recuerde que la necesitamos para encontrar el lugar adonde nos dirigimos.

A Edward no le gustó la manera como Demetri miró a la camarera al mencionar a las "putas baratas". Ninguna mujer merecía tal cumplido, todas, a pesar de lo vacías y huecas que eran merecían respeto, así se lo había enseñado su madre, la afable Esme y así lo había creído él.

Por mucho que se divirtiera de flor en flor. Jamás había faltado el respeto a una dama, ellas sabían perfectamente a que atenerse.

Edward mantuvo la boca cerrada porque ése no era el momento de atacar a Demetri. Cuando se hallaran en el interior de la selva ya se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar y hacerle saber quién era el que mandaba, y sin duda alguna ése no sería Volturi.

-Es que esa arqueóloga me enfureció -dijo Edward, arrastrando las palabras. "y me excito de una manera que no tenia nombre" mencionó en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, le aconsejo que mantenga la boca cerrada y la bragueta también, por lo menos hasta que sea demasiado tarde para volverse atrás. Entonces puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Por supuesto, jefe -respondió Edward, sonriendo para sus adentros y seguro de que Demetri no percibiría la burla del título que acababa de adjudicarle-. ¿Dónde está el hermano?

-Esta mañana no lo necesito. De esta parte del asunto me encargaré yo.

Edward sacó papel y lápiz del bolsillo de la camisa. Ya había hecho una lista de lo que necesitarían y en qué cantidades. Le pasó el papel a Demetri para que lo leyera.

-Ésa es la lista de las provisiones y de la cantidad de gente que nos hará falta. Remontaremos el río en lancha hasta donde podamos. Necesitaremos dos embarcaciones; pienso alquilarlas hoy mismo.

-Muy bien -dijo Demetri, al tiempo que le tendía un sobre-. doce mil por doce semanas. El resto a la vuelta, tal y como habíamos acordado.

-Me parece justo. -Edward tomó el sobre y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Después contaría el dinero.

-Yo me encargaré de contratar a un hombre que me han recomendado. Y ahora, ¿cómo manejaremos el pago de las provisiones? -preguntó Demetri.

-Yo me encargaré de comprarlas y le traeré las facturas. En cuanto usted las pague, las enviarán y las embarcaremos.

Edward tenía curiosidad por el hombre que Demetri se encargaría de contratar personalmente, pero no hizo preguntas. Era preferible que Demetri pensara que el asunto no le interesaba. Llamaría enseguida a su amigo Jasper, para que investigara.

Cuando Demetri se fue del bar, Edward llamó a Jasper.

-Hola hermano, cuanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida- contesto alegre Jasper.

-Hola Jasper, necesito un favor…

Dos días después de su conversación con Jasper ya tenía todo preparado para su expedición y se reunió con su amigo en su apartamento, para que le contara que tal había ido su investigación. Jasper Hall era, por así decirlo, un pozo de sabiduría, lo había conocido cuando llego a Brasil. En una pelea de Bar. Edward se metió con la persona equivocada y Jasper compadeciéndose de él, lo ayudo a salir de esa. Desde entonces eran buenos amigos, casi hermanos, se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente.

-Hola hermano- se adelanto a saludarlo Jasper.

-Que me tienes, amigo- respondió Edward con una sonrisa.

-Pues nada bueno,-contesto serio- la persona que pretende contratar Volturi, se llama Felix Ramírez, también conocido, como el Asesino de Brasil. Ese tipo es un sicario, también a trabajado de guía, pero digamos que no es su especialidad.

Edward, escuchaba a su amigo atentamente, mientras este le tendía un sobre grande.

-En el sobre encontrarás más información, hermano- pero me preocupa que vayas a una expedición con ese tipo. Felix es un asesino a sueldo que mata por encargo y que además disfruta con ello. Es un asunto Peligroso Edward.

Edward leyó la información que Jasper le había facilitado después de despedirse de él, y prometerle que iría con sumo cuidado.

Tomo una foto de Felix. El tipo debía medir dos metros, era un armario, sus rasgos eran duros al igual que su mirada, que era digna de su profesión. Todo él emanaba peligro en cantidades industriales.

¿Qué estaría planeando Demetri? Matar a todo el mundo en la jungla y quedarse con... ¿qué? Oro, tal vez. Pero el oro era pesado. Un solo hombre no podía sacar la cantidad suficiente para que el viaje valiera la pena. Y no sólo eso, Demetri era incapaz de salir por sus propios medios, pues no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la selva.

Tal vez Demetri fuese lo bastante tonto como para creer que podía contratar a Felix para que le hiciera el trabajo sucio y lo sacara de la jungla junto con el botín antes de que él mismo se encargara de asesinar a Felix. Quizá Felix estuviera planeando más o menos lo mismo, pero con otro muerto distinto al terminar la historia.

Aquello tornaba la situación mucho más peligrosa de lo que Edward suponía, y le preocupaba aún más la situación de la señorita Swan. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿cómo se había enredado con un cretino como Demetri?. Por intermedio del hermano, por supuesto. ¿Y a ese hombre no le importaba arriesgar así a su hermana? Resultaba obvio que no, puesto que no debía ni sospechar que Demetri pensaba traicionarle. Swan se consideraba un socio en la aventura y no era más que un pobre imbécil.

Edward volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de echarse atrás, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo haría. Después consideró la posibilidad de dejar atrás a Demetri y a James y hacer la excursión con la sexy arqueóloga. Pero enseguida descartó la idea, en primer lugar porque no quería arriesgar tanto dinero en un proyecto que podría resultar un fracaso, y además porque ella se negaría a ir con él. Esa mujer no parecía haber quedado fascinada por sus encantos, como él había quedado fascinado con los suyos.

Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, él no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por fascinarla. Al contrario, la trató con deliberada crueldad y la insultó. Bueno, pero ella no tendría más remedio que superarlo, pues iban a tener que colaborar si querían volver vivos de ese viaje.

La presencia de Felix no significaba simplemente que tendría que estar más alerta y cuidar más a Bella; los hombres a los que planeaba contratar se negarían a participar en una expedición en la que iba Felix. Ahora tendría que contratar ayudantes de menor confianza, y eso aumentaría el peligro.

Él y los hermanos Swan eran los que más peligro corrían. James Swan menos que su hermana.

Cuando llegaran al pueblo perdido, si es que existía, Demetri comenzaría a actuar. Pero si no encontraban nada, no habría peligro.

Se lo mirara por donde se lo mirara, era como una partida de Poker.

¡Pero qué diablos! A él le gustaba el Poker. No había elegido esa vida por rutinaria ni por segura. No tenía nada que hacer, aparte de calentar las sábanas de alguna camarera como la del bar de Sam. En lugar de eso, se dedicaría a Bella Swan. ¡Eso sí que era un desafío!

* * *

_**bueno parece que Edwar esta fascinado con Bella... En el prox. cap. Edward le hará una visita sorpresa a Bella... no se lo pierdan**_

_**grácias por sus RW, sus favoritos y sus alestas.. son un encanto. nos leemos guapas!**_


	5. Una Visita Inesperada

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Una Visita Inesperada **

Esa noche, Bella se fue a dormir temprano y se retiró al dormitorio despidiéndose de James y Demetri. Estaba constantemente en tensión, Demetri no le daba buena espina, no confiaba en el dios griego que habían contratado como guía. O más bien no confiaba en ella misma con respecto a Edward, pero no tenia más remedio que aceptar la situación. Demetri pagaba y Edward era el mejor guía. Cada vez le entraban más ganas de dejar esa maldita expedición, tenía un mal presentimiento. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Edward.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez, era incapaz de sacarselo de la cabeza. Esos ojos verdes… ese cuerpo musculoso…ese trasero apretado... esos brazos….sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar tantas tonterías y se obligo a concentrarse en el trabajo que se había propuesto: encontrar el Pueblo Perdido.

El solo hecho de estar sola le resultaba un alivio y cuando metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su cuarto sintió que los músculos de su rostro se relajaban; ya no tenía que ocultar sus reacciones, cuidar cada palabra y cada gesto.

Encendió la luz y se volvió para echar el seguro a la puerta.

-No se moleste con eso -dijo una voz profunda y sensual a sus espaldas-. A menos que quiera que me quede toda la noche.

Pegó un salto, se volvió y automáticamente se echó atrás para golpear al intruso con el bolso, pero en ese momento supo de quién se trataba. ¡Edward Cullen!

Era extraño que le hubiera reconocido la voz cuando sólo lo había visto una vez. Pero la reconoció de inmediato.

Edward se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, del otro lado del cuarto, y se le acercó sonriente.

-¡Hola, preciosa! Puede lastimar gravemente a alguien con esa cosa.

La voz profunda contenía cierta calidez y un deje de burla. Bella miró sus profundos ojos verdes y en su interior rugió una enorme furia. En forma instintiva le lanzo el bolso dandole un golpe en el rostro. Cullen se tambaleó y se dio contra un mueble, en su rostro solo se podía ver una expresión de sorpresa. No se esperaba que esa gatita sacara las garras.

-Eso es por haberme asustado -dijo ella, retrocediendo para volver a atacarlo-. ¿Qué hace aquí? _-Pum, _otro bolsazo. -¿Quién lo autorizó a entrar en mi cuarto? _-Pum._

Edward alzó un brazo para protegerse la cabeza y el segundo bolsazo lo golpeó en las costillas. Lanzó un quejido, recuperó el equilibrio y se volvió hacia ella, pero no con suficiente rapidez para evitar el tercer golpe, que le dio en pleno pecho y le arrancó un gruñido. Veloz como una víbora, extendió la mano y le quitó a Bella el bolso al tiempo que la impulsaba hacia adelante. La aferró contra su cuerpo; sostuvo la cartera en una mano, y con el otro brazo le rodeó la cintura con fuerza.

Bella sintió como se le doblaban las rodillas, notaba el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa y sus pensamientos, nada catolicos, en ese momento, le hizo sonrojarse furiosamente.

Edward se arrepintió al instante de sostenerla pegada a su cuerpo. El tacto de su cuerpo a pesar de la ropa que los separaba, le hizo sentir un instinto depredador, que hizo reaccionar su entrepierna al instante.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó con incredulidad-. Estoy seguro de que usted debe de ser cinturón negro en la técnica de ataque con bolso. Pensar que yo, como un idiota, me preocupaba por cuidarla, cuando parece que el que necesita protección soy yo.- dijo en tono de burla, intentando esconder su deseo por ella.

A Bella el comentario no le resultó divertido. Apoyó ambas manos contra el pecho duro de Edward y empujó con fuerza. Él ni se movió. Era un muro de músculos duro como una roca.

-¡Suélteme! -gruñó Bella. Intentando normalizar su respiración y su corazón, que parecía un caballo desbocado.

En lugar de obedecer, Edward lanzó una risita y su aliento cálido le desordenó el pelo de la sien, haciendo que ella temblara y ahogara un suspiro.

-¡Bueno, bueno! -dijo.

-¡Nada de "bueno, bueno" conmigo!- dijo ella recobrando la compostura.

-¿Entonces qué quiere que le haga? Estoy abierto a ideas- comento con una sonrisa torcida que deslumbraba y con las cejas ligeramente levantadas.

Bella por un momento contuvo la respiración, después respiró hondo y contuvo la furia. Pocas veces perdía la paciencia, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera carácter. Habló con especial claridad.

-Si no me suelta inmediatamente, lo morderé, y _fuerte._

Edward la soltó y le sonrió, sin inmutarse.

Bella retrocedió, se alisó la ropa, se pasó la mano por el pelo. Para su sorpresa, estaba tan relajada como en el momento de entrar en el cuarto. No entendía como podía estar relajada con semejante hombre a unos metros.

-No se preocupe, está perfecta -dijo él, observándole de pies a cabeza y lanzando una carcajada, cuando descubrió su sonrojo.

Ella se volvió y abrió la puerta de un tirón. -¡Salga de aquí!

Edward se adelantó y cerró la puerta.

-Todavía no, preciosa.-le susurro al oido- Tenemos que hablar.

No sé por qué. Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon ante su tono ácido, y se inclinó hacia ella. Su aliento era cálido y tenía un olor, nada desagradable a whisky. Bella intento que sus movimientos y sus palabras insinuantes no le afectaran.

-Aléjese de la puerta -pidió Edward-. Demetri o su hermano podrían subir y no quiero que oigan lo que hablemos. ¿El cuarto de ellos esta al lado del suyo?- pregunto dando un paso repentino hacia atrás, como si ella quemara.

Bella lo miró en silencio, y por primera vez notó la expresión astuta de sus ojos verdes. A pesar de su aliento a whisky, estaba sobrio y perfectamente controlado. No sólo eso: por su comentario era evidente que no confiaba en los otros dos, lo cual indicaba que era un hombre perceptivo. Bella comprendió que lo había subestimado, aunque no por eso iba a confiar en él.

Pero a pesar de todo contestó la pregunta.

-No. El cuarto de James está a dos puertas de distancia. El de Demetri, al otro lado del pasillo.

-Perfecto. Pero para estar más seguros, le propongo que encienda el televisor y que nos apartemos de la puerta.

Unió la acción a las palabras. Encendió el televisor y una avalancha de portugués invadió el ambiente. Después se instaló cómodamente en la única silla del cuarto y apoyó las botas sobre la cama.

Ella le bajó los pies.

-¡Saque los pies de mi cama! -ordenó.

Tuvo la impresión de que Edward volvía a tener ganas de reír pero se contuvo.

-Sí, señora-contestó en un tono sospechosamente dócil.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Está bien, ¿de qué quiere que hablemos? Durante un instante Edward no contestó y ella lo vio mirar, con interés, primero su cuerpo y después la cama. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular sus pensamientos, como si no le importara que ella los adivinara. Bella se vengó no mostrando ninguna reacción.

Edward, con gesto divertido, enlazó las manos detrás de la cabeza, desordenándose aún más el pelo en el proceso y dejándola embelesada con ello. Bella no pudo menos que observar esa boca bien formada y esos labios carnosos y sensuales. Era un bribón de aspecto ordinario, despeinado y necesitaba un buen afeitado. Su ropa parecía no conocer la plancha, y tal vez fuera así. Los pantalones color caqui estaban metidos dentro de un par de botas gastadas, y la camisa, manchada de sudor, colgaba fuera de los pantalones. Sobre la mesa de luz descansaba su pequeño sombrero color caqui, aún más manchado. Aun así no había recordado ver nunca un hombre que despertara esos instintos en ella. Tenía ganas de arrancarle esa arrugada ropa e introducir sus dedos por ese pelo sedoso y… "Bella contrólate" se dijo a si misma.

Bella recordó la fría evaluación de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que, más allá de la imagen que proyectaba, era un individuo extremadamente alerta. Ese hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Eso no significaba que fuera a confiar en él o que estuviera dispuesta a iniciar esa conversación o contarle todo lo que sabía sin que él revelara nada.

El silencio se estiró entre ellos durante algunos minutos, pero incomodó a Edward.

-Usted no es muy conversadora, ¿verdad, preciosa? -preguntó por fin con su lento acento sureño.

-¿Debería serlo?

-Bueno, sin duda simplificaría las cosas. Empecemos a mostrar nuestras cartas.

-Usted primero -dijo ella con tono amable.

De nuevo apareció en su rostro esa sonrisa torcida, que a esas alturas le volvía loca, pero enseguida una expresión bastante sombría eliminó de sus ojos toda diversión.

-Demetri Volturi no es de fiar -dijo sin rodeos-. Él no me conoce, pero yo siempre clasifico a la gente y no fallo nunca. Ese hombre es un maldito y le aseguro que no tiene el menor interés en ninguna expedición arqueológica cuya finalidad sea tomar fotografías de lugares antiguos. En cuanto él y su hermano me ofrecieron el trabajo, imaginé que planeaban algún saqueo, suponiendo que el pueblo exista y logremos encontrarlo.

-Existe.

-Eso es lo que dice usted. Lo que tiene que entender, preciosa, es que una cosa es saber que está allí y otra completamente distinta es encontrarlo. ¡Diablos! En el interior hasta es difícil saber con exactitud dónde está uno. No existen mapas ni guías con experiencia, y los aparatos que habitualmente se usan para indicar la posición no funcionan a causa de la triple bóveda.

-Yo lograré que lleguemos.

-Tal vez. Eso lo veremos. No me molestará averiguar qué hay de tan interesante en ese lugar arqueológico y supongo que no será gran problema mantener vigilados a Volturi y a su hermano. Y a propósito, ¿qué me dice de su hermano? ¿Cree que planea robar el botín que encuentren?

Hacía mucho que Bella había enfrentado la verdad acerca de James.

-Probablemente.

-¿Y cree que estaría dispuesto a matarla para lograrlo?

Bella contuvo el aliento al oírlo expresado en palabras, pero ya hacía un par de días que pensaba en el asunto.

-No sé. Espero que no... pero... no sé.- Edward lanzó un gruñido.

-Tal vez él suponga que usted no hará nada que lo incrimine, así que a lo mejor su presencia no lo preocupa. Pero Volturi es otro cantar. Como no me gusto nada lo envié a investigar y se ha puesto en contacto con un asesino a sueldo, un tal Felix, y lo contrató para que fuera en la expedición. Tal como yo lo veo, no creo que Demetri planee que usted, su hermano o yo salgamos vivos de la selva.

Podía cancelar la expedición. Bella volvió a pensar en esa posibilidad. Todavía no era demasiado tarde. Sin ella no había expedición posible, aunque no sabía lo que haría Demetri si ella se echaba atrás después de haberle hecho gastar tanto dinero.

Pero quizá nunca tuviera otra oportunidad de encontrar la civilización de las Amazonas y su Pueblo perdido, ni la perla de fuego de su reina. Tal vez nunca se le presentara otra oportunidad de verificar las teorías de su padre y limpiar el nombre del profesor y el suyo propio. Sabía que era capaz de encontrar el lugar; tenía el mapa y las instrucciones precisas, escritas en código, que había memorizado. Aunque Demetri encontrara ese mapa, no sabría leerlo.

Edward Cullen la estudiaba con atención. Bella apretó las manos sobre la falda y se obligó a contestar con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué más?

Él levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Los hombres a quienes contrato habitualmente son honestos y de confianza, pero no vendrán a una expedición en la que participe Felix. Me he visto obligado a contratar otro grupo, no son de tanta confianza ni tan preparados y por cierto no creo que sean muy honestos. Contando con mis propios hombres, no me preocupaba tanto lo que pudiera tramar Demetri, pero ahora la situación es distinta. Ya que no podemos depender de su hermano, seremos usted y yo contra el resto. Tendremos que pactar una tregua, preciosa, y usted tendrá que cooperar conmigo.

-¿Y por qué voy a confiar en usted? Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Porque soy lo único que tiene. Y ahora le he dicho todo lo que sé, de modo que le toca a usted. ¿Qué mierda vamos a buscar allá afuera?

-Una tumba, en un pueblo perdido

Él la miró con incredulidad antes de echar atrás la cabeza y lanzar una sonora carcajada.

Tal i como había echo con su hermano y Demetri.

-No me diga que ha creído una de esas fábulas que flotan por aquí como si fueran polen. Según las historias que corren, en el interior hay millares de Pueblos Perdidos. Se diría que uno no podría caminar por la orilla del río sin patear algún hueso, pero no es así.

-Pero esta historia es cierta.

-¿Por qué está tan segura?

-Porque mi padre encontró esa ciudad.

-¿Y regresó con pruebas?

-Murió en el intento.- dijo ella con resignación.

-De modo que usted no tiene pruebas.

-Eso es justamente lo que voy a buscar. -Lo dijo haciendo acopio de toda su terquedad. -Encontraré pruebas de que él tenía razón.

-O morirá en el intento.

-No es necesario que usted participe en la expedición, señor Cullen. Pero yo iré.

-Yo también, yo también iré. Esto es mejor que un circo. ¿Por qué no me habla de ese famosa Pueblo perdido? ¿Cuál de ellos es? Creo que he oído hablar de todos.

-Tal vez-contestó ella a regañadientes-. ¿Alguna vez oyó hablar de las Amazonas?

Edward lo pensó, frunciendo los labios y golpeándoselos con un dedo. Bella siguió con la mirada los movimientos de sus manos, la fijó en la boca de Edward. Y casi se queda sin aliento. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desvió la vista de inmediato. ¿Habría hecho esos movimientos adrede, para que ella le mirara la boca? Lo ignoraba, pero no volvió a mirarlo.

-No creo haber oído hablar de las amazonas -dijo Edward-. ¿Quiere hablarme de ellas?

Bella le contó con rapidez la leyenda de las Amazonas y de la reina guerrera, y le habló del corazón que custodiaba la tumba de su amante. Edward parecía aburrido.

-Eso no es todo -agregó Bella-. Mi padre también era arqueólogo y le apasionaba investigar viejas leyendas para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. A todas las demás las descartó porque no eran más que eso: leyendas. Pero no fue el caso de las Amazonas.

-¿Y qué tenía ese cuento de hadas para convertirlo en un creyente?

Durante algunos segundos, en los ojos de Bella brilló la rabia, pero la sofocó. Si los mismos colegas de su padre no le habían creído, ¿por qué iba a creerle un completo desconocido?

-¿Sabe de dónde proviene el nombre del Amazonas? -preguntó.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que de la selva.

-No, al revés: la selva recibió su nombre del río.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-En 1542, un grupo de españoles inició una expedición para explorar el río. En ese momento el río no tenía nombre. Con los españoles iba un fraile dominico, Manel de Enriquez, que llevaba un diario en el que describía todo lo que veía. Gran parte de ese diario contiene la típica historia que los españoles difundieron al regresar a Europa: que allí había oro y tesoros para quien quisiera apoderarse de ellos.

-Y era bastante así -aprobó Edward-. Cuando lo encontraban. Y si no, mire lo que les hicieron a los incas.

-El fraile hablaba de resplandecientes ciudades blancas y de caminos pavimentados con piedras, lo cual describiría bastante bien el imperio de los incas, aunque se hallara mucho más al oeste. Es posible que el fraile simplemente repitiera historias que había oído. Pero entonces mencionó algo que quedaba fuera de lugar, que era diferente de todas las historias que se contaban. Enriquez dijo que se toparon con una tribu "de guerreras rubias, cada una de las cuales luchaba como diez indios".

-¡No me diga! -exclamó Edward, cerrando los ojos.- Encontraron a las Amazonas y de ellas recibió su nombre el río.

-Exactamente.

-¡Ésas son mentiras!

-En buena medida, sí. El diario de Enriquez es entretenido, pero los historiadores no lo toman en cuenta. Fueron otras historias, de fuentes diferentes, las que coincidían con eso e interesaron a mi padre.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Encontró cinco fuentes diferentes que hablaban de la fábula de las Amazonas. No pudo hallar ninguna conexión entre ellas, pero los fragmentos de información encajaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Una de las historias se refería a los "demonios alados sin sangre", pero ese mismo texto también los llamaba "los demonios del gran río". No hace falta mucha imaginación para imaginar a los españoles, de piel clara, bajando de sus barcos, con las blancas velas que el viento hinchaba como alas.

-Está bien. Le concedo eso. -Parecía cada vez más aburrido. -Pero no ganamos nada.

-El "pueblo perdido bajo un mar verde" es obviamente un pueblo en medio de la selva, cubierta por un dosel... y tan bien oculto que los españoles no pudieron encontrarlo.

-Todo esto es un juego divertido, preciosa, ¿pero tiene alguna prueba? Supongo que trata de llegar a la conclusión de que las Amazonas del fraile en realidad eran de ese pueblo perdido.

-Papá se topó con referencias al "mapa del Pueblo Perdido". Les siguió la pista a esas referencias y encontró otro hilo. Demoró tres años en hallar el mapa. Lo hizo autentificar y constató que era del siglo XVII. En él no figura el nombre del país, ni siquiera el del continente, pero es bastante detallado, con mojones y anotaciones de distancias.

Edward lanzó un bufido de incredulidad.

-En la selva no hay mojones. No dura ninguno. La vegetación se traga todo. Allí cobra su verdadero sentido eso de "polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás". Es como si uno lo viera suceder ante sus propios ojos. Bella lo ignoró.

-El mapa se refiere al Corazón de la Reina, la perla de fuego, y especifica su ubicación.

-De manera que usted cree que esa perla de fuego de la Reina es una enorme gema que ha permanecido oculta en la jungla durante todo este tiempo, y que el mapa la conducirá directamente a él.

-Así es -aseguró ella con confianza-. Papá trazó el curso y lo codificó.

-Supongamos que encuentra ese lugar. Yo no creo que exista, pero digamos que existe. ¿Entonces qué piensa hacer?

-Fotografiar todo, documentarlo y volver con las pruebas. A mi padre lo tacharon de loco; esta teoría arruinó su reputación, y también la mía. Voy a demostrar que él tenía razón. No me importa si existe una enorme gema custodiando la tumba; lo que quiero es encontrar ese pueblo y demostrar que las Amazonas existieron. Me encanta lo que hago, señor Cullen, pero a menos que consiga limpiar el nombre de mi padre, sólo seré la hija del loco Swan, una mujer tan loca como su padre.

-Llámeme Edward -dijo él en forma automática, mientras se refregaba la barbilla y consideraba la situación-. Aun en el caso de que allá afuera existiera un pueblo perdido, ¿qué pasa si no perteneciera a las Amazonas? ¿Y qué si las Amazonas no han sido realmente la tribu del Pueblo Perdido...? Y debo advertirle, preciosa, que las Amazonas ocupan el último lugar en mi lista de probabilidades. ¿Qué pasa si sólo se tratara de una tribu común de indios que desaparecieron hace muchos siglos?

-No importa. Un pueblo perdido es un pueblo perdido. -Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir hablando con firmeza. La voz de Edward le hacía perder la cordura. -Lo único que debo hacer es volver con pruebas de su existencia.

-Supongo que comprenderá que a lo mejor está tratando de cazar el Sol.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre hizo una investigación meticulosa. Él no era un cazador de tesoros, sino un cazador de verdades. No le importaba si los mitos que investigaba eran o no reales; lo único que quería era demostrar una cosa o la otra.

-Pero Demetri y su hermano apuestan a la posibilidad de encontrar una fortuna en oro o en joyas. Explíqueme: ¿cómo llegó ellos a participar en esto?

Bella vaciló, luego lanzó un suspiro.

-Solo podía recurrir a James para esta expedición, yo no poseo dinero y sabía que mi hermano conocía a gente, que aunque tuvieran dudosa reputación, tenían dinero. Por intermedio de James, conocí a Demetri Volturi. No tenía a nadie a quien acudir.

-Ojalá hubiera estado yo allí.

Bella no permitió que el comentario la distrajera. -James quería que le descifrará el código que mi padre me enseño cuando era una niña y que le indicara exactamente el lugar donde se encontraba la perla de fuego. Pero me negué a explicarle nada.

-Apuesto a que eso caldeó el ambiente.- Ella sonrió; eso era quedarse corto.

-Traté de interesar a varios colegas en el asunto, antes de acudir a mi hermano, pero todos se me rieron en la cara. Sé lo que pensaban: me estaban comparando con papá. Una expedición como ésta exige mucho dinero y yo no me hallaba en condiciones de costearla por mi cuenta, y tampoco encontré quién me la financiara. Ni siquiera la fundación donde trabajo, que es la más grande que existe. Me dieron unas palmaditas en la cabeza y me dijeron que me fuera con la música a otra parte. Me sentí tan desilusionada y deprimida al verme desacreditada por todo el mundo, que llamé a Jaimes y le explique todo. No sé por qué lo hice, salvo que creo que él de veras quería a papá, y conocía la codicia de mi hermano. Y después, de buenas a primeras, apareció Demetri Volturi que empezó a hacer planes para que viajáramos hasta aquí.

-¿No trataron de convencerla de que les entregara el mapa y las instrucciones?

-¡Por supuesto que lo intentaron! -Le dirigió una mirada fría. -No estoy segura, pero creo que alguien registró mi apartamento.

-Tal vez haya sido Demetri. O alguien contratado por él; no creo que sea el tipo de personas que le guste ensuciarse las manos. ¿Consiguió el mapa?

-No. Lo tengo guardado donde nadie lo encontrará.

-¿No lo tiene aquí?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo iba a traer un mapa de cuatrocientos años? Copié las instrucciones pero, como ya le dije, están codificadas.

Edward murmuró algo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bella.

-Dije: "debe de creer que es Jane Bond". Ellos no pueden leer las instrucciones, que están cifradas, y usted se niega a explicarles lo que dicen, así que se ven obligados a traerla.

-Exactamente. Ellos saquearían el Pueblo Perdido, en lugar de tratar de preservarlo. Y en ese caso nunca conseguiría limpiar el nombre de mi padre.

De pronto Edward dejó caer su máscara perezosa y se irguió, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Y cómo mierda piensa impedir que lo hagan?- Bella cuadró los hombros.

-No sé. Pero compré una pistola.

-¿Y cree que con eso resuelve el problema? ¡Dios! ¡Compró una pistola! ¿Qué clase de pistola? ¿Una de mango de marfil?

-Una .38 automática, con doble disparo, y perfil de retroceso bajo.

-¿Y por lo menos sabe usarla?- dijo Edward sorprendido por la definición exacta que había dado Bella del arma.

-Por supuesto que sí. Soy arqueóloga; por lo general no trabajo en lugares civilizados. Muchas veces he tenido que cazar para comer, y otras debí ahuyentar algunas criaturas poco amistosas tanto de variedades cuadrúpedas como bípedas.

Él miró con desconfianza el bolso de Bella.

-No, no está ahí -dijo ella, con una sonrisa-. Y no crea que me ha engañado con su actuación. Debe de haberla encontrado cuando revisó mi cuarto, de manera que sabe que tengo una pistola, y sabe como es, y sabe dónde está.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y no negó la acusación que ella acababa de hacerle. Por supuesto que había revisado el cuarto. Esa mujer cada vez le sorprendía más, era realmente inteligente.

-Me gusta su ropa interior. – dijo de pronto

-Me alegro. ¿Se la probó? – se burlo ella.

-No. Sólo la olí, y me gusta su olor.- dijo el con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

¡Maldito tipo! Además era probable que lo hubiera hecho. Al imaginarlo se le formó un nudo en la boca del estómago. Todavía lograba no demostrar ninguna reacción hacia él, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Era un maldito, y tan sensual y atractivo que a pesar de su determinación le ponía los pelos de punta.

Edward la observaba y sonrió de lado al notar que los ojos de Bella se dilataban. Algunas reacciones eran imposibles de ocultar. Sintió una profunda satisfacción al ver que había logrado pasar la muralla.

Pero en ese momento debían hablar de cosas más importantes.

-Considerando la situación -dijo con lentitud-, ¿por qué no me descifra ese código? Yo encontraré ese pueblo perdido, si realmente existe, mientras usted se queda aquí, fuera de peligro.

Ella soltó una carcajada. Y no trató de hacerlo con disimulo. Se cruzó de brazos y apenas podía contener la risa ante la ridiculez de la proposición.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que no -dijo Edward, que por un momento se había quedado absorto observando lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo.

-Ni siquiera sé como tuvo la desvergüenza de proponérmelo-contestó ella, sin dejar de reír-. ¿Cree que confío en usted?

-Ya aprenderá -contestó él alegremente-. Des pués de todo, ya que insiste en ir, compartiremos una carpa. Sí, aprenderá muy rápido que puede confiar en mí en muchos sentidos. Para empezar, nunca la dejaré colgada, preciosa.

* * *

_**Les gustó¿?, espero que sí. Bueno en el prox. Cap.. empezamos el viaje. Con el Guía… y todos los malos…jejeje. Nos leemos gracias por sus RW Y por sus alertas, favoritos y de más… **_


	6. Empieza la Aventura!

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.  


* * *

Empieza la aventura **

Bella se levantó de la cama, furiosa.

-¡Compartir una carpa! – gritó -. ¿Con usted?

-iShhh! -Edward señaló la puerta. -Cuidado, cualquiera que pase puede oírla. -Ocultó la satisfacción que le provocaba la reacción de Bella, porque si ella lo notaba volvería a encerrarse dentro de sí misma. ¡Cómo lo había engañado el día anterior con su imagen de iceberg! La furia volcánica que vio en su rostro antes de que empezara a pegarle bolsazos lo excitó muchísimo, lo mismo que ahora su pérdida de control.

-¡Me importa poco que me oigan desde la otra punta de Brasil!

-Calma, preciosa.

Ella bajó la voz y la convirtió en un susurro amenazador, que sorprendió a Edward.

-Quiero dejar algo bien claro desde ya. ¡No pienso compartir una carpa con nadie, y mucho menos con usted!

-Supuse que era la única manera de conseguir que Felix la dejara en paz.

-Agradezco su desinteresada galantería, señor Cullen, pero no voy a caer en esa trampa. ¿De veras creyó que le resultaría tan fácil incluirme en sus "provisiones", como lo dijo anoche con tanto encanto?

Maldición, no había picado. Pero el juego acababa de empezar y él era un gran jugador. Le ofreció su mejor sonrisa torcida, sin dejarse amilanar.

-Valía la pena intentarlo.

-Pienso dormir con la pistola en la mano -le informó ella.

-Es bueno saberlo, porque no bromeaba con respecto a Felix. Supongo que no correrá peligro durante el viaje de ida, porque Demetri no va a querer que Felix le haga daño, pero en cuanto encontremos ese lugar, si es que lo encontramos, será mejor que no se aleje de mi lado. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Edward se sorprendió al ver que Bella no protestaba.

-No deje de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando yo salga, preciosa, no queremos que hombres desconocidos se cuelen en su cuarto.- se burló, él.

Ella se quedo quieta mientras él se levantaba dispuesto a irse. Edward se detuvo, la miró alzando las cejas de una manera provocadora, y se adelantó un paso hacia ella. Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados a modo de advertencia. Edward rió, alzó la mano en un pequeño saludo y salió sin hablar. Le gustaba mucho esa faceta desafiante y valiente que mostraba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bella se acercó a la puerta y le echo el pestillo. Se sento en la silla donde estaba hace unos momentos Edward y empezó a poner sus ideas en orden.

¿Por qué Edward Cullen le sacaba de sus casillas con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué no podía ser un Guía normal? No tenía ninguna duda que no era lo que aparentaba. A pesar de su impetuosidad, poseía un enorme encanto, o tal vez eso mismo formara parte de su encanto. Ella jamás había conocido a nadie que estuviera tan cómodo con su virilidad como Edward Cullen. Pero aún peor: era inteligente y duro; se dio cuenta enseguida de que Demetri no buscaba nada bueno. Por desgracia, también había comprobado con cuánta facilidad logra ba hacerla bajar la guardia, y le fascinó hacerlo.

Bella debía de ser una imbécil para estar dispuesta a pasar meses en compañía de semejante hombre, y pretender no caer en sus garrar. Había llevado consigo píldoras anticonceptivas, no porque pensara vivir una aventura romántica, sino porque era una cuestión de sentido común y de una elemental protección. A una mujer le podía suceder cualquier cosa en un país extranjero y en plena selva. Estaba dispuesta a permanecer alerta, a tratar de protegerse, pero su realismo le indicaba que podía suceder lo peor. Sin embargo, protegerse de Edward Cullen resultaría aún más difícil, porque tendría que resistirse también a sí misma.

Pero había también otros peligro. La presencia de Felix convertía la expedición en algo sumamente peligroso. Sin embargo, se había comprometido; ahora se negaba a desistir. Si eso significaba perder la vida, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, porque era su única posibilidad de limpiar el nombre de su padre y de lograr que resurgiera su propia carrera. Tenía que hacerlo, por su padre y por ella misma.

Encontraría el pueblo de las Amazonas. Los otros, Demetri y James, andaban en busca de la perla de fuego, pero ella esperaba que no existiera. Le había resultado útil como cebo, pero si la perla de veras existía todos correrían un grave peligro a manos de Demetri y su asesino. Con un poco de suerte, no habría tal gema y sólo encontrarían el Pueblo Perdido.

Pero temía que la perla de fuego fuese algo real. Su padre lo creía; había escrito que sospechaba que se trataba de un enorme diamante rojo. Todavía debía de estar allí, indestructible y sin que nadie lo molestara, y acaso fuera el ejemplar más grande del diamante menos común de todos: el diaman te rojo.

Los diamantes rojos eran de poca calidad, a raíz de las imperfecciones que les conferían ese color, pero eran tan raros que se los consideraba gemas extremadamente valiosas. Al profesor no le interesaba el diamante en sí, sino lo que ayudaría a demostrar.

Bella no le había dado a Edward detalles de la perla, porque si él se daba cuenta de que era muy probable que existiera, podría negarse a que ambos corrieran un peligro tan grande. En ese momento estaba convencido de que explorarían la jungla durante un par de meses y no encontrarían nada. Si no había diamante, no había peligro.

El último mapa que había encontrado su padre, el que contenía los detalles precisos de latitud y longitud, de kilómetros y de metros, había sido trazado en 1916 por un explorador que se aventuró en lo profundo de la selva y encontró ruinas increíbles, una ciudad que rivalizaba con las de los incas y poseía algo semejante a un palacio tallado en un risco de piedra. El explorador consiguió salir de la selva con vida, pero sucumbió a una enfermedad propia de la época. Poco antes de morir, estremecido por la fiebre, aseguró en un murmullo que había visto "la perla de fuego sobre la tumba", frase que todo el mundo tomó como una predicción de su propia muerte.

Su padre estaba seguro de que el explorador había dado con el Pueblo Perdido de las Amazonas y que había llegado a ver el enorme diamante que por algún motivo no pudo llevarse. Y Bella compartía la creencia de su padre.

Al principio pensó que sería capaz de proteger el lugar, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Como dijo Edward, la situación había cambiado. Las probabilidades favorecían a Demetri. Antes de salir de los Estados Unidos le había recalcado a James que los castigos por el robo de antigüedades y de tesoros nacionales eran muy severos en todas partes, pero que los países muchas veces ofrecían recompensas a quien encontrara ruinas perdidas, como una manera de impedir los robos. Su hermano le contestó que no se preocupara, que no tenía ninguna intención de robar la perla. ¿Para qué tomarse el trabajo de robar algo cuando eso mismo podía significar dinero ganado legalmente?

Pero ella sabía que en su profesión existía otro punto de vista. ¿Para qué conformarse con una simple recompensa, si uno tenía contactos que pagarían mucho más por una gema de tal magnitud? No creía que Jaimes tuviera esa clase de contactos, pero sin duda Demetri sí. La opinión que le merecía ese tipo no había mejorado con el trato diario, sino al contrario. Ese hombre era demasiado suave, demasiado... frío. A Bella no le costaba creer todo lo que Edward le había dicho de él.

Tenía que seguir adelante con la expedición, pero en el caso de que sucediera lo peor y ella no volviera, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Demetri saliera indemne, después de haber robado y asesinado. La idea del robo la enfurecía más que la posibilidad de que la asesinaran.

Decidida, tomó un lápiz y un bloc de papel y empezó a escribir. Veinte minutos después había sellado dos sobres y se sentía triunfante. En uno escribió el nombre del gerente del hotel, y dirigió el otro a Jacob. Le entregaría ambos sobres al gerente del hotel con instrucciones de abrir el que le estaba dirigido y enviar el otro a su amigo, si ella no volvía en persona a buscar sus cosas. En ambas cartas escribió un resumen de lo que sucedía. Tal vez el gobierno de Brasil no diera crédito a todo lo que decía, pero por lo menos existía la esperanza de que investigara algo tan valioso como la perla de fuego. Además, Bella esperaba que la carta que le escribió a Jacob, junto con la noticia de su propia muerte, lo incitara a investigar la historia de las Amazonas. Estaba segura que su amigo, a pesar de no creerla, no le fallaría. No podían estar mucho tiempo enfadados el uno con el otro, y se lamento no haberse despedido de él y haberle colgado el teléfono de esa manera.

Pensó en la posibilidad de utilizar las cartas como una garantía, de hablarles a James y a Demetri de su existencia una vez que hubieran llegado al Pueblo Perdido, pero se dio cuenta de que en ese caso Demetri no volvería al hotel a buscar sus cosas. Entonces el gerente supondría que todos habían muerto en la jungla. Y si alguna vez abría la carta ya sería demasiado tarde: Demetri habría abandonado el país.

Debería mantener en secreto las precauciones que acababa de tomar, y no desprenderse de la pistola. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tenía miedo, pero sólo un tonto no lo tendría. Por lo menos también Edward estaría con los ojos bien abiertos. Aunque ella no podía confiar en él en un sentido sexual, por lo menos creía poder confiar en que trataría de mantenerla a salvo. Después de todo, él también arriesgaba el cuello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasaremos navegando? -pre guntó Bella, parada en el muelle, mientras miraba correr el agua del Amazonas.

-Dos semanas, días más, días menos -contestó Edward sin mirarla. Estaba atento a la operación de carga de las provisiones y no quería distraerse. Sin duda, Bella, sería una gran distracción.

Bella gimió para sus adentros ante la idea de tener que pasar dos semanas en una lancha con ese hombre, pero no se quejó. No había más remedio. Esas embarcaciones eran la única manera de llevar las provisiones hasta el lugar desde donde podrían internarse en la selva a pie.

-A la vuelta tardaremos la mitad de tiempo -continuó diciendo Edward-. Para empezar, entonces no estaremos navegando contra la corriente sino que la tendre mos a favor. Además, no vendremos tan cargados de provisiones, y eso acelerará el viaje.

Tenían ocho ayudantes, contando a Felix. Edward había contratado siete: cinco brasileños y dos indios de la tribu de los quileutes. Los dos indios, uno en cada embarcación, distribuían en silencio la carga para que fuese pareja. Edward dividía su tiempo entre ambas lanchas, sin perder detalle. Sabía con exactitud dónde estaba cada cosa, con qué cantidad contaban y cuánto debían durar las provisiones. Si cuando terminaran de consumir la mitad no habían encontrado el Pueblo Perdido, mala suerte. Emprenderían el regreso. Supuso que si eso sucedía, Bella sería la que más trabajo daría, pero la sacaría de la jungla aunque tuviera que atarla de pies y manos; y cargársela el mismo al hombro.

Esa mañana, en los muelles, era la primera vez que la veía desde dos noches antes, en el cuarto del hotel. Llevaba el pelo atado, y a la luz del sol brillaba con unos destellos rojos que le hacían parecer aún más a una deidad de la belleza.

-Ponte el sombrero -dijo Edward automáticamente.

Bella obedeció. A Edward le gustó verla de pantalones y camisa blanca de manga corta, con el sombrero de paja firmemente puesto sobre la cabeza. Sus piernas blancas y bien torneadas lo estaban volviendo loco, y su camisa blanca se ajustaba a su cuerpo en una clara invitación al diablo. Se mostraba activa y daba a entender que no andaría con tonterías. Su experiencia se notaba en todos sus movimientos y a Edward le fascino. Le excitaba, de sobremanera, cada movimiento seguro de la joven, parecía una profesional, y por un momento deseó una expedición más intima y se imagino como sería cogerla en brazos y escapar con ella a la selva a solas donde Bella no podría huir de él.

Además, los pantalones revelaban unas curvas deliciosas, y Edward silbó para sus adentros. Bella dormiría en cubierta a su lado durante dos semanas, y cada noche sería una verdadera tentación. Pero nada más, maldición. Cualquier otra cosa era imposible con otras cuatro personas junto a ellos.

-¿Qué te parece nuestro amigo Felix? -preguntó en un susurro, cerca de su cuello, dejando así un maravilloso cosquilleo.

Bella cerro los ojos y contuvo un estremecimiento.

-Tendremos suerte si no nos mata a todos -murmuró.

Felix debía medir dos metros y era un verdadero armario. Vestía una camisa a la que le había arrancado las mangas, con enormes manchas de sudor desde las axilas hasta la cintura. Su cabeza parecía demasiado pequeña para sus enormes hombros, a pesar de su frondosa cabellera negra, cuya textura parecía más animal que humana. El ceño era prominente, como el del hombre de Neanderthal. Sus ojos eran pequeños, desagradables y de expresión astuta; el mentón estaba sin afeitar. No parecía humano. Bella no podía mirarlo sin experimentar desconfianza y miedo.

Felix no trabajaba, a pesar de que se suponía que era uno de los portadores. Permanecía apoyado contra un poste, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada clavada en Bella. Edward apretó los puños y lo dejó pasar. Para empezar había que cargar muy equilibradamente las embarcaciones, y Felix lo estropearía todo, adrede. Además, era mejor que pusiera incómoda a Bella; tal vez así ella reconsiderara su negativa a compartir una carpa con él.

James Swan se encontraba en la segunda embarcación, sentado en proa, con los pies en alto. Pero Demetri caminaba de un lado para el otro por el muelle, como si estuviera dirigiendo en persona la ubicación de cada caja. Edward les dirigió a ambos una mirada de disgusto, consciente de que sus gafas oscuras le ocultaban los ojos. A esos dos les esperaba una sorpresa cuando hubieran empezado el viaje.

Cuando las embarcaciones estuvieron cargadas, el calor húmedo los había bañado a todos. A Bella le gusto observar que la impecable ropa de Demetre se había arrugado. Sospechaba que tanto James como Demetri iban a pasar muy malos momentos cuando desembarcaran, porque ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado al trabajo físico y, lo mismo que todos los demás, tendrían que llevar una carga a cuestas a través de la selva.

Ella se mantenía en buenas condiciones físicas, pero aun así sabía que los primeros días le resultarían complicados.

-Listo -dijo en ese momento Edward. Se dirigió a los quileutes en su propia lengua y ellos le respondieron con suavidad. Uno viajaría en la primera embarcación, el otro en la segunda. Ambos las manejarían. Esos hombres conocían bien los ríos. Edward apoyó una mano en el brazo de Bella y se volvió hacia Demetri.

-Demetri, usted y James viajarán en la segunda embarcación. Bella y yo iremos en la primera.

-Yo pensaba viajar en la primera -dijo Demetri.

-No. Usted no conoce el río. Yo sí.

-Me refería a que Bella puede viajar con James en la segunda embarcación.

-No. Ya que ella es la única que sabe hacia dónde nos dirigimos, debe viajar conmigo.

Era un argumento que Demetri no pudo refutar, pero no le gustó. El hecho de ir en la segunda embarcación le quitaba importancia. A Edward eso no le importaba; por encima de su cadáver iba a permitir que Bella viajara en la misma embarcación que Felix. Ella subió con tranquilidad a la primera lancha, impidiendo toda discusión.

-Debemos partir ya -dijo Edward con impaciencia, y Demetri se encaminó a la segunda embarcación.

Edward empuñó el timón y puso en marcha el motor.

-Dime... -le dijo Edward a Bella mientras zigzagueaba hábilmente entre el laberinto de embarcaciones del puerto. La idea se le había ocurrido esa mañana. -Estuve pensando algo. ¿Podrías encontrar ese sitio con la misma facilidad si en lugar de ir por el Amazonas navegamos por el río Negro?

Ella carraspeó.

Edward se arriesgó a mirarla, apartando la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, y la expresión de Bella lo hizo lanzar una maldición en voz baja.

-¡Maldita sea! -murmuró-. ¿Cuándo ibas a decir "A propósito, señor Cullen, será mejor que vayamos por este río en lugar del otro"?

-En realidad estaba por decirlo en este preciso momento.

-¿Y si yo no hubiera sabido nada acerca del río Negro?

-Tú no eres el único que puede andar investigando. Estuve haciendo preguntas sobre ti. Has llevado tantas expediciones por el río Negro como por el Amazonas.

-¿Y entonces, por qué no te molestaste en decir algo antes?

-Para sacarnos de encima a cualquiera que pueda haber estado metiendo la nariz, alguien que hubiera hablado con Demetri o con Jaimes. Tuve mis motivos.

-Sí, y el más importante fue la falta de confianza.

-¡Por supuesto!

Edward frunció el entrecejo, pero sólo durante unos instantes. ¡Qué diablos! Así que ella le había llevado la delantera todo el tiempo. Era la primera vez que alguien le llevaba ventaja y eso le molestaba e impresionaba de igual manera.

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo -admitió-. No sólo tendremos esa ventaja, sino que además viajaremos más cómodos. Sin mosquitos.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Por algo que tiene el agua. Los ríos de agua negra tienden a atraer menos insectos.

Si en el río Negro había menos insectos, no cabía duda de que convenía viajar por él. Así sería mucho más cómodo dormir en cubierta.

Mientras timoneaba, Edward silbaba. Supuso que navegarían por el Amazonas. Pero ambas corrientes cruzaban regiones similares. Y si navegaban por el río Negro, él tendría una ventaja. Según lo que le había leído en el informe de Jasper, Felix siempre iba por el Amazonas. El maldito no conocía el río Negro. En cambio él conocía ambos. Los pequeños detalles se sumaban: si el hecho de tener a Felix en un terreno poco familiar les daba una pequeña ventaja, no la iban a desperdiciar.

Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la gorra de béisbol y se la puso. Ya se hallaban en camino. Lo más probable era que en la selva no encontraran nada que valiera la pena robar, así que no tendrían que preocuparse por Demetri y Felix, y él gozaría de la constante compañía de Bella Swan durante meses. Estaba seguro de que, cuando desembarcaran, ella estaría tan loca por él, que podrían dejar atrás una de las carpas, por innecesaria.

Bella estuvo todo ese primer día en cubierta, para no perderse nada. La excitación de haber zarpado logró que por el momento disminuyeran las preocupaciones que le impedían dormir. El calor era cada vez más sofocante. Al fin Bella optó por sentarse bajo el techo de la lancha, pero a la sombra no disminuía la humedad.

Los tres ayudantes brasileños conversaban en voz baja entre ellos, mientras el quileute permanecía sentado a corta distancia de Edward, en completo silencio pero sin perderse detalle. Aunque el calor y el movimiento de la lancha la adormecían, Bella se negaba a dormir.

Se sacó el sombrero y empezó a abanicarse. Al poco rato, el lento e hipnótico movimiento de su propia mano le resultó tan soporífero que tuvo que parar.

Su mirada adormilada se fijó en Edward. Le gustó lo que veía. Estaba sólidamente parado detrás del timón, de espaldas a ella, con los pies separados para mantener el equilibrio. Los anchos hombros estiraban la tela de la camisa, húmeda del sudor. Los pantalones color caqui revelaban un par de piernas musculosas y un culo apretado. Bella sonrió para sí misma. Le gustaba admirar un cuerpo masculino bien formado, y el de Edward era perfecto. Se preguntó que hacía un hombre así en un lugar tan remoto como este. No es que Brasil no fuera un país maravilloso, pero su profesión le sorprendía. ¿Qué tendría de emocionante ser, normalmente, el guía de turistas inexpertos que solo querían una foto junto a la selva para poder presumir ante sus familiares y amigos?

Como si fuera clarividente, en ese momento él se volvió y le guiñó un ojo, en un gesto lento, conocedor y lascivo.

Bella se sonrojo, porque la hubiera pillado observando su cuerpo tan detenidamente.

"Dios dame fuerzas para este viaje"-pensó mirando al cielo.

**

* * *

**

**Les gustó¿?, me parece que Dios, es decir, Edward en este caso no le va a dar un respiro, jejejeje, parece que Edward no esta dispuesto a que Bella se aleje. Vaya novedad no¿?. **

**sus comentarios fueron muy divertidos, estuve riendome un buen rato. jejejejeje., esperemos que el cinturon negro en bolsazos, no se haya llevado bolso a la expedición, sino Edward va a tener un morado en el ojo dentro de poco. jajajajaja.**

**queria agradecer a todas las que tinenen un momento para dejar un comentario, me encantan y no por que me guste que me regalen las orejas, como alguien a insinuado alguna vez, sino porque me encanta comentar historias y leer sus opiniones sobre ellas. bueno no me pongo más pesada. nos leemos, como siempre, un besoooooottttttttteeeeeee bien grande. a todas. que disfruten de la historia, tanto como yo. jejeje. muakis. **


	7. Resistiendo a Edward

**Ni la historia ni les personajes me pertenecen.  


* * *

Resistiendo a Edward**

Demetri se puso furioso al ver que navegaban por el "río equivocado" y gritó sus protestas por la radio. Al cabo de un rato, Edward se cansó de oírlo y tomó el micrófono el tiempo estrictamente necesario para decir:

-Lo siento, pero la señorita Swan me indicó que debemos ir por este rio.- Demetri no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que sus protestas no servían para nada y se calló.

Antes del crepúsculo, Edward dirigió la embarcación a un pequeño refugio del rio.

-Viene una tormenta -le dijo a Bella-. Éste es un buen lugar para echar ancla, así que conviene que nos quedemos a pasar la noche. Cuando pase la tormen ta, ya no habrá mucha luz para seguir navegando.

Desde que estaban en Brasil había llovido casi todos los días, de modo que a Bella no le sorprendió el anuncio de una tormenta. Hacía rato que veía las nubes color púrpura que se juntaban en el horizonte y se les acercaban cada vez más. Y ahora que habían apagado los motores, alcanzaba a oír truenos.

Ninguno de los barcos tenía cabina, sino sólo un techo sobre la zona de carga, con los cuatro lados abiertos salvo un pequeño espacio que era un retrete. Bella había visto las telas y creyó que estaban destinadas a proporcionar sombra a la tarde, cuando el ángulo del sol permitía que sus rayos penetraran debajo del techo, pero cuando comenzó a levantarse viento comprendió la verdadera finalidad que tenían. Una vez desenrolla das, las ataban a unos aros que había sobre cubierta, para poder protegerse de la lluvia. Sólo quedaba abierto un lado, el contrario del viento.

Pero la tormenta todavía no se había desencadenado y Bella no quería permanecer en ese refugio cerrado y sombrío. Salió a cubierta, donde se encontraban los hombres. Uno de los brasileños le sonrió con timidez y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Edward aseguraba que esos hombres no eran de los mejores, ni los que contrataba por lo general, pero a Bella ese individuo le resultaba simpático. Escuchándolos hablar se había enterado de que se llamaba Mike. Los otros dos eran Paul y Quil. Edward llamaba Nathan al indio, aunque ella estaba segura de que ése no era su verdadero nombre. Pero a él no parecía importarle. Respondía a ese nombre y se mantenía apartado y solitario. El otro indio, Laurent, manejaba la segunda embarcación en la que viajaban Seth y Emmett, los otros dos hombres contratados por Edward.

A causa del calor, todos se negaron a refugiarse detrás de las telas impermeables antes de que se desen cadenara la tormenta. Bella miró la otra lancha y comprobó que estaban haciendo los mismos preparativos que ellos. Y también se hallaban todos en cubierta. James, muy colorado, hablaba en voz demasiado alta. Era posible que hubiera estado bebiendo desde que salieron.

Los truenos eran continuos y mucho más cercanos. Se levantó una brisa deliciosa y fresca. Bella se quitó el sombrero. El cielo se oscurecía de forma amenazante.

-Aquí viene -anunció Edward. Se volvió y sostuvo a Bella por un brazo en el momento en que la lancha empezó a silbar. -Refúgiate bajo el techo.

Un fuerte vendaval azotó la lancha y la temperatura descendió rápidamente. Aun dentro del refugio formado por las telas engomadas, Bella temblaba. Las gotas de lluvia golpearon el techo como martillos, y después empezó el diluvio. Nadie hablaba; el esfuerzo habría sido inútil en medio de ese ruido ensordecedor. Era como si se encontraran en el interior de un enorme tambor.

Todo el mundo tomaba la tormenta con total tranquilidad; habían vivido tantas iguales que ya no se impresionaban. Nathan, el indio, se instaló en un rincón a esperar. Los brasileños encontraron refugios cómodos y se sentaron a fumar. Edward se ubicó junto a Bella, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la acercó al calor sólido de su cuerpo.

Ella trató de alejarse, pero Edward la sostuvo con más fuerza y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, como advirtiéndole que se quedara quieta. Al instante Bella se dio cuenta de que los demás habían notado su actitud. Edward acababa de marcarla como su mujer. Tal vez ella no estuviera de acuerdo de esa forma machista que tenían los hombres de marcar terreno, pero era lo bastante inteligente para compren der que, considerando las actitudes machistas que prevalecían, Edward acababa de brindarle cierta protección.

Así que se quedó quieta, con el peso del cuerpo apoyado en Edward, permitiendo que su calor la protegiera del frío y, contra su voluntad, se sintió invadida por una primitiva satisfacción al encontrarse segura en los brazos de aquel hombre. Se permitió apoyar la cabeza en su pecho mientras el descansaba su mejilla sobre su coronilla. Bella se fue relajando al escuchar los latidos desbocados de Edward, era como la mejor melodía. Hacía siglos que las mujeres sentían eso mismo, sentadas en cavernas a la luz del fuego y apoyadas contra sus compañeros musculosos y de cuerpos duros como rocas, hombres que utilizaban su fuerza para buscar alimento para su familia, para cuidarlos, para colocarse entre ellos y el peligro. Su especialidad no era la antropología sino la arqueología, pero tenía plena conciencia de la seducción que ejercía esa fuerza del hombre. Unos cuantos siglos de vida civilizada no podían borrar los instintos desarrollados a lo largo de milenios y mucho menos ante un hombre como aquel.

Comprendió lo fácil que le resultaba al macho dominante elegir a sus hembras. Porque su mismo dominio lo convertía en la primera elección de las mujeres. Edward era decididamente el ma cho dominante de ese grupo, y ella, la única mujer. Tenía razón cuando le advirtió que era peligroso ser la única mujer de la expedición, una situación difícil que él reconoció por instinto.

Le costaría bastante esfuerzo mantenerlo fuera de su carpa, porque la situación los obligaría a unirse. Edward parecía muy seguro de que ella no podría resistírsele y que se le entregaría. Bella se confesaba que tendría que luchar con él y consigo misma porque sus propios instintos habían vuelto a la vida. Aunque en un sentido físico se sentía muy atraída por Edward, mentalmente no quería comprometerse en una aventura romántica, no quería verse involucrada en difíciles nudos emocionales.

No sólo eso; la excesiva seguridad de Edward la enfurecía. Se mostraba tan seguro de que con el tiempo vencería toda resistencia, que ni siquiera trataba de disimularlo. Todo en él parecía decir: "Ya te tendré", y la instintiva respuesta mental de Bella era un desafiante: "¿Ah, sí?".

Bella era competitiva por naturaleza. Le gustaba ganar, tanto en una partida de cartas como cuando se trataba de quitarle a otro un buen lugar en alguna playa de estacionamiento. Para Edward la seducción no era más que un juego; por lo tanto, ésa sería su manera de participar en aquel juego: como ganadora.

Durante el primer encuentro lo subestimó, pero ahora lo conocía mejor y no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Se encontraban en una situación difícil; era necesario que mantuviera la sangre fría y los ojos bien abiertos en lugar de perder tiempo en una situación al estilo Adán y Eva. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que Edward la distrajera.

La noche cayó sobre ellos con rapidez sorprendente. En un momento estaban en pleno crepúsculo y de repente era noche cerrada. La selva impenetrable parecía abalanzarse sobre las lanchas amarradas a la orilla.

Se encendieron las lámparas de batería. Cada lancha contaba con una cocina de alcohol; comenzaron a preparar una comida rápida y sencilla. Quil, el cocinero de la primera embarcación, combinó arroz, pescado y hierbas aromáticas para preparar un plato que no sería candidato a ningún premio de alta cocina, pero que resultaba comestible. Serviría para llenar los estómagos y para proporcionarles energías; nadie pretendía más de la comida.

Después limpiaron y guardaron con rapidez los platos de lata y colgaron las hamacas, que ocuparon casi todo el espacio disponible en cubierta.

-Ésta es la tuya -le dijo Edward a Bella, indicando la que colgaba junto a la de él. Estaban prácticamente pegadas; si alguno de los dos hubiera querido, habrían podido dormir de la mano. Bella no tenía ningún interés en ello.

Trepó con habilidad a la hamaca y se cubrió con un tul mosquitero. Aunque debía admitir que la noche estaba maravillosamente libre de insectos, no quería correr el riesgo de que alguno le saltara encima. El tul mosquitero era para ella una especie de manta de seguridad.

Edward se instaló en la hamaca.

-Apuesto a que te crees a salvo, ¿verdad? -murmuró instantes después-. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en una hamaca?

-Por supuesto -contestó Bella, satisfecha con el tono preciso de despreocupación y aburrimiento con que lo dijo. Que Edward se quedara con la duda. Él no había aclarado a qué se refería; por lo tanto ella podía darle la interpretación que quisiera. Y decididamente ya antes había dormido en una hamaca.

La respuesta hizo que Edward frunciera el entrecejo, molesto. ¿Qué querría decir con "por supuesto"? ¿Sucederían más cosas de las que él imaginaba en las expediciones arqueológicas? Era bastante lógico; la gente permanecía junta durante largos períodos, de modo que era comprensible que la naturaleza actuara.

Pero pensar en Bella en compañía de algún arqueólogo no era ningún placer. En realidad no le gustaba nada. Frunció el entrecejo con más fuerza y una extraña furia comenzó a arder en su interior. Y entonces se le ocurrió la increíble posibilidad de que estuviera celoso, pero desechó enseguida la idea. Era ridículo. En su vida jamás había estado celoso de ninguna mujer y por Dios que no tenía celos de Bella Swan.

Estiró una mano y empujó la hamaca de Bella.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó.

-¿Dónde que? -murmuró ella, semidormida.

-¿Dónde lo hiciste en una hamaca?

-¡Ah! En el balcón de mi departamento. -A sabiendas de que él no alcanzaba a verla a causa de la oscuridad, Bella se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo. Era cierto: tenía una hamaca en el balcón y muchas veces dormitaba en ella.

Edward permaneció acostado y las imágenes del arqueólogo cambiaron por las de un tipo de la Costa Oeste, con el pelo desteñido por el sol y vestido a la última moda. En el balcón. ¡En público! Santa mierda! Conocía a las mujeres, las fichaba enseguida, pero Bella lo desconcertaba constantemente. Lo sorprendía tanto autocontrol. ¿Qué sentido tenía que una persona se resistiera al placer?

La noche no era clara, pero había un leve atisbo de luz, justo lo necesario para que la oscuridad no fuese total. Pese a que la hamaca de Bella estaba pegada a la suya, Edward no conseguía distinguirle las facciones, pero se hallaba tendida en una inmovilidad que significaba que dormía. Bostezó y por fin se quedó dormido.

Los monos aulladores se encargaron de que nadie pudiera dormir después del amanecer. A los primeros chillidos, Bella se irguió de un salto, apartó el tul del mosquitero y se preparó para el ataque que esperaba enfrentar. A su lado, Edward lanzó un gruñido y una maldición, pero se levantó sin alarmarse.

Después de su reacción inmediata, Bella compren dió cuál era la causa del griterío. Había leído acerca de los monos aulladores, pero no sabía que el ritual del amanecer, en el que establecían su territorio, fuese tan estridente. Los aullidos se extendieron hasta que los monos parecían millares de personas que gritaban al mismo tiempo. Bella se avergonzaba del miedo que experimentó, pero una mirada a la otra embarcación le indicó que tanto James como Demetri se habían puesto de pie con igual sobresalto. Por la expresión de ambos comprendió que todavía no sabían lo que sucedía.

-Te asustaron, ¿eh? -murmuró Edward mientras bostezaba y se pasaba una mano por la cara.

No tenía sentido que tratara de mentir.

-Estuve a punto de morirme de miedo -admitió-. Me parece increíble que alguien se pueda acostumbrar a ese ruido, pero todos actuaron como si sólo se tratara de un despertador.

-Básicamente no es más que eso. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. Debo de haber estado cansada. -O tal vez se sentía a salvo durmiendo cerca de él. Bueno, ¡qué idea tan ridícula!

Edward se desperezó como un tigre soñoliento; después pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y la acercó a su cuerpo. La volvió hacia el este.

-Mira -dijo con una voz matinal más profunda y lenta que de costumbre.

Ella contuvo el aliento. El sol era una enorme bola resplandeciente que colgaba en un cielo perlado, y los árboles se delineaban en negro contra él. El río estaba tan tranquilo que parecía un oscuro espejo. Pero lo que más inquietaba a Bella, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era el calor y el tacto que le producía el contacto con ese hombre.

Edward retiró su brazo y la dejó así, perdida en el amanecer, mientras él ponía las cosas en marcha.

El desayuno consistió en café, huevos revueltos, tocino y tostadas. Antes de que a Bella le pareciera posible, ya estaban nuevamente navegando hacia la corriente del río.

El día anterior había comprendido que a bordo no había mucho que hacer para mantenerse ocupada, pero la novedad de la experiencia le impidió aburrirse. Sin embargo, supuso que el segundo día sí se aburriría. Lo esperaba, pero no fue así, Bella continuaba fascinada por la riqueza de esa naturaleza increíble.

Bella se instaló en la proa y se dejó adormecer por el dibujo del agua al pasar. Un delfín que saltó cerca la sobresaltó, y Bella se arrodilló lanzando una exclamación de placer.

Edward le entregó el timón a Nathan y fue a reunirse con ella.

-Delfines rosados-dijo, sonriendo al ver la expresión de ella. Estaba hermosa con ese brillo en los ojos, a causa de la excitación que le producía ver a esas criaturas marinas.

Bella le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza, pero el delfín la atraía tanto, que se volvió a mirarlo. Entonces comprobó que eran varios los mamíferos juguetones que nadaban al costado de la embarcación, a los saltos, como si estuvieran jugando con la lancha. Apoyo los codos sobre el borde de la lancha y se inclinó hacia adelante, para poder verlos mejor. De inmediato una mano grande la tomó por la cintura y la arrastro hacia atrás.

-Siéntate -ordenó Edward-. Durante las próximas dos semanas verás mucho delfines, pero no vale la pena que te caigas al agua. El río está lleno de pirañas. Bella se sentó, porque era lo único sensato que podía hacer.

-No trates de asustarme con las pirañas -dijo-. Tú sabes, y al igual que yo, que podría salir a nadar sin que me sucediera nada.

Edward sonrió, sin el menor arrepentimiento. Muchos recién llegados al Amazonas vivían aterrorizados por las pirañas, convencidos de que si metían un dedo en el agua le sería arrancado sin remedio. Pero Bella sabía que lo que atraía a las pirañas era la sangre; si uno no sangraba podía bañarse en el río sin ninguna preocupación.

-Nos daría mucho trabajo tener que detener las lanchas para sacarte -dijo Edward.

-Eso me parece más lógico.

Él respiró hondo y echó atrás la cabeza con una expresión del más puro placer.

-¡Diablos, cómo quiero este río! -exclamó, extendiendo los brazos y dejándolos caer a los costados-. El Amazonas siempre significa un desafío: hay que conocer las corrientes. En el Amazonas una tormenta puede ser tan brava como en mar abierto. Pero este río que navegamos es casi perfecto. Son grandes aguas. Casi tan puras como si estuvieran destiladas.

El entusiasmo de Edward no era fingido, y Bella se relajó para disfrutar todo aquello, mientras miraba a los delfines que continuaban sus juegos alrededor de la lancha.

-El río todavía está muy crecido-explicó Edward-; en caso contrario verías muchos más delfines. La mayoría se ha desperdigado por los pantanos de palmeras. Cuando el río está bajo se concentran mucho más.

-¿Y cuándo está bajo el río?

-La estación de las lluvias ya terminó, de manera que el agua ha comenzado a descender, pero el nivel más bajo comienza aproximadamente en octubre y se extiende hasta fin de año. Es la época que más les gusta a los nativos, porque hay más pesca. El río bajará alrededor de seis metros antes de que vuelvan a comenzar las lluvias. Toda esta zona no será más que arena muy blanca.

Guacamayos de largas colas, de brillantes colores azules y amarillos, volaban entre las altas palmeras. Un airón blanco como la nieve permanecía inmóvil, espe rando que apareciera el desayuno para lanzarse al agua. La luz era tan clara, la mañana tan fresca que casi dolía.

-Es probable que esto sea el paraíso -dijo Bella.

-Lo es para la flora y la fauna. Pero puede ser muy duro para nosotros. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que he remontado este río, ninguna ha sido igual a las anteriores. Tampoco el Amazonas. Supongo que es por eso que sigo aquí después de tantos años.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cuántos años hace que estás en Brasil?

-Diez. Desde los veinte. Me embarqué en un carguero y desembarqué en Manaos. El único trabajo que conseguí fue de ayudante de un guía de río. La vida me gustó, así que eso es lo que hice siempre desde entonces.

-¿Y qué hacías a esa edad en un carguero? ¿Recorrías el mundo de una manera económica?

-Algo así -contestó Edward con tono plácido. Empezó a pasar los dedos sobre el hombro de Bella y ella se echó hacia adelante, para evitar el contacto. Él hizo un gesto que parecía decir: "Bueno, lo intenté", y continuó hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido. -Me fui de casa en cuanto terminé la segundaria. Mi casa no estaba mal, pero no pasaba nada.

-¿Dónde estaba tu casa? ¿En el sur?

-En Alabama. Ésa será siempre mi casa.

-Diez años en Brasil y sigues teniendo acento sureño -comentó Bella.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué lugar del mundo consideras tu casa?

-Phoenix. Soy una de esas raras criaturas que ha nacido bajo el sol.

-¿Y cómo se te ocurrió dedicarte a la arqueología? Es como ser guía de río. No es habitual.

-Papá era profesor de arqueología, así que crecí con eso. Tal vez lo tenga en los genes, pero nunca quise ser otra cosa. Es divertido.

Edward no parecía demasiado convencido.

-Sí, se me ocurre que desenterrar huesos debe de ser divertidísimo.

Bella no era tonta y no bajaba la guardia con Edward, pero disfrutaba tanto de la conversación que permaneció allí mucho después de que el calor se hiciera insoportable. Por fin, cuando no pudo tolerarlo más, se refugió bajo el techo, donde se hizo un asiento cómodo con cajones de provisiones. Edward suplantó a Nathan en el timón Bella pensó que esa vida no era nada mala.

Si en la expedición sólo hubieran participado los que iban en esa lancha, habría sido completamente feliz. Su contienda privada con Edward le resultaba divertida, aunque por supuesto no se lo haría saber.

Sus únicos problemas iban en la segunda lancha. No se volvió a mirar, pero se estremeció al pensar que allí estaba, que navegaba tras ellos. El tiempo que pasaran en esas embarcaciones sería el más pacífico, porque una vez en tierra firme ella se hallaría constantemente con James, Demetri y Felix. ¿Los tres hombres estarían aprovechando ese tiempo para hacer planes, o la mutua presencia ya les estaría poniendo los nervios de punta? ¿Los ayudantes se unirían a Demetri, o le contarían a Edward cualquier cosa que hubieran escuchado?

Apenas volvieron a ponerse en marcha después de almorzar, se levantó un fuerte viento y vieron acercarse una veloz tormenta. La lluvia era normal; lo único que variaba eran las horas del día en que se desencadenaba. Edward enseguida empezó a buscar un lugar para fondear, pues las olas que levantaba una tormenta violenta bien podían hacer naufragar las embarcaciones. De haber contado con lanchas más grandes, habrían podido seguir el viaje, a pesar de que el trayecto resultara un poco movido. Pero tal como estaban las cosas, no tenía sentido arriesgarse a naufragar por una imprudencia.

Empezaba a acercarse a la orilla cuando vio otro barco que ya estaba fondeado allí. Había lugar más que suficiente, pero viró de nuevo hacia el centro del río.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó Bella-. ¿No deberíamos habernos refugiado también nosotros?

-Allí no -contestó él.

-¿Por qué?

Edward le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de volver a fijar su atención en las condiciones cada vez peores del tiempo, pero Bella notó que sus ojos chispeaban.

-Contrabandistas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Se inclinó para volver a mirar la otra lancha antes de que se perdiera de vista. Nada la distinguía de las demás embarcaciones que habían visto hasta entonces.

-Hace diez años que recorro este río. Lo sé por experiencia.

-¿Y nos hubieran disparado?

-Es posible. Preferí no ponerlos a prueba.

-¿Hay muchos contrabandistas en el río?

-Bastantes, preciosa. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenernos apartados de ellos. Pero no te preocupes, te protegeré- dijo en tono de burla.

El hecho de que hubiera muchos contrabandistas significaba que si Demetri conseguía apoderarse de la perla de fuego, o de cualquier otra cosa valiosa, le resultaría bastante fácil sacar el contrabando del país. Bella estaba convencida de que también él debía de haber tomado nota de eso.

En medio de relámpagos comenzó a caer una lluvia torrencial. Edward apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Bella y la volvió hacia el amparo de tela engomada.

-Refúgiate detrás de la tela impermeable y sujétate con fuerza. Tal vez esto se ponga un poco difícil antes de que encuentre un lugar donde podamos echar amarras.

No tenía sentido que se quedara afuera y se mojara sin necesidad, así que Bella obedeció; se ubicó bajo techo y aferró uno de los palos que sostenían la lona. El barco comenzó a bailar a medida que crecían las olas y sin advertencia previa los rodeó una cortina de lluvia. Mike, que aferraba con fuerza otro poste, le gritó algo, pero entre los truenos y el golpeteo de la lluvia Bella no alcanzó a oír lo que le decía. La embarcación se inclinó hacia adelante y luego alzó la proa de una manera aterradora. Bella no tenía salvavidas y desde allí adentro no veía absolutamente nada.

No estaba asustada; la tormenta no parecía demasiado fuerte ni las olas demasiado altas como para temer que la embarcación zozobrara. Era desagradable, sí, pero nada más.

Después de algunos minutos sintió que la lancha viraba y que se internaba en aguas menos agitadas. Ya no escoraba tanto, aunque el ruido de la lluvia impidie ra toda conversación. El frío le puso la piel de gallina; levantó las rodillas para preservar todo el calor posible de su cuerpo.

Nathan y Edward amarraron la lancha y se metieron bajo el techo a esperar que pasara la tormenta. Estaban tan empapados como si se hubieran metido al río. Edward se apartó el pelo mojado de los ojos y se acercó a Bella.

-Buena navegación-exclamó en cuanto estuvo a su lado, alzando la voz para que ella lo oyera. Se sacó la camisa empapada y la dejó a un lado. Mike le arrojó una toalla que él atrapó en el aire; se secó primero la cara y la cabeza y luego el cuello y el pecho. Y todo el tiempo permaneció de pie delante de Bella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Al ver el torso desnudo de Edward, Bella se sintió invadida por pensamientos perturbadores. Por eso él la miraba con esa burlona expresión, esperando que ella demostrara sus emociones. Con toda deliberación, Bella clavó la mirada en el pecho de Edward, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante. No le haría mal comprender que era un juego en el que podían participar los dos.

-¿Quieres secarme la espalda?

Lo preguntó en voz muy baja, tan baja que ella no alcanzó a oír lo que decía, pero le leyó los labios.

-Estoy segura de que puedes arreglártelas solo -contestó sonriente.

De todas maneras, Edward le tomó la mano, colocó en ella la toalla y se volvió para quedar de espaldas. Bella no quería tocarle la piel desnuda, sentir su potencia, esa calidez seductora... Se conformó con pasarle la toalla por la espalda, sin permitir que en ningún momento su mano le tocara la piel.

-Ya está.

-Gracias. -Se volvió y se sentó a su lado.

-Estás mojando los comestibles.

Edward miró la caja sobre la que se había acomodado.

-No hay problema. Estas cajas contienen las carpas, y no se encogerán.

Como el ruido de la lluvia seguía siendo tan fuerte, se sentó a su lado y no volvió a hablar hasta que amainó. Entonces le dijo algo a Nathan en su idioma, y el indio se puso de pie en silencio y salió del refugio. Instantes después los motores se encendieron y la lancha empezó a moverse. La tela impermeable fue rápidamente enrollada para sacarla del camino, y el sol y el aire fresco los envolvieron.

Mientras navegaban río arriba, Edward permaneció perezosamente tendido sobre las cajas, con el antebrazo apoyado con disimulo contra el muslo de Bella. Ella bajó la vista y, con igual disimulo, se apartó. Su contacto le quemaba.

Edward lanzó una carcajada. Ahora ya podían conversar, y hacerlo en voz baja, en privado.

-No te pongas tan nerviosa –le susurro él-. Recuerda que estamos en esto juntos.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que eres sólo un poco más confiable que Felix o Demetri -corrigió ella.

-¿No confías del todo en mí? -preguntó Edward, con expresión herida.

-Confío en ti tanto como en un gato encerrado en una jaula llena de canarios.

-Dame una oportunidad y te aseguro que te devoraré -ronroneó él en tono lascivo. Para seguridad de las mujeres del planeta, ese hombre debía estar atado y amordazado. -Ahora que ya vamos en camino y ya no te podemos dejar atrás, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que dice ese mapa que tienes en tu poder? Puede haber algo que no hayas descifrado bien, algo que yo descubra porque estoy más familiarizado con la selva.

-¡Buen intento! -exclamó ella con admiración.

-Hablo en serio. -Movió apenas la mano para acariciarle un costado del muslo. -¿Por qué no me lo dices? Será más seguro si somos dos los que lo sabemos. Ella le apartó la mano.

-No te lo diré, porque si lo hiciera te las arreglarías para colocarme en la otra lancha, nos dejarías atrás y te precipitarías a ver si allí hay oro o alhajas.

-¡De veras no confías en mí! -Parecía francamen te incrédulo.

-Puedes apostar lo que quieras. Nada ha cambiado. Si no voy yo, no va nadie. Lamento que hayas malgastado tu pequeña escena de seducción.

Escena que a Bella le había dejado con el corazón a mil. Pero eso era algo que él nunca sabría.

**

* * *

Admiró la fuerza de voluntad de esta chicha! Quien podría resistirse a este Edward¿?.. nos leemos guapas. Un bste**


	8. Si yo no voy, ella tampoco

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen  


* * *

Si yo no voy, ella tampoco **

"Pequeña escena de seducción." Edward rechinaba los dientes cada vez que recordaba esa frase condescendiente. Bueno, por supuesto que había estado tratando de conquistarla, pero esos pequeños contactos no tan accidentales le aceleraban el ritmo del corazón. Era algo que no le sucedía desde la escuela secundaria, como si tuviera que deslizarse a hurtadillas en busca de un fruto delicioso pero prohibido. Y allí estaba, presa de esa estúpida e inexplicable fascinación que ella le provocaba, mientras Bella se mantenía fría e indiferente como si estuviera espantando una mosca. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Esa frialdad sería auténtica? Había percibido pasión en ella cuando se enfurecía. Y lo había mantenido despierto buena parte de la noche con esa historia de haber hecho el amor en una hamaca y en el balcón.

Su cuerpo, sus instintos, le decían que Bella era una mujer apasionada, pero su mente no encontraba ninguna prueba que lo corroborara. Hasta el punto de que ya empezaba a dudar, sobre todo por la manera en que ella detenía sus avances, como si no fueran más que táctica o trucos... bueno, tal vez lo fueran, en parte. Pero sólo en parte y superficialmente. En un sentido más profundo e importante, actuaba con completa seriedad. Sus relaciones con las mujeres siempre habían sido livianas y divertidas, una forma de pasarlo bien, pero con Bella no se trataba de algo tan intrascendente. Su decisión de conquistarla era cada día más fuerte.

¡Maldito sea! ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Su aspecto era el de una diosa, eso lo tenía que admitir. Su melena castaña brillante y hermosa con reflejos rojizos al sol, era algo digno de admirar. Los ojos achocolatados eran el reflejo de su inteligencia y astucia, y estaban enmarcados en esas largas pestañas castañas, que lo volvían loco. Y su cuerpo, mmmhh, que decir de su cuerpo, estaba hecho para el pecado y él era el mayor pecador del planeta. Sin embargo, lo que más le atraía era la expresión inteligente de su rostro, y Edward no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse atraído por la mente de una mujer. Ése sería un argumento interesante para las revistas de moda, pero no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. El asunto era que sus hormonas insistían en que se trataba de la mujer más fascinante y seductora de la tierra.

No le hacía gracia. Siempre le habían encantado las mujeres, prefería mil veces estar con una mujer a andar con un grupo de amigos, pero al mismo tiempo siempre supo dar media vuelta, alejarse alegremente y buscar otra que significara tanto como la anterior. Era un buen modo de vivir y no quería cambiarlo. No quería que una mujer ocupara todos sus pensamientos, sobre todo tratándose de una que no demostraba sentirse atraída por él.

No le gustaba esa sensación, y durante los días siguientes no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Hasta entonces jamás le había sucedido; si alguna mujer que tenía en vista no le correspondía, cosa muy poco frecuente, simplemente seguía adelante. Pero el problema era que allí no podía seguir adelante. Eso, junto con la resistencia de Bella, era lo que la destacaba. Pero una vez que ella hubiera cedido sería igual que cualquier otra y la obsesión desaparecería.

Al sexto día de navegación, cuando echaron amarras para pasar la noche, Edward impartió algunas órdenes y los brasileños de ambas embarcaciones saltaron a tierra, machetes en mano. Bella los observó abrir un pequeño claro en la vegetación que cubría cada centímetro de la tierra y que avanzaba hacia el río. Edward había hablado con tanta rapidez que ella no alcanzó a comprender sus órdenes.

-¿Por qué hacen eso? -le preguntó.

-Esta noche comeremos en tierra -contestó Edward-. Estoy harto de esta lancha y supongo que lo mismo nos pasa a todos.

No se equivocaba. Hacía días que Edward estaba de mal humor, hacía un par de días que Paul y Quil se gruñían, y sólo Dios sabía lo que estaría sucediendo en la otra lancha. Todas las noches alcanzaba a oír maldiciones y discusiones, aunque en voz tan baja que no llegaba a entender lo que decían. Miró hacia la orilla y se dio cuenta de que Felix no trabajaba, sino que miraba a los demás con aire burlón.

Edward lo notó al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Busca un machete y ayuda a los demás, Felix. -Lo dijo en un tono tranquilo pero inflexible; Bella nunca lo había oído hablar así, y le dirigió una mirada. La expresión de Edward era dura.

Felix escupió al suelo y continuó apoyado contra un árbol.

-Hazlo tú.

Los otros seis hombres interrumpieron su trabajo y miraron a Edward, silenciosos, esperando.

Edward sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era agradable.

-Muy bien. Entonces aléjate de una vez de este campamento. Si no trabajas, no comes, y juro que tampoco ocuparás lugar en estas lanchas. Mañana zarparemos sin ti.

-¡Un momento, Cullen! -Demetri Volturi saltó a tierra, furioso. -Felix es mi empleado y usted también. Yo decidiré quién se queda y quién sigue de viaje.

-No, usted no decide nada por el estilo -contestó Edward, volviéndose para mirarlo-. Desde que zarpamos usted no dirige esta expedición. El que la dirige soy yo, lo mismo que el cirujano está a cargo de lo que sucede en el quirófano y el piloto es el responsa ble del avión. Usted me paga para que las cosas se hagan, pero se harán a mi manera. Felix trabaja o se queda aquí. No podemos transportar comida y equipo para una persona que no hace nada.

Bella vio la expresión de los ojos de Felix -pequeños, mezquinos, que brillaban como los del animal que presiente una matanza-, se apartó con lentitud de Edward y se instaló cerca de la mochila que contenía sus efectos personales. Posiblemente todos creyeran que se había alejado por temor al peligro. Pero Bella abrió en silencio la mochila y buscó la pistola. La empuñó y se sintió más tranquila.

Felix volvió a escupir y agarró un machete.

-Tal vez seas tú el que se quede aquí -amenazó, mostrando los dientes mientras se encaminaba a la lancha.

-Tal vez no. -Edward se movió con la suavidad de la seda. Con total tranquilidad, extrajo su arma. Bella le dirigió una mirada en la que se mezclaban el sobresalto y la admiración. El arma era importante, aunque del tamaño necesario para quedar oculta bajo una camisa suelta. Ella ni siquiera sospechaba su presencia, y por la expresión de Felix comprendió que él tampoco.

-¡Tranquilos los dos! -ordenó Demetri, adelantándose.

-Si yo fuera usted, no me colocaría en la línea de fuego -aconsejó Edward.

Demetri se detuvo. Jaimes, que seguía en la lancha, saltó a tierra y cayó de rodillas. Se puso de pie con dificultad.

-¡Epa! -exclamó-. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Estaba borracho. Bella apretó los labios, pero no se movió de donde se hallaba. Rogó que su hermano no se interpusiera en la línea de fuego, pero no estaba dispuesta a empeorar la situación lanzándose en su ayuda.

-¿Qué decides, Felix? -preguntó Edward con tono tranquilo-. ¿Trabajas, o te pego un tiro en la rodilla? De esa manera no correré el riesgo de que la policía me acuse de asesinato, aunque no creo que les importe mucho lo que te suceda. Lo más probable es que me feliciten. Me limitaré a dejarte aquí en la orilla. Tal vez consigas que alguien te lleve de vuelta antes de que se te pudra la pierna, o tal vez no. No tienes muchos amigos en el río. Además, con el olor a sangre, no sería imposible que un jaguar te atacara la primera noche.

-Va muy lejos, Cullen -intervino Demetri, rojo de furia por lo que consideraba una usurpación de su autoridad.

-No hago más que establecer las reglas básicas, Demetri. Esta expedición la manejo yo. Mi trabajo consiste en que todo el mundo llegue a destino y que después salga con vida, y para que pueda lograrlo todos deben hacer lo que yo mande y cuando yo lo mande. Nada de discusiones, nada de negociaciones. Aquí, un segundo puede significar la diferencia entre la muerte y la vida, y si usted cree que su amigo Felix tiene la experiencia necesaria para hacerse cargo del mando, déjeme decirle que no es así. No sabe absolutamente nada acerca de este río ni del territorio en el que nos internaremos. Hasta el momento su experiencia se limita al Amazonas y a sus orillas y a cualquier crimen que quiera ordenarle que cometa en un callejón oscuro. Tal vez él le haya dicho que sabe desenvolverse en la selva, pero le mintió.

Bella miró a Edward. Él sabía que no era así, que Demetri había contratado a Felix exclusivamente porque era un asesino a sueldo. Pero comprendió enseguida por qué lo había dicho. Era mejor que Demetri creyera que Edward pensaba que Felix lo había engañado diciendo que era un guía experto. Mientras Demetri no supiera hasta qué punto sospechaban ella y Edward de él, no correrían peligro. Pero si se daba cuenta de que conocían su juego, podía ordenar a Felix que los asesinara en cuanto se le presentara la primera ocasión.

Sería más sencillo que Edward matara a Felix allí mismo. Pero en ese caso se arriesgaba a ser acusado de asesinato, suponiendo que todos ellos pudieran regresar. Furioso por haber perdido su tesoro, Demetri no dudaría en acusarlo. Y aunque en privado la policía tal vez agradeciera a Edward por haberles ahorrado un problema, públicamente tendrían que encarcelarlo. James avanzó y volvió a trastabillar.

-¡Deténgalo! -ordenó Edward, y Demetri se volvió para tomarlo del brazo.

James se liberó de él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó.

-¡Cállate y quédate quieto, James! -La voz de Bella sonó como un latigazo.

Él se volvió a mirarla, con expresión de odio.

-No me digas que me calle. De todos modos la que sobra eres tú. Nadie quería que vinieras.

-Pero vino -agregó Edward, sin apartar la mirada de Felix ni dejar de apuntarle con el arma-. Y sin ella ninguno de nosotros puede llegar adonde vamos. Esa batalla ya la libramos, y ganó ella. Con excepción de mí, es la única persona indispensable en esta expedición. Todos los demás son prescindibles. -Miró directa mente a Felix. -Bueno, ¿qué decides? No estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí esperando toda la noche. Empieza a trabajar ahora mismo, o te vuelo la rodilla y te dejo aquí.

Felix permaneció inmóvil dos segundos más, echando chispas por los ojos, con la cabeza agachada, como preparándose para la carga. Bella alcanzó a ver que Edward se disponía a apretar el gatillo. Tal vez Felix también lo notó, o quizá decidió que aquélla era una batalla perdida, porque de repente se volvió y se puso a trabajar con el machete. Con un suspiro de alivio, los demás lo imitaron.

-Ese hombre esperará hasta que se le presente otra oportunidad mejor -dijo Bella.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez Demetri sea lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de que me necesita, por lo menos durante el viaje de ida. -Hablaban en voz tan baja que era imposible que los oyeran desde la orilla. Edward le dirigió una rápida sonrisa. -Fue inteligente que te alejaras.

Con toda deliberación ella sacó la mano de la mochila, lo suficiente para que él viera que empuñaba su propia arma. Enseguida la guardó en su lugar y cerró la mochila. Edward le dirigió una mirada larga y pensativa, como si tratara de decidir si de veras se hubiera animado a usarla. Ella le respondió la mirada, con aire de guerra. Si él creía que exageraba al decir que sabía usar un arma de fuego, se equivocaba. Bella no se echaba para atrás ante la necesidad de defenderse o defender a los demás, y vio que Edward lo comprendía.

Una lenta sonrisa torcida se extendió por el rostro de él y le iluminó la cara. De repente el mal humor que había mostrado durante días se esfumó. Por algún motivo, Bella no confiaba en esa sonrisa radiante. Si Edward Cullen se mostraba tan feliz, significaba que acababa de pensar en algo que a ella no le gustaría.

Edward se puso a silbar y saltó a tierra, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado al machete que Felix esgrimía con fuerza mortífera. Bella acababa de demostrarle mucho más de lo que ella creía, y él se sentía exultante.

Pero tenía algunos problemas serios que debía solucionar de inmediato, y se acercó a Demetri con rostro inexpresivo.

-Por favor, acompáñeme-dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia la otra lancha, donde Felix no pudiera oírlos. Demetri lo siguió a regañadientes, y James se les unió. -¿Se siente en condiciones de manejar a Felix? -preguntó Edward con brusquedad-. Porque si no es así, pienso dejarlo en el próximo poblado. No puedo cuidarme las espaldas y al mismo tiempo encargarme de todo lo demás, y me resultará cansado tener que hacerlo trabajar a punta de pistola.

-Tal vez usted haya olvidado quién paga los gastos de la expedición. No me vuelva a hablar con ese tono de mando. - Demetri prendió un cigarrillo y miró a Edward a través del humo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a seguir haciendo. Y si no le gustan mis maneras, seré yo quien me quede en el próximo poblado. Por mí, ustedes pueden irse todos al mismísimo infierno.

-Me parece perfecto -contestó Demetri -. Hágalo. Felix dice que conoce el interior del país, y le creo. No lo necesitaremos.

Edward lanzó un bufido.

-Entonces merece lo que le espera en manos de ese hombre. Espero que disfrute de su paseo, porque le aseguro que no encontrará lo que busca.

-Eso es lo que dice usted, y todos sabemos lo que valen sus opiniones-intervino James con ganas de guerra. Edward y Demetri ni siquiera se dignaron mirarlo.

-Ah, le aseguro que lo encontraremos -aseguró Demetri.

-Sin Bella, no lo creo.

Al oír eso, Demetri palideció.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Bella?

-Ella se quedará conmigo. Digamos simplemente que Felix no le ha dado una buena impresión.

-¿Y usted sí? -preguntó James- lo considera una porquería.

Edward se permitió una sonrisa burlona. Demetri volvió a dirigirle una mirada pensativa.

-Está fanfarroneando -dijo por fin.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber Edward.

-Bella es la principal interesada en encontrar ese lugar, para poder limpiar el nombre de su padre -contestó Demetri -. No renunciará a esa posibi lidad sólo porque usted se acueste con ella.

James frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué se acuesta con mi hermana? ¡No digas tonterías! Lo más probable es que Bella sea lesbiana. Vive rodeada de un grupo de gente rara.

Swan estaba empezando a ponerle los nervios de punta, pero decidió seguir ignorándolo.

-No, no sólo por eso -agregó Edward-. Pero mire bien a Felix. Si usted fuera mujer, ¿querría ir a alguna parte con él al mando? ¿Por qué mierda cree que insistí en que Bella viajara en la lancha conmigo? Se negó terminantemente a viajar en la misma lancha que Felix.

Por supuesto que eso no era cierto. Conocía bastante a Bella como para saber que su sobrenombre merecía ser "cabeza dura". Estaba decidida a encontrar el pueblo perdido y que Dios ayudara a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Pero percibió que tanto Demetri como el hermano la subestimaban. Después de haber comprobado lo que era su genio, y de haber visto su mirada de tranquila decisión al mostrarle la pistola, Edward tenía una opinión completamente distinta de esa mujer. Sin embargo le convenía que los otros dos continuaran subestimándola.

Se encogió de hombros con aire indiferente.

-Si no me creen, pregúntenselo a ella. James se volvió para hacerlo.

-¡Eh, Bella! -gritó-. ¿Es cierto que Cullen...?

Una fracción de segundo antes de que pronunciara las palabras, Edward adivinó lo que el imbécil estaba por decir, y ése fue exactamente el tiempo que tardó en pegarle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. James se dobló en dos, tosió y empezó a vomitar. Edward dio un paso atrás, y Demetri también.

Cuando terminó, Edward aferró a James por la camisa y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

-Le aconsejo que se mantenga sobrio -advirtió-. Porque si le llega a decir a Bella algo que a mí no me guste, lo voy a moler a palos, aunque no se encuentre en condiciones de pelear, ¿me ha entendido?

James trató de apartar la mano de Edward, pero éste le retorció la tela de la camisa.

-Le pregunté si me había entendido -insistió.

-Sí -contestó por fin James,entre jadeos-. Este... sí.

-Le aconsejo que no lo olvide. -Soltó a James con un empujón y se volvió a mirar a Demetri entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿qué decide?

A Demetri el asunto no le gustaba... en realidad no le había gustado nada de nada desde que las lanchas zarparon, pero lo que vio en los ojos de Cullen lo obligó a retroceder. Juró para sus adentros que acabaría con ese tipo en cuanto encontraran la perla y ya no lo necesitaran, ni a él ni a Bella Swan. Entonces se encargaría de que le cortaran el cuello, pero antes permitiría que mirara mientras Felix se divertía con su querida Bella.

-Está bien -murmuró-. Hablaré con Felix.

-Le aconsejo que haga más que conversar con él. Si ese tipo se atreve a mirarme mal, queda fuera de la expedición. -Tras esas palabras, Edward se dirigió a la primera lancha, consciente de la mirada curiosa de Bella. Le gustaba que hubiera permanecido donde estaba, en lugar de bajar a tierra para enterarse del motivo del altercado. Posiblemente lo hubiera hecho para vigilar mejor a Felix. La idea de que ella le cuidara las espaldas provocó una enorme calidez en Edward.

James y Volturi lo miraron alejarse, ambos con distintos grados de odio en la expresión.

-¡Hijo de puta! -exclamó James, enjugándose la boca-. ¡Lo mataré!

Volturi le dirigió una mirada furibunda. James Swan era un verdadero inútil, aunque se las diera de duro. Sus lloriqueos le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta; liberarse de él sería un verdadero placer, pero por el momento tendría que soportarlo.

-Tú estás demasiado borracho para matar incluso a un mosquito. Cullen tiene razón. ¿Por qué demonios no te mantienes sobrio? En ese estado no me sirves para nada.

Todavía furioso por haber sido vencido, Demetri se acercó a Felix, que blandía el machete con fuerza asesina.

-Quiero hablar con usted -dijo con un movimiento de cabeza para que se alejaran, porque los brasileños entendían algo de inglés.

Felix dejó de trabajar con el machete y lo siguió. En sus ojos había una expresión a la vez vacía y salvaje. Al verla Volturi experimentó una sensación de miedo.

-Esta noche lo mataré -dijo Felix, haciendo un gesto con el machete-. Le arrancaré la cabeza de un solo machetazo.

-¡Todavía no, maldita sea! -contestó Demetri -. Sin ese cretino, la mujer no cooperará con nosotros, y no podemos prescindir de ella. No hay más remedio que seguirles la corriente hasta que encontremos la perla, Entonces podrá hacer lo que quiera con los dos.

-Yo puedo obligarla a cooperar -aseguró Felix, clavando sus ojos pequeños en Bella. Demetri se estaba cansando de tener que tratar con imbéciles.

-Haga lo que le digo –ordenó, y se alejó. Felix lo miró con expresión de odio y sus gruesos labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cruel.

.

.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? -preguntó Bella en voz baja.

-Arreglamos unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Como qué?

-Como quién está al mando de esto.

-¿Y por eso pegaste a James? ¿Qué estaba por decir?

Edward la contempló y quedó atrapado por la mirada penetrante y sincera de Bella. Podía mentirle, pero ella se daría cuenta.

-Iba a preguntarte si es cierto que nosotros... este... habíamos hecho el amor.

Por el gesto de su boca se dio cuenta de que ella había notado que él modificó la frase en el último momento.

-¿Y de dónde sacó esa idea?- dijo ella de una manera insinuante que a Edward le sorprendio.

-Yo les dije que era así -contestó Edward tragando en seco.

En lugar de enfurecerse, como él esperaba, Bella se acercó a el como una felina.

-¿Lo dijiste por algún motivo especial, o fue sólo una fanfarronada masculina?- pregunto de nuevo con una voz seductora.

-Hablaban de dejarme atrás. Les dije que tú no seguirías sin mí. Ya sabes...

-Si ya se,- dijo ella muy cerca esta vez de sus labios.. Edward podia sentir el dulce aliento de ella.- Y supongo, que tendremos que seguir el juego. ¿no?

-Supongo... que si...- dijo con voz quedá, cada vez le estaba excitando más.

Bella pasó un dedo de su pecho a la cinturilla de su pantalon, de una manera insinuante y lenta. Edward solo pudo volver a tragar en seco, para desacerse del nudo en su garganta. De pronto ella paso su nariz suavemente por todo el perfil de de cuello, de arriba a bajo y Edward se puso duro como una roca. Al notar la excitación de él, ella se separó lentamente con una sonrisa angelical y triunfadora.

-Una jugada inteligente. Pero con eso no lograrás meterte en mi carpa.

"Maldición", pensó Edward, "Esa bruja, solo estaba jugando conmigo, mierda me ha dejado duro como una pidra"

-Tendré que hacerlo, por lo menos de vez en cuando.-dijo aun, con voz ronca- Lo que hagamos después será asunto nuestro. Ella le dirigió otra de sus miradas profundas.

-Crees que has ganado la partida, ¿verdad? No olvides que yo puedo utilizar cualquier excusa para sacarte a patadas.

Edward se puso la mano sobre el corazón, intentando disimular y sofocar lo que ella le provocaba.

-¿Serías capaz de ponerme en peligro?

-Ya eres grande y, por lo que he visto, sabes defenderte solo.

-No olvides -agregó él con su sonrisa torcida- que tienes que elegir entre Felix y yo.

-No dejes que eso se te suba a la cabeza-advirtió ella-. Elegiría cualquier cosa antes que a Felix.

Los hombres habían terminado de despejar el terreno lo suficiente para poder sentarse a comer con cierto grado de seguridad. Nathan se subió a la lancha para bajar la cocina de alcohol, las lámparas y los alimentos.

Bella se acercó a ayudarlo y asustó al indio, que bajó la cabeza y murmuró su agradecimiento en portugués, las primeras palabras que ella le oía pronunciar en ese idioma.

Edward estaba satisfecho con lo ocurrido ese día. Había logrado someter a Felix y adquirir cierto control sobre la situación, por lo menos hasta que encontraran la ciudad perdida... si la encontraban. Demetri era un hombre inteligente; controlaría a Felix mientras creyera necesitar a Edward y a Bella.

Pero lo más importante era que había logrado la respuesta que buscaba con respecto a Bella. Era fría y mostraba un aire indiferente, pero si una mujer no sentía nada por un hombre no empuñaba un arma para defenderlo. Una mujer fría y desapasionada no habría tenido el valor ni el ardor necesarios para eso. Bella ocultaba toda su calidez tras un simulacro de frialdad, pero ahora él la había desenmascarado. En realidad, supo cómo era desde el momento en que lo atacó a bolsazos en el hotel, o por lo menos lo percibió su cuerpo, aunque su mente se dejó engañar por las actitudes que ella tenía.

Esas antiguas reacciones químicas eran algo extraño. ¿Quién iba a decir que alguna vez lo enloquecería una mujer terca como una mula? ¿Una mujer que simulaba ignorar todos sus atractivos?

Pero Bella estaba dispuesta a dispararle a Felix con tal de protegerlo. Una cosa así caldeaba el corazón de cualquier hombre y Edward no iba a ser menos.

La comida en tierra firme transcurrió en calma. Cuando terminaron de comer, todos se quedaron en tierra, sin ganas de volver a bordo. Bella sacó varias barajas de cartas, que los hombres recibieron con muestras de alegría. Ella se negó a participar en el juego y permaneció un poco apartada, contemplando el fuego. Edward tampoco quiso jugar, y se le acercó.

-Buena idea. No sabía que tenías barajas. ¿Por qué no las sacaste antes?

-Si lo hubiera hecho, a esta altura todos estarían cansados de jugar a las cartas. En cambio ahora los mantendrá varios días entretenidos.

-Así que también eres psicóloga.- dijo asombrado, por la inteligencia de ella.

-No es más que una cuestión de sentido común. Ya estuve en expediciones, de manera que sé lo que pesa el aburrimiento.

-¿Y tú no estás aburrida?

La luz de las llamas se reflejaba en el rostro de Bella e iluminaba su casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Un poco, pero no tanto como ellos. A mí me gusta esta clase de vida. Con el tiempo tendría necesidad de unos libros, pero no extraño la televisión, los teléfonos ni cosas por el estilo.

-¿Entonces por qué no trajiste algunos libros?

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-¡Ten compasión de mí! Deberé cargar un peso enorme sobre mis hombros: tengo dos cámaras, carretes de repuesto, un grabador y una radio, pilas de recambio, un cuaderno en blanco y lapiceras a prueba de agua.

-Y no olvides tu arma.

-No te preocupes, no la olvidaré.

-¿Por qué dos cámaras?

-Por si una se rompe o se pierde. Sé por experiencia que eso es lo que suele suceder.

-¿Y qué otras cosas contiene tu equipaje personal?

Esa vez la sonrisa de Bella fue amplia.

-Una escoba y una llana.

-¿Una qué?

-Ya me oíste.

-¿Para qué mierda necesitas una escoba?

-Éstos son los elementos habituales de los arqueólogos. ¿Qué creías que usábamos? ¿Palas?

-Bueno, cuando pienso en excavaciones no se me ocurre imaginar que se descubren con una escoba. Supongo que con eso se debe de tardar mucho en descubrir algo.

-Es cierto -confirmó ella-. Pero de esa manera no se corre el riesgo de dañar lo que se encuentre. Cuando todo lo que se pierde es irreemplazable, uno aprende a ser cuidadoso. Pero de todos modos en esta expedición no haremos excavaciones. Lo único que me interesa es encontrar el lugar.

Los ojos le brillaban de entusiasmo por su trabajo, aunque Edward no lograba comprender cómo podía entusiasmarse tanto por unos huesos viejos y unos edificios antiguos. El oro y las joyas... bueno, eso era otra cosa.

**

* * *

**

**Este cap. va dedicado a Laubellacullen94, que me pidió que Bella jugara un poquito con Edward. jejeje. **

**Esa es mi Bella, guerrera!, jejejeje. Nos leemos.**


	9. Desembarco

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertecen**

* * *

**Desembarco **

Por primera vez desde el principio del viaje, llovió de noche. A Edward no lo tomó por sorpresa, porque las tormentas nocturnas eran habituales. Los que no eran habituales a esa hora eran los temporales, gracias a lo cual podían dormir sobre cubierta.

En cuanto percibió la primera ráfaga de viento frío, Edward saltó de la hamaca y despertó a Bella.

-Va a llover -anunció-. Protégete debajo del techo.

Los hombres desenrollaron las telas impermeables y las aseguraron, después encendieron una lámpara. Adormilados, se acomodaron lo mejor posible sobre los cajones de provisiones; Mike y Quil se quedaron dormidos casi enseguida, roncando sin preocuparse por las inclemencias del tiempo. Paul bostezó, se quedó adormilado, despertó sobresaltado por un trueno y luego volvió a conciliar el sueño.

La lluvia comenzó a repiquetear sobre el techo de metal. Bella se acurrucó para tratar de conservar el calor corporal. Se le clavaba algo duro en un costado, y le impedía dormir. Se sentó para mover algunas cajas y prepararse un lugar más cómodo.

-Así -dijo Edward, acercándosele y recostándola con tra sí. Calzó la cabeza de ella debajo de uno de sus brazos. -¿Así estás mejor?

-Mmmm. -El calor del cuerpo de Edward era maravilloso, como si se hubiera envuelto con una manta. Bella cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormirse.

-¿Qué te parece? -susurró Edward, y su tono de satisfacción vanidosa la hizo abrir los ojos-. Sabía que tarde o temprano dormirías conmigo.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, ella se alejó y sacó un par de camisas de su mochila. Enrolló una para usarla corno almohada; con la otra se cubrió los brazos desnudos. Antes de dormirse pensó con tristeza que era una pena que Edward no hubiera cerrado la boca, porque era mucho más cálido que esa camisa delgada.

Edward la observó tenderse de espaldas a él y deseó haber tenido el sentido común de quedarse callado. Y así ella estaría durmiendo en sus brazos. Tal vez él no hubiera podido dormir, pero habría disfrutado enormemente de ese contacto. Y ahora estaba despierto, pero no había nada que disfrutar.

Nathan apagó la lámpara. Seguía lloviendo y la oscu ridad sólo cedía ante los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo a medida que la tormenta se iba alejando. Minutos después Edward notó que los truenos volvían a ser fuertes, como si se acercara otra tormenta, pero el aire de la noche era tranquilo.

-Nathan -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué? -contestó el indio.

-Despierta a los demás.

Nathan se movió en silencio por la oscuridad, despertando a los brasileños. Edward despertó a Bella y acercó la boca a su oreja para hablarle.

-Tenemos una compañía inesperada. Tiéndete en el piso y quédate allí.

-¿Contrabandistas? -preguntó ella estremeciéndose.

-Tal vez.

Después de asegurarse de que ella se encontraba en una posición segura, Edward buscó a tientas su arma. En la oscuridad que lo rodeaba pudo escuchar los leves "clicks" que hacían los demás al encontrar sus armas y prepararlas. No se animó a utilizar la radio para alertar a los de la otra lancha; el ruido podía costarles la ventaja de la sorpresa. Pero tenía la esperanza de que Laurent, el Quelute que piloteaba la segunda lancha, hubiera oído los motores y despertado a los demás.

Tal vez la embarcación que se acercaba no fuera de contrabandistas. Hasta podía tratarse de personas totalmente inocentes a quienes la noche hubiera sorpren dido en el río y que andaban en busca de un lugar seguro donde fondear hasta el amanecer. Eso último a Edward no le parecía probable, pero por si acaso les susurró a los otros que no dispararan hasta estar seguros, pero que se mantuvieran atentos.

-¡Ahora! -gritó, y los cinco levantaron en forma simultánea la tela impermeable y apuntaron hacia el negro bulto de la embarcación que se acercaba en silencio. Con los ojos bien acostumbrados a la oscuridad, Edward distinguía perfectamente las figuras oscuras de los hombres ubicados sobrecubierta, agazapados, como si estuvieran listos para iniciar el abordaje en cuanto las lanchas entraran en contacto. En la embarcación desconocida alguien gritó y las oscuras figuras entraron en acción.

Instantes después, detrás y hacia la izquierda de Edward, se encendió una linterna que iluminó a los desconocidos y las armas que empuñaban.

¡Bella! Edward se dio cuenta en el mismo momento en que uno de los piratas se llevaba el rifle al hombro y disparaba contra la luz.

-¡Échate al suelo, maldita sea! -gritó Edward mientras alrededor empezaban a resonar los disparos; la lancha pirata estaba a sólo seis metros de distancia. Apretó el gatillo de la escopeta; el disparo hirió y arrojó al suelo al que acababa de disparar hacia Bella. Edward volvió a cargar la escopeta y disparó de nuevo. Esta vez el disparo fue a dar contra el borde de la cubierta enemiga e hizo saltar astillas.

La linterna seguía encendida.

El combate era una experiencia puramente física, que no daba lugar a pensar ni a razonar; allí mandaban los instintos. Vio que los hombres de la segunda lancha también disparaban y que entre ambos impedían que los piratas se defendieran. Oyó el silbido de una bala junto a su cabeza y en el mismo momento en que se agachaba para esquivarla él también volvió a disparar.

Entonces, a pesar del ruido, oyó el ruido del motor de la embarcación, que los piratas acababan de poner en marcha para alejarse de la orilla. Edward volvió a disparar varias veces para apresurar su huida. Cuando los piratas dispusieron de suficiente lugar para maniobrar, viraron y se alejaron a toda velocidad.

Edward le gritó a Nathan que verificara que no hubiera ningún herido. Después se volvió hacia donde estaba Bella y aferró la maldita linterna, pero con pánico descubrió que no había mano que la sujetara.

-¡Bella! -gritó con voz ronca.

-Aquí estoy.

Lo dijo con una voz increíblemente tranquila, al tiempo que se le acercaba desde popa. Edward volvió la linterna para iluminarla y ella parpadeó mientras salía gateando de su refugio.

Confuso, él miró la linterna que tenía en la mano. Si no la sostenía ella, ¿quién había sido?

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

-No tengo ni un rasguño. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy muy bien. –maldita sea estaban hablando como si estuvieran por sentarse a tomar el té. Entonces Bella extendió una mano.

-¿Me devuelves mi linterna? -pidió.

En lugar de soltarla, Edward siguió iluminándole la cara.

-¿Esta linterna es tuya?

-Sí, y estás gastando las pilas. Edward la apagó.

-Te dije que te quedaras tendida en el suelo -dijo con voz algo temblorosa-. Y en lugar de eso te levantaste y los iluminaste. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eras el blanco perfecto!

-Eso no es cierto -contraatacó Bella-. Coloqué la linterna sobre unas cajas y después me levanté y la encendí. Yo estuve a salvo todo el tiempo.

Edward pensó en la posibilidad de darle una buena tunda en su lindo trasero para que ella se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Ni siquiera parecía alterada; era como si todos los días de su vida la atacaran los piratas.

-¡Jamás...! -empezó a decir él con tono frío y voz tensa, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-La treta de la linterna siempre da resultado y además permite que uno vea a quién le está disparando. Yo ya la he usado contra ladrones de tumbas.

Edward quedó atónito.

-¿Ladrones de tumbas?

-Por supuesto. Cualquier nueva excavación ar queológica es un atractivo para los ladrones de tumbas, Los humanos tenemos la tendencia de enterrar a nues tros seres queridos junto con objetos que en vida les resultaron valiosos.

Edward la imaginó agazapada sobre una tumba abierta, con la linterna en una mano y la pistola en la otra, y se dio por vencido.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó.

Nathan se acercó para informar los resultados del enfrentamiento. Paul estaba herido en un brazo, pero no era grave. Todos los demás se hallaban bien. Cuando el plan de ataque sorpresivo de los piratas fracasó puesto que ellos dispararon primero, los agre sores empezaron a disparar casi sin tomar puntería. Ambas lanchas habían recibido algunos disparos, pero los daños no eran serios. En definitiva, habían salido bien del enfrentamiento.

La excitación tenía a los hombres con los nervios de punta y todos conversaban a los gritos de una lancha a la otra. Tal como Edward esperaba, Laurent había oído acercarse a los piratas, de modo que los de la segunda embarcación también estaban preparados para recibir los. Después de un rato, cuando resultó evidente que los piratas no pensaban regresar, los ánimos comenzaron a tranquilizarse. Como medida de precaución, Edward organizó una guardia que cambiaría cada hora para que todos tuvieran tiempo de dormir.

Una guardia corta aseguraba también que el que la hacía estuviera alerta, por si los piratas eran lo bastante tontos como para volver al ataque.

En cuanto se apagaron las lámparas y todo el mundo se preparó para dormir, enseguida comenzaron a oírse los ronquidos. Edward se preguntó si habrían tenido tanta suerte que esa tormenta eléctrica no los hubiera despertado. Posiblemente sí, porque él y Nathan dormían como gatos y hasta el menor ruido los despertaba. Pero si los piratas hubieran sido más inteligentes, si hubieran apagado antes los motores y se hubieran acercado a remo, la situación habría sido mucho más desagradable. Esa vez, la suerte los acompañó.

Bella había vuelto a instalarse sobre las cajas, en su posición anterior, y concilió el sueño con la misma facilidad que los demás. Cuando la consideró profundamente dormida, Edward se le acercó y se tendió a su lado. En realidad no la tocaba, pero estaba lo bastante cerca como para oírla respirar, y gracias a eso por fin se relajó.

"Estas malditas cajas son bastante cómodas", pen só. O tal vez estuviera más cansado de lo que creía. Cayó en un sopor, pero media hora después se despertó Y escuchó con atención. Todo estaba en calma. Sentía a Bella cálida y suave a su lado. Instin tivamente se volvió y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella hizo un ruido incoherente de protesta al sentir que la molestaban, pero no despertó. Se acomodó contra él y reanudó su lento ritmo de respiración. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Bella despertó justo antes del amanecer, instantes antes de que los monos aulladores comenzaran su diario barullo.

Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba tiesa y acalambrada por haber dormido sobre las cajas, y lo segundo, que, a pesar de ello, no tenía ganas de moverse.

Era tan reconfortante despertar en brazos de un hombre...

¡Dios!

¡Ese arrogante!

No dudó ni por un instante que Edward había esperado hasta que se quedara dormida y que luego se le acercó para que todos creyeran que se acostaban juntos.

Tenía el brazo pesadamente apoyado sobre su pe cho, pero estaba absolutamente inmóvil y dormido. Al respirar, los movimientos fuertes y tranquilos de su respiración eran tan relajantes que Bella no tuvo ganas de moverse. Pero debía hacerlo; era hora de levantarse.

Entonces percibió un movimiento que no era nada tranquilizante y comprendió que ella no era la única persona que estaba por levantarse. Edward estaba bien despierto y la sostenía con más fuerza para impedir que se moviera.

Bella no perdió tiempo en tratar de apartar su brazo, porque sabía que era demasiado fuerte y que no lo lograría. En cambio se irguió y se echó atrás, metió los dedos en el cabello de Edward y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ay! -gritó él-. ¡Ay! -Y en un instante estaba de rodillas, tratando de aliviar la presión de su cuero cabelludo.

Bella lo soltó y rodó sobre sí misma para levantar se. Ya de pie, le dirigió una agradable sonrisa.

-Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

Edward se refregó la cabeza y la miró enfadado.

-Sí, dormí bien. Pero el despertar fue espantoso.

-Así aprenderás a comportarte.

-Es algo que no puedo controlar, ¡maldita sea! Edward gruñó algo más en voz baja y se alejó. Satisfecha por el cambio de palabras, Bella se volvió y se topó con cuatro pares de ojos que la observaban con expresiones que iban desde la intriga más total hasta la diversión y el escándalo. Nathan era el que se mostraba intrigado, mientras que Mike parecía a punto de estallar en car cajadas.

Sin saber qué actitud tomar, Bella se encogió de hombros, como si todo fuese culpa de Edward y ella tampoco entendiera nada, y se encaminó a popa, donde se hallaba el pequeño baño de la lancha.

Los monos comenzaron su serenata y todo el mundo entró en acción. Mientras preparaban el desayuno, Demetri se acercó a la primera lancha; James le pisaba los talones.

-¡Qué buena pelea la de anoche! -exclamó James, excitado.

Edward suspiró. Por lo general le resultaba una ofensa personal que alguien le disparara, pero era obvio que para James el tiroteo había sido toda una aventura. Edward no estaba de humor para oír tonterías. Todavía le dolía la cabeza en el lugar donde Bella le había tirado del pelo, y con franqueza estaba harto de todo.

-No tuvo importancia -gruñó-. Con excepción del cretino al que herí. En este clima, con una herida como esa es posible que no llegue muy lejos, aunque hubiera alguno dispuesto a atender a una basura como ésa.

-¿Tendrá problemas por eso cuando volvamos? -preguntó Demetri con una expresión de preocupación que Edward no creyó.

-¿Problemas por herir a un pirata del río? -pre guntó, mirando a Demetri con incredulidad-. No es la primera vez que sucede, y no será la última. -Se volvió, irritado. -El desayuno está casi listo. Conviene que nos movamos.

Mientras se dirigían a la segunda lancha, Demetri le dijo a James en voz baja:

-Ese desgraciado está preocupado y trata de que no nos demos cuenta. Por eso está tan susceptible esta ma ñana. Pirata o no, es probable que haya matado a ese hombre.

James se detuvo a mirar a Cullen, que se encontraba en la proa de la primera embarcación, estudiando el río.

-No creo que sea por eso. Anoche Seth dijo que Cullen es famoso en el río por lo bien que maneja este tipo de problemas, y que las autoridades le recomiendan clientes porque saben que los cuida. No creo que tenga problemas por defender a los que lo contratan. Demetri lo miró con frialdad.

-Estás perdiendo mucho tiempo con esos hombres -dijo-. Y te están llenando la cabeza con tonterías. -Abordó la embarcación. No toleraba que un idiota como James le llevara la contraria.

Pronto continuaron río arriba. Edward seguía de mal humor y Bella sabía que era por lo sucedido esa mañana. Lo tenía merecido.

Pero a pesar de su mal humor, seguía protegiéndola. Bella pensaba que lo hacía para molestar a Demetri, porque aunque éste no siempre anduviera por allí, los hombres conversaban entre ellos y por lo tanto los de la segunda lancha debían de saber que Edward la protegía. Siempre le advertía que se alejara de la borda cuando el río estaba por encresparse, por la noche dormía entre ella y el resto de los hombres, y se aseguraba de que cuando Bella estaba en el baño nadie la molestara.

Bella sabía la interpretación que los demás darían a ese comportamiento, pero su propio punto de vista era mucho más cínico. Ella era la única que conocía el camino para llegar al pueblo perdido; ese único motivo bastaba para que Edward se ocupara de ella.

Al décimo día Bella comenzó a prestar especial atención a la selva y a estudiar el río. A veces se retiraba sola a un rincón de la lancha, sacaba algunos papeles y trabajaba en sus notas. Ya debían de andar cerca del lugar donde debían desembarcar. Tal vez tardaran entre dos y cuatro días más en llegar, pero quería estar segura de no dejar pasar el punto exacto.

-Dime si quieres navegar más despacio para poder estudiar mejor un lugar determinado -le dijo Edward, dejando de lado su mal humor en beneficio del trabajo. Había notado el cambio de comportamiento de Bella. Debían de hallarse cerca del punto donde tendrían que abandonar las lanchas e internarse a pie en la jungla. Hacía dos días que habían pasado el último poblado, y desde entonces vieron una sola embarcación.

Bella no apartaba la mirada de la jungla.

-No muy lejos de aquí el río se bifurca, ¿verdad?

Edward lanzó una carcajada.

-De acuerdo con los mapas aéreos, sí. Yo nunca llegué tan lejos, preciosa. Aquí arriba no hay más que tribus indias aisladas que pueden o no haber visto alguna vez a un hombre blanco y que pueden o no ser cazadores de cabezas.

Bella ignoró su último comentario.

-Cuando se bifurque toma el camino de la izquierda.

-Sí, señora. ¿Y después qué?

-Te lo diré cuando lo vea.

Bien pensado, se dio cuenta de que esa desconfiada no le había dicho la verdad cuando le indicó la zona aproximada a la que se dirigirían. Pero Bella era inteligente, eso había que admitirlo. Con la informa ción que le dio, él había podido calcular las provisiones necesarias para llegar hasta donde en realidad irían.

Una hora después llegaron a la bifurcación del río y Edward viró hacia la izquierda. La navegación resultaba más difícil porque el río era cada vez menos hondo y Edward dio orden de navegar con la mayor lentitud, hasta el punto de que casi no avanzaban. Bella no se apartaba de la proa, desde donde estudiaba con ansiedad el terreno que iban pasando.

-No te inclines tanto -advirtió Edward-. Si llegamos a chocar con alguna raíz te irás al agua. Ella retrocedió, obediente, pero le costaba contener se. Tenía miedo de no ver la señal, de haberse equivo cado al descifrar el código de su padre, pese a haber repetido muchas veces el procedimiento para estar segura.

Edward se acercó a su lado y, al volverse, Bella vio que Nathan se había hecho cargo del timón. ¿Y si se le hubiera pasado la marca en ese instante en que se volvió a mirar a Nathan?

-Dime una cosa -dijo Edward-. Si Enriquez remontó el Amazonas y encontró la ciudad de las Amazonas, ¿por qué nosotros remontamos el río Negro? Sé que hasta este momento no me has dicho la verdad acerca de nada, pero ya no hay motivo para que no me la digas, ¿no crees?

-Cuando te conté la historia de Enriquez, simple mente no entré en detalles. Durante la expedición, Orellana y sus hombres tuvieron una breve escaramuza con la tribu Tapúa, y las mujeres luchaban a la par que los hombres. Enriquez las llamó las Amazonas.

Edward suspiró.

-¿De modo que inventaste todo lo que me dijiste sobre las Amazonas?

-No. Aparte de Enriquez hay otras fuentes de información. Está el incidente con los Tapúa, de donde la mayoría de la gente considera que deriva su nombre, Pero hubo otras fuentes, otras historias acerca de una tribu completamente distinta de mujeres guerreras, en lo profundo del territorio. La gente desestima las historias de las Amazonas.

-Y todavía sigue siendo muy fácil desestimarlas -murmuró Edward.

Ella sonrió, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

-¿No comprendes? Eso no importa. Lo que impor ta es que si el Pueblo perdido existe, yo habré demostrado que papá estaba en lo cierto. No tiene importancia si la tribu estaba compuesta por mujeres guerreras o si era un pueblo normal con hombres y mujeres. Lo importante es que habré encontrado la prueba de la existencia de un pueblo perdido, una civilización perdida.

-¿Así que ni siquiera te importaría que allí hubiera vivido una tribu de bandidos de un solo ojo?

-Exacto, aunque eso evocaría los viejos mitos de los Cíclopes.

-Creo que los mitos ya me superan. Prefiero que olvides el de los bandidos de un solo ojo.

Bella se levantó de golpe.

-¡Aquí! -exclamó.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, ¡aquí! -Se volvió a mirarlo. -¡Aquí, maldita sea!

Edward dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a la jungla impenetrable de la orilla.

-Es exactamente lo que yo pensaba -dijo, y le gritó una orden a Nathan, quien de inmediato dirigió la embarcación hacia la orilla.

No había un lugar conveniente para dejar las embar caciones, pero Edward las ocultó lo mejor posible. De todos modos, tenía plena conciencia de que era probable que las lanchas no estuvieran allí cuando ellos regresaran. Era un problema que había previsto, de manera que arrastraron tierra adentro dos grandes botes inflables y también los ocultaron.

Tuvieron que abrirse paso a machete, pero una vez que se internaron bajo el triple dosel les resultó más fácil avanzar. La vida de la vegetación no prosperaba en el suelo de la jungla; para sobrevivir debía trepar hacia arriba, hacia la luz del sol. Bajo el dosel existía un mundo distinto, un mundo de orquídeas trepadoras y de aire húmedo y quieto. De vez en cuando un rayo de sol iluminaba las hojas. En la jungla reinaba el mismo silencio que en una misa de difuntos.

Bella trabajó junto con los hombres en la descarga de las lanchas. Cada uno de ellos cargaría con una mochila que incluía la carpa, una colchoneta para dormir, objetos personales y parte de las provisiones generales. El resto se cargaría sobre cuatro remolques que cargarían los ocho ayudantes. Con los botes Edward también dejó provisiones suficientes para el viaje de regreso.

Utilizaron el resto de las horas del día para descargar las lanchas y dividir la carga, de modo que en lugar de continuar Edward decidió pasar la noche allí. Armaron las carpas en ese primer campamento en tie rra, y encendieron una hoguera. Decidieron dejar las cocinas de alcohol, puesto que pesaban demasiado. De a llí en adelante, tendrían que cocinar al calor de las llamas.

A última hora de la tarde, Demetri se alejó del campa mento para hacer sus necesidades. Menos de dos minutos después lo oyeron lanzar un grito ahogado.

Edward tomó la escopeta y se lanzó hacia el sitio de donde provenía el grito, seguido por todos los demás.

La vegetación era tan frondosa que Demetri no se había alejado mucho. Bella oyó que Edward decía:

-No es venenosa.

-¡Maldita sea, no venga a decirme que no es venenosa! -gritaba Demetri cuando llegaron los de más-. ¡Es una víbora de coral!

-Es una falsa coral -repitió Edward con paciencia-. Es una serpiente de río. A menos que usted sea lo bastante pequeño como para que se lo pueda tragar, no corre peligro. Tranquilícese, y a partir de ahora lleve siempre un palo encima.

Los brasileños ya regresaban al campamento, tra tando de ocultar sus sonrisas.

Cuando Bella se volvía para imitarlos, se topó con Felix.

Saltó hacia atrás, asqueada de haberlo tocado. No se había dado cuenta de que el hombre se encontraba tan cerca de ella, aunque con el olor a rancio que tenía no comprendía cómo lo ignoró. Felix no dijo nada; sólo le sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus dientes. Al ver los largos colmillos, ella se estremeció, Felix le miraba los pechos con ojos malévolos; Bella tuvo la horrenda intuición de que estaba pensando en mordérselos.

Empezó a caminar deprisa para regresar al campa mento, pero enseguida se detuvo. A pesar de que las carpas se encontraban a no más de quince metros de distancia, la densa vegetación la ocultaría de los demás durante casi todo el trayecto. Con Felix tan cerca, no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de quedar a solas con él durante ese trecho. De modo que, con toda delibera ción, se acercó a Edward. Éste le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, pero enseguida vio a Felix y la sorpresa dio paso a una expresión de comprensión.

Edward le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y Bella pensó que debió haber esperado semejante actitud. Edward Cullen no era hombre de dejar pasar una oportunidad. Durante el regreso al campamento, Bella no alcan zó a ver a Felix en ninguna parte, y le sorprendió lo silencioso que era ese hombre.

Edward le apretó la cintura. Y ella disfruto por un momento más su contacto.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Por supuesto -contestó ella, dirigiéndole una mi rada agradecida-. Simplemente decidí ser cautelosa.

-Me parece bien.

A pocos pasos del campamento, cuando el frondoso follaje no los ocultaba por completo, Edward se detuvo y la retuvo a su lado.

-Voy a besarte -murmuró, mientras inclinaba la cabeza-. Sígueme el juego.

¡Que le siguiera el juego! Rodeada por sus fuertes brazos y sin tiempo para reaccionar, no le quedaba alternativa. Trató de protestar, pero los labios de Edward estaban sobre los suyos antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo.

La recorrió un estremecimiento de placer y se le ocurrió el absurdo pensamiento de que debería ser ilegal que alguien besara como besaba Edward Cullen. Sabía que debía alejarlo a los empujones, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de disfrutar del momento. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se hundió contra él, gozando de la dureza de ese cuerpo musculoso.

Edward lanzó un extraño ruido de sorpresa y satisfac ción, y la abrazó con más fuerza. A Bella le temblaron las piernas y sintió un calor que se extendía desde su estomago hasta su bajo vientre.

Con rapidez, Bella se alejó de él, y lo miró por sobre el hombro. Lo oyó lanzar un gruñido de frustración. Era exactamente lo que mere cía. Ella no había esquivado a Felix para ponerse en manos de Edward; era necesario que aprendiera a no aprovecharse de una mujer en apuros. Aunque ese bese la trastocó del todo, no iba a dejar que Edward se diera cuenta de ello.

Después de comer, Bella se retiró a su carpa, decidió que sería mejor evitar a Edward por su propio bien mental. Una vez adentro, desenrolló la colchoneta. Las carpas de nailon eran pequeñas, tenían el alto necesario para que uno se sentara dentro, y alrededor de un metro cuarenta de diámetro. Un fuerte cierre de plástico cerraba la abertura de entrada. Para asegurarlo, Bella sacó un rollo de cinta aisladora de su mochila, cortó un trozo y lo pegó debajo de la cabeza del cierre. De ese modo era imposible que abrieran el cierre desde afuera. Con la carpa de grueso nailon entre ella y la jungla y un trozo de cinta aisladora entre ella y Edward Cullen, se sentía razonablemente segura.

Calculó con cuidado las coordenadas que le daría a Edward a la mañana siguiente; después guardó todo en la mochila y se desvistió. Por experiencia sabía que debía dormir cómoda; eso significaba quedar en ropa inte rior, que en ese caso consistía en unas braguitas de algodón y una camiseta, también de algodón. En la expedición no usaba sujetador.

Apagó la linterna; por el nailon se filtraba el leve resplandor del fuego, de manera que no estaba total mente a oscuras. Buscó la pistola en la mochila y la dejó al alcance de su mano. Oyó que Edward se retiraba a su carpa, que había armado junto a la de ella, y el leve murmullo de las voces de los que todavía seguían junto al fuego. Lo inteligente sería que trataran de dormir todo lo posible, porque el día siguiente sería difícil. Bella siguió su propio consejo: se tendió y enseguida se quedó dormida.

James miró con resentimiento las dos carpas, una junto a la otra.

-Estoy seguro de que le ha contado lo del tesoro -le murmuró a Demetri-. Y él tratará de dejarnos con las manos vacías.

A Demetri se le había ocurrido la misma posibilidad, pero Cullen no hizo ni dijo nada que indicara que creía que en la jungla había algo más que ruinas. Si Cullen no hubiera resultado un hombre tan distinto a lo que él suponía cuando lo contrató, Demetri no se hubiera pre ocupado. Pero el hombre que se hizo cargo de la expedición era muy diferente del borracho indolente que había contratado.

-Tendremos que vigilarlo-dijo Demetri. Era lo único que podían hacer en ese momento. Pero después de encontrar el tesoro... la situación sería muy distinta.

-¡Nunca pensé que Bella se entusiasmaría con él! -agregó James con amargura-. Pero siempre hace lo que más rabia me puede dar. Me ha resultado un estorbo desde el día que nació.

Demetri le dirigió una larga mirada. James Swan no se distinguía por su inteligencia. Demetri esperaba con cierta impaciencia el momento en que Felix acallara de una vez esa boca quejumbrosa.

-No creo que haya pensado en ti cuando se acostó con Cullen -contestó. No, lo más probable era que ésa fuese otra de sus maniobras. Bella no se parecía en nada a su medio hermano; era astuta y sabía mantener la boca cerrada. Tal vez sospechara que Demetri tenía sus propios planes. Sostener una relación con Cullen podía ser una forma de autoprotección, una manera de asegu rarse un guardaespaldas. Pero en eso coincidía con James: él tampoco lo hubiera sospechado, después de la animosidad que reinaba entre esos dos cuando se co nocieron. De todos modos, Bella no sería la primera mujer que aprovechara una oportunidad cuando se le presentaba. Sin duda fue más inteligente que ellos; vio antes el verdadero carácter de Cullen y aprove chó esa circunstancia.

Cullen constituiría un problema. Era un hombre duro, decidido y ya vigilaba a Felix como un halcón. Por lo que Demetri sabía, nunca andaba desarmado.

Deberían tenderle una emboscada para poder deshacerse de él.

Desde que zarparon, no había habido más que problemas. En lugar del experto en el interior del país que aseguraba ser, Felix resultó un asesino que en ciertas oportunidades había remontado el río para huir de la policía. Pero el río que él remontó no era el que acababan de abandonar. En la selva su capacidad era mediocre, en el mejor de los casos. Demetri esperaba que Felix fuese capaz de llevarlos de regreso una vez que hubieran encontrado el tesoro, porque Cullen no haría el viaje de vuelta.

De eso no había la menor duda.

* * *

_**Me encanta esta Bella audaz, sexy y divertida, y que decir del engreido Cullen...jejejeje. Incluso arrogante es mi preferido. **_

**_El próximo capítulo se titula ... "¿te apetece un Masaje?", esta genial... no se lo pierdan..._**

_**bueno guapetonas, nos leemos . bsots**_


	10. Te Apetece un Masaje?

_**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

**¿Te apetece un masaje? **

A pesar de que sabía que el día sería difícil, a Bella le costaba creer que lo fuera tanto. La mochila que llevaba era tan pesada que cuando se detuvieron, al mediodía, pensó que no sería capaz de volver a levantar los pies. Las correas se le hundían en los hombros, y le dolían los muslos. Caminar a través de una jungla nunca era fácil, aun cuando no se llevara carga, pero cargada era una verdadera tortura. Hasta costaba inhalar el aire pesado y húmedo. Había que estar atenta para no tropezar con raíces, evitar el contacto con las malezas que causaban urticaria, y llevar un palo en la mano para ahuyentar cualquier clase de bichos que uno molestara al pasar.

Edward y los dos quileutes, Nathan y Laurent, parecían incansables, aunque Edward estaba empapado de sudor, mientras que los quileutes permanecían secos. Bella se sintió orgullosa de pensar que por lo menos tenía tanto aguante como los ayudantes, y más que Felix. Tal como sospechaba, los que peor lo pasaban eran James y Demetri, que no contaban con la preparación física necesaria para soportar el esfuerzo. Ese primer día Edward no les impuso un avance muy veloz, pero a pesar de todo ambos respiraban con ese jadeo profundo y ronco que indica una completa extenuación. Cuando Edward ordenó un descanso, se dejaron caer en el mismo lugar en que se encontraban, sin sacarse siquiera las mochilas.

Bella se sacó la suya y se sentó.

-Beban un poco de agua -aconsejó al notar la palidez de su hermano-. Y tomen una pastilla de sal. -Ninguno de los dos se movió. -Beban un poco de agua -insistió.

James abrió un ojo para mirarla con furia.

-¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? -preguntó-. ¡Mandona de mierda!

-Le conviene hacerle caso -intervino Edward con tono duro-. Ella sabe mucho más de esto que ustedes. Si quieren sentirse mejor hagan lo que ella les dice, porque si no están listos para continuar la marcha cuando lo estén los demás, los dejaré aquí.

Demetri no se metió en la discusión, y a los pocos minutos bebió de su cantimplora. Bella notó que también tomaba una tableta de sal. Pero la expresión con que miró a Edward no era agradable, y ella se dio cuenta de que, considerando que financiaba la expedición, no debía de hacerle mucha gracia la posibilidad de que lo de jaran atrás.

De mal humor, James siguió el ejemplo de Demetri y muy pronto empezó a sentirse mejor; por lo menos lo bastante como para comer una buena ración cuando Nathan sirvió la comida.

Cuando se preparaban para volver a iniciar la marcha, James se acercó a Bella.

-Creo que yo llevaré tu mochila, y tú llevarás la mía -dijo de malas maneras- Ya verás que entonces no estarás tan animada. Dudo que aguantes una hora. Si hubieras cargado el peso que te corresponde, no podrías haberte mantenido a nuestro ritmo.

A Bella no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera haber hecho para desencadenar tanto odio, y se giró para que su hermano no viera el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Era una tontería, conocía bien a Jaimes y sabía que no podía esperar ninguna clase de consideración de su parte, pero era su hermano y no lo podía borrar de su vida. Aun así le sorprendió comprobar lo vulnerable que se sentía ante sus ataques.

No le gustaba la idea de que James cargara con su mochila, ya que allí llevaba la pistola, pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir por ese motivo. No era tan importante.

-No toque la mochila de Bella -intervino nuevamente Edward. A él no le importaba lo que James Swan pudiera decir o pensar. -¡Pedazo de imbécil! Ella lleva tanto peso como usted, tal vez más. Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no levanta las dos mochilas para comparar lo que pesan? Pero después deje la de ella con suavidad en el suelo y cierre la boca.

James permanecía de pie junto a la mochila de Bella y miraba a Edward echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Levántela, le digo!

Con lentitud, Jaimes se inclinó y levantó la mochila de Bella. En su rostro se pintó el asombro y miró fugazmente a su hermana. Entonces volvió a adquirir una expresión burlona y se dispuso para tirar la mochila al suelo.

-¡Un momento! -advirtió Edward-. Dije que la bajara con suavidad.

Estaba plantado sobre sus pies, con la cabeza apenas agachada. Las manos colgando a los costados, pero era la imagen de un hombre listo para actuar. En sus ojos se pintaba la furia, pero James obedeció y bajó la mochila de Bella con suavidad. Sin pronunciar otra palabra se acercó a su propia carga.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cullen -dijo Demetri en voz baja mientras alejaba a James para hablar a solas con él-. Cierra esa maldita boca. No me importa que odies a tu hermana. Si sigues con esa actitud, empezará a pensar que no tiene por qué aguantarnos, y no hay nada que impida que ella y Cullen sigan adelante solos. Haz lo que sea necesario para llevarte bien con ella. Y te advierto que es una orden.

James estaba de mal humor y furioso, pero cerró la boca. Bella levantó su mochila y se la aseguró. Edward se le acercó.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa? -preguntó.

Ella no entendió del todo el significado de la pregunta. ¿Edward querría saber si estaba dolida por la actitud de James, o si seguía demasiado cansada para continuar la marcha? Pero decidió que no tenía importancia, porque de todos modos la respuesta a ambas preguntas era la misma.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Edward les pasó revista uno por uno, asegurándose de que todos cargaran con lo que debían y que no dejaran nada atrás. Desde que desembarcaron se mostraba diferente; ahora se lo notaba cauteloso y alerta como un animal salvaje, y no perdía detalle. Hablaba con tono cortante y voz de mando, y a Bella ya no le costaba creer que fuera el mejor guía del Amazonas. Hasta su apariencia era distinta: tenía los pantalones metidos dentro de las botas y la camisa dentro del pantalón. Llevaba la pistola a la vista, en una pistolera sujeta a la altura de la cadera.

De su cinturón colgaba un gran machete y sobre el hombro una escopeta. Todo ese armamento podía guardar cierta relación con la actitud de acobardado respeto de James.

-¿Todo el mundo está listo? -preguntó Edward-. Bueno, ¡adelante!

Tomó la delantera, utilizando el machete para abrirse paso cuando era necesario. Lo seguían Nathan y Laurent con un remolque, y detrás de ellos iba Bella. Directamente detrás de ella iban Mike y Paul con otro remolque. Luego venían Quil, Emmett, Seth y Felix. James y Demetri cerraban la marcha, esforzándose para no quedarse atrás.

El descanso permitió que Bella recuperara sus fuerzas, pero después de dos horas de marcha empezó a costarle caminar. Las correas de la mochila se le clavaban en los músculos del hombro, y la incomodidad pronto se convirtió en verdadero dolor. Trató de cambiar las tiras de lugar, pero al hacerlo modificó el peso de la mochila y le resultó más difícil cargarla. Metió los pulgares debajo de las correas en los puntos de mayor presión, porque en caso contrario no sabía cómo lograría soportar varias horas más de marcha. Se prometió que para el día siguiente prepararía alguna almohadilla para protegerse los hombros.

Las piernas, aunque le dolían, aguantaban. Estaba acostumbrada a correr siete kilómetros al día y levantaba pesas con regularidad, pero nada la acostumbraba a llevar una mochila. No obstante, sabía que la situación sería más fácil al tercer día; sólo era cuestión de aguantar hasta entonces.

A sus espaldas, Mike le habló con suavidad. -¿Las correas le causan dolor, señora? Ella se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, un poco. Mañana me prepararé unas almohadillas.

-¿No quiere poner su mochila en el remolque? Nosotros ni siquiera notaremos el aumento de peso.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento -contestó Bella, emocionada por la actitud de Mike-. Pero si no soy capaz de llevar mi carga no merezco formar parte de la expedición.

-Pero usted es mujer, señora. No es lógico que lleve la misma carga que un hombre.

-En este caso sí lo es. Soy fuerte y muy pronto ya ni notaré el peso.

Al oírlos hablar, Edward los miró por sobre el hombro. Estudió a Bella, calculando su resistencia. Sin pronunciar palabra y evidentemente satisfecho, continuó la marcha.

Tal vez por consideración, o quizá por simple precaución, Edward ordenó que se detuvieran cuando todavía quedaban dos horas de luz. Bella se soltó las tiras de la mochila y se la sacó con cuidado. Le habría gustado dejarse caer al piso, pero todavía quedaba trabajo por hacer. Había que despejar una zona para armar las carpas, así que se puso un par de guantes antes de empuñar un machete para eliminar la vegetación.

-¡Cuidado con las víboras! -advirtió Edward.

-Gracias por la advertencia -contestó ella.

-Les gusta tenderse en el suelo entre las hojas caídas y esperar que su alimento se les acerque.

Bella se detuvo para revisar el suelo con cuidado, y después siguió trabajando con el machete. Sabía todo lo necesario acerca de las víboras y antes de empezar había revisado el terreno, pero la frase de Edward la inquietó y la obligó a volver a mirar. Aunque tuvo que admitir que eso no tenía nada malo.

Era mejor sufrir cierta inquietud que la mordedura de una víbora. A pesar de que llevaban el antídoto, los amenazaba la posibilidad de una muerte dolorosa.

Después de haber despejado un claro suficiente, armaron las carpas con rapidez formando un círculo alrededor de la fogata. James y Demetri armaron sus sillas plegables y se sentaron; sus rostros y posturas denunciaban una extenuación total. Edward no les ordenó que ayudaran, pues era evidente que no se hallaban en condiciones de hacerlo.

Nathan empezó a preparar la comida y todos se reunieron a su alrededor. Nadie hablaba mucho, porque todos estaban demasiado cansados por el esfuerzo del día. En cuanto terminaron de comer, Bella se retiró a su carpa. Le había indicado a Edward en el mapa la ubicación del siguiente mojón, y él le aseguró que por lo menos tardarían tres días en llegar. Hasta entonces no tendría que hacer más cálculos ni observaciones. Podría descansar, que era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Después de asegurar el cierre con la cinta, se desvistió y utilizó toallas húmedas para limpiarse lo mejor posible, prestando especial atención a sus pies. Una ampolla o una infección causada por hongos le haría la vida imposible.

Todas las mañanas se ponía polvo fungicida en los pies y dentro de las botas, pero cada pequeña irritación debía ser tratada de inmediato, para evitar problemas mayores. Los calcetines limpios eran tan importantes como la comida y sus botas eran viejas y se adaptaban perfectamente a sus pies.

Cuando terminó se sentía mejor. Se puso ropa interior limpia, y, con un profundo suspiro, se tendió en la colchoneta.

-Bella

Era Edward. Ella volvió a suspirar, pero esa vez no de alivio.

-¿Qué?

-Te hace falta una friega. -Se dio cuenta de que luchaba por abrir el cierre relámpago. -¡Este maldito cierre se ha trabado?

-No, no está trabado. Lo aseguré por dentro.

-Entonces quítale el seguro.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes por la friega.

-Abre el cierre. -Lo dijo en voz baja, pero con un claro tono de orden.

Bella frunció el entrecejo, enfadada.

-Prefiero sentirme mal mañana a tener que enfrentarme con esa friega -dijo directamente-. Sería una idiota si te dejara entrar.

Edward suspiró.

-Nada de trucos. Te lo prometo. Mantendré las manos quietas.

-¿Y por qué voy a creerte?

-Porque te doy mi palabra.

No era una razón de mucha fuerza, pero Bella vaciló. Una friega sería algo celestial; estaba tan dolorida que cada movimiento era una tortura. Y si no hacía algo con respecto a sus músculos cansados, al día siguiente estaría peor. ¿Qué sentido tenía sufrir sin necesidad? A veces el sentido común era algo incómodo.

Pero no sabía que era más peligroso; enfrentarse a una tortura al día siguiente o a esas manos, acariciando su piel…

-Bueno, está bien –murmuró no muy convencida-. Pero si haces un solo movimiento indebido, me vengaré de alguna manera. -Se sentó con una mueca de dolor, retiró la cinta aisladora y abrió el cierre.

-¿Quiere decir que has traído el bolso? -preguntó divertido Edward, mientras se arrastraba dentro de la carpa. Llevaba una lámpara y una botella de linimento. Con una ceja levantada estudió el trozo de cinta aisladora y sonrió.

-Da resultado -explicó ella.

-Ya lo creo. Bueno, tiéndete boca abajo. Bella obedeció, pero muy tensa.

-Te aseguro que estoy bien.

-No tiene sentido que sufras si puedo ayudarte a aliviar los dolores. A propósito, me gusta tu modelo. Hacía años que Bella no se ruborizaba, pero de repente sintió que se ponía colorada. Estaba más cubierta que si se hallara en traje de baño, pero el hecho de que fuese ropa interior confería a ese momento una especial intimidad. Y por supuesto, Edward tenía que mencionarlo. Era incapaz de contener un comentario sugestivo. Bella apretó la cara contra el colchón, mientras pensaba que, de haber podido moverse con rapidez, por principio habría tratado de pegarle.

Cuando él abrió la botella, el olor fuerte del linimento le hizo arder las fosas nasales. Edward vertió una cantidad abundante en la palma de la mano y comenzó a masajearle las piernas. Empezó por los tobillos y fue trabajando hacia arriba, masajeando los músculos agarrotados. Bella lanzó un murmullo de placer cuando acariciaba las pantorrillas, pero contuvo el aliento y lanzó una exclamación de dolor cuando Edward llegó a los muslos.

-Tranquila -murmuró él-. Trata de relajarte para que pueda quitarte el dolor. Dijo con una voz ronca.

La masajeaba con lentitud y suavidad. Pese a que ella desconfiara, esperando que esas manos se aventuraran a lugares indebidos, comprobó que no era así, y al rato el placer del masaje le resultó tan grande que dejó de resistirse. Poco a poco las manos de Edward fueron borrando toda su tensión. Se oyó lanzar pequeñas exclamaciones, aunque trataba de contener las porque sonaban lujuriosas.

-Ahora ponte de espaldas -ordenó Edward, y ella obedeció.

Le masajeó la parte delantera de los muslos, aliviando su dolor.

-Sabía que estarías en forma -comentó Edward-. Tienes buenas piernas, fuertes. Pero empezaba a creer que tu hermano y su amigo no lo lograrían. Se arrastraron a sus carpas en cuanto tú te fuiste. Ni siquiera se habrían sacado las botas si no los hubiera obligado.

-Es que no tienen ninguna experiencia en esto -comentó ella, adormilada.

-Eso es poco decir. Bueno, boca abajo de nuevo, para que pueda trabajarte la espalda. Sácate la camiseta.

Bella estaba adormilada, pero no tanto. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, furiosa.

-No te puedo masajear con el linimento si no te la sacas -señaló Edward-. Mira: esta noche no voy a hacer nada incorrecto. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén un poco más despiertas de lo que estás tú en este momento. Te duelen los hombros y la espalda y si no los masajeo esta noche, mañana estarán peor. Y lo sabes, así que no discutas.

Bella no confiaba en él, pero hasta el momento se había comportado bien y el masaje le resultaba celestial. Después de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia, volvió a acostarse boca abajo y luego se sacó la camiseta.

Lo oyó lanzar una risita, pero Edward se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Vertió un poco de linimento sobre la espalda de Bella y luego se colocó a horcajadas sobre su trasero. Ella cerró los ojos, furiosa consigo misma. Debió haberlo sospechado.

Pero él no hizo más que inclinarse y masajearla con tanta fuerza que casi la sacó de la colchoneta, sobre todo cuando le clavó los dedos en los hombros doloridos. Bella lanzó un gemido ante ese dolor exquisito.

Edward le fue trabajando cada músculo, obligándola a relajarse. Ella se sintió incapaz de resistirse. Junto con el dolor, el masaje le quitaba las fuerzas.

Edward era un masajista excelente. No vacilaba en poner en juego la fuerza necesaria para hacer un trabajo a fondo. Y no hizo nada que ella pudiera objetar; la había relajado hasta tal punto que se sentía incapaz de ninguna reacción, ya fuese de aceptación o de rechazo. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer allí tendida, adormilada y deseando que esas manos poderosas siguieran masajeándola una hora más. Era maravilloso, y finalmente se durmió.

En cambio él no creía poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Ella estaba tendida allí, profundamente dormida. Lo único que tenía que hacer era volverla y mirar a su antojo. Ni siquiera necesitaba tocarla.

Pero no, masajearla de esa forma le había puesto duro como una piedra. No entendía como se había podido contener y no la había tomado allí mismo, sin contemplaciones. El tacto de su piel era como la más pura seda, e incluso, cuando se dirigía a ella tenía que controlar su voz, para que esta sonara firme.

Se levantó maldiciendo en voz baja por entre los dientes cerrados y tapó la botella de linimento con violencia contenida. Le había dado su palabra. Debía estar fuera de su sano juicio. No podía creer que le hubiera prometido que no la tocaría; eso era una prueba de que estaba mal de la cabeza. Y aún más ridículo era que la tuviera a su merced y ni siquiera pensara darle vuelta para poder mirarla a sus anchas.

Contempló el pelo brillante de Bella que le caía sobre los hombros desnudos, las pestañas que sombreaban sus mejillas, la expresión relajada de su carnosa boca. Los sonidos que ella hacía mientras la masajeaba eran tan parecidos a los que podría haber lanzado mientras le hacía el amor...

Se estremeció e hizo un esfuerzo por sacarse las fantasías de la cabeza. No hacía más que torturarse y no sabía por qué. Jamás había estado tan obsesionado por una mujer. Obsesionado. No era una palabra que le gustara, y tampoco le gustaba su significado. Era una estupidez estar obsesionado por una sola mujer cuando había cientos de millones en el mundo, muchas de las cuales le encantaban. Estar obsesionado por una significaba que las demás habían perdido su encanto para él, y no se imaginaba que eso pudiera suceder jamás, Diablos, ¿qué hombre en su sano juicio podría querer que le sucediera eso?

Tal vez ése fuera el problema. No estaba en sus cabales. De lo contrario nunca habría hecho una promesa tan estúpida.

Pero experimentaba una extraña alegría con sólo estar sentado en ese pequeño espacio y contemplarla dormir y disfrutar de la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Lanzó un suspiro. Después apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Bella, disfrutó un instante de la piel suave y sedosa y la sacudió con suavidad.

-Despierta, preciosa. -Su voz le pareció extraña, ronca. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Hummm? -murmuró ella.

-Ya me voy. Debes despertar para volver a poner la cinta aisladora en el cierre de la carpa.

Los pesados párpados se levantaron y la mirada de un par de ojos chocolate y adormilados se clavó en él. Durante un instante su expresión fue suave, pero enseguida cambió y se convirtió en desconfianza pura.

-No te preocupes -dijo él, arrastrando las palabras con su suave acento sureño-. No sucedió nada.- "y no poque no quisiera, preciosa" Añadió él para si mismo.

Bella se sentó. Se puso colorada ante el comentario de Edward, pero se contentó con mirarlo echando chispas por los ojos.

-Gracias por el masaje -dijo, tensa-. Me siento mucho mejor.

Edward levantó las cejas.

-Fue un placer.

-Es probable, pero gracias de todos modos.

-Te ofrezco mis servicios para mañana por la noche, por si quieres pedir turno con anticipación.

Estaba por contestarle que no se molestara, que estaría bien, cuando se contuvo por prudencia. Esperaba que para entonces habría desaparecido la mayoría de sus dolores, pero de no ser así, una friega sería más que bienvenida.

-Esperaré hasta mañana para ver qué pasa -dijo con naturalidad-. Si ya estás comprometido, no tendré más remedio que esperar.

Edward le guiñó un ojo.

-No olvides que mis servicios son muy buscados.

-No lo dudo.

Él se inclinó y la besó.

-Mira, nada de manos -murmuró con los labios contra los de ella. Bella no pudo menos que reír, de forma nerviosa.

¡Maldición! Fue tan maravilloso como antes. Bella se estremeció y no pudo menos que devolver el beso, disfrutando del gusto y el contacto de Edward.

Nunca debió haber permitido que la besara, porque su peor enemigo era la tentación... ¡y vaya si se sentía tentada! No era una estatua sino una mujer, y Edward Cullen era un puro hombre. Lo deseaba.

Así que lo besó. Su boca dulce y cálida. Edward se estremeció y ella experimentó una intensa satisfacción al comprobar que podía hacerlo retorcerse presa del mismo deseo que la acosaba.

Entonces él se alejó, con los ojos brillantes y la expresión dura.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó con violencia, mientras tomaba la lámpara y la botella de linimento. Bajó el cierre de la carpa y comenzó a deslizarse hacia a fuera, pero de repente se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla. -¡Jamás volveré a hacer una promesa tan imbécil! -ladró-. ¡Y coloca la cinta aisladora sobre este maldito cierre!

-Lo haré -contestó ella en un hilo de voz, mientras él salía de la carpa. Tanteó en la oscuridad en busca de la cinta, que seguía pegada a un costado del cierre, y la colocó en su lugar. Después se recostó y trató de dormir, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Por dolorida que estuviera, no podía permitir que Edward le diera otro masaje. Sabía muy bien lo que sucedería. Ella no podría seguir resistiéndose a su cercanía, y él utilizaría toda oportunidad que se le presentara para minar sus defensas... que ya no eran demasiadas. Y en ese momento estaban decididamente tambaleantes.

* * *

**A alguna le apetce un masajito?¿ , seguro que si. Ok, a ver cuanto duran estos dos, o más bien ella. Edward parece bastante dispuesto... jejjejeje. Nos leemos guapas. Bsotes.**


	11. Por fin, un baño!

_**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

**Por fin, un baño**

El tercer día la marcha empezó a ser más difícil, porque la llanura daba paso a terreno montañoso. Bella se adelantó para colocarse detrás de Edward y miró hacia adelante con ansiedad.

-¿Y ahora qué buscas? -preguntó él.

Sabía lo que Bella debía de estar buscando: peligro. Podía haber peligro delante o los podía estar esperando en cualquier lugar. Podía llegar en forma de flecha porque las tribus indígenas aisladas se irritaban cuando alguien osaba entrar en su territorio, o podía ser tan simple como un enjambre de abejas venenosas. Su trabajo consistía en observar cada detalle, en estar preparado para todo.

-Estoy buscando una montaña de cima redondeada -contestó ella.

-¿Y se supone que debe estar cerca?

-No lo sé. De todas formas no importa, porque no tendremos que llegar hasta allí. Es simplemente una manera de conocer nuestra posición. Se supone que debería resultar visible a un día de caminata, contando desde el momento en que el terreno empieza a ascender.

-¡Diablos! -exclamó él con tono sarcástico-. No sabía que las instrucciones fueran tan precisas.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y clavó la mirada en su ancha espalda, mientras pensaba que tenía ganas de golpearlo con una piedra, aunque lo más probable sería que la piedra rebotara contra esa superficie dura. El día anterior, Edward decidió que le molestaban las mangas de la camisa, porque le impedían usar el machete con comodidad, de modo que se las arrancó. Tenía los brazos extraordinariamente musculosos y ella no pudo más que babear.

-Supongo -continuó diciendo Edward-, que si en un día de marcha no alcanzas a ver esa montaña, empezaremos a caminar hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que la encuentres.

"Tal vez convenga que le tire la piedra a la cabeza", pensó Bella. Por supuesto que era probable que la cabeza fuese la parte más dura del cuerpo de Edward, pero si la piedra era lo bastante grande quizá lograra llamar su atención.

-¡Qué buena idea! -dijo en voz alta y con particular suavidad-. Ahora no me preocuparé tanto si no la encontramos a la primera.

Edward sabía que ese tono de dulzura indicaba que ella estaba pensando en hacerle o decirle algo desagradable, y la miró por encima del hombro. La expresión de Bella no era nada dulce. Tenía todo el aspecto de estar pensando en descuartizarlo. ¡Mierda! Jamás había conocido una mujer como ella. Era hermosa, fuerte, segura de sí y equilibrada, exceptuando la primera, esas cualidades nunca le habían resultado atractivas; hasta entonces él siempre buscaba, en las mujeres, sentido del humor, falta de inhibiciones y poca conversación. Bella decididamente carecía de las dos últimas cualidades, aunque poseía un sentido del humor sutil que lo tenía constantemente en guardia. Edward no conseguía intimidarla, ni avergonzarla, ni seducirla. Empezaba a preguntarse si habría algo que pudiera conseguir con ella.

Durante más de quince días nunca permitió que se alejara a más de tres metros de distancia y sólo la perdía de vista cuando ella se retiraba para hacer sus necesidades o cuando se encerraba en la carpa por la noche. Hasta cuando se alejaba para ir al baño, él se mantenía vigilante, y sobre todo no perdía de vista a Felix. Un contacto tan estrecho con cualquier otra mujer ya lo hubiera vuelto loco de aburrimiento; Bella lo estaba volviendo loco, sin duda, pero no de aburrimiento.

La verdad era que le ponía ansioso no estar junto a ella por la noche para poder vigilarla mejor. ¿Y si Felix intentara meterse en la carpa? Por supuesto que Demetri debía de haberle advertido a ese cretino que le convenía portarse bien durante el viaje de ida, pero eso no significaba que Edward confiara en él. Bella trababa el cierre de la carpa y tenía su pistola, pero ¿y si Felix cortaba el nailon y entraba? ¿Bella lo oiría y despertaría a tiempo para defenderse? Esa mujer le había demostra do que era muy capaz, en realidad siempre se encontraba a un paso por delante, y eso resultaba molesto.

Edward se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla. Detrás de Bella todos los demás se detuvieron también, pero él ni siquiera los miró.

-¡Te advierto que tendrás que quedarte donde yo te diga! -aconsejó con furia, y se volvió con el machete hacía un arbusto descargando contra él su furia.

-El calor te ha sentado mal, Cullen -murmuró ella.

-No es el calor sino la frustración -contestó Edward.

Ella tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír. ¿Así que Edward estaba frustrado, eh? Muy bien. Era lo menos que merecía.

De repente Edward volvió a detenerse y permaneció inmóvil, y Bella estuvo a punto de chocar contra él. A sus espaldas todos los demás se detuvieron y algo en la actitud de Edward los puso en guardia. Con lentitud, Edward empuñó la escopeta.

Le susurró algo a Nathan en quileute y el indio le respon dió también en un susurro.

-Retrocede -ordenó Edward-. Con mucho cuidado. No hagas ruido.

Era más fácil de decir que de hacer, pero dirigidos por Nathan y Laurent todos retrocedieron pisando con cuidado para no partir ramas secas.

Edward volvió a detenerse y Bella trató de mirar hacia adelante, pero las anchas espaldas de él le impedían ver. Hizo un leve movimiento con la mano para indicarle que no se moviera.

Entonces Bella lo vio. Unos feroces ojos dorados clavados en Edward, que encabezaba la columna. Una magnífica piel dorada con manchas negras que se confundía con el follaje. Una gruesa cola cuya punta se crispaba como si tuviera vida propia.

El jaguar se agazapó, esperando, cos sus poderosos músculos en tensión. Bella estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía respirar. Quería apartar la mirada de ese felino enorme que parecía hipnotizarla, pero no se animaba a dejar de observarlo por miedo a que atacara.

Permanecieron inmóviles durante tanto tiempo que las aves, que un principio se callaron, alarmadas, reiniciaron sus cantos.

Y ellos permanecían allí, como petrificados, bajo la mirada fija y amarilla del felino.

Si el jaguar atacaba, Edward tendría que matarlo. Si alguien se movía, eso podría desencadenar un ataque. Bella empezó a rezar, rogando que, por una vez, James lograra controlar su impaciencia.

Entonces de repente los monos comenzaron a gritar, alarmados, y Bella levantó la mirada. En lo alto se había producido una conmoción; las ramas se movían y las lianas bailoteaban y temblaban. Edward seguía sin moverse. Bella oyó un ruido fuerte y profundo, y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante, el jaguar había desaparecido.

Siguieron inmóviles durante un rato que le pareció una hora, y probablemente lo fuese. A espaldas de Bella alguien, Demetri o James, hizo un sonido de impaciencia que fue rápidamente sofocado por Laurent. Por fin Edward le indicó a Nathan que se le acercara. Él y Edward avanzaron y diez minutos después volvieron caminando con normalidad, aunque sus miradas eran todavía cautelosas.

-Un jaguar -explicó Edward.

-¡Demonios! -exclamó James con impaciencia-. ¿Quiere decir que estuvimos una hora inmóviles porque vio un maldito gato? ¿Por qué no le pegó un tiro?

-Lo habría matado si hubiera atacado. Pero no atacó. No tenía sentido matarlo. -Además había estrictas leyes que impedían la caza de esos animales. Pero Edward supuso que a James eso no le interesaría, de modo que agregó: -No quiero disparar a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. En primer lugar porque hay tribus que adoran a los jaguares y habrían vengado la muerte de uno de ellos, y en segundo porque no quiero señalar nuestra ubicación.

Bella no veía ninguna montaña redondeada. Se dijo para sus adentros que no debía dejarse llevar por el pánico, que todavía no habían caminado un día entero desde que el terreno comenzó a ascender. Tal vez no viera esa montaña hasta el día siguiente.

Empezó a temer que, si se habían desviado un poco de su curso, no llegaría a ver la montaña. Además, el suelo era cada vez más irregular, así que debía mantener la vista baja casi todo el tiempo. Si hubieran tenido que caminar por un terreno así durante el primer día de marcha, ella no habría podido hacerlo.

Ahora, pese a que sólo era el tercer día, todos se habían acostumbrados al esfuerzo, aunque se daba cuenta de que su respiración era cada vez más difícil y que le dolían las piernas.

Tal vez Edward la oyó jadear, porque empezó a caminar más lento. Ahora Bella comprendía por qué tenía ese cuerpo duro como una roca. De haber tenido un solo gramo de grasa, lo habría quemado durante la primera hora de marcha. El machete de Edward nunca estaba quieto, constantemente abría camino para los que lo seguían. Su paso nunca vacilaba, siempre estaba alerta.

Edward y los dos quiluetes no habían bajado de peso porque eran puro músculo, pero los demás sí. Bella sospechaba que debía de haber adelgazado por lo menos dos kilos; los pantalones le quedaban sueltos en la cintura y las caderas.

Empezaron a oír truenos y el ruido de gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra las hojas de la copa de los árboles.

Durante la peor parte de la tormenta hicieron un alto y se refugiaron bajo las telas impermeables que llevaban. Ese día la tormenta fue breve y a la media hora reanudaron la marcha. La humedad era tan irritante que durante esa parte el día ni siquiera conversaban y el hecho de caminar por terreno irregular aumentaba el esfuerzo.

Bella no se dio cuenta de cuánto habían trepado hasta que de repente la vegetación se tornó menos densa y el sol la atravesó. Se encontraban al borde de un arroyo resplandeciente y poco profundo. Levantó la vista y frente a ella, se alzaba una montaña de cima redondeada y ancha. Una montaña más bien insignificante y pacífica.

-Allí está, Edward -indicó Bella.

Él se detuvo y miró.

-Está bien -dijo-. Avanzaremos un poco más y acamparemos para pasar la noche mientras tú trazas las coordenadas de mañana. A menos que me falle el oído, un poco más adelante debe de haber una pequeña cascada. Si Nathan nos da el visto bueno, esta noche podremos bañarnos.

Había una cascada, no demasiado grande ni con demasiada fuerza. Sólo era una caída de agua de tres metros de altura por entre las piedras y hacia el arroyo que corría al encuentro del río Negro.

Nathan y Laurent dictaminaron que el agua era pura. El único que no mostró entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de un baño fue Felix, pero siguió a los demás. Bella permaneció en el campamento, esperando su turno, y Edward se quedó con ella.

-Si se te ha ocurrido la idea de bañarte conmigo, desde ya puedes sacártela de la cabeza -advirtió ella.

-¿Quieres desnudarte y bañarte sin que nadie te vigile?-preguntó él con toda tranquilidad-. Montaré guardia mientras te bañas y tú podrás hacer lo mismo por mí. Hubiera ido con los demás, pero no me gustaba la idea de dejarte sola. Por supuesto que si no te molesta que Felix te mire mientras te bañas...

-Me has convencido. -No le gustaba el plan de Edward, pero comprendía que era necesario. No se trataba tanto de una cuestión de modestia sino de intimidad; no le resultaría cómodo estar desnuda delante de Edward, y para el caso tampoco le parecía seguro, pero la alternativa era seguir sucia y ya no toleraba la falta de higiene. Se quedaría de espaldas a él y terminaría el asunto con la mayor rapidez posible. Edward tomaba con mucha seriedad ese asunto de cuidarla, y no se arriesgaría a abandonar ese papel para intentar seducirla.

Mientras esperaban el regreso de los otros, Bella envolvió un jabón, champú y una muda limpia de ropa en una toalla, y Edward hizo lo mismo.

-¿Piensas dejar aquí tu mochila? Con toda seguridad Demetri la revisará.

Bella le dirigió una mirada pensativa y enseguida sacó la pistola de la mochila y la envolvió en la toalla.

-¿Y el mapa?

-No lo podrá leer -afirmó ella, sonriendo-. ¿Quieres verlo?

-Sería estúpido si te dijera que no.

Ella sacó su anotador y desplegó una gruesa hoja de papel sobre la que había algunos toscos dibujos, pero nada que señalara una ubicación. Las instrucciones eran el galimatías más grande que había visto en su vida.

-¿Y tú puedes leer esto? -preguntó, pensativo.

-No. Pero lo sé descifrar.

Edward lanzó una risita.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?

Bella señaló una frase más o menos a mitad de la página.

-Exactamente aquí.

-¡Bárbaro! Eso me aclara todo. ¿No tienes el código escrito en alguna parte?

-¿Te parezco tonta? -preguntó ella.

-¿No tuviste que escribirlo cuando descifrabas este galimatías?

-No olvides que lo descifré y lo memoricé todo antes de viajar a Brasil; esto no es más que para verificar, por si hubiera algún error. De todos modos, el código cambia con cada palabra. A menos que uno conozca la clave, que también he memorizado, nada de esto tiene sentido.

-Demetri va a ponerse furioso -dijo Edward con satisfacción-. En este momento debe de estar muerto de ansiedad, sabiendo que por lo menos durante media hora estaremos lejos del campamento.

-Tardaremos más de media hora -aclaró Bella-. Ahora que se me presenta la oportunidad, pienso lavar toda mi ropa.

-Buena idea. Y ya que estás en eso podrías lavar la mía.

-Lávala tú mismo.

Con expresión triste, Edward se puso la mano sobre el corazón.

-Eres una mujer desnaturalizada. ¿No sabes que deberías estar deseando ocuparte de tu hombre?- dijo con tono de burla.

-No recuerdo haberte reclamado como mío, de modo que este asunto no tiene sentido. Además no sé porqué va querer una mujer a un hombre tan perezoso que ni siquiera es capaz de lavar su propia ropa.

Edward la miró con expresión triste.

-No me sorprende que no te hayas casado.

-Nunca quise casarme.

-Yo tampoco.

Edward la observó un instante, con los ojos brillantes por el intercambio de confidencias. Después le acarició la punta de la nariz.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste alguna relación seria?

Ella lo pensó, luego se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Estuviste comprometida?

-No. Mientras estaba en la Universidad, una vez Jacob me pidió que me casara con él. Pero no me interesaba.

- ¿Quién es Jacob?

- Un buen amigo- dijo un poco triste recordando la ultima conversación que tuvo con él.

Edward lo malinterpreto

-¿Te rompió el corazon?- pregunto, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír. Ante la expresión de sorpresa de Edward, dijo.

-No, no,-dijo aún riendo- Él siempre a intentado algo conmigo, yo solo lo veía como un hermano. Pero…-dijo eliminando su sonrisa- la ultima conversación que tuvimos no terminó muy bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le pedí su apoyo para venir aquí y me tomo por loca.-dijo secamente.

Edward no quiso seguir por ese camino. Así que retomo la conversación.

-¿Y desde entonces? ¿Alguien importante?

-He salido con varios hombres -contestó Bella-. Pero nunca demasiado tiempo con nadie.

-¿Y qué haces para divertirte?

-Trabajo. -La expresión de incredulidad de Edward la hizo lanzar una carcajada.

-Trabajar es mucho más divertido que salir con un hombre -aseguró-. No me interesa casarme, de modo que no tiene sentido que salga con tipos. Si me gusta la compañía de alguien, muy bien, pero sería poco inteligente dedicar mucho tiempo a una relación que no va a llegar a nada.

Edward se puso de pie y la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿De manera que hacías el amor en el balcón con un tipo a quien apenas conocías? -preguntó con rencor.

Durante algunos instantes Bella no supo a qué se refería. Después recordó la conversación sobre la hamaca y rió.

-Nunca me he acostado en un balcón con un desconocido -aseguró-. Y, para el caso, no lo he hecho con nadie.

Edward notó que había vuelto a hablarle con ese tono de voz tan dulce. Tuvo ganas de sacudirla.

-¡Bárbaro! Por lo menos te lo habían presentado.

-¿A qué viene tanto sarcasmo? ¿Nunca has tenido una aventura de una sola noche?

-Muchas, cuando era joven, pero ahora soy mucho más cuidadoso.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si no comprendiera su problema.

El sonido de los hombres que volvían al campamento interrumpió la conversación. Bella se volvió a recoger sus cosas, y Edward hizo lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras los hombres entraban en el campamento. Edward se colgó la escopeta al hombro.

A Bella le resultó fácil seguir el sendero trazado por los otros. El sendero terminaba junto a una pequeña cascada.

Edward estudió el terreno.

-Cruzaremos al otro lado -decidió-. Así podré vigilar mejor el sendero. Detrás de la cascada hay un lugar para pasar.

Cruzaron al otro lado por entre las rocas. Edward le entregó la escopeta.

-Yo me bañaré primero.

Bella no protestó. De alguna manera, si él se desnudaba primero, a ella no le resultaría tan difícil hacerlo después. A veces, como cuando le masajeó la espalda dolorida, ese hombre hasta era capaz de ser considerado.

* * *

_**Bella es de armas tomar eh¿?**_

_**Laura, aquí tienes tu rio... con su cascada y todo.**_

**Bueno, bueno, a Edward parece que no le gusta mucho imaginarse a Bella con aventurillas de una noche. Jejejeje. El prox. Cap. Esta cañon… la mezcla de Edward, Bella, falta de ropa, y cascada es una combinación que no se puede subestimar. Jejeje. Nos leemos guapas. Bstes. **

_**NOTA: hay alguien que me ha pedido, unos cap. del señor de la guerra. recordar que no puedo ver vuestro e-mail. por motivos de seguridad cuando FF, detecta un E-mail. lo borra del RW, por lo tanto, no me llega la dirección. si alguien quiere que le envie algo a través de correo. por favor. poner vuestra dirección con separaciones entre y el . com. No he podido contestaros a través de privados porque no estais registradas... grácias**_


	12. El camino es peligroso

**Ni la historia ni los Personajes me pertenecen  


* * *

**

**El camino es Peligroso**

"¡Qué va a ser considerado!", pensó Bella algunos instantes después. Más bien era diabólico. No podía dejar de mirarlo, y Edward lo sabía.

Se acababa de desnudar por completo con una falta de modestia que indicaba que estaba acostumbrado a andar desnudo delante de una mujer. Y de todos, ¿qué motivo podía tener una mujer sensata para querer que estuviera vestido?

Era un dios Griego en persona. Por Dios!

Era alto, delgado y maravillosamente musculoso. Tenía hombros de estibador y piernas de atleta, largas y poderosas. Bella nunca había disfrutado tanto mirando a un hombre. Y a la vez había sufrido tanto. Estaba a punto de una convulsión espontánea. Ese hombre era un peligro para cualquier mujer que se mantuviera cerca de él. Y resulta que ella tenía esas dos cualidades: Era mujer y estaba cerca de él. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de desnudarse y tirarse al cuello de Edward.

Él, se metió bajo la cascada y dejó que el agua lo mojara mientras echaba atrás la cabeza y sacudía el pelo. El sol iluminaba los músculos de ese cuerpo maravilloso y fuerte, y las gotas de agua brillaban como diamantes en el pelo de Edward. Era tan perfectamente masculino que Bella sintió en el pecho un peso que le impedía respirar.

Entonces Edward la miró a los ojos, con una expresión tan intensa en sus ojos verdes, que ella pudo percibirla a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Él se adelantó un poco para que la fuerza del agua le cayera sobre la espalda. Cuando la cascada dejó de perfilar las líneas potentes de su cuerpo, quedó totalmente expuesto a la vista de ella.

La mirada de Bella se encontró con la de él, alerta y expectante. ¡Ah, sí! Ese hombre sabía muy bien lo que le estaba haciendo. Era tan diabólico que tuvo ganas de arrojarle piedras.

Mientras tarareaba, Edward terminó de bañarse y hasta se lavó la ropa, con toda tranquilidad. Bella apretó la escopeta entre las manos y se obligó a mirar el sendero que llevaba al campamento para ver si alguien se había animado a poner a prueba la amenaza de Edward. Era un paisaje pacífico y hermoso y el hombre desnudo bajo la cascada formaba parte de él como cualquier otra criatura de la naturaleza.

"¿Cómo sería vivir aquí con él -se preguntó Bella-, los dos solos, sin nadie en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda?

Pero en cuanto lo pensó se sacó la idea de la cabeza, porque le pareció ridícula.

Ése no era el paraíso, y Edward no era Adán. Era sólo Edward Cullen, rufián y aventurero. Lo único que él quería era una aventura pasajera, para satisfacer sus necesidades inmediatas. Con cualquier mujer. Y luego desaparecería en otra de sus excursiones. Bella supuso que de vez en cuando reaparecería con la pretensión de que la mujer lo alimentara y se le brindara, y que nunca tendría problemas en encontrar alguna dispuesta a darle ambas cosas. Pero esa mujer no seria ella.

Encontrar el pueblo de las Amazonas sería el logro de su vida. Después podría elegir lo que quisiera hacer, aunque todavía no lo supiera con seguridad. No se sentía atada a la Fundación donde trabajaba, sobretodo después de la manera en que la habían tratado en el asunto del Pueblo Perdido. Pidió vacaciones sin retribución para hacer ese viaje, pero no sabía si deseaba volver a trabajar allí.

Debía tomar decisiones, decisiones que no incluían a Edward Cullen, por maravilloso que se lo viera bajo una cascada de la selva.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se quedó de pie junto al arroyo, secándose. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por darle la espalda, de manera que Bella tampoco hizo el menor esfuerzo por apartar la mirada. Al contrario, aceptó su muda invitación y lo admiró abiertamente.

-No eres muy buena guardiana -dijo él, sonriente-. Me miraste más a mí que a los alrededores.

-Bueno, hiciste todo lo posible por llamar la atención -contestó Bella-. No quise desilusionarte. Edward terminó de vestirse, se le acercó y le quitó la escopeta de las manos. Miró con cuidado alrededor antes de inclinarse a besarla.

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti.

Ese contacto tan leve con los labios de Edward hizo palpitar la boca de Bella.

-¿Me juras que te quedarás aquí y que montarás guardia?

-Esto es algo que yo tomo muy enserio, preciosa- contestó él, mirándola con repentina frialdad.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento -dijo ella con tono suave. Edward la había protegido con dedicación desde el momento de iniciar el viaje. No bajaría la guardia ni abandonaría su puesto mientras ella se estuviera bañando. Después tal vez tratara de hacerla suya, pero antes se habría asegurado de que nadie más lo hiciera. Debía de estar volviéndose loca, porque eso le produjo una enorme sensación de seguridad.

Edward se instaló y se puso cómodo, listo para disfrutar del espectáculo, aunque volvió a observar los alrededores antes de mirar nuevamente a Bella. El corazón le latía acelerado ante la perspectiva de verla desnuda.

Bella se acercó al borde del arroyo y respiró hondo. No tenía escapatoria; para bañarse debía quitarse la ropa, y no estaba dispuesta a privarse de un baño. Pero si Edward Cullen creía que le brindaría un espectáculo, lo esperaba una desilusión.

Se sentó para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, después le dio la espalda y se sacó el resto de la ropa. Por cierto que sólo podría preservar cierta dosis de intimidad, pero haría lo que pudiera. Antes de sacarse la camisa, tomó la toalla y la envolvió alrededor de sus caderas. Después se quitó la camisa y la camiseta y subió la toalla para que le cubriera el pecho. No se animaba a mirar a Edward; sabía que su expresión sería tan oscura como la peor de las tormentas.

Después se deslizó detrás de la cascada y se quitó la toalla, que colocó sobre una roca para que no se mojara. Ya desnuda, se metió bajo la cascada y debió sofocar un grito ante la fuerza del agua. Era más fría de lo que supuso, y le golpeaba la cabeza y los hombros. Al principio le resultó casi doloroso, pero enseguida sus músculos tensos respondieron y comenzó a relajarse. Se cuidó de permanecer cerca de la parte trasera de la cascada y siempre de espaldas al lugar donde se encon traba Edward. Tomó el jabón y, feliz, empezó a lavarse.

Edward observaba ese cuerpo borroso presa de una enorme expectativa. Le transpiraban las manos y se las secó en el pantalón. Respiraba con agitación. ¡Maldita brujita perversa! No pensaba mostrarle nada. ¿No sabía la necesidad que tenía de verla?

Para estar más tranquilo volvió a revisar la zona con la mirada. Los pájaros revoloteaban tranquilos, de modo que volvió a mirar a Bella.

Ella había echado atrás la cabeza y se enjuagaba el pelo. Edward observó cada uno de sus movimientos, admirando las líneas de su cuerpo, la economía de sus movimientos. A los pocos instantes le empezaron a arder los ojos por el esfuerzo que hacía para tratar de penetrar el velo de agua de la cascada, pero no apartó la vista. Jamás había tenido tanta hambre en su vida, estaba tan desesperado por ver algo del cuerpo de Bella como un hombre famélico por un bocado de comida. Y no podía evitar la furia que eso le causaba, porque ninguna mujer había ejercido jamás tanto poder sobre él. Si alguna lo rechazaba, siempre había otras dispuestas a aceptarlo. Pero en ese momento no había otras, y tenía la desagradable sensación de que, si las hubiera, no le servirían de nada.

Quería a Bella y ninguna otra lo satisfaría. Ni siquiera volvió a interesarle la camarera del bar de sam, Tanya, creía que se llamaba, el día que conoció a Bella; en su momento no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto, pero al analizarlo retrospectivamente decidió que no era buena señal. Lo normal habría sido que hubiera esperado a que Tanya acabara su turno. Pero en cambio se encaminó a su propio apartamento, donde permaneció pensando en las posibilidades de la expedición que iba a iniciar.

Hasta ese momento había disfrutado del juego, seguro de que con el tiempo conquistaría a Bella. La caza formaba parte de la diversión, y esa mujer era tan evasiva que desafiaba todos sus instintos viriles. Pero ya no se sentía tan despreocupado. Su decisión contenía un aspecto sombrío, y eso no le gustaba. Si por algún motivo -¡oh, Dios, la sola posibilidad resultaba increíble!- no llegaba a tener a Bella desnuda debajo de él, se sentiría gravemente despojado. Y de alguna manera eso lo haría sentir menos completo. Por primera vez sintió que ninguna otra mujer podría suplir la pérdida de ésa.

No, no le gustaba nada esa posibilidad. De sólo pensarlo se sentía indefenso, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Bella había terminado de bañarse y salió de atrás de la cortina de agua de la cascada, envuelta en esa maldita toalla. El cabello le caía por la espalda, los hombros desnudos resplandecían bajo los rayos rosados del sol. Ni siquiera lo miró antes de levantar su ropa sucia y volver a desaparecer detrás de la cascada.

Bella lo deseaba tanto como la deseaba él. No le cabía duda. Lo notó en la expresión de sus ojos cuando lo miraba bañarse. ¿Entonces cómo era posible que contuviera así sus deseos? Ni siquiera lo había mirado un instante para comprobar su reacción ante tan enfurecedoras maniobras. Esa mujer era fría, tan fría que tal vez él se hubiera encontrado con la horma de su zapato. Ese pensamiento le provocó pánico, porque significaba que sus posibilidades de tenerla se reducían a un cincuenta por ciento. No, diablos, él quería tener un ciento por ciento de seguridad de que sería suya. Cualquier otra cosa resultaría inaceptable.

En cuanto terminó de lavar su ropa, Bella volvió a emerger desde atrás de la cascada y se acercó a su ropa limpia. Edward se preguntó si lograría vestirse con la misma técnica de "ves pero no ves nada" que había utilizado para desvestirse. Al observarla comprobó que así era. ¿Cómo aprenderían esas cosas las mujeres? Era realmente ofensivo, debería estar prohibido.

Satisfecha y bastante orgullosa de sí misma, Bella se sentó a ponerse las botas y entonces miró a Edward por encima del hombro.

-Ya terminé. ¿Estás listo para que nos vayamos? Edward no lo estaba, pero la luz se acababa y debían regresar al campamento. Cruzó el arroyo y se le acercó.

-Eres una desgraciadita. ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó ella, con una mirada inocente-. ¿Por qué?

-No me mires con tanta inocencia -replicó él con aire sombrío-. Vamos, tenemos que volver, ya está casi oscuro. Espero que Nathan nos haya guardado algo para comer.

Recogieron sus atados y la ropa recién lavada y Bella se aseguró que su pistola no quedara a la vista. Estaba un poco intrigada. Edward había cambiado pero no sabía exactamente en qué. Simplemente estaba... distinto.

Al entrar en el círculo de luz, a Bella le impresionó la exagerada expresión de indi ferencia de James y Demetri, mientras que Felix parecía más malhumorado que nunca. Posiblemente Felix hubiera querido ir a espiarla y Demetri se lo impidió porque no quería que Edward cayera sobre ellos mientras trataban de descifrar las instrucciones. Ninguno de los demás parecía haber notado nada, pero Demetri era bastante hábil como para haberse apoderado del mapa sin llamar la atención.

Por las miradas que les dirigieron todos, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Edward se había esmerado en lograr que todos creyeran que ellos dos vivían una aventura; tratar de negarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Pero Bella no era tan tonta como para echar a la basura la protección que esa supuesta relación le brindaba.

En cuanto comió se retiró a su carpa, como era su costumbre. Al abrir la mochila encontró el mapa en el mismo bolsillo, pero no en la misma posición. De manera que lo habían revisado, pero sin duda no les sirvió de nacía. Revisó la siguiente parte del código para asegurarse de haberlo descifrado bien. Luego, convencida de que no había problemas, se desvistió y se acostó. Se sentía más extenuada que nunca; contener y contenerse de Edward Cullen le exigía todas sus energías.

La siguiente serie de instrucciones los internaba aún más en la montaña y el camino era cada vez más tortuoso. Tenían que trepar y bajar; y el terreno era tan resbaladizo que Edward resolvió atarlos unos a otros, como alpinistas. La cantidad de terreno que podían recorrer por día era prácticamente la mitad del que recorrían antes. Y lo más preocupante era que se veían obligados a hacer tantos rodeos que Bella temía perder de vista la siguiente señal. Pero no había otra manera de avanzar. Para escalar esas montañas tendrían que haber sido expertos alpinistas y contar con el material necesario. De modo que seguían el único camino posible, no tenían alternativa.

Durante el quinto día una fuerte tormenta los sor prendió en un sendero angosto y zigzagueante de la montaña. No tenían posibilidades de buscar refugio y en el sendero ni siquiera había lugar suficiente para cobijarse bajo las telas impermeables. Se encontraban expuestos al viento y a la lluvia, rodeados de relámpagos y truenos resonantes.

-¡Acérquense todo lo que puedan a la montaña y agáchense! -ordenó Edward a los gritos, mientras recorría la hilera para que todos lo oyeran. Después volvió al lugar donde Bella permanecía sentada. Se acuclilló a su lado y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para protegerla de la fuerza del agua. Las lluvias tropicales no eran suaves; rugían, arrancaban ramas de los árboles y las criaturas de la selva corrían en busca de refugio.

Bella se acurrucó en los brazos de Edward y se preparó estoicamente a soportar la tormenta.

La tormenta parecía interminable y permanecieron allí agachados durante mucho tiempo, sobresaltados por cada relámpago y cada trueno. Pero de repente todo se acabó, y la tormenta siguió su camino por la montaña. Tras de sí sólo quedaron los ecos metálicos de los truenos. La lluvia cesó y salió el sol.

Se pusieron de pie con cautela, estiraron las piernas y la espalda acalambradas. Emmett sacó un cigarrillo y buscó su encendedor. El metal mojado se le resbaló de entre los dedos y fue a caer al borde del sendero. Con un movimiento reflejo, sin pensar en lo que hacía, se adelantó para alcanzarlo.

Todo sucedió en un instante.

-¡No te acerques tanto al borde! -gritó Edward.

La tierra cedió con un sonido seco y Emmett sólo tuvo tiempo de lanzar un grito de terror antes de desaparecer. Les pareció oír su grito durante un largo rato hasta que por fin se apagó.

-¡Mierda! -explotó Edward, soltando un trozo de la cuerda que llevaba alrededor de un hombro-. ¡Retrocedan! -rugió-. ¡Aléjense todos del borde del sendero! La lluvia lo ablandó.

Obedientes, todos se aplastaron contra la pared de la montaña, pálidos e impresionados.

No había dónde atar la soga, de modo que Edward se la ató bajo los brazos y le tiró el otro extremo a Nathan. -No me dejes caer -pidió y se tiró en al suelo para mirar el precipicio.

Bella estuvo por adelantarse, con el corazón en la boca, pero se obligó a permanecer donde estaba. Su peso sólo aumentaría el peligro en que se encontraba. Pero se situó de tal forma que estuvo lista si Nathan necesitaba su ayuda si el terreno cedía bajo Edward. Con cautela, Edward se asomó sobre el precipicio.

-¡Emmett!

No obtuvo respuesta. A pesar de todo volvió a llamar dos veces. Luego se volvió hacia los demás.

-Binoculares -pidió.

Mike los buscó con rapidez y, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado, los deslizó por el suelo hacia la mano extendida de Edward.

Edward se llevó los binoculares a los ojos y los enfocó. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, luego se los devolvió a Mike y comenzó a alejarse del borde.

-James, tome el lugar de Emmett con el remolque -ordenó. James quedó tan sorprendido que obedeció sin protestar.

Bella se hallaba pálida y tensa. Por casualidad estaba mirando a Emmett en el momento en que éste cayó, y alcanzó a ver su expresión de terror cuando el terreno cedió bajo sus pies. En ese momento Emmett debió comprender que moría y que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. También el padre de Bella había muerto en la selva. ¿En sus ojos también se habría pintado esa misma expresión horrorizada e indefensa?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó a Edward con una voz sin inflexiones.

Edward le dirigió una mirada aguda.

-Seguimos adelante. Tenemos que salir de este sendero de cornisa.

-Pero... tenernos que bajar. Tal vez no esté muerto. -Sentía que por lo menos debían hacer el esfuerzo, aunque comprendía que sólo un milagro habría impedido que Emmett muriera en la caída. -Y si... si está muerto, tenemos que enterrarlo.

-No podemos llegar adonde él está -contestó Edward, acercándosele. No le gustaba el aspecto de Bella, temía que se hallara en estado de shock.

-¡Pero es necesario que bajemos! Tal vez sólo esté herido...

-No. Está muerto.

-Ni siquiera con esos binoculares puedes saber si todavía respira...

-Bella. -La rodeó con los brazos, la acercó a su cuerpo embarrado y le acarició el pelo mojado. -Te doy mi palabra de que está muerto. -Emmett se había destrozado la cabeza contra las piedras, como si se tratara de un melón maduro. No podían hacer nada por él, y no quería que Bella viera el cadáver.

-Entonces tenemos que recuperar su cuerpo.

-No podemos. Este saliente no aguantaría, ni siquiera si tuviéramos los elementos necesarios. Haría falta un equipo de expertos para subirlo.

Ella permaneció unos instantes en silencio, pero Edward percibió que temblaba y la abrazó con más fuerza. -¿Volveremos a buscar su cuerpo? -preguntó ella por fin.

En ese caso, tenía que contestarle la verdad.

-No quedará nada para volver a buscar. -Cuando ellos emprendieran el camino de regreso, la jungla habría destruido todo rastro del cuerpo de Emmett.

-Comprendo.

Bella cuadró los hombros y se alejó de Edward. Real mente lo comprendía. De no haber estado tan impresio nada y angustiada, jamás habría hecho una pregunta tan tonta. No podían hacer absolutamente nada por Emmett. Y lo único que podían hacer por sí mismos era seguir adelante.

* * *

**Lo siento, no pretendía matar a Emmett, pero la aventura es peligrosa y puede que mueran algunos más… **

**A parte de eso… estuvo bien el momento cascada eh¿? Jejejeje. ya se que muchas se apuntan. jejejeje. **

**gracias por sus RW. de verdad son un encanto... bienvenidas las nuevas, y para todas... un beste bien grande...**

**Nos leemos guapas. Bstes.**


	13. De preciosa a mi amor

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**De "preciosa" a "mi amor"**

Continuaron caminando, tristes y en silencio. Edward vigilaba a Bella aún más que de costumbre, preocupado por su expresión. Lo que la angustiaba no era sólo la muerte de Emmett; había otra cosa, algo más profundo.

También empezaba a preocuparle la posibilidad de que no pudieran salir de ese maldito saliente antes de que cayera la noche, y que se vieran obligados a dormir allí. No había lugar para carpas, de manera que estarían expuestos a cualquier amenaza.

Edward ordenó un descanso y le pidió a Nathan que se adelantara para explorar, como medida de precaución. Después se agachó y observó las montañas que se alzaban alrededor de ellos. No veía la hora de poder abandonar ese saliente de la montaña.

Bella también observaba las montañas en silencio. Edward se le acercó, con cuidado de no aproximarse demasiado al borde.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó tras sentarse a su lado.

Ella se miraba las manos con aire distraído. En lugar de mirarlo, mantuvo la vista clavada en las montañas

-Mi padre murió a raíz de una caída -contestó por fin-. Nos dijeron que fue en una montaña, cerca de un poblado donde lo encontraron. Debe de haber sido en algún lugar del sendero que estamos recorriendo. Tal vez haya sido en un saliente parecido.

Edward quería consolarla, mantenerla abrazada hasta que su dolor cesara, pero no podía hacer nada. Esa necesidad de protección era nueva para él; hasta entonces nunca había querido cuidar a nadie. Le resultaba bastante sorprendente. Ver a Bella, que siempre se había mostrado tan fuerte y valiente, tan vulnerable le hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-No podemos saber con seguridad si ha sido así -contestó-. Te aconsejo que no le des vueltas. Trata de no pensar en el ello.

-No es algo que pueda evitar, como si cerrara una puerta. Yo quería a mi padre, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. -El amor que le tenía a su padre debía ser muy fuerte para que estuviera dispuesta a dedicar tanto tiempo y energía a devolverle su reputación, y exponerse a tantos peligros para lograrlo.

A la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido contemplar la posibilidad de llevar a cabo una expedición tan peligrosa, pero ella lo estaba haciendo por el bien de un muerto. Sintió una aguda punzada al comprender que cuando Bella quería, quería para siempre.

-Oiga, Cullen. -Era James, que se les acercaba. -¿Qué necesidad hay de seguir cargando con todos los efectos personales y las provisiones de Emmett? Es demasiado peso en el remolque para el camino que estarnos haciendo.

-Es posible que los necesitemos -explicó Edward con paciencia-. No sabemos lo que nos espera más adelante. Podría suceder cualquier cosa.

-Pero por lo menos podríamos dejar atrás la carpa de Emmett. ¿Para qué queremos una carpa de repuesto?

-Por si le llegara a suceder algo a una de las otras.

-Pero hasta ahora no tuvimos carpas de repuesto. Cada uno llevaba la suya y nada más.- parecia un niño que no quería hacer los deberes del cole.

-Las carpas no son tan pesadas -contestó Edward, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿De qué se está quejando?

-Y sin Emmett tampoco nos hace falta transportar tanta comida, ¿no es cierto?

Edward y Bella se quedaron mirándolo con incredulidad; por fin Edward meneó la cabeza ante la imbecilidad de ese hombre.

-Nunca hay, que dejar comida. Jamás. James tenía una expresión malhumorada.

-Sólo preguntaba.

-Y yo sólo le contesté.

James giró sobre sus talones para alejarse. Bella, que lo observaba, lo vio caer de pronto hacia un costado y volvió a oír ese ruido terrible que hacía la tierra al ceder. No lo pensó dos veces, simplemente actuó. Se arrojó hacia delante en el mismo instante en que la tierra cedía bajo su hermano. Mientras él caía alcanzó a cogerle la camisa. La tela se rompió y Jaimes volvió a resbalar, pero logró agarrar los antebrazos de su hermana.

Bella oyó gritos y maldiciones, pero no sabía de dónde venían. Sin duda James estaba gritando; alcanzaba a ver su boca abierta mientras el peso de su cuerpo la arrastraba hacia el borde. Tal vez ella misma estuviera gritando; sencillamente no lo sabía. Todo parecía un sueño y James la arrastraba cada vez más cerca del borde. El tiempo avanzaba en cámara lenta, los sonidos parecían lejanos y distorsionados.

Luego algo apretó sus tobillos y detuvo su deslizamiento hacia el precipicio. Los hombros le dolían horriblemente por el peso de su hermano. Las manos de James empezaron a deslizarse hacia abajo por sus brazos y ella lo aferró con desesperación. A su alrededor y a sus espaldas todavía seguían resonando las maldiciones, maldiciones que incluían todas las malas palabras que ella hubiera oído alguna vez y algunas en portugués que desconocía. Bella cerró los ojos cuando el dolor de sus hombros y de sus brazos le resultó intolerable.

El terreno seguía cediendo bajo su cuerpo, y cada vez ella y James se deslizaban un poco más. Sus hombros sostenían todo el peso del cuerpo de su hermano y el dolor la hizo aullar.

-¡No me sueltes, Bella, por favor! -¡No me sueltes! -balbuceaba James, pálido y con la cara distorsionada por el pánico.

-No te soltaré -susurró ella. James volvió a resbalarse hasta que ambos quedaron aferrando las muñecas del otro.

-¡Tírenla hacia atrás! -gritaba con desesperación, Edward-. ¡Si llegan a soltarla los mataré a todos! -Había clavado los pies en el barro y tiraba hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, con las manos aferradas a los tobillos de Bella. La amenaza que acababa de pronunciar era absurda, porque si ella caía, él caería también.

Mike se había arrodillado y se inclinaba tratando de enlazar los dedos en la cintura del pantalón de Bella, para agregar su fuerza a la de los demás.

-Traten de enlazar los pies de James -ordenó Edward, entre dientes. Le sobresalían las venas de la frente, y el sudor se le metía dentro de los ojos. -Lo traeremos de vuelta cabeza abajo si es necesario.

Durante un instante nadie se movió; después Paul tomó la cuerda. Al principio Demetri no participó en la misión de rescate, porque le podía más su miedo de perder la vida. Pero al comprender que sin Bella no tenía sentido seguir, debió decidir que el riesgo valía la pena y se tiró al suelo junto a los demás para sujetar las piernas de la muchacha.

Paul no tenía bastante práctica con la soga y no conseguía enlazar los pies de James, que pataleaba sin cesar, presa del pánico. Se acercó todo lo que pudo, pero no alcanzaba a ver los pies de James. Así que arrojaba el lazo a ciegas en inútiles intentos.

-Que alguien agarre los tobillos de Bella -ordenó Edward con voz tensa, y Seth se apresuró a obedecer. Tambaleante, Edward se puso de rodillas y pidió la cuerda; aliviado, Paul retrocedió y se la pasó.

Edward se tendió en el suelo.

-Sosténganme por las piernas.-Quil y Paul obedecieron de inmediato y lo tomaron por las botas.

Edward se inclinó todo lo posible y el terreno flojo empezó a ceder bajo su peso. Desde allí alcanzaba a ver la cara de Bella, pálida como la muerte, cubierta de barro y con un gesto de dolor. Estaba sumida en un silencio total. James seguía gritando y pataleando como un loco, mientras suplicaba que no lo dejaran caer.

-¡Quédese quieto, maldita sea!

Aterrado, James no lo oyó.

Edward balanceó la pesada soga con toda la fuerza posible y le pegó en la cabeza.

-¡Cállese! ¡Cierre la boca y escúcheme! -La furia de su voz debió llegar hasta el cerebro de James, que de repente dejó de gritar. A su manera, el súbito silencio fue tan tremendo como lo habían sido los gritos.

-¡Quédese quieto! -ordenó Edward con voz tensa-. Voy a tratar de enlazarle los pies. Entonces podremos subirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella le dirigió una mirada suplicante; estaba casi ciega de dolor. Edward tuvo que contener otra andanada de maldiciones al comprender lo que el peso de James debía de estar haciéndole a sus articulaciones. Ella debería estar gritando, pero, por supuesto, hasta en ese momento límite lograba mantener el control sobre sí misma.

Edward recogió la soga, moviéndose con rapidez, consciente de que a Bella y a James cada segundo debía de parecerles una eternidad. Él tampoco se sentía muy feliz. Colgando sobre el borde y sintiendo que el barro se deshacía bajo su peso. Armó un lazo y lo arrojó de costado hacia los pies de James. Lo único que quería era enlazar un pie: con eso bastaría.

El lazo cayó bajo la bota derecha de Jaimes y Edward lo recogió con rapidez. Cuando el nudo corredizo se cerró alrededor del pie, Edward tiró de la soga para ajustarlo.

Tenía aferrado el pie de Jaimes justo debajo del tobillo.

-¡Tírenme hacia arriba! -gritó y sintió que las manos que le sostenían las piernas comenzaban a subirlo.

Una vez en terreno firme, se puso de pie y colocó la soga en manos de Paul.

-Sosténganlo entre tú y Quil. Y tiren de esa soga con fuerza, por amor de Dios, porque tendrán que aguantar todo el peso de James.

Paul lo miró a los ojos con tranquilidad.

-Comprenden.

Laurent se hallaba de pie un poco más atrás; se adelantó para unir su fuerza a la de sus compañeros. El indio era bastante fuerte, de modo que Edward supuso que James estaría a salvo. Ahora el problema era llevar a Bella a terreno firme.

Con cautela se acercó lo más posible al precipicio.

-Escúcheme, James. He atado una soga alrededor de su pie. Aquí arriba hay tres hombres sosteniéndola, de modo que no se va a caer. Ya lo tenemos. ¿Me ha comprendido?

-Sí -jadeó James.

-Tiene que soltar a Bella. Cuando lo haga caerá, pero sólo unos metros.

Para James, la idea de soltar a Bella resultaba impensable. Bella era algo sólido, algo que lo ataba a la _vida, _algo que alcanzaba a palpar. ¿Y si en realidad no le habían atado una cuerda al tobillo? No podía saberlo, le resultaba imposible pensar con tranquilidad; ni siquiera se animaba a mirar hacia abajo para asegurarse de que la cuerda estuviera allí. Lo único que veía era la cara de su hermana, blanca y tensa, con una desesperación idéntica a la suya.

-¡No, no puedo! -lloriqueó.

-Tiene que hacerlo. Hasta que no lo haga no lo podremos subir.

-¡No puedo!

La furia ardió como lava dentro de Edward. Bella estaba herida, muerta de dolor, y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarla hasta que James la soltara. El imbecil de su hermano solo pensaba en si mismo.

-¡Suelte las manos de su hermana, hijo de puta! -gritó con voz gutural-. Le aseguro que si es necesario le golpearé la cabeza con una piedra para obligarlo.

-James -la voz de Bella era un susurro apenas audible. -Suéltame, no corres peligro. Puedo ver la cuerda atada a tu pie. Te aseguro que está bien.

James levantó la mirada y la clavó en ella durante un largo y agónico segundo.

Después se soltó.

Al desaparecer el peso de Jaimes, los hombres que sostenían a Bella cayeron hacia atrás, pero por suerte Mike siguió prendido de su cinturón y su movimiento de retroceso también la tiró a ella hacia atrás. Los tres hombres que sostenían la soga clavaron los talones en tierra y se prepararon para el tirón brutal que se produciría en el momento en que tendrían que soportar _todo _el peso del cuerpo de James y el tirón de su caída. Jaimes gritaba otra vez, con voz ronca de terror.

-¡Súbanlo! -gritó Edward mientras se dedicaba a subir a Bella y ponerla a salvo contra la pared de la montaña.

La tendió de espaldas con la mayor suavidad posible y le acarició el rostro. Tenía la cara y hasta los labios azules. No gritaba pero cada una de sus inhalaciones terminaba en un quejido casi inaudible. A Edward le temblaban las manos de ira i miedo. Ira, por ver a Bella sufriendo y no poder hacer nada. Y miedo por haber estado a punto de perderla. No podía perderla.

-¿Me puedes decir dónde te duele más, mi amor? -Edward empezó a tocarle cada articulación, empezando por la mano derecha y trabajando hacia arriba. En su voz había un tono de increíble ternura.

-Hombro... izquierdo-jadeó ella. Estaba bañada en un sudor frío. -Creo que está dislocado.

Lo estaba, y no era extraño, considerando que había sostenido durante tanto tiempo todo el peso de James. Edward la examinó con infinito cuidado, pero aun así ella lanzaba quejidos cada vez que la tocaba. Estaba tan enfrascado en Bella que apenas tuvo conciencia del momento en que los hombres por fin consiguieron subir a James al saliente.

-Tengo que volver a colocar el hombro en su sitio -murmuró Edward-. Te va a doler mucho, pero no hay más remedio.

El dolor había contraído las pupilas de Bella, convirtiéndolas en dos puntitos.

-¿Y no te parece... que duele... ahora? Adelante... hazlo.

Mierda, hacer eso le resultaba odioso porque sabía lo que le dolería, pero ella tenía razón; no ganaba nada esperando. No podía llevarla a un hospital en una hora; con un poco de suerte, tal vez llegarían en un mes. Había que colocarle el hombro en su sitio, y enseguida.

Edward lo había hecho antes y en una ocasión se lo hicieron a él. No era divertido. Antes de pensar demasiado en el asunto, levantó el brazo de Bella, lo mantuvo derecho y apoyó la mano libre sobre su hombro.

Cuando colocó el hombro ella lanzó un grito y arqueó el cuerpo. Edward apreto fuerte los dientes. No soportaba hacerle daño, aunque éste fuera necesario.

Ese grito sordo resonó por todo el sendero. Edward tenía la esperanza de que se desmayara, pero Bella no lo hizo. Era increible la fortaleza de esa mujer. En cambio empezó a rodar convulsivamente de un lado al otro y a hacer arcadas. Antes se la veía pálida pero en ese momento estaba cenicienta.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó James, mientras se arrastraba hacia ellos, todavía pálido y con expresión de loco.

-Cuando lo sujetó, su peso le descolocó el hombro -contestó Edward, con tono cortante. Le sorprendió la violenta necesidad que sentía de arrojar a James al vacío de una patada, por haber sido tan imbécil y por haber lastimado a Bella, para no mencionar la posibilidad de haberle matado.

De repente James se detuvo y sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y allí quedó, temblando como una hoja.

-¡Dios! -susurró. Después de un minuto consiguió alzar la cabeza. -¿Se pondrá bien?

-Durante un par de días el hombro le va a doler mucho. -Tomó una cantimplora de agua y mojó un pañuelo para limpiarle la cara y el cuello. -Está en estado de _shock. _No entiendo como no se ha desmayado, tiene que estar sintiendo un dolor horrible. Colóquele los pies sobre sus piernas -ordenó, y James obedeció sin chistar.

Poco a poco Bella empezó a sentirse mejor; aunque el hombro seguía palpitándole, ya no era la tortura de antes. La sensación de náusea desapareció.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? -preguntó Edward, preocupado.

-Muy bien -murmuró ella, con un hilo de voz.

-Así me gusta. Si tienes fuerzas para sentarte, te vendaré el hombro. Cuando esté inmovilizado no seguirá palpitándote.

Hablaba como si él hubiera vivido esa experiencia. Bella sintió un principio de curiosidad que desapareció con rapidez. Simplemente no tenía la energía suficiente para iniciar una conversación. Con cuidado, Edward la sentó entre sus rodillas. Todos la rodeaban y, por diferentes motivos, la observaban con preocupación.

Bella notó que el único que no se había acercado era Felix. Por lo que ella recordaba, ese hombre seguía en la misma postura en que estaba cuando James cayó. En su rostro de bruto había una expresión burlona.

El botiquín de primeros auxilios incluía vendas elásticas de distintos tamaños, por si había alguna torcedura de tobillo o de rodilla. Edward eligió la más ancha para vendarle el hombro con fuerza. Después escogió otra para inmovilizarle el brazo, asegurándoselo al cuerpo. De no haberse sentido tan mal, Bella le hubiera dirigido una mirada asesina, porque el vendaje no la aliviaba; al contrario, el hombro le palpitaba más.

-Ya sé que duele -dijo Edward, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento-. Pero espera un minuto. Te prometo que pronto empezarás a sentirte mejor.

Por suerte, el dolor comenzó a ceder. Edward le dio un par de aspirinas, que ella tomó agradecida. Nathan regresó cuando Bella todavía estaba apoyada entre las rodillas de Edward, y Laurent le informó de lo sucedido. Edward habló con Nathan en voz baja, y ella alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta del indio. Por lo visto pronto podrían abandonar ese maldito saliente; sólo faltaba alrededor de una hora de caminata. Pero habían perdido tanto tiempo que quizá no lograran hacerlo antes de que cayera la noche.

-Entonces tendremos que seguir caminando después del anochecer -dijo Edward-. No vamos a pasar la noche en este saliente.-Bajó la cabeza para preguntarle: -¿Crees que podrás caminar, mi amor?

Bella vaciló.

-Creo que sí, siempre que me ayudes a ponerme de pie.

Con cuidado, él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y James se colocó con rapidez al otro lado para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. Bella se tambaleó un instante, pero respiró hondo un par de veces y logró permanecer firme sobre los pies. Hasta consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lista -anunció.

Edward deslizó los brazos dentro de las correas de su mochila y luego cargó también la de Bella.

-Nos podríamos dividir la carga de ella -ofreció James.

-No quiero perder tiempo haciendo eso. Tenemos que estar fuera de este saliente antes de que oscurezca. Yo puedo llevar el peso durante una hora.

-Entonces yo la ayudaré a caminar.

-No -contestó ella, volviendo a respirar hondo-. Será más seguro que avancemos de uno en uno. Podré caminar una hora. Te aseguro que, ya que Edward lleva mi mochila, no tendré problema.

La mirada que Edward le dirigió indicaba que comprendía perfectamente hasta qué punto era problema, pero que no les quedaba alternativa, de manera que no dijo nada. A Bella le alegró que guardara silencio. De alguna manera era una demostración de que respetaba su fuerza y su capacidad.

Nathan iba delante y Edward insistió en que detrás fuera Bella y luego él. Ella sabía que quería estar cerca para ayudarla si la veía tambalearse, pero empezó a caminar con resolución. El dolor no era tan fuerte como creyó al principio. El hombro le latía con cada paso que daba, pero no de manera intolerable. Lo peor de todo era la debilidad de sus piernas; era como si acabara de salir de una fuerte gripe. Tal vez fuera una reacción al shock y el dolor, además de la excesiva descarga de adrenalina. Todo parecía levemente irreal, hasta la muerte de Emmett. Y sin embargo había sucedido hacia unas horas. ¿Sería posible?

Ya oscurecía cuando por fin lograron abandonar el saliente, y era noche cerrada cuando se encontraron de nuevo bajo el triple dosel. Armaron el campamento con rapidez. Los hombres hicieron un claro más pequeño que otras veces, apenas del tamaño necesario para armar las carpas y hacer una fogata para cocinar. Edward armó la carpa de Bella, y después le buscó un lugar cómodo para que se sentara mientras Nathan preparaba la comida.

Bella no tuvo problemas para comer por sí misma, a pesar de tener el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado, y devoró el arroz con pescado enlatado. Por lo general no bebía café por la noche, pero Edward le pasó un jarro de café fuerte con mucho azúcar y ella lo bebió sin protestar. Cuando terminó de comer se sentía mucho mejor.

James se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Parecía avergonzado y en lugar de mirarla mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Este... Quería agra...agradecerte lo que hiciste -murmuró.

Era el primer gesto amistoso que había tenido con ella en toda su vida, y Bella no quiso darle demasiada importancia. Se contentó con contestar:

-No fue nada.

Incómodo, James cambió de postura.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó preocupado.

-Todavía me duele el hombro, pero menos que antes.

-Me alegro. -Por lo visto no se le ocurría qué otra cosa decir, y después de un momento de incómodo silencio se puso de pie, dispuesto a alejarse. Todavía no la había mirado a la cara. -Gracias de nuevo -repitió bajito, antes de volver a su lugar.

En cuanto James se fue, apareció Edward con una linterna y una botella que le resultó familiar.

-Vamos -dijo-. Ha llegado la hora del linimento.

Bella estaba más que deseosa. Ese linimento, junto con el hábil masaje de Edward, había hecho milagros con sus músculos tras el primer día de caminata.

Con torpeza se arrastró hasta el interior de la carpa y Edward la siguió. Su enorme cuerpo ocupaba casi todo el lugar.

-Antes tengo que limpiarme un poco-dijo Bella, mirando su ropa embarrada.

-No creo que haya una cascada por los alrededores -contestó Edward. Se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a desatarle los zapatos.

-En la mochila tengo algunas toallas húmedas.

Edward la miró y sonrió.

-¡De modo que así era como te las arreglabas! Me preguntaba cómo lograbas mantenerte siempre tan limpia. A tu lado los demás lucimos y olemos corno vagabundos.

-Si lo dices tú... -murmuró ella.

-Ahora sé que te sientes mejor -comentó Edward con tono de aprobación mientras le sacaba los zapatos y los calcetines-. Tendremos que quitarte los pantalones antes de que te saque la venda del hombro. Así será menos incómodo.

Bella estuvo por sacarse ella misma los pantalones, pero suspiró y enfrentó la realidad. Por lo menos esa noche necesitaba ayuda. Edward le bajó el cierre de los pantalones y se los sacó con rapidez y eficacia, sin moverla demasiado. Después comenzó a quitarle las vendas del hombro, que le había colocado encima de la camisa.

Bella se mantuvo muy quieta, temerosa de que cualquier movimiento volviera a provocarle ese dolor tremendo. Edward le desabotonó la camisa, se la sacó y luego le bajó la manga del brazo izquierdo sin que le doliera el hombro. Después permaneció un instante observando la camiseta, antes de levantar la vista para mirarla. En esos ojos verdes brillaba una especie de alegría inquietante, pero sólo dijo:

-No tendré más remedio que cortarte la camiseta para poder sacártela. Es imposible que levantes los brazos para sacártela por la cabeza.

"Lo que tanto te alegra no es la idea de cortar la camiseta -pensó ella con enojo-, sino que no tengo más remedio que sacármela, y punto." Se miraron algunos instantes a los ojos, como en un duelo.

-Esta camiseta se estira con facilidad. Ayúdame a levantar el brazo derecho y a sacar la cabeza; después podrás bajármela por el brazo izquierdo.

Con manos increíblemente suaves, Edward la ayudó a maniobrar el brazo derecho, luego le pasó la camiseta por la cabeza y después la deslizó por su brazo izquierdo sin causarle ningún dolor. Su mirada se detuvo en los pechos desnudos y Bella sintió que el pulso le latía en la garganta.

Edward sabía que en el estado en que ella se encontraba no podían hacer el amor, pero no tocarla habría sido lo mismo que dejar de respirar. Deslizó el brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuerpo de Bella y la atrajo con suavidad hacia sí.

Aparte de su respiración agitada, ella se mantenía inmóvil. Sin poder contenerse, Edward inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Desde que consiguió volver a subirla al saliente de la montaña, había estado temblando interiormente por el peligro que ella corrió, y su necesidad de abrazarla era abrumadora. Pero no debía perder el control, ¿Qué importaba que Bella se hallara, por fin, casi desnuda en sus brazos? Estaba herida y tenía que cuidarla; lo demás tendría que esperar. Pero no mucho más, pensó con desesperación. No podría soportarlo mucho tiempo más.

Tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltarla, para apartarse. Bella lo observaba en silencio; el verde de sus ojos prácticamente había desaparecido por lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas.

Edward tenía la cara empapada de sudor, pero se obligó a pensar en las cosas necesarias.

-¿Dónde están esas toallas húmedas? -preguntó. Su voz era ronca, tensa y dura.

Ella tragó con fuerza.

-En el primer bolsillo de la mochila.

Edward las encontró enseguida y Bella tendió una mano, exigiendo en silencio el derecho de limpiarse ella misma. Lo hizo lo mejor posible, ignorando su semidesnudez con la mayor dignidad. Eso era mucho más íntimo que bañarse delante de Edward; el baño había sido casi una competición para ver cuánto podía esconder. Esto era diferente; Edward se mostraba sutilmente distinto. La ternura de sus cuidados era desconcertante, aunque fue típico de él que aprovechara la primera oportunidad para acariciarle los pechos.

Cuando terminó de asearse, Bella levantó la mano derecha y examinó con expresión sombría los moretones que le rodeaban la muñeca. Idénticos moretones se repetían en la muñeca izquierda, y a lo largo de los brazos tenía toda clase de rasguños.

-No podrás hacer mucho durante varios días -comentó Edward en voz baja mientras la ayudaba a tenderse boca abajo-. La espalda y los músculos de los brazos te dolerán casi tanto como el hombro.

-El linimento me aliviará -dijo ella, optimista. Sin contestarle, Edward se enfrascó en la tarea de masajearla. Sabía que cada minuto de masaje contribuiría a aliviar el dolor que ella experimentara al día siguiente. Después sentó a Bella y le masajeó ambos brazos, que también habían sufrido una tensión enorme. Tenía el hombro izquierdo hinchado y lastimado; se lo volvió a vendar y Bella suspiró aliviada al sentirlo sujeto.

-Esta noche nada de camiseta -ordenó él-. Tendrás que dormir así como estás. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?

A Bella le sorprendió oírlo preguntar en lugar de declarar directamente que pensaba quedarse y obligarla a discutir. Pero lo que la preocupó fue que, durante un momento, hasta consideró la posibilidad de permitir que se quedara.

-Gracias, pero prefiero estar sola -contestó-, No creo que esta noche consiga dormir mucho.

-Me parece que te espera una sorpresa. Estás extenuada. Sé que podrás colocar la cinta sobre el cierre de la carpa, ¿pero cómo conseguirás acostarte por tus propios medios? Necesitas ayuda para acostarte y para levantarte.

Bella logró sonreír.

-Acostarme es fácil, no tengo más que dejarme caer de costado. Pero creo que esta noche no pondré la cinta, porque no me gusta la idea de tener que levantarme sola por la mañana para dejarte entrar.

Edward le apartó el pelo de la cara con suavidad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó con curiosidad-. Entre James y tú no existe lo que yo llamaría una buena relación.

-Es mi hermano -contestó ella con sencillez.

-¿Crees que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti?

-No sé. Probablemente no. Pero no importa; yo no soy él. -Si hubiera dejado morir a James sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por salvarlo, su conciencia no le habría permitido seguir viviendo.

Edward la estudió y enseguida asintió, como si comprendiera.

-Muy bien, vamos a prepararte para pasar la noche. Tengo el sueño lijero -aclaró-. Felix no conseguirá acercarse.

Bella lanzó un bufido. Sus problemas físicos no le habían reblandecido el cerebro.

-Lo que me preocupa no es la posibilidad de que Felix se meta en mi carpa.

Edward sonrió.

-No trates de engañarme. Estoy haciendo grandes progresos, y lo sabes. Ya me has invitado a que vuelva por la mañana.

-Para que me ayudes a vestirme.

-Si insistes... -Se inclinó y la volvió a besar. -No te molestes en vestirte por mí. El destino trabaja de manera misteriosa -agregó Edward con mirada maliciosas. Pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio. -Llámame si me necesitas, mi amor.

-Lo haré.

La volvió a besar, la ayudó a acostarse y la cubrió con una sábana. Desde que entraron en la zona mont ñosa era necesario que se cubrieran, porque las noches eran más frías. Edward se llevó la lámpara y Bella permaneció allí en la oscuridad, cansada de cuerpo y de mente, desconfiando de la nueva intimidad que se había creado entre ella y Edward, pero aceptando que era necesaria.

Después de lo sucedido le resultaría aún más difícil mantenerlo a distancia.

Mientras se dormía revivió los acontecimientos del día, que pasaron por su mente como escenas en una pantalla de cine. La imagen de la lluvia torrencial que los azotó y la expresión sorprendida de Emmett antes de caer la despertaron sobresaltada.

Volvió a quedarse adormilada, pero su mente revivió esos momentos horribles y lentos en que vio que James se desmoronaba y ella se arrojaba como una loca para tratar de sujetarlo. Durante un segundo de terror espantoso creyó que ambos morirían; después un par de manos duras como el acero la tomaron por los tobillos y detuvieron su caída. Edward. Estaba justo a su lado, el único capaz de reaccionar con tanta rapidez.

Edward... Algo había cambiado. No sabía exactamente qué. ¿Y por qué había dejado de llamarla "preciosa" para convertirla en "mi amor"?

* * *

**Si, ya, yo tb hubiera tirado a James del acantilado. Pero no les pareció genial la reacción de Edward, esta para comerselo con ese "mi amor". hay que ser dura para resistirse, de momento Bella parece un bloque de hielo... jejejejeje. paciencia que hasta los cubitos más grandes se desacen con calor. jejejeje. nos leemos guapas. bstes.**


	14. El Pueblo Perdido

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen  


* * *

El Pueblo Perdido**

La despertó el sonido del cierre de la carpa, y trató de levantarse, pero el dolor del hombro la inmovilizó.

-Mala idea -murmuró.

Edward asomó la cabeza y enseguida entró con una taza de café humeante en una mano. La depositó con cuidado en el suelo, cerró la carpa y se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos verdes le examinaron el rostro, en busca de señales de cansancio o dolor. Después de haber dormido tan profundamente, Bella supuso que debía de parecer atontada, pero sin rastros de cansancio. Edward debió de pensar lo mismo, porque se relajó.

-¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? Bella bostezó.

-Si no me muevo, me siento bien.

Edward la miró, vacilante.

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí un día, para descansar.

-Ésa es decisión tuya; nosotros haremos lo que nos digas. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy en condiciones de caminar, aunque todavía no pueda cargar con mi mochila. -Miró la taza de café. -¿Esa taza es tuya o la trajiste para mí?

-Las dos cosas. -Le deslizó un brazo por detrás de la espalda y la sentó con tanta facilidad como si se tratara de una pluma. Bella aferró la sábana y la sujetó debajo de los brazos, para cubrirse el pecho. Al verlo, Edward sonrió.

-Anoche eso no te preocupaba tanto -comentó mientras le ponía la taza en la mano.

Ella bebió cautelosa un sorbo del café caliente.

-¡Por supuesto que me preocupó! Pero no podía hacer nada.

Edward le pasó la mano por la espalda, presionando con los dedos para comprobar si estaba tensa o dolorida.

-¡Ummm! Exactamente ahí -murmuró Bella.

-Estás mejor de lo que esperaba -comentó él-. Posiblemente se daba a tu excelente estado físico. -Tomó la taza, bebió un poco de café, y se la devolvió.

-Y ahora veamos qué aspecto tiene ese hombro. Estaba igual que la noche anterior, hinchado y lastimado, pero podía mover un poco más el brazo antes de que le doliera.

-Supongo que cuando lo tenga vendado me sentiré bien -opinó Bella-. Aunque creo que deberías dar me más aspirina, por la inflamación. Nunca creí que un hombro dislocado sería tan doloroso. Supuse que se lo volvía a colocar y listo.

-Pues ya ves que no es así -contestó Edward con sequedad.

-Es lo que acabo de descubrir. Ayúdame a vestirme y podremos iniciar la marcha.

-Creo recordar que dijiste que ésa era una decisión que debía tomar yo.

-Me parece que sufres de alucinaciones.

-Es posible. No recuerdo que jamás hayas dicho algo tan agradable.

Mientras hablaba apartó la sábana que la cubría. La miró con una sonrisa triunfante que muy pronto se transformó en una expresión absorta.

-¿Nunca piensas en otra cosa? -preguntó ella con furia, para ocultar la reacción que no podía disimular. Lo único que quería era recostarse.

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó Edward con aire distraído.

Bella ya lo conocía bastante como para saber que creía que toda resistencia había quedado en el pasado y que ella le pertenecería en cuanto su hombro sanara lo suficiente como para permitirle hacer el amor. No quería encuentros sexuales pasajeros y dudaba de que Edward pudiera ofrecerle algo más. No era el tipo de hombre con quien una mujer podía planear un futuro; ofrecía pasarlo bien, pero en cuanto volviera a subirse los pantalones desaparecería. De modo que, a pesar de su aire confiado, la batalla todavía no estaba ganada. Bella no se podía dar el lujo de bajar la guardia.

-Ayúdame a ponerme la camiseta -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Hoy ya puedes hacerlo sola.

-Lo que te pido es que me vendes el hombro después de que me haya puesto la camiseta, así puedo usar la camisa encima del vendaje. Si te parece que todavía debo conservar el brazo inmovilizado, me lo puedes atar al costado como ayer, pero sobre la camisa. De esa manera esta noche no habrá que quitarme los vendajes para que me pueda desvestir, y mañana me podré vestir sola.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario pero cuando percibió el sentido de las palabras de Bella, de repente su expresión fue peligrosa. Ella tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de un animal al borde de la violencia, pero que se esforzaba por controlarse. Sólo la seguridad de que Edward sería incapaz de hacerle daño le impidió sentir verdadero miedo.

-No podrás hacerme esperar mucho más -dijo él con voz cortante-. Lo que hay entre nosotros no es algo pasajero.

Ella lo enfrentó y en la expresión tensa de su rostro percibió la fuerza de su excitación.

-No es necesario que te mantenga definitivamente alejado -dijo con algo de tristeza-. Sólo hasta que regresemos. Después habré salido de tu vida y ya no te importará.

Él lanzó una corta carcajada, totalmente carente de alegría.

-Regresar no te librará de mí, mi amor. Eres mía, y tarde o temprano tendrás que admitirlo, por mucho que sea el tiempo que me obligues a perseguirte.

-No te dejes llevar por tu egocentrismo. Cuando estemos de regreso te llamará la atención alguna mujer a la que no le moleste vivir una aventura fácil.

-Sí, puedes estar segura de que contigo nada es fácil -murmuró Edward. La miró como si quisiera agregar algo, pero de repente cambió de idea y sacó una camiseta limpia de la mochila de Bella. La ayudó a ponérsela con la misma suavidad de la noche anterior, después le vendó el hombro y terminó de vestirla como si se tratara de una criatura. Por fin, para sorpresa de Bella, se arrodilló a su lado y le cepilló el pelo y lo ató en la habitual cola de caballo. Terminó besándole la nuca.

-Bueno, ¿estás lista para el desayuno?

Lo estaba, aunque él acababa de desequilibrarla con la dulzura de sus cuidados.

No quería que la tratara con dulzura, quería que fuese el mismo Edward Cullen al que estaba acostumbrada: desvergonzado y temerario. Y valiente, además.

Por primera vez se preguntó si podría resistírse, si en lugar de ser una cuestión de "sí" no sería más bien una cuestión de "cuándo". Estaba haciendo algo muy tonto, algo que era increíble en ella. Se estaba enamorando de ese hombre.

Durante ese día, Edward ordenó frecuentes altos para permitirle descansar, pese a que Bella se sentía mucho mejor de lo esperado. Aunque le dolían las muñecas y el hombro, el dolor no era insoportable a menos que se los golpeara contra algo. El fuerte vendaje le impedía mover el brazo y contribuía a que sanaran sus ligamentos. Y como no llevaba carga alguna, en realidad la expedición casi le resultaba más ligera que antes. Esa noche, cuando Edward le quitó el vendaje, Bella descubrió que podía mover el brazo sin demasiado dolor, ya que las vendas del hombro todavía le sujetaban la articulación.

Consiguió desvestirse sola, aunque con mucha lentitud, y después de tomar dos aspirinas durmió como un lirón.

Al día siguiente se sentía bastante bien para no tener ya el brazo inmovilizado, y caminó animada detrás de Edward. Se encontraban a tanta altura que el calor ya no resultaba tan sofocante, y aunque todavía debían trepar y descender con frecuencia, se las arregló para hacerlo sin demasiada dificultad.

En algunos puntos alcanzaba a ver la roca desnuda pero en cada rendija de la piedra habían crecido árboles y arbustos que convertían las laderas de las montañas en verdes muros. Lianas más gruesas que brazos caían hasta el suelo, y las orquídeas salvajes florecían por todas partes.

Edward se le acercó con su mochila.

-Tal vez sería bueno que revisaras las instrucciones -sugirió.

Bella sacó el cuaderno y volvió a leer el código, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Estamos en el lugar indicado -dijo, intrigada.

-No puede ser, a menos que debamos trepar por las lianas como si fuéramos monos.

-Dice que hay que avanzar hacia el norte. -Hizo un gesto de impotencia. -El norte es allí.

-¡Mierda! -Edward se sacó el sombrero y se secó el sudor que le perlaba la frente. -En algún momento debemos de haber perdido el rumbo.

-Imposible. Ayer todo indicaba que nos encontrábamos donde debíamos. Estoy convencida de que no nos hemos equivocado.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba.

-Entonces conviene que se te ocurra otra cosa, porque creo que hemos llegado a un punto muerto. Es justamente lo que esperaba que sucediera, así que si no cambias pronto de idea daremos la vuelta y regresaremos.

-¿Qué es eso de regresar? -preguntó Demetri, furioso.

Edward le dirigió una mirada irónica.

-¿No sabe que casi todas las expediciones como ésta son un fracaso? Es lo mismo que buscar un pozo de petróleo. Uno pone el dinero necesario y se arriesga.

-¡Pero se suponía que esto era algo seguro! -De repente Demetri estaba verde.

Edward lanzó un bufido que expresó lo que él pensaba de las "cosas seguras".

-No podemos volver -insistió Demetri-. Tenemos que encontrar ese lugar.

Bella se apartó para estudiar desde cerca el muro vertical de piedra, y avanzó hasta que el camino quedaba bloqueado por enormes rocas y un frondoso follaje. Hizo un esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por la desilusión y para pensar.

El profesor le había enseñado que siempre había que pensar a fondo las situaciones, analizar los factores favorables y desfavorables. Era una disciplina que siempre la había beneficiado. Consideró los hechos. El camino estaba bloqueado. No podían trepar esa muralla de piedra, y según las instrucciones eso era exactamente lo que hubieran tenido que hacer. Miró hacia arriba, estudiando cada hendidura de la piedra, cada árbol, en busca de algo poco habitual que pudiera proporcionarle una pista.

Hacia el norte. De todas maneras debían avanzar hacia el norte. Y eso era... Miró fijamente la enorme roca que tenía enfrente. Hacia el norte era hacia el frente, no hacia arriba.

Mike se encontraba cerca de ella. Se volvió a mirarlo y le pidió:

-¿Por favor, Mike, me puede cortar un palo grueso y fuerte?

-Por supuesto. -Utilizó el machete para cortar una gruesa rama que le entregó con expresión cortés. Bella utilizó la rama para tantear la vegetación y asegurarse de que no hubiera víboras y otros animales peligrosos.

Edward se le acercó.

-Espera, Bella. ¿Qué buscas?

-Solo estaba mirando -contestó ella al tiempo que se internaba detrás de un enorme helecho.

-¡Espera, maldito sea! Limpiaremos esto si quieres.

Después de estar a la luz del sol, los ojos de Bella tardaron algunos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. La vegetación era tupida y formaba un techo sobre su cabeza.

Esas rocas eran enormes y estaban cubiertas de enredaderas. Estiró la mano para apoyarla sobre una roca que por lo menos tendría seis metros de altura.

-¡Bella, te dije que esperaras! -Edward apareció a su lado. Se hallaban completamente ocultos de los demás; la vegetación era tan exuberante que hasta ahogaba el sonido de sus voces.

Bella tanteó con la rama, barriendo el piso, y al ver que nada se lo impedía, avanzó otro paso.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Edward, observándola con cuidado.

-Quiero abrirme camino hasta detrás de esta roca.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las instrucciones no dicen que haya que "trepar" -contestó ella.

Edward alzó las cejas.

-Comprendo. Está bien. Pero yo iré delante.

Se apretó contra la roca y se adelantó. No fue fácil, porque las enormes rocas se encontraban muy cerca unas de otras. Utilizó el machete para limpiar el camino de malezas y de pequeños árboles que ocupaban cada centímetro e impedían el avance. A cada paso que daban, el lugar se volvía más oscuro por las enormes rocas que se cernían sobre ellos.

Edward se detuvo, muy tenso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Presta atención.

Bella permaneció en silencio, concentrada. ¿Prestar atención a qué? ¿Una leve brisa fría...? ¿Una brisa? ¿Allí, detrás de esas rocas enormes?

-¿De dónde viene? -preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Sopla justo frente a mí -Su voz era tensa. -Me da de lleno en la cara.

Volvió a blandir el machete y taló el muro verde que les oscurecía la visión. La gruesa maraña de ramas, lianas y enredaderas cayó y dejó al descubierto una abertura negra y angosta. De allí procedía la corriente de aire.

Edward retrocedió y chocó contra Bella.

-¡Es increíble!

-¿Alcanzas a ver si es muy largo?

-Mi amor, dentro de ese agujero no alcanzo a ver a sesenta centímetros de distancia. Esta muy oscuro.

Se había desprendido de la mochila antes de reunirse con ella, de manera que no tenía linterna. Bella regresó rápido hasta donde se hallaban los demás.

Todos estaban un poco ansiosos con respecto a lo que ella y Edward podían estar haciendo, pero no tan curiosos como para ir a ver personalmente lo que había detrás de la enorme roca. Al ver que ella sacaba la linterna de su mochila, Demetri preguntó:

-¿Encontraron algo?

-Es posible que detrás de esa roca haya un pasadizo -contestó Bella-. Tal vez no. Todavía no sabemos,

-Iré con ustedes -decidió Demetri.

Volvieron al lugar donde Edward esperaba. Demetri dirigía miradas sobre el hombro pero no se volvió. Cuando alcanzaron a Edward, Bella comprobó que mientras aguardaba había despejado un claro alrededor de la entrada.

Demetri abrió los ojos como platos al ver la delgada brecha en la montaña. La idea de introducirse allí le resultaba aterradora.

Edward tomó la linterna e iluminó la abertura. Notó que se ensanchaba enseguida y que esa entrada abierta en la roca era sin duda una excelente defensa. Los enemigos se verían obligados a entrar de a uno, lo cual permitiría a los ocupantes a deshacerse de ellos sin esfuerzo.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Demetri-. Allí adentro debe de haber murciélagos.

Edward recorrió el techo del túnel con la luz de la linterna. Estaba lleno de telarañas, pero nada más.

-Parece hecho por la mano del hombre -comentó-. No hay murciélagos, a menos que más adelante se abra a una caverna natural. -Alzó la voz -¡Nathan!

En un momento llegó el indio. Al ver la abertura, abrió con alarma sus ojos negros y rasgados. Le dijo algo a Edward en su idioma.

-A Nathan no le gusta -tradujo Edward.

-A mí tampoco me vuelve loca -comentó Bella. Cada vez que pensaba en la necesidad de entrar en esa negrura total sentía una enorme aprensión.

Demetri sudaba muchísimo mientras contemplaba la abertura.

Edward le guiñó un ojo a Bella.

-A mí no me preocupan los murciélagos, pero sólo Dios sabe qué otra cosa puede haber allí adentro.

-Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo -contestó ella.

-Entra tú primero.

-Tú eres el que tiene la linterna.

Edward tomó su pistola y le quitó el seguro.

-Prefiero llevar esto.

-Tienes la pistola y la linterna, así que entra de una vez-dijo Bella con impaciencia-. Yo iré detrás de ti. O delante, si realmente quieres que entre primero.

-Tú te quedarás aquí -ordenó Edward.

-¡Ni pensarlo! Lo encontré yo. Ese pasadizo es mío.

-Lo siento. Era yo el que blandía el machete, fui yo el que limpié la maleza y el primero que sentí el aire fresco.

-Sólo porque te abriste paso a empujones y te adelantaste. Yo me las estaba arreglando perfectamente bien.

Mientras discutían, Edward dio los primeros pasos por el túnel, con Bella pegada a sus talones. A ella el corazón le latía con rapidez. Demetri los seguía a regañadientes.

Hasta ese momento la luz que entraba por la abertura les iluminaba las espaldas, pero de repente los tragó la más completa oscuridad, sólo quebrada por la débil luz de la linterna. El túnel no cambiaba; seguía siendo aproximadamente del mismo ancho y de la misma altura. Bella pasó las manos por las paredes y palpó marcas que hablaban de la obra humana.

-Ya sé -comentó Edward-. Sin duda lo ha hecho la mano del hombre.

"O manos de mujeres", pensó Bella. Estaba tan excitada que tenía ganas de gritar de alegría para aliviar parte de su tensión.

Avanzaron otros cuarenta y cinco metros sin toparse con ningún foso o trampa, pero Edward dio orden de detenerse.

-Hasta aquí llegamos -dijo-. Salgamos de este túnel. No pienso avanzar un solo paso más sin sogas ni elementos de seguridad. Este túnel puede extenderse por varios kilómetros. -Su voz hacía Eco. El efecto era espeluznante.

Demetri inició el regreso a paso acelerado y habría avanzado aún a más velocidad si eso no hubiera significado dejar atrás el tranquilizante resplandor de la linterna. Cuando salieron a la luz del día, encontraron a todos los demás alrededor de la entrada con expresio nes que iban de la ansiedad a la excitación.

-¿Qué encontraron?-preguntó James; su entusias mo era tan grande que no lograba quedarse quieto.

- Nada -contestó Demetri.

A James se le cayó la cara al suelo.

-¿Nada?

-Nada todavía-agregó Bella con firmeza-. No fuimos muy lejos.

-Bueno, aléjense todos -ordenó Edward-. Estamos aquí como sardinas en lata. Es necesario planear lo que vamos a hacer.

Lo que iban a hacer era simple. Había estado pensando con rapidez mientras salían del túnel. Ante la posibilidad de que acabaran de encontrar el Pueblo Perdido, no pensaba dejar a Bella atrás a merced de Demetri o Felix. Donde él fuera, iría ella. Por el túnel sería imposible llevar los remolques, pero no tendrían ningún problema en avanzar con mochilas. Redistribuyeron la carga y los hombres quedaron casi doblados en dos por el peso que llevaban a la espalda. Edward tenía la esperanza de que el túnel no fuera demasiado largo.

Ató a todos con el sencillo método de pasarles la cuerda por las hebillas de los cinturones. Bella insistió en cargar una mochila no demasiado pesada sujeta al hombro derecho, y todos levantaron sus linternas.

Con la pistola firmemente empuñada y la escopeta al hombro, Edward los condujo de regreso al túnel. No tenía idea de lo que podían encontrar. Cualquier cosa era posible. Tal vez el túnel fuese un camino sin salida, tal vez estuviera bloqueado por alguna roca.

Bella sostenía la linterna con la mano izquierda y con disimulo sacó su propia pistola de la mochila.

Edward entró primero, seguido por Bella, y tras ella iba Nathan. Éste parecía muy nervioso, pero Bella sospechaba que lo que lo atemorizaba era el túnel. En cambio Laurent, más sólido, parecía simplemente interesado y nada asustado.

El eco era tan fuerte y tan molesto, que de inmediato todos comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

-¿Cuánto más puede continuar? -preguntó Bella en voz alta.

-Por la manera en que dobla y zigzaguea, diría que un buen trecho más. Pero mientras sigamos sintiendo ese aire fresco, no me preocupo. Por alguna parte entra.

Era un túnel importante. Alguien se había tomado el trabajo de cavarlo en el corazón de la montaña, aunque tal vez la naturaleza empezó la obra y luego el hombre -o la mujer- sencillamente amplió lo ya existente.

Y entonces, de repente, después de una curva, vieron luz delante. A medida que se fueron acercando, comprobaron que la salida del túnel se hallaba tan cubierta de lianas y arbustos como la entrada, en el otro extremo. Edward depositó su mochila en el suelo y empezó a limpiar de malezas la salida. A medida que trabajaba, el sol iba entrando en el túnel, cada vez con más fuerza.

Y entonces se encontraron nuevamente fuera, mientras hacían a un lado anchas hojas que les golpeaban las caras, y arrancaban ramas de enredaderas.

Después de la oscuridad del túnel tuvieron que protegerse los ojos hasta acostumbrase a la luz.

Lo que vieron era más o menos lo mismo que lo que había en el otro extremo del túnel.

-¿Y ahora, qué? -preguntó James, disgustado-. A partir de aquí, ¿adónde vamos?

Bella se volvió hacia un lado y el otro. Se encontraban en una especie de fosa curva, rodeados de muros de roca. Su mirada entrenada percibió un detalle tras otro y en su pecho fue creciendo una sensación de enorme triunfo. Su mirada se encontró con la de Edward y comprendió que había notado los mismos detalles, pero de repente él estaba muy serio, mientras que ella tenía ganas de empezar a dar saltos y a gritar de alegría.

-A partir de aquí no vamos a ninguna parte -consiguió decir ella por fin, con la voz ahogada por la emoción-. Hemos llegado. Encontramos el Pueblo Perdido.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, me parece que ahora empieza el peligro… jejeje. En el prox. Cap. Más.  
**

**os quería comentar... que he subido una nueva historia "Las guerreras de Swan y los Caballeros de Masen"... os dejo una pequeña pincelada por si quereis pasar...**

**"El Rey Carlisle de Escocia, le concede a Sir Edward de Masen, un caballero Normando, el control de la fortaleza de Swan, junto con la mano de una de las tres hijas del Lord... el problema es que no son doncellas indefensas... son Guerreras Escocesas con sangre Vinkinga, Hermosas y Peligrosas por igual." **

**una historia sumamente diverdida si me preguntan... jejeje. nos leemos guapas... BSOTES.  
**


	15. Buscando la Perla de Fuego

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

Buscando la Perla de Fuego**

James volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Es esto? -preguntó, desilusionado.

-Sí, a menos que me haya equivocado que lo dudo -contestó Bella. La selva había cubierto las entradas, pero a pesar de todo se percibían las formas.

-¿Y entonces dónde está ese tesoro del que tanto hablabas? -preguntó James.

Bella respiró hondo.

-Si es que existe un tesoro, puede estar en cualquier parte. Es posible que no seamos los únicos que han descubierto esta ciudad.

Demetri se adelantó, furioso.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de "si existe" un tesoro? ¿Para qué mierda crees que vinimos hasta aquí? Si nos has mentido...

De repente Edward estaba junto a Bella en un gesto protector.

-Nadie sabe lo que hay aquí -dijo con tranquilidad pero con un tono amenazante que hizo retroceder a Demetri varios pasos- En cuatrocientos años pueden suceder muchas cosas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó James.

-Montar el campamento. Este lugar no desaparecerá, eso es algo que les puedo asegurar.

Bella estaba impaciente por empezar a explorar, pero sabía que Edward tenía razón. Despejaron un enorme claro; Bella temía que pudieran destruir algún elemento antiguo. Allí no había árboles grandes, y ella se preguntó por qué.

El motivo de ese extraño detalle, fuera cual fuese, formaba parte de los misterios de las Amazonas, y no veía la hora de empezar a investigar esos secretos.

Montaron las carpas más separadas que durante todo el trayecto. Bella también lo sentía: reinaba una extraña sensación de seguridad. Allí, en ese lugar protegido se encontraban a salvo. No obstante, Edward se aseguró de poner su carpa junto a la de ella.

Bella no esperaba que, encerrados como estaban, hubiera viento, pero soplaba una brisa suave y constante y el aire era casi fresco. Era probable que por la noche hiciera frío.

-Les pido a todos que miren donde ponen los pies, por favor -suplicó-. Puede haber recipientes, ollas, cualquier cosa tirada por el suelo. -Cualquier cosa que hubiera allí debía de estar cubierto por años de tierra acumulada, pero en algunas ocasiones ella los había visto tirados en el suelo.

Todavía quedaba bastante luz, y cuando termina ron de montar el campamento Edward le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de forma posesiva.

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo?-preguntó en un susurro que descolocó a Bella.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenemos que hablar.

-¿Acerca de qué?

Edward suspiró.

-¡Maldita sea! Eres la mujer más desconfiada que he conocido. Ven, ¿quieres?

-Está bien -dijo ella, a regañadientes-. Pero te advierto que sólo acepto caminar un rato.

-¿Cuándo has aceptado otra cosa? -preguntó Edward, volviendo a suspirar.

Caminar entre los matorrales no era tarea fácil; Edward llevaba el machete e iba abriendo camino a medida que avanzaban.

-¿Qué sentido tiene esto? -preguntó Bella a los pocos minutos-. ¿O lo haces porque necesitas ejercicio?- concluyó sarcástica, Bella.

Edward miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía. Se encontraban lejos, desde allí nadie podría oír lo que decían, y si alguien intentaba acercarse, el ruido de los arbustos lo delataría.

-A partir de ahora empezamos a estar en peligro -dijo Edward-. Les he dicho a los hombres que se mantengan atentos con Demetri y con Felix. Si llegara a suceder algo, quiero que ellos se dispersen, que salgan de aquí como puedan. Supongo que todavía estamos a salvo, a menos que tú encuentres alguna enorme gema, aunque me parece más probable que encuentres oro. Cualquiera de las dos cosas significaría nuestra muerte.

-Ya lo sé. -Bella comprendía las implicaciones que encerraba haber encontrado el Pueblo Perdido y, a pesar de lo que había dicho un rato antes, no creía que hubiera sido saqueada. Probablemente ellos fueran los primeros seres humanos que pisaban esa tierra desde la desaparición de las Amazonas.

-El tiempo para jugar ha terminado. Mantén la pistola lista en todo momento.

-Lo haré. Y comprendo muy bien lo que dices.

-Si empezara a suceder algo, no te quedes a ver cómo termina. Corre al túnel y aléjate con la mayor rapidez posible. Pero corre a toda velocidad y no te detengas por nada, ni nadie. Yo me encontraré contigo fuera. Pero nunca permitas que te atrapen dentro. Este lugar me pone nervioso, porque tiene una sola salida. Espero poder encontrar otra.

-No me parece probable que exista otra. Ese túnel es lo que mantuvo tan bien ocultas a las Amazonas.

-Y no les dio resultado, ¿verdad? -preguntó Edward-. Desaparecieron igualmente.

-Me pregunto qué les habrá sucedido. -No lo pudo evitar: se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. -No se trata sólo de que esto demuestre que mi padre no estaba loco. Aquí vivió una tribu muy especial, y un día simplemente desapareció. Averiguar todo lo posible acerca de ellas es... importante.

-Tal vez las haya eliminado alguna enfermedad, sobre todo si tuvieron contacto con hombres blancos. -Ya hacía mucho que Edward conservaba la seriedad, así que alzó las cejas con aire divertido. -O tal vez, si en realidad eran todas mujeres, hayan muerto de aburrimiento. Dijo Edward con un brillo divertido en los ojos y levantando y bajando las cejas de una manera insinuante.

Ella lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

-A veces tengo ganas de pegarte un puñetazo en la nariz.

-En cualquier momento en que tengas ganas mi amor, Házmelo saber. Me alegrará luchar contigo, cuando quieras.

Sonreía de esa manera que tanto la enfurecía y a la vez le hacía temblar las piernas, con esa pedantería tan típicamente masculina.

-¿Sabes lo que eres? -preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, ¿qué? ¿La luz de tu existencia? ¿El hombre de tus sueños?

-Una arrogante -dijo Bella, y dio media vuelta para alejarse dignamente. Edward quedó doblado en dos de risa.

Bajo su dirección, al día siguiente comenzó la lenta y cautelosa exploración del Pueblo de Perdido. A medida que trabajaban comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas piezas de la vida diaria de las Amazonas. Seth encontró un trozo de azulejo roto y cuando descubrieron la parte restante encontraron algo que parecía ser parte de una fuente. Bella la fotografió desde todos los ángulos y tomó notas de todo.

Empezaron a aparecer trozos de alfarería que Bella también fotografió y catalogó. Nunca había sido tan feliz. No estaban haciendo historia; la estaban desente rrando, aprendiendo cosas acerca de un aspecto desco nocido de la vida humana sobre la Tierra. Era como sostener el tiempo entre las manos y resultaba reconfortante comprobar que los individuos morían, pero que la vida continuaba.

Extrañamente, fue Felix quien, cuatro días después, encontró el primer camino que llevaba a los aposentos. Aunque no había mostrado ningún interés, después de la discusión con Edward utilizaba su frustración para limpiar de malezas grandes zonas del lugar.

De inmediato comenzaron a despejarla. El sendero conducía a algo que parecía una ancha calle que daban a muchísimas casas. Como había casas en otros niveles, habían sido edificadas en planos concéntricos capaces de acoger a millares de personas.

Las casas donde habían vivido las Amazonas, sin duda contenían las mayores «riquezas». Bella sabía que su concepto de riquezas era distinto de la de los demás, pero la documentación física de las Amazonas para ella era algo invalorable.

Fotografió la casa y lo describió en su cuaderno.

En ese momento se asomó Edward.

-No me gusta que andes revisando estos lugares sola -dijo con irritación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por miedo a que me tope con alguna víbora? -preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Me consta que hay víboras. Lo que pasa es que tú todavía no has encontrado ninguna.

Bella siguió revisando el suelo con el palo.

-Por supuesto que me topé con una. La aparte justo antes de que tú llegaras.

Edward apretó los dientes y por un momento se dejó llevar por el mal humor. Pero enseguida se relajó y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

-Me olvido de que eres experta en estas cosas. ¿Así que las víboras no te asustan?

-No. Las trato con prudencia, pero no me dan miedo.

-Las víboras no son el único peligro que podrías encontrar en un lugar como éste.

-De acuerdo.

-No piensas hacerme caso, ¿verdad? -preguntó él, exasperado-. Estás decidida a seguir explorando estas casas.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Y el mío es mantenerte a salvo. De ahora en adelante, cuando yo no esté contigo, lo estará alguno de mis hombres.

-No tengo inconveniente -contestó Bella, distraída.

"No me presta la más mínima atención", pensó Edward. Se encontraba enfrascada en la tarea de hundir ese palo en el suelo, en arrodillarse para examinar algún detalle, sólo pensando en lo que hacía. Era insufrible, pero al mirarla Edward se sintió invadido por una extraña dulzura. Así era Bella. Le encantaba su trabajo y tendía a olvidar todo lo demás. Lo único que él podía hacer era cuidarla lo mejor posible y recordar que se trataba de la mujer más capaz que había conocido en toda su vida, más capaz incluso que la mayoría de los hombres. Bella sabía lo que hacía.

Edward lamentaba profundamente haber encontrado el Pueblo Perdido. Le habría gustado mucho más que ella se hubiera visto obligada a admitir que no existía; eso le habría causado una amarga desilusión, pero no existiría tanto peligro. Por el momento todo estaba tranquilo, pero si llegaban a encontrar esa maldita Perla de Fuego o algo de oro, el juego cambiaría. Siempre convenía estar listo para afron tar cualquier problema, de manera que él ya había hecho algunos planes y preparativos. Si no sucedía nada, seguiría actuando como siempre.

Como quería vigilar a Demetri y a Felix, le pidió a Mike que estuviera con Bella y la ayudara, tanto por su seguridad como porque todavía tenía el hombro un poco hinchado y dolorido. No quería que lo usara más de lo estrictamente necesario.

A Bella la hacía feliz tener a Mike cerca. Era un hombre agradable y un trabajador incansable. No demostraba entusiasmo por las ollas rotas y los trozos de alfarería que Bella encontraba, pero se mostraba dispuesto a ayudarla a buscarlos.

En otras casas encontraron muchas más cosas. Bella era muy cuidadosa y anotaba los detalles específicos de cada cosa que encontraba: su ubicación, su descripción, su condición. No podría llevarse casi nada, y no quería destruir ninguna prueba que pudiera ayudar a develar el misterio de las Amazonas y a determinar su grado de civilización

Demetri se impacientaba más cada día que pasaba sin encontrar más que lo que él llamaba "mierdas".

Y aunque ella no se impacientaba, también Bella se sentía triste por no encontrar nada "más". ¿El lugar habría sido saqueado por ladrones? En ese caso, tal vez nunca pudieran desentrañar cómo eran las Amazonas.

Mientras revisaba con cuidado otra pila de dese chos, de repente se dio cuenta de que había cometido una gran estupidez. En su excitación por haber encontrado el túnel y luego el Pueblo Perdido, había olvidado las instrucciones.

Las instrucciones no terminaban con el túnel. Existían otras directivas que la llevarían a la Perla de fuego.

Detuvo su trabajo y le sonrió a Mike.

-Creo que por hoy interrumpiremos nuestro trabajo -dijo-. Me molesta el hombro y estoy cansada.

-Debe descansar -contestó Mike con la tímida preocupación que tantas veces demostraba hacia ella.

-Lo haré -contestó Bella, y regresó al campamento. La mayoría de los hombres ya había vuelto, aburridos de despejar de vegetación. Edward estaba allí, sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, limpiando sus armas. Un sexto sentido le indicó la presencia de Bella y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella le sonrió, pero se encaminó directamente a su carpa sin detenerse a conversar con nadie.

Edward continuó con su tarea, pensando en ella. Durante las semanas de convivencia se había acostumbrado a observar a Bella, a estudiarla de cerca para tratar de encontrar algún fallo en sus barreras que le permitiera llegar hasta ella. De manera que ya era un experto en descubrir la más leve diferencia en su comportamiento, y en ese momento sus sentidos se alertaron.

Esa mujer andaba en algo, ¿pero qué?

Bella estaba sentada en el suelo de la carpa, con las instrucciones cifradas delante de sí y el cuaderno de notas sobre la falda. Aunque había memorizado las instrucciones, escribirlas en inglés la ayudaba a clarificar sus pensamientos.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, permaneció largo rato estudiando lo que acababa de escribir. Un leve sonido fuera de la carpa la alertó, y guardó presurosa el cuaderno debajo de la colchoneta. Edward abrió la entrada de la carpa y entró.

-Pasa -dijo ella con tono sarcástico.

-Gracias. -Le guiñó un ojo. -Ya estoy dentro. Bueno, ¿qué haces?

Se sentó a su lado y Bella supo que no se movería de allí hasta que ella le hubiera dado una respuesta satisfactoria. Ese guiño no era más que una manera de ocultar su determinación.

Sacó el cuaderno y le pasó lo que acababa de escribir.

-Recordé que las instrucciones no terminaban con el túnel -dijo en voz muy baja, para que desde afuera no pudieran oírla.

Edward leyó lo que acababa de escribir.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-No sé. -Bella suspiró con expresión indecisa. -Lo que he encontrado hasta ahora no es exactamen te fabuloso y sin duda no está en el mismo nivel de la tumba de la Reina. He encontrado pruebas de que aquí vivieron seres huma nos, pero nada, absolutamente nada que indique que eran una tribu desconocida. Tenemos un túnel maravilloso que nos condujo hasta aquí, pero no mucho más. Por supuesto que los arqueólogos se interesarán y con el tiempo alguien financiará una excavación, pero no nos hemos topado con nada que merezca aparecer en primera plana. Yo quería encontrar algo que obligara a los arqueólogos a concederle a papá el mérito que merece, y no he encontrado nada que lo justifique.

-A menos que esté aquí -agregó Edward, alzando el papel.

-Sí.

-Y por otra parte, si lo encontramos, tendremos graves problemas.

-Sí -repitió ella con tono sombrío.

Edward le tomó la barbilla y la levantó. Durante algunos instantes la miró con una sonrisa triste. Después se inclinó y la besó.

-De manera que lo que haremos es esto: yo buscaré la alhaja mientras tú distraes a esos cretinos. Si llegara a encontrar la perla de fuego, te lo diré y decidiremos juntos lo que hay que hacer. No tiene sentido que te preocupes tanto por un diamante que ni siquiera sabes si existe.

-¡Por supuesto que existe!

-Entonces también tenemos que tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que alguien se lo haya llevado de aquí hace siglos. Por supersticiosa que sea, la gente no deja alhajas así tiradas por cualquier parte. La Perla de Fuego ni siquiera cuenta con la protección de una buena y amenazadora maldición.

-Pero para nosotros podría llegar a ser una verda dera maldición.

-Más tarde decidiremos lo que hay que hacer, Aunque la alhaja no exista, tal vez yo pueda encontrar algo que sea de mucho interés para ti. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor esa gente ocultó todos sus objetos interesantes.

-Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, estoy convencida de que es así.

-Mañana lo averiguaremos.

Ella lo miró, mordiéndose los labios. Un mes antes jamás le habría confiado su presentimiento, y mucho menos algo tan importante como eso. Pero desde enton ces se había acostumbrado a confiarle su vida. Y su vida era infinitamente más importante que la perla de fuego, de manera que no veía por qué no confiarle la búsqueda de la gema.

-¿Serás cuidadoso? -preguntó en un susurro-. Ten cuidado de que nadie te siga.

-Te lo prometo. Y si llegara a encontrar algo, serás la primera en saberlo.

A la mañana siguiente Edward no hizo nada fuera de lo habitual. Últimamente Demetri nunca perdía de vista a Bella, de modo que se quedó cerca de Bella. Edward se dedicó a hacer algunos trabajos dentro del campamento y por fin se instaló a la sombra, como para dormir un rato. Después de almorzar, Felix se quedó dormido.

Cuando los ronquidos surgían con regularidad del pecho de Felix, Edward se levantó, tomó la escopeta y salió del campamento. Nadie le prestó atención. La noche anterior había tomado la precaución de ocultar la linterna fuera del campamento y la recogió, con la esperanza de no tener necesidad de usarla.

Como era lógico, habían iniciado las exploraciones en la zona más cercana al campamento. Las instruccio nes de Bella situaban a la perla en una cámara especial, ubicada directamente frente a la salida del túnel. Al estudiar con más detenimiento el lugar,¿Por qué los árboles no eran más altos? Con la cantidad de sol que recibían deberían haber sido verdaderos gigantes. Pese a que llovía todos los días, el agua de lluvia no podía erosionar la tierra como lo hacía en las planicies del Amazonas.

Entonces ¿cómo drenaba el agua? Debía drenar, porque en caso contrario el suelo del lugar sería un lago en lugar de esa tierra rica y fértil que había bajo sus pies. Y justamente por el hecho de que la tierra fuese tan rica la falta de altura de los árboles resultaba aún más extraña.

A menos que esos árboles no fuesen muy viejos.

Edward se detuvo en seco para mirar uno de los árboles y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. ¿La tierra habría estado libre de vegetación hasta hacía poco? ¿Las Amazonas habrían desapa recido hacía apenas un par de décadas, en lugar de siglos antes?

No. Imposible. De ser así, habrían encontrado muchas más pruebas de las que logró desenterrar Bella. A menos que ellos se hubiesen marchado llevando consigo todas sus pertenencias.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías. Lo único que debía hacer era llevar a cabo lo que se proponía, es decir, encontrar el lugar que indicaban las instrucciones de Bella.

No le resultó fácil llegar al lugar, no quería utilizar el machete y dejar marcado un sendero para que Demetri lo siguiera. De vez en cuando se detenía para asegurarse de que no lo seguían, y eso también lo hizo perder tiempo. Con todo, llegó al otro extremo en una hora.

Edward levantó la mirada y le recorrió un escalo frío. En lo alto, muy por encima de su cabeza, vio inmensas columnas de piedra. Se encontraban casi por entero cubiertas de enredaderas, pero a pesar de ello se notaba lo que eran. Edward se acercó y empezó a buscar la entrada, introdu ciendo un palo en la espesa vegetación. Al cuarto intento el palo se hundió por completo, y Edward supo que acababa de encontrar lo que buscaba.

Después de todo le haría falta la linterna. Apartó las enredaderas con las manos y las mantuvo a un lado; luego encendió la linterna y recorrió con su luz la enorme cámara. Lo que vio lo obligó a maldecir en voz baja.

Estatuas. ¡Maldita sea! Enormes estatuas esculpidas en la piedra. Las figuras eran de una altura mayor que la humana, tal vez tendrían dos metros diez y se hallaban ubicadas sobre pedestales. En total debían de medir tres metros de altura.

La talla era soberbia, más perfecta que todas las obras de los incas y los mayas, aunque el estilo era similar. Los rasgos eran menos exagerados; las proporciones más normales. Edward contuvo el aliento. Se obligó a exhalar el aire de los pulmones, pero no pudo evitar la sobrecogedora sensación de incredulidad y de temor religioso que lo embargaba.

Eran estatuas de guerreras. Cada una empuñaba un arma diferente, algunas eran espadas, otras un arco y flechas, otras garrotes.

Todas eran figuras de mujeres.

* * *

**Bueno nuestro machote ha encontrado el templo de las amazonas…**** jejejeje. Que pasará ahora... esta tarde lo empezaremos a ver, no soy tan mala de dejarles con la duda... Nos leemos guapas. un besote... y mil gracias por sus comentarios, me río un montón con ellos... jejeje. **


	16. El Templo de las Amazonas

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen  


* * *

El Templo de las Amazonas**

Edward tenía la sensación de ser un intruso, como si los ojos ciegos que lo contemplaban supieran que él no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Bueno, Bella ya tenía su estupendo hallazgo. Aún sin el Corazón de la Emperatriz, esas estatuas revolucionarían el mundo, y no sólo el mundo de la arqueología. A los historiadores también se les haría agua la boca por verlas, por tratar de deducir su significado.

No había trampas ni pisos que se hundían. Bajo sus pies había roca sólida. Edward recorrió la inmensa sala cavada en la roca viva, entre las dos hileras de mujeres guerreras que montaban una guardia eterna.

Se hallaba en una alcoba ubicada en el extremo opuesto. Allí había un sepulcro, también cavado en la roca. Cubierto de polvo y de telarañas, lo mismo que todo lo demás en ese salón silencioso. La figura de una mujer había sido tallada en bajo relieve en la tapa. Y encima del sepulcro, en un nicho propio, había otra guardia. Allí, resplandeciendo a pesar del polvo acumu lado por un número desconocido de años, reflejando con un resplandor rosado la luz de la linterna con que Edward lo iluminaba, estaba la perla de fuego.

Era una gema inmensa, más grande que el puño de Edward y tenía una forma parecida a la del corazón de un ser humano.

Una fortuna lo miraba a la cara. Después de haber vivido tantos años en Brasil, Edward sabía algo acerca de diamantes, y esa piedra parecía un diamante.

Supuso que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un granate, pero no lo creía. Había allí demasiado fuego, demasiada profundidad. Estaba cortado con tosquedad, pero aun así era magnífica. La mayor parte de los diamantes rojos eran pálidos, los de colores intensos eran extremadamente raros, por lo general muy pequeños y muy caros. Había oído decir que los diamantes rojos eran los más raros de todos, y allí estaba él, contemplando uno que no sólo era de un rojo intenso sino que debía de ser del tamaño del diamante Cullinan, o más grande aún. Esa gema era de veras invalorable.

¿Pero valía las vidas de todos ellos? Si Demetri se enteraba de su existencia, habría muertes. Edward tendría que matar a Demetri y a Felix o arriesgar no sólo su vida y la de Bella sino la de todos los hombres que integra ban la expedición.

Pero, por otra parte, si él fuera el único que se entera de la existencia de esa piedra...

Se deslizó detrás del sepulcro, iluminando el lugar con la linterna para asegurarse de que no hubiera reptiles. Los había. En un rincón vio una víbora que dormía plácidamente después de haber devorado una laucha. La tocó con el palo y la víbora se alejó en silencio. Después Edward se irguió y retiró con cuidado la perla de fuego de su lugar de descanso.

Era sorprendentemente pesada; calculó que por lo menos debía de pesar medio kilo. La sopló para quitarle el polvo y luego lo lustró contra sus pantalones; y el rojo profundo resplandeció con un fuego que lo hechizó. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, un objeto cálido cuando la mayoría de los diamantes eran fríos.

A Bella no le hacía falta ese diamante para atraer la atención del mundo; eso lo lograrían las estatuas. Y de todos modos lo que a ella le interesaba no era el dinero. Si Bella tuviera el diamante, y lograran regresar vivos, lo entregaría al gobierno de Brasil. ¡Pero, por Dios, las cosas que podría hacer él con esa gema!

Esa alhaja valía más dinero del que pudiera siquiera imagi nar. Podría comprar sus propias lanchas e instalar un servicio de charters, y hasta quizás aventurarse a iniciar un servicio de charters aéreos. Hacía años había obte nido su licencia de piloto pues muchos lugares del Amazonas sólo resultaban accesibles por vía aérea, y le pareció que en eso había posibilidades. Y podría pro porcionarle a Bella todo lo que ella quisiera durante el resto de su vida. No porque ella deseara muchas cosas. ¿Qué se le podía comprar a una mujer que se sentía feliz escarbando la tierra? ¿Más tierra?

Su conciencia ni siquiera le molestó. Deslizó la piedra dentro del bolsillo de la camisa y sopló cuidadosa mente sobre el nicho donde hasta hacía unos momentos descansaba, para volver a distribuir el polvo y que no se notara que había habido algo allí apoyado. Aquello no era lo mismo que robar una tumba o destruir artefactos arqueológicos. Si hubiera encontrado el diamante sien do minero, nadie habría objetado que obtuviera la justa ganancia a sus esfuerzos. Y considerando que las vidas de todos dependían de que pudiera mantenerlo bien oculto... diablos, no había elección posible.

Miró con cuidado a su alrededor. Cualquier otro tesoro los pondría en tanto peligro como el diamante. Pero no vio oro, plata ni otras piedras preciosas. Hasta allí, todo bien. Le habría gustado poder examinar mejor ese lugar, pero no quería desordenar nada. Para cuidar hasta el último detalle, cubrió las huellas de sus pasos detrás del sepulcro.

Tenía que regresar. Bella debía de estar esperándo lo con los nervios de punta. Sin duda no permitiría que nadie notara su agitación, pero si creía que tardaba demasiado no dudaría en hacérselo saber. Sonrió, pensando en la alegría que sentiría cuando él le contara lo de las estatuas. Sus ojos marrones resplandecerían y en su rostro se pintaría esa expresión extasiada que lo fascinaba. Las estatuas siguieron montando guardia cuando él se retiró caminando entre ellas, cruzando esa sala llena de ecos rumbo a la leve luz que marcaba la entrada.

En el camino de regreso pensó si sería conveniente entrar en el campamento con el diamante en el bolsillo de la camisa. Era demasiado grande. De manera que decidió envolverlo en su pañuelo y enterrarlo en el mismo lugar donde antes había enterrado la linterna. Lo recuperaría después, cuando pudiera ocultarlo me jor.

Cuando llegó al campamento, Bella estaba sentada frente a su carpa. Levantó de inmediato la cabeza y lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde mierda ha estado? -preguntó Demetri de mal modo-. Usted mismo estableció la regla de que nadie debe alejarse del campamento sin avisar a los demás adónde va.

Edward lo ignoró y se dirigió a Bella.

-Encontré el templo.

Ella se puso de pie de un salto, con los ojos brillantes de excitación.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Está bien conservado?

-Mi amor -contestó Edward-, es algo que hay que ver para creer.

Todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor y Demetri lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué encontró?

-Un templo-contestó Edward-. Estatuas. Cosas así.

En silencio, Bella formó la palabra estatuas con los labios.

Demetri se impacientó.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Algo que supongo es una tumba. Pero no encontré tesoros ni nada por el estilo, si es eso a lo que se refiere -Le resultó fácil mentir.

A juzgar por la expresión de Bella, era evidente que la ausencia de un tesoro le importaba una mierda. Su expresión era la de un niño frente a un árbol de Navidad cargado de regalos. De repente Edward lanzó una carcajada, la levantó en sus brazos y giró con ella.

-¿Quieres verlo? -preguntó-. Si nos damos prisa podemos ir y volver antes de que oscurezca.

En cuanto Edward pronunció esas palabras, Bella empezó a luchar para que la soltara.

-Necesito la cámara -balbuceó-. Y mi cuaderno. Están en la carpa. En cuanto los busque estaré lista...

-Está bien, está bien -la tranquilizó Edward-. Cálmate. Ese templo no se irá a ninguna parte.

Fueron todos, hasta Felix, y esa vez usaron los machetes para abrir un camino a fin de que los viajes futuros les resultaran más fáciles.

-¿Qué clase de estatuas? -preguntó James-. ¿Pequeñas?

Edward se preguntó qué estaría esperando. ¿Una estatuilla como la del Oscar, sólo que de oro?

-No, son bastante grandes. Talladas en piedra.

-¡Ah! -La desilusión de James era evidente.

-No miré demasiado-aclaró Edward-. Tal vez haya estatuas más pequeñas en algún aposento lateral, pero yo no vi ninguna. -Dios, esperaba que no hubiera estatuas más pequeñas. Pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr pues no podía ocultarle a Bella la existencia del templo.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca y vieron la forma de las columnas, Bella se mordió los labios para no lanzar una exclamación. Edward percibió su temblor. Le pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura y la acercó a sí,

Quil cortó con el machete todas las enredaderas que cubrían la entrada, que cayeron a sus pies como otras tantas víboras verdes. El arco de luz penetró más profundamente en la sala. Edward encendió la linterna y entró con Bella. Los otros los siguieron, ansiosos.

Edward recorrió lentamente con la luz de la linterna las figuras de tres metros de alto. Bella le clavó las uñas. Estaba muda, con la mirada fija en las estatuas.

Tanto Nathan como Laurent estaban petrificados por el recuerdo de antiguas historias que volvían a la vida en esas estatuas de guerreras.

Durante un rato ninguno habló, impresionados por la inmensidad de la sala, por la gravedad de las silenciosas estatuas guerreras. Hasta James, que no reverenciaba nada y cuyo interés en las antiguas culturas era inexistente, parecía percibir algo... una cierta solemnidad, quizá. No había rastros de temor en ese silencio; más bien era como si ellos fuesen intrusos en un lugar sagrado, un lugar destinado a la paz.

Mike se acercó al pie de una de las estatuas y levantó la vista para mirarla. Extendió una mano y tocó la piedra.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó por fin en un susurro, con una mezcla de admiración y curiosidad. Aunque había hablado en un susurro, la amplia sala lo amplificó, de modo tal que sus palabras resultaron perfectamente audibles.

Bella seguía temblando, apoyada contra Edward.

-Creo que deben ser... Las Amazonas -contestó en el mismo tono de admiración, como si aquello fuera más de lo que podía soportar. Edward sabía cómo debía de sentirse. Él todavía no se había repuesto de la sorpresa que le provocó verlas.

La cabeza de Bella era un torbellino; trataba de abarcar todos los ángulos, de considerar todas las ramificaciones de lo que significaba la existencia de esas estatuas. ¿Cómo habían llegado esas mujeres guerreras allí, a la jungla sudamericana? Las Amazonas no eran más que un mito. Supuestamente se trataba de una tribu de mujeres guerreras que una vez al año se apareaban con una tribu vecina de hombres a fin de poder procrear. Nunca se encontraron pruebas de su existencia.

Y sin embargo... allí estaban. En un lugar donde no había ninguna razón lógica para su existencia.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -susurró Bella.

-Sí, ya sé. Es lo mismo que pensé yo cuando las vi -dijo Edward-. El sepulcro está en ese extremo de la sala. -Con la linterna le mostró el camino.

Todos recorrieron el inmenso recinto. Todavía hablaban en susurros, como si cualquier frase pronunciada en voz alta pudiera profanar la santidad del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al sepulcro, las luces combinadas de todas las linternas iluminaron la tumba. Bella contuvo el aliento al ver las facciones femeninas talladas en piedra, fuertes, hermosas, tranquilas y seguras aún en el largo sueño de la muerte. Ése era una mujer que, sin duda alguna, estaría dispuesta a ofrecer su vida sin vacilar en defensa del hombre amado. Ése era una mujer por quien un hombre lloraría la vida entera, y alrededor de quien se tejerían toda clase de leyendas. No había rastros de la tumba del rey, pero el nicho situado sobre el sepulcro debía de ser el lugar donde había depositado su corazón, el corazón de una guerrera, para que custodiara a su tumba toda la eternidad.

Un nicho vacío y polvoriento.

Incapaz de contenerse, temblorosa por el alivio, Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y él la rodeó con sus brazos. Gracias a Dios que no hay ningún diamante-pensó ella- ningún diamante enorme que hubiera puesto en peligro nuestras vidas. A Demetri las estatuas no le interesarían, por revolucionarias que fueran dentro del mundo de la arqueología. Eran de piedra, carecían de un valor inherente, salvo por lo que representaban, y sacándolas del contexto de las Amazonas no tenían valor alguno. Cada una de ellas debía de pesar alrededor de media tonelada o más, de modo que serían imposibles de transportar, aún en el caso de que tuvieran valor económico. Más tarde, una vez que su existen cia hubiera sido registrada y su contexto conocido, se volverían invalorables, lo mismo que la Mona Lisa, pero en ese caso su valor dependía de que el mundo las conociera exactamente como estaban en ese momento, en su ubicación original.

Demetri iluminó el piso con la linterna y estudió las pisadas dejadas por Edward en su primer viaje. Se acercó al sepulcro y miró detrás.

-¡Cuidado con las víboras! -advirtió Edward con tono indiferente.

Demetri se introdujo detrás de la tumba y pasó el dedo por el nicho, para estudiarlo desde más cerca.

-No hay duda de que había una piedra -aseguró Bella, ya bastante recuperada como para poder permanecer sobre sus propias piernas y sin tener que apoyarse en Edward. Como si no quisiera permitir que se alejara, él mantuvo una mano sobre su espalda. -Pero no hay manera de saber cuánto tiempo hace que falta ni quien se la llevó. Ya que no se ha tocado nada más, creo que lo más probable es que se la hayan llevado las mismas Amazonas cuando se retiraron.

-Bueno, ¿pero si este maldito sepulcro era tan importante para ellas, por qué no se lo llevaron también? -preguntó Demetri. Estaba de un terrible mal humor y le costaba contenerse.

Bella miró el sepulcro. Debía de tener por lo menos unos dos metros y medio de largo.

-Es difícil calcular lo que pesa, y de todos modos resultaría imposible sacarlo por el túnel. Por lo que he visto, diría que Las Amazonas no fueron muriendo; creo que abandonaron este lugar, y se llevaron sus bienes personales y sus tesoros. Lo único que dejaron atrás, aparte de unas cuantas ollas, fue este sepulcro.

-¿De qué sirve una tumba de piedra? -aulló Demetri, furioso al ver que se derrumbaban sus sueños de riquezas-. ¿Y estas malditas estatuas?

-Usted sabía que este viaje era una aventura y un riesgo-le recordó Edward con frialdad-. En la selva nada es seguro.

Demetri parecía a punto de explotar; le palpitaba un músculo en la mandíbula y tenía los puños cerrados. Lo enfermaba pensar en el dinero que había gastado, en el dinero que debía... y en la persona a quien se lo debía, Miró el sepulcro. -Tal vez haya algo dentro -su girió.

Bella se sobresaltó visiblemente ante la idea de abrir el sepulcro.

-No es probable-se obligó a decir-. No hemos podido encontrar nada de valor que hayan dejado. Ni oro ni plata, nada.

El tenue control de Demetri volvió a desaparecer.

-¡Maldita sea, tiene que haber algo!

-Mire a su alrededor -dijo Bella con voz aguda-. ¿Ve algún objeto recubierto de plata? No hay nada. Y si hubo un tesoro, lo llevaron consigo. Ya no está aquí. Tal vez las Amazonas fueran absorbidas por la cultura de los incas; tal vez haya sido eso lo que enriqueció a los incas Pero sea lo que sea, ahora aquí ya no queda nada.

Demetri parecía atontado, enfermo.

-Tiene que haber algo -murmuró. Bella indicó el lugar con un movimiento de mano.

-Yo no veo nada.

Demetri se volvió y caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada. Felix lo siguió, pero los demás permanecieron dentro del templo, admirados por lo que acababan de encontrar.

-¿No deberías estar tomando fotografías? -preguntó Edward, sonriente.

Sorprendida de haberlo olvidado, Bella tomó la cámara, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que le resultaba imposible mantenerla quieta.

-No puedo-dijo por fin, mirando a Edward-. Estoy temblando como una hoja. ¿Tomarías tú las fotografías mientras yo hago mis anotaciones?

Edward tomó la cámara mientras ella le explicaba cómo funcionaba. Era una cámara para "idiotas" completamente automática, tan sencilla que cualquiera debía ser capaz de manejarla... suponiendo que el idiota pudiera mantenerla quieta, cosa que en ese momento a Bella le resultaba imposible. Lo único que Edward tenía que hacer era enfocar y apretar el botón. El flash y el foco automático se harían cargo de todo lo demás.

Tomó varias fotografías del sepulcro y después fue recorriendo y fotografiando las estatuas una a una, mientras Bella tomaba notas apresuradas a la luz de una linterna torpemente sujeta debajo del brazo. Ahora que lo notaba, lo que más le asombraba era que todas las estatuas tenían facciones sutilmente diferentes.

Eso la hacía pensar que debían de ser tallas de mujeres reales, tal vez mujeres que en realidad custodiaban la tumba de la reina. La individualidad de esas estatuas las convertía en algo aun más precioso, sin igual en ninguna otra parte del mundo.

-¿Feliz? -preguntó Edward, mirándola.

Ella se volvió para dedicarle una brillante sonrisa

-Feliz es poco.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor, mire!

El que llamaba con tanta urgencia era Mike que había metido los dedos en una ranura de la pared y en ese momento tiraba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Creo que es una puerta, señor.

A Bella se le subió el corazón a la boca cuando todos se acercaron a investigar el descubrimiento de Mike. Sin duda parecía el perfil de una puerta, con arco de medio punto en la parte superior. Pero por más que tiraban, la piedra no se movía.

-Traten de empujarla -sugirió Bella.

Edward colocó ambas manos sobre un lado de la puerta y obedeció. No sucedió nada. Después se deslizó hacia el otro lado y volvió a empujar. La piedra crujió.

Edward le dirigió una mirada exasperada a Bella y lo volvió a intentar. La puerta empezó a abrirse con lentitud y percibieron una corriente de aire fresco.

-Es otro túnel -dijo Edward iluminándolo con la linterna-. De modo que tenían más de una salida,

-¿Te parece que lo investiguemos? -pregunto Bella.

-Ahora no, no tenemos tiempo. Será mejor terminar de tomar las fotografías para poder volver al campamento antes de que oscurezca.

El sol se ponía cuando el grupo abandonó el templo. A Bella le sorprendió que James hubiera permanecido todo ese tiempo con ellos, y además parecía muy interesado. Al regreso se puso al lado de Bella.

-¿Esto era lo que estaba tratando de encontrar papá cuando murió? -preguntó después de unos instantes de silencio.

-Sí. Pruebas de la existencia de las Amazonas.

-¿De modo que no era un loco?

-No. Tal vez fuera distraído y viviera en las nubes, pero tenía los pies en la tierra.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Haremos revelar esas fotografías; notificaremos al gobierno de Brasil. Eso limpiará el nombre de papá. Pronto este lugar estará lleno de arqueólogos, y todo gracias al trabajo de nuestro padre.

James permaneció otro rato en silencio.

-Entonces me alegra que lo hayas encontrado, aunque no hubiera tesoro.

-Es que esto es un tesoro -dijo ella con suavidad-. Aunque no sea la clase de tesoro que tú esperabas.

-Sí, supongo que sí. -James se quedó atrás, sin duda había dicho todo lo que intentaba decir. Desde que Bella arriesgó su vida para salvar la suya, él ya no se mostraba hostil con su hermana. Pero parecía incómodo, como si fueran dos desconocidos obligados a conversar. Ella se alegraba de que James ya no la odiara, pero aceptaba la realidad de que nunca serían inseparables. Eran seres demasiado distintos que ni siquiera tenían recuerdos de infancia en común.

Cuando, después de enviudar, el padre de ambos se casó con la madre de Bella, el resentimiento de Jaimes fue tan grande que se apartó de la familia. Sólo mantuvo el contacto estrictamente indispensable con su madrastra y luego, a la muerte de Renne, aún tuvo menos contacto con Bella. Y cuando ella llegó a la edad de tomar conciencia de esas cosas, James ya se había mudado y vivía por su cuenta.

En cuanto llegaron al campamento, James empezó a contarle a Demetri que acababan de encontrar otro túnel, Pero Demetri no demostró el menor interés. Después de decirle a James que cerrara la boca, se encerró en su carpa.

James se encogió de hombros y se unió al resto de los hombres que se preparaban para una partida de cartas.

Bella se dedicó a escribir todo lo que había visto.

Era más tarde que de costumbre cuando se fue a su carpa, con la mente todavía hecha un torbellino. Los hombres estaban sentados fuera, conversando y riendo. En lugar de permanecer despierta buena parte de la noche, como creyó que le sucedería, se quedó dormida casi de inmediato. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan feliz.

* * *

**A que ahora ya no les cae tan mal James¿?, parece que se ha dado cuenta de la pedazo de hermana que tiene...jejeje...**

**Un pelín codicioso este Edward, no¿?, le contará a Bella finalmente si allazgo¿?, lo hace solo por protegerla o hay algo más¿?, bueno espero sus conclusiones... jejejej. el titulo del prox. cap. es "escapando de los malos" y a que no saben quienes se escapan juntos ¿?, jejejeje. Nos leemos guapetonas.**

**gracias a todas por sus RW, son un encanto de verdad.  
**


	17. Escapando de los Malos

**Ni la historia ni los Personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Escapando de los malos**

A la mañana siguiente Edward se alejó en silencio del campamento mientras los demás dormían. A menos que estuviera muy equivocado, Demetri no vería ningún motivo para que siguieran allí, ya que obviamente no había ningún tesoro para robar. Le pareció prudente tener el diamante en su poder mientras aún tuviera oportunidad de ir en su busca.

En el campamento, Demetri, que había dormido pro fundamente toda la noche, salió de la carpa justo a tiempo para ver que Edward se alejaba. Frunció el entrecejo; ¿donde va ese hijo de puta? Tomó su pistola, se arrastró al exterior y se acercó a la carpa de Felix, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¡Felix! -siseó.

Los ronquidos del interior de la carpa cesaron un instante, pero enseguida se regresaron.

-¡Felix! -volvió a llamar Demetri-. ¡Despierte, maldita sea!

Los sonidos se detuvieron y Demetri alcanzó a oír que Felix se sentaba.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó sin salir de la carpa.

-Cullen acaba de salir a escondidas del campamento. Voy a seguirlo. Si llega a oír tiros, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-Sí -contestó Felix.

Sin molestarse en darle más explicaciones, Demetri fue tras Edward. No confiaba en ese hombre, y durante toda la noche había estado pensando que él había ido al templo antes de que nadie se enterara siquiera de su existencia. Si el diamante estaba allí, ¿lo habría dejado o se habría apoderado de él? Demetri sabía lo que él mismo hubiera hecho en idénticas circunstancias. ¿Entonces por qué suponer que Cullen actuaría de distinto modo? Cullen nunca le había impresionado como un hombre honesto.

Cuando Demetri se alejó, Felix salió de la carpa y guardó silencio pistola en mano y con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro.

En la carpa más cercana a la suya, James gruñó en sueños y se volvió a dormir.

Tanto Nathan como Laurent despertaron al oír los susurros de Demetri. Permanecieron en silencio, tendidos donde estaban, en la oscuridad.

Bella despertó de repente, con una repentina sensación de alarma. Buscó la linterna, pensando en la posibilidad de abrir la carpa e iluminar con ella los alrededores.

Los demás dormían pacíficamente…

Edward se arrodilló y empezó a apartar la tierra para desenterrar el pañuelo que contenía el diamante, que sacó con cuidado de su escondite. Retiró el pañuelo y lo sacudió para que no se viera tan sucio dentro del bolsillo de su camisa; después volvió a envolver con él el diamante.

-Sospeché que andaba en algo-dijo a sus espaldas Demetri con tono malicioso.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Edward, y automáticamente se tiró al suelo, dejando caer la linterna para no soltar el diamante. Demetri le disparó pero, en la oscuridad, erró.

En el campamento, el tiro despertó a todos y empezaron a salir de sus respectivas carpas. Nathan y Laurent rompieron la tela trasera de sus carpas y salieron por allí, fuera de la vista de todos. Quil fue el primero en salir hacia adelante y Felix, sonriente, le disparó un tiro a la cabeza.

El sonido del disparo resonó en el campamento, y sus ecos resonaron repetidas veces. A Edward se le heló la sangre en las venas al desenfundar su pistola. ¡Bella! Pensó alarmado. Disparó contra Demetri, pero sin tomarse tiempo para apuntar. La bala sólo lo rozó, pero logró derribarlo. Edward se puso de pie y echó a correr hacia el campamento, convencido de que la falta de luz y el follaje lo protegerían. Más tarde se encargaría de Demetri. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era estar con Bella.

Bella fue la segunda en salir de su carpa. Felix la inmovilizó al mirarla con su sonrisa de animal, pero se abstuvo de disparar al pensar en el placer que le haría disfrutar durante algunos minutos. Mike salió de su carpa y Felix le disparó, pero el ayudante se tiró al suelo y la bala le pasó rozando sin herirlo. A sus espaldas James ya casi había terminado de salir de la carpa, con una expresión de tremenda confusión. Vio a Quil, vio a Felix con la pistola en la mano, vio a Bella y gritó:

-¡Corre, Bella! -en el momento en que Felix se volvía hacia él. A tan corta distancia era imposible que el pistolero errara. El primer disparo hirió a James en el pecho y lo derribo. Ni siquiera se movió al recibir el segundo. Durante un segundo Bella quedó petrificada por el terror, luego se mezcló con la vegetación.

Se alejó gateando, con las instrucciones de Edward resonándole en los oídos: "Ves hacia el túnel. No permitas que ellos se te adelanten. ¡Corre!". _¡Edward! _pensó con desesperación. ¡Oh, Dios, Edward! Haría lo que él le había dicho, pero si Edward no la seguía pronto, se arriesgaría y volvería.

Resonaron más disparos. Después reinó un silencio aterrorizante.

Bella llegó al túnel y se lanzó a la oscuridad. Corría a ciegas y chocó varias veces contra los muros antes de recordar que tenía una linterna en la mano. No la encendió porque habría revelado su posición si alguien la perseguía. En lugar de eso, apoyó una mano sobre la pared de la derecha y la usó como guía, trastabillando sobre los anchos escalones como si realmente fuera ciega. Cerró los ojos y descubrió que así le resultaba más fácil. Esperó hasta que su intuición le indicara que acababa de doblar una curva, y recién entonces prendió la linterna. Después de una oscuridad tan absoluta, la luz de la linterna le pareció demasiado brillante y al mismo tiempo débil, un esfuerzo demasiado pequeño contra el sobrecogedor poderío de la noche.

Corrió con el corazón golpeándole el pecho, un rugido dentro de los oídos, mientras a su lado pasaba la pared de piedra, siempre idéntica. Tuvo la sensación de estar encerrada dentro de un laberinto interminable.

"¡Oh, Dios! James. Edward." Su desesperanza era casi paralizante.

Edward se topó con Nathan y estuvo a punto de dispararle antes de reconocerlo en la penumbra del amanecer.

-La señora -siseó, aferrando al indiecito por los hombros-. ¿Qué le sucedió a la señora?

-Huyó -contestó Pepe-. Fue hacia el largo agujero negro.

-Gracias. Iré tras ella. Cuídate, Nathan. Nathan asintió.

-Nosotros esperaremos, señor. Cuando los malvados se hayan ido, abandonaremos este lugar y regresaremos. Usted debe encontrar a la señora.

-Eso haré -aseguró Edward con expresión preocupada, y corrió hacia la entrada del túnel. Sabía que Demetri iba tras él. Felix seguía en el campamento, riendo mientras disparaba en dirección a imaginarios movimientos del follaje. A Edward sólo le preocupaba encontrar a Bella.

Cuando Bella por fin salió del túnel, los pulmones le ardían como si hubiera fuego en ellos, y tenía la sensación de que el pecho le explotaría. Se apoyó contra la inmensa roca que ocultaba la entrada y jadeó para recuperar el aliento.

Amanecía y Bella se guió con la luz de la linterna para rodear la roca y salir al exterior. Respiraba con tanta fuerza que le resultaba imposible saber si alguien la seguía, pero supuso que así era. Debía encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, y rápido, porque le faltaba hasta tal punto el aliento que no podía seguir adelante. Sin pensar en el peligro que eso implicaba, se arrastró hacia el interior de la vegetación y cayó al suelo, exhausta y aterrorizada.

.

.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es eso de que huyeron? -aulló Demetri-. ¡Cullen tiene el maldito diamante! ¡Puede estar en cualquier parte de este maldito lugar, pero lo más proba ble es que ya haya iniciado el regreso, muerto de risa!

-Yo lo alcanzaré -aseguró Felix, bajando la cabeza como un toro a punto de atacar. Sus ojos malvados parecían tener un reflejo rojo de la irá que sentía.

-Sí, claro -se burló Demetri-. Tal vez esté esperándonos en la salida del túnel para despacharnos en cuanto nos asomemos. Aquí dentro estamos atrapados ¡Maldita sea! No... espera. James dijo que hay otro túnel. Lo encontraron en el templo. Podremos salir por ahí.

-Sí -dijo Felix, y en su rostro volvió a asomar esa extraña sonrisa.

Demetri dirigió una mirada de disgusto al campamento.

-Lo único que tenías que hacer era dispararles a medida que iban saliendo de sus carpas, pero ni siquiera fuiste capaz de hacer eso. Sólo conseguiste matar a dos. ¿Sabes a cuántos tendremos que cazar ahora?

Felix se encogió de hombros y luego, con toda tranquilidad, le disparó a Demetri en medio de la frente. Demetri se desplomó; sus pies se estremecieron brevemente antes de quedar inmóvil para siempre.

-¡Idiota! -exclamó Felix, escupiendo sobre el cadáver de su ex jefe-. Encontraré a Cullen más rápido sin tener que cargar contigo.

Ignorando los tres cadáveres como si no existieran, con toda calma Felix comenzó a reunir los abastecimientos. Desde hacía semanas permitía que Cullen hiciera las cosas a su manera, pero ahora el tiempo de la espera había llegado a su fin. Perseguiría a ese cretino, lo mataría, se apoderaría de la piedra y luego se divertiría con la mujer antes de matarla también. Demetri había sido un imbécil al creer que podría darle órdenes a él, y también Cullen aprendería la lección. Cullen creía que él no conocía la jungla, pero ya descubriría que no era así. Le seguiría el rastro como si fuera un animal y el desgraciado no tendría escapatoria, porque él sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar primero y esperarlo.

.

.

Edward salió del túnel con el diamante envuelto en el pañuelo a salvo en el bolsillo de la camisa y empuñando la pistola. El trayecto había sido una pesadilla que deseaba repetir; tuvo que hacerlo en medio de la más total oscuridad, porque cuando Demetri lo descubrió él había dejado caer la linterna. El sudor le corría por la frente y se le metía en los ojos. Tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no bajar corriendo esos anchos escalones sin ceder al pánico de la sensación de estar enterrado en vida. Sólo lo mantenía en marcha la seguridad de que Bella había entrado en el túnel.

La luz matinal que lo recibió le pareció celestial; hasta verla no comprendió hasta qué punto había llegado su tensión y el alivio que significaría volver a ver la luz del día. El sol iluminaba la selva.

Pero no había ni rastros de Bella.

En cuanto llegaron al Pueblo Perdido, había tenido la precaución de salir todas las noches con parte de las provisiones que escondía cerca de la entrada del túnel. En ese momento sacó la mochila que tenía oculta, escondió el diamante en un bolsillo donde estaría bien protegido y luego se puso la mochila sobre la espalda. Bella no podía estar muy lejos, pero si no la encon traba pronto desaparecería en la jungla sin dejar rastros. Tenía la sensación de que todo el peso del mundo le apretaba el pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Tenía que encontrarla.

.

.

Alguien acababa de salir del túnel. Bella quedó petrificada, sin animarse a levantar la cabeza por miedo a que ese leve movimiento revelaría su escondite. Estaba tendida de cara a la tierra, con los ojos cerrados y la sangre le latía con fuerza en los oídos.

Tal vez fuera Edward. El pensamiento se abrió paso en su inconsciente. El terror de pensar que podían haberlo matado con ese primer disparo había sido tan grande, tan paralizante, que hasta le impidió pensar. Pero Edward era duro y extraordinariamente capaz; sabía que él tendría que salir por el túnel antes de que lo hicieran Demetri y Felix. Bella debería arriesgarse a moverse para ver quién era.

Con extrema cautela, centímetro a centímetro, fue levantando la cabeza y apartó una hoja. No alcanzó a ver nada. El sonido se iba alejando.

Desesperada, se sentó y empezó a arrastrarse fuera de su escondite. En ese momento desaparecía entre la vegetación un par de anchos hombros cargados con una mochila, anchos hombros coronados por una cabeza de pelo cobrizo y despeinado.

El alivio la recorrió con tanta fuerza que la debilitó, lo mismo que antes la había debilitado el terror. Se dejó caer al suelo.

-¡Edward!

No podía alzar mucho la voz, pero él la oyó, u oyó algo, porque se volvió y se agachó para ocultarse, Bella tomó la linterna y luchó por ponerse de pie.

-¡Edward!

En tres pasos Edward estuvo a su lado, la levantó, la estrechó en un abrazo desesperado y apoyó la mejilla contra la cabeza de ella. Bella se colgó de él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sentir el cuerpo sólido y fuerte de Edward y saber que estaba a salvo y bien le resultó tan sublime que pensó que no quería separarse nunca de él. Durante una hora de infierno en el amanecer no supo si estaba vivo o muerto, y el dolor que eso le produjo fue casi insoportable. Había perdido a James; no sabía lo que hubiera hecho de haberlo perdido también a él.

-Shhh -susurró Edward-. Ahora estamos juntos. Todo saldrá bien.

-James está muerto -informó ella con voz ahogada-. Felix lo mató de un tiro delante de mis propios ojos.

Edward le acarició el pelo. Personalmente no consideraba que la muerte de James fuese una pérdida terrible, pero diablos, era el hermano de Bella.

-Lo siento muchísimo -contestó. Pero enseguida comenzó a urgirla a avanzar. -Vamos, mi amor. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha y movernos rápido.

Ella lo siguió, dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí y les tendemos una emboscada cuando salgan? -Pero en cuanto lo dijo recordó la existencia del otro túnel-. No, claro. No sabemos por donde saldrán, ¿verdad?

-Apuesto a que lo harán por el otro túnel, ya que no sabemos dónde está la salida. Les va a resultar el camino más seguro. Después tendrán que dar un gran rodeo para volver hasta aquí y regresar por el mismo camino por el que vinimos. Debemos aprovechar el tiempo del que disponemos para alejarnos lo máximo posible.

-Pero, ¿y Mike y los demás?

-Nathan me dijo que se ocultarían hasta que Felix y Demetri se fueran. Después volverán al río. Ellos tienen experiencia en la jungla, no te preocupes, llegarán bien.

Bella permaneció en silencio, para no gastar fuerzas. Edward la empujaba hacia delante. Bella cerró su mente y dejó que el cuerpo se hiciera cargo de ella. No quería pensar, porque si lo hacía recordaría a James, y en ese momento no se podía dar el lujo de llorar. Más tarde habría tiempo para las lágri mas, cuando estuvieran a salvo, cuando la fuerza del impacto cediera y ella ya no pudiera contener el dolor. En ese momento lo único que podía hacer era seguir colocando un pie delante del otro con la mayor rapidez posible.

Por fin Edward aminoró la marcha, le apoyó una mano en el brazo y se adelantó, ahora que no había peligro de que los dispararan por la espalda.

-Creo que ya lo podemos ir con más tranquilidad -murmuró en voz baja, a pesar de que no había podido detectar ninguna señal de que los siguieran-. Debemos recorrer un largo camino.

Un camino muy largo, pensó Bella. Alrededor de mil quinientos kilómetros. Se acobardaba de sólo pen sarlo. Habían viajado esa distancia para llegar hasta allí, pero regresaban en circunstancias muy distintas, sin el apoyo de un grupo de hombres. De alguna manera Edward había logrado agenciarse una mochila, pero era imposible que tuviera comestibles suficientes para todo el viaje de regreso. Tendrían que cazar para comer y los disparos guiarían a Demetri y a Felix directamente hacia donde ellos estaban. En ese momento se le ocurrió un pensamiento positivo: Mike y los demás eran más numerosos que Demetri y Felix, tal vez lograran contenerlos. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella y Edward no fueran perseguidos. Pero nunca lo sabrían, y por lo tanto no podían arriesgarse.

La noche anterior se acostó pensando que jamás había sido tan feliz. Ahora estaba atontada por el _shock. _Su hermano cayó muerto delante de sus propios ojos, y ella y Edward huían para salvar sus vidas. Tuvo ganas de gritar por la ironía de la situación, pero tampoco se animó a hacerlo. Sólo podía seguir caminando, porque sólo sobreviviendo podía llevar a Felix ante la justicia.

-Tenemos que superar la cornisa hoy mismo -dijo Edward.

Bella recordó la cornisa y la invadió el temor.

-¡No es posible que cubramos tanta distancia! Es más de un día de marcha, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero no olvides que caminábamos muy despacio y nos detuvimos muchas veces a descansar a causa de tu hombro. La cornisa queda a un día de marcha normal, y avanzaremos con más rapidez. Si llegan hasta allí antes que nosotros, estaremos atrapados. Una vez que hayamos pasado esa cornisa, no hay ningún cuello de botella donde puedan sorprendernos.

-Tardaremos varias horas en llegar allí-señaló Bella-. ¡Tendremos que cruzarla de noche!

-Ya lo sé -contestó Edward con tono sombrío.

Las protestas de Bella no significaban una discusión, sólo lo decía para dejar en claro la dificultad de lo que les esperaba. Pero una vez tomada la decisión, Bella se sacó el asunto de la cabeza y sólo pensó en llevarlo a cabo. Tendrían que pasar esa cornisa y lo harían. Por rápido que fuese el paso de Edward, ella lo seguiría.

Al cabo de una hora de marcha Edward hizo un breve descanso y ambos bebieron un poco de agua. Ninguno de los dos había comido, por supuesto, pero la comida podía esperar. Edward la estudió con mirada penetrante; Bella estaba pálida pero decidida. Lo lograría.

Esa mañana habían vivido una pesadilla tras otra y todavía les esperaba el cruce apresurado de la selva y de esa cornisa. A Bella le costaba pensar en la pesadilla que había vivido. James. El miedo horrible que tuvo por Edward. El túnel y el pánico. Y ahora esa carrera, cuando se sentía cansada y hambrienta y atontada por todo lo sucedido.

Después de otras dos horas de marcha, volvieron a hacer un alto para beber agua y comer un poco de fruta en lata.

-Mañana nos tomaremos el tiempo necesario para comer mejor -prometió Edward.

-Ya sé -dijo ella, y se puso de pie, lista para continuar-. Yo estoy bien.

Edward le pasó una mano por el pelo en una breve caricia, y enseguida continuaron la marcha.

Siguieron caminando. Habían apresurado el paso y a pesar de todo ya casi se ponía el sol cuando llegaron a la cornisa que tomó la vida de Emmett y casi robó la de James. Ella había salvado la vida de su hermano, sólo para perderlo una semana más tarde. Trató de no pensar en eso.

Se detuvieron un instante para contemplar la cornisa.

-Recuerda -advirtió Edward-. No debes apartarte de la pared.

-Dentro de un rato tendremos que usar las linter nas -advirtió ella-. Cualquiera que nos siga podrá ver la luz.

-Ese es un riesgo que debemos correr. Yo recorrí ese maldito túnel en la oscuridad, pero es imposible hacer lo mismo aquí.

Bella siguió adelante. Caminaba desde el amanecer y ya casi anochecía. La oscuridad crecía, pero ella no se dejó abatir. Prendió la linterna, con la esperanza de que hubieran superado bastantes curvas desde el principio de la cornisa para que si alguien los seguía no alcanzara a ver la luz.

Las piernas le temblaban de cansancio. La pequeña lata de fruta no consiguió darle suficientes fuerzas.

-¿No tendrás un caramelo? -preguntó por encima del hombro.

-No, pero en cambio tengo un poco de arroz cocido que reservé.

-¿Lo tienes al alcance de la mano?

Edward le pasó el paquete. Bella metió la mano, hizo una bola de arroz y se la metió en la boca. Le devolvió el paquete.

-Gracias -dijo, empezando a masticar el arroz frío. No tenía gusto a nada, pero era comida y su cuerpo necesitaba esos hidratos de carbono.

Detrás de ella, Edward la imitó. No se podía decir mucho en favor del arroz cocido frío, salvo que era fácil de comer.

La linterna de Bella iluminó un par de ojos amari llos que la petrificaron.

-Tranquila -aconsejó Edward, sacando la pistola quitándole el seguro-. Es un coatí. No son especial mente peligrosos pero tienen garras. No lo acosemos.

Bella deslizó el haz de luz sobre el animal de largo hocico y cola curvada hacia arriba.

-Yo creí que vivían en los árboles.

-Así es por lo general. No sé qué hace este tipo aquí arriba y solo. ¡Vamos, fuera! -Tomó una piedra y se la arrojó. El animal retrocedió, pero permaneció en medio de la cornisa, cortándoles el paso.

Edward le arrojó otra piedra que le golpeó una pata.

-¡Fuera!

El coatí permanecía encandilado por la luz que le daba en los ojos. Edward suspiró y tomó una piedra más grande.

-No quiero lastimarte, muchacho, pero tendrás que moverte, de una manera o de otra.

La tercera piedra golpeó al coatí, y el animal lanzó un grito de susto y de dolor. Con rapidez desapareció por el borde de la cornisa y se perdió de vista.

Aliviados, reanudaron la marcha. Bella se preguntó qué harían si se llegaban a topar con un jaguar o con un ocelote. En ese caso, ¿quién le cedería el paso al otro?

La cornisa parecía interminable. El día había estado lleno de acontecimientos en los que Bella se negaba a pensar, y estaba viviendo otro. No se permitía anticipar cuál sería el final de la aventura ni tratar de adivinar cuánto tardarían en estar fuera de peligro. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir caminando y, cuando llegara el momento, la cornisa terminaría y el día habría llegado a su fin.

La presencia de Edward a sus espaldas era sólida como una roca. Bella siguió caminando. Sabía que en el viaje de ida habían tardado horas en cruzar esa cornisa, pero había que considerar que tuvieron que detenerse a causa de una tormenta y que los retrasó la muerte de Emmett. Y también el accidente de James y el problema de su hombro. El hombro ya casi no le molestaba; en una semana había cicatrizado por completo. Ella estaba más fuerte y avanzaban a mayor velocidad. Ya no debía de faltar mucho.

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la cornisa llegó a su fin y volvió a rodearlos la jungla.

Edward detuvo sus pasos y le masajeó la nuca con suavidad.

-¡Lo lograrnos! -exclamó en voz baja-. Todo saldrá bien. Buscaré un lugar para pasar la noche.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, un malote menos… a ver que hacen estos dos solos en las selva…jejejeje. Nada bueno seguro. Jejejeje. **

**Empieza la acción y la pasión a partir de ahora nos reiremos bastante... nos leemos esta tarde...**

**Nos leemos guapas. bsotes.  
**


	18. Noche de Pasión

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen  


* * *

Noche de Pasión**

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa mochila y todas esas provisiones? -preguntó Bella, confusa, mientras señalaba la carpa que Edward estaba montando.

-La carpa y la mochila son las de Emmett-contestó Edward-. Poco después de llegar al Pueblo Perdido, conseguí sacar estas cosas y las dejé cerca de la salida del túnel. Me pareció una buna idea ¡y vaya si lo fue! Si no hubiera sucedido nada, no las habríamos necesitado. Las dejé cerca de la salida del túnel, porque si llegaba a suceder algo no quería que el peso de una mochila me obligara a perder velocidad.

A Bella la pequeña carpa le pareció celestial, un lugar seguro donde podría tenderse y relajarse por primera vez en ese día. Le causaba pánico tener que dormir a la intemperie y cuando comprendió que Edward llevaba una carpa fue tan grande su alivio que se sintió mareada.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó él-. No quieroarries garme a encender fuego, pero aquí hay alimentos que no necesitan cocción.

-No, en este momento no tengo nada de hambre. -La bola de arroz y la ansiedad habían acabado con su apetito. Lo que tenía era sed, pero en cuanto se detuvieron habían bebido agua en abundancia.

Ella sostuvo la linterna mientras él terminaba de armar la carpa. Edward había encontrado una especie de foso en la jungla que les proporcionaría cierta protección, y para disimular más la carpa, la cubrió de ramas y lianas.

-Después de ti -dijo, indicando la entrada y, agradecida, Bella entró. Edward la siguió, cerró la entrada y dejó fuera la selva.

-Instálate, mi amor. No podemos darnos el lujo de mantener la linterna encendida un minuto más de lo necesario.

Con cansancio, Bella se sacó las botas y los calcetines y se tendió sobre la delgada capa de la carpa, arrimándose al rincón para dejarle el mayor lugar posible a Edward. El colocó la mochila en el extremo opuesto de la carpa, puso la pistola al alcance de su mano y luego también se sacó las botas y los calcetines. Apagó la linterna y quedaron sumidos en una ligera oscuridad, ya que la pequeña luz de una de las baterías iluminaba muy sutilmente el lugar. Edward se acostó a su lado, con su cuerpo grande y reconfortante.

Ahora que estaba relajada, todas las cosas en las que Bella se negó a pensar durante el día la asaltaron en oleadas. James había muerto.

-Me dijo que huyera -murmuró-. Yo no sabía los defectos que tenía James. Nunca fuimos unos hemanos inseparables; creo que la mayor parte del tiempo me odió. Pero cuando vio a Felix con la pistola en la mano y comprendió lo que sucedía, sus últimas palabras fueron para pedirme que huyera.

-Cuando lo salvaste de caer en el precipicio lo hiciste pensar-contestó Edward en voz baja-. Después de eso nunca volvió a ser el cretino que era antes.

-No -contestó Bella, recordando la breve conversación que habían mantenido-. Es cierto. -Tras un instante de silencio, agregó: -Una vez, cuando yo era pequeña, me robó una muñeca. La rompió, la hizo pedazos. Un día cuando yo andaba metiendo la nariz en su cuarto, la descubrí. No sé por qué, pero nunca dije nada.

-¿Le tenías miedo?

-No. Sólo me parecía... no sé, no lo consideraba parte de la familia. Yo estaba muy cerca de papá, y ahora sé que eso era lo que James también quería, pero papá y yo éramos iguales en temperamento y compartíamos intereses que el pobre James no tenía. Nunca pudo acercarse a nuestro padre. Sólo a veces lograba que le prestara atención. Con razón me odiaba.

-No hubiera habido ninguna diferencia si tú no hubieras nacido-aseguró Edward- La gente es lo que es. James no hubiera valido nada en ninguna circunstancia.

-Ahora nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad? -dijo Bella con tristeza. Permaneció algunos instantes en silencio. -Quil también ha muerto -agregó enseguida-, Fue el primero a quien mató Felix.

Edward lanzó una maldición, después suspiró. Quil era un buen trabajador, un tipo despreocupado y siempre dispuesto a reír. Ni siquiera lo pudo salvar la seria advertencia que Edward les hizo a sus hombres.

Bella empezó a temblar. Edward lo percibió, se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó para ayudarla a superar el shock producido por la reacción ante todo lo sucedido. Su calor era reconfortante, y Bella se le acercó más.

Sintió que él le acariciaba el pelo, que se lo apartaba de la cara. Después la boca de Edward cubrió la suya y ella se movió para brindársela más. Permaneció inmóvil, aceptando el beso. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, y una pesada languidez se apropió de su cuerpo.

Después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar juntos ese día, lo quería y lo necesitaba. En ese momento tuvo que reconocer algo: la resistencia había llegado a su fin; era hora. Edward levantó la cara y se inclinó sobre ella en la oscuridad.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esperar tanto -dijo con voz ronca-. Permíteme amarte, mi amor. Ahora mismo. -No era una súplica, tan solo una primitiva decisión masculina.

Bella sintió que le abría el cierre de los pantalones, y la dejaba temblorosa y desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Luego deslizo con suavidad la camiseta. Percibió los movimientos que él hacía al quitarse la ropa y cerró los ojos, como si con eso pudiera detener el tiempo, tener oportunidad de pensar.

Pero Edward se movía demasiado rápido, decidido, y ella no podía protestar o negarse; tampoco sabía por qué iba a hacerlo. ¿Por qué desear que fuera más lento? Ella ya había vivido esa sensación, esa sensación de... espera, como si hiciera tiempo que el momento se acercara, y ahora había llegado. Todo aquello tenía algo de inevitable. Ella lo amaba y ese mismo día, durante un rato, creyó haberlo perdido. En ese instante todas las discusiones, las negativas y las competencias le parecían poco importantes. Edward la había llamado su mujer y allí estaba, tendida en la oscuridad, viviendo la aceptación final de esa realidad.

Edward bajo su cabeza, saboreo la calidez de su aliento contra sus labios y cubrió su boca con la suya de nuevo. Se demoró en el beso, mordisqueando y tirando de los labios de Bella casi juguetonamente antes de besarla profundamente. Se deslizo hacia su suave cuello. Estaba hambriento de ella, como si no hubiese estado con una mujer en años.

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros y bajaron por sus brazos, para volver a subir y repetir el movimiento, como asegurándose de que no era un sueño. Su mano envolvió su mano y le estiró el brazo con delicadeza, inclinándose para besar el latido de su pulso en la muñeca. Sus labios bajaron dejando una estela de pequeños besos a su paso, y llegaron hasta la suave piel en la curva de su codo, donde se detuvo para saborear el lugar.

-Dios Edward…

-Dime lo que necesitas, mi amor, y yo te lo daré.

-Te necesito a ti – dijo, ladeando su cabeza levemente en un movimiento que dejaba su cuello al descubierto, mientras los labios de Edward sobrevolaban su cuerpo.

-Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo –preguntó Edward con voz ronca por el deseo.

-Sí -susurró ella, curvando los dedos de sus pies al sentir su lengua una vez más.

Edward permaneció quieto un momento, luego usó su boca para recorrer la línea de su mandíbula, moviéndose hacia arriba hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella.

Se apartó bruscamente y su mirada examinó su rostro en la oscuridad. Ese hermoso rostro que lo había tenido despierto más de una noche.

Sin darle tregua, su mano se deslizo acariciando su cintura y su cadera hasta llegar al muslo sin dejar de besarla, de saquear su boca, de decirle sin palabras que estaba llegando al límite de su control.

-Tan hermosa, tan valiente, tan apasionada... -Edward se quedó sin aliento cuando su mano llegó a la parte más intima de Bella. Acunó sus húmedos pliegues con su palma y ella le respondió arqueando las caderas. Inclinó la cabeza y sus frentes se tocaron, le dio un beso en la frente, otro en el pómulo hasta que finalmente alcanzo sus labios y su lengua penetró en su boca al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos penetraba en su cuerpo.

Bella sintió que una incontenible marea de placer inundaba su cuerpo. Jamás había sentido eso con ningún hombre.

Edward la saboreó profundamente una última vez antes de alejarse de sus labios.

-Dios, Bella. No se como he podido resistir tanto tiempo sin ti, mi amor- Hizo retroceder su dedo y volvió a introducirlo lentamente, mientras ella se arqueaba contra él sin control.

- Yo me pregunto… lo mismo -consiguió decir- ¡Dios, Edward!

De repente Edward retiro sus dedos y, haciendo que abriera aun más las piernas, se coloco sobre ella y rodeo su rostro con ambas manos. Su mirada era tan intensa que incluso en la oscuridad, Bella podía ver el deseo que reflejaban sus ojos.

Estaba perdida en un mundo de placer, cuando sintió que Edward la penetraba profunda y lentamente como si quisiera parar el tiempo. Bella movió las caderas exigiendo más. Edward gruño en respuestas. Tenía las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de ella, y los músculos de sus brazos y de su pecho brillaban con una fina capa de sudor. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y había una expresión en su rostro de puro placer.

Los Ojos de Edward eran dos llamas de ardiente deseo mientras salía de su cuerpo y la volvía a penetrar lentamente. A Bella le faltaba el aliento mientras él la embestía una y otra vez, torturándola, llevándola al paraíso. Pronto Edward alcanzo un ritmo salvaje, propio del lugar donde estaban. Bella lo rodeo con los brazos con fuerza deseando mas, otra penetración y luego otra. Sus labios también la estaban volviendo loca, subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su cuerpo, sus pechos, sus hombros doloridos, su cuello… era puro éxtasis… Ese hombre era un dios en todos los sentidos.

Edward gimió y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, como si necesitara acercarse aun más a ella. Cada envestida era mas profunda y más rápida, su cuerpo estaba a su merced y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su corazón también.

El deslizó una mano hasta su clítoris y lo presiono mientras seguía poseyéndola desenfrenadamente. Bella sentía que llegaba al orgasmo más salvaje de su vida y su cuerpo se contraía alrededor del grueso miembro de Edward, al tiempo que gritaba su nombre. El sujetó con fuerza sus caderas y la penetró una última vez tan profundamente, que ella le clavo inconscientemente las uñas en los hombros mientras él la llenaba completamente.

En el silencio que siguió, Bella permaneció inmóvil debajo de él, atontada y algo apaleada por la fuerza de la pasión de Edward. Se había mostrado tan arrollador, tan dominante en su necesidad, que la mente de Bella era un torbellino. Edward se desplomó pesadamente sobre ella y así permaneció durante un tiempo, mientras respiraba con dificultad y sudaba.

Después de descansar, reinició sus embestidas.

Ella lanzó un débil quejido y él la besó.

-Está bien -dijo en un susurro tranquilizador. Ahora podía tomarse su tiempo.

-Edward -exclamó ella, con deseo en la voz.

Era tan perfecto como él supuso que lo sería, y aún más. Nada lo había preparado para la intensidad, para la sobrecogedora necesidad de Bella, de brindarle su cuerpo. Ninguna otra mujer le había importado tanto, ningún otro cuerpo coincidía así con el suyo, ningún acto de amor había sido tan perfecto. Jamás se había sentido tan excitado, con cada centímetro de su ser muy vivo, y completamente consciente de cada sonido y de cada movimiento que ella hacía.

No se detuvo.

Para Bella ese día había sido una pesadilla interminable. La noche también fue interminable, pero de una manera distinta. Edward sabía arrancarle cada vez una respuesta diferente, aun cuando ella creyera que eso ya era imposible, que lo único que quería era dormir.

Los envolvía una oscuridad tenue e íntima, que permitía una falta de inhibiciones que a Bella la hubiera avergonzado de haber podido ver con más claridad lo que hacían. Pero la noche era intemporal, se estiraba indefinidamente, y hacían el amor guiándose por el tacto y esa ligera luz de la batería. Edward no la soltó ni un segundo, la abrazaba con fuerza y alejaba su tristeza con las exigencias de su cuerpo. Bella se sentía segura y deseada, tan estrechamente acunada que alcanzaba a oír los latidos del corazón de Edward y percibir los límites que con sus brazos y sus muslos fuertes le ponía a la noche. Así que ni siquiera recordó el amanecer.

Por fin ambos se durmieron. Pero ella despertó y sin abrir siquiera los ojos, percibió la luz débil que se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles, de las ramas con que Edward había disimulado la carpa, del delgado género de nailon, y que ponía un fin definitivo a esa noche tan especial. Permaneció muy quieta, porque todavía no quería enfrentar el día. Los monos parloteaban en la copa de los árboles. Edward despertó.

Con suavidad, Bella le acarició la espalda y le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello. Con la misma suavidad él volvió a hacerle el amor. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados para mantener el amanecer a raya durante un rato más.

Después, Edward sólo les permitió unos instantes de descanso antes de decir:

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Lo más probable es que anoche Demetri se hubiera detenido al llegar al camino de la cornisa, con lo cual nos da unas horas de ventaja, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo. -Se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¡Dios, cómo le hubiera gustado poder quedarse allí con ella una semana, sólo comiendo, durmiendo y haciendo el amor!

Bella abrió los ojos y enfrentó la realidad. James estaba muerto, pero ella no podía detenerse. La vida avanzaba de una manera inexorable, y ella y Edward todavía estaban vivos y en peligro. Lloraría por James, pero sólo en un rincón de su corazón. De manera que enterró el recuerdo de su hermano en ese rincón y se sentó, preparada para seguir la marcha.

O tal vez no tan preparada.

-Tengo que bañarme -dijo.

Edward sonrió mientras se ponía la ropa interior y los pantalones.

-Yo diría que a los dos nos hace falta un baño, pero eso tendrá que esperar.

-Yo no puedo esperar mucho -contestó ella, frunciendo la nariz disgustada mientras empezaba a vestirse-. ¿Por qué no esperaste hasta que regresáramos, en la civilización hay cuartos de baño y duchas?

Él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Estás bromeando? Ya había esperado tanto, que empezaba a tener alucinaciones. Soy alérgico a la abstinencia; causa un monton de problemas de salud. -Entonces se puso serio y tomó la barbilla de Bella en una de sus manos para obligarla a mirarlo. -¿Estás bien? Anoche me olvidé por completo del problema de tu hombro.

-Mi hombro está bien. -Lo movió para demostrárselo. -Tengo algunos dolores, pero no en el hombro. Edward alzó las cejas.

-Dime dónde, por favor. ¿En algún lugar que requiera un masaje?

-Nada de masajes hasta después de que haya podido bañarme -contestó Bella con firmeza.

-¡Ah, demonios! -La mirada que le dirigió de mostraba que a partir de ese momento tomaria con más seriedad su petición de un baño.

-Está bien, si encontramos algún arroyo seguro, te bañarás. Y si no hay arroyo, buscaremos un claro y nos quedaremos parados bajo la lluvia. ¿Crees que eso bastará?

Bella se puso las botas.

-Cualquier cosa será mejor que nada.

El desayuno consistió en cereales y café, y cinco minutos después de empezar a comer, Edward ya estaba desarmando la carpa y guardándola en su mochila junto con los comestibles. Al hacerlo puso especial cuidado en proteger la perla y en que Bella no alcanzara a verla.

¡Dios, se sentía maravillosamente bien! Hacer el amor con ella había sido mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Poderoso, intenso... lleno de cariño. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, sedado y hasta rejuvenecido; se sentía capaz de enfrentar al mundo entero y ganar. Se sentía violentamente posesivo y protector, todo al mismo tiempo. Ahora ella le pertenecía y jamás permitiría que se alejara de él.

No regresaron al río por el mismo camino de la ida. Entonces se veían obligados a seguir las instrucciones del mapa, pero ahora no sólo resultaría peligroso tomar el mismo camino, sino que podían seguir una ruta más directa y por lo tanto más rápida. Edward calculaba que así acortaría por lo menos un día de marcha, quizá más. Tenían que llegar a las embarcaciones antes de que Demetri les cortara el paso. No cabía la menor duda de que los perseguían.

Bella había sido testigo de dos asesinatos, y Demetri sabía que él tenía el diamante. Sí, los es taban siguiendo. La única duda era a qué distancia se encontrarían sus perseguidores.

Usó el machete lo menos posible, para no dejar rastros tan claros. Un indio no tendría dificultad en seguirles el rastro, pero Demetri y Felix no eran tan hábiles. En realidad Demetri era cualquier cosa menos hábil. Pero no tenía sentido ayudarlos tirando abajo cada arbusto que se interpusiera en su camino.

Encontraron varios arroyos, pero eran demasiado playos y estaban cubiertos de pasto, de manera que no servían para bañarse. Se levantó la infaltable tormenta de truenos, pero justamente ese día pasó por encima de ellos, sin lluvia. Edward notó la expresión terca de Bella que indicaba que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de idea, aunque él no tuviera la culpa de que no lloviera.

-Será mejor que nos bañemos a última hora de la tarde -señaló Edward-. Ninguno de los dos tiene ropa para cambiarse. Así podríamos lavar la ropa que tene mos puesta y por la mañana la encontraremos seca.

-Hablas como si yo no hubiera hecho más que echarte la culpa durante todo el camino -dijo Bella.

-Es lo que has hecho. En silencio.

Ella le dirigió una larga mirada.

-Cuando decida echarte la culpa, te puedo asegurar que no lo haré en silencio.

Por fin encontraron un arroyo, no era gran cosa, por cierto que no podía ni compararse con la cascada o con los lagos donde se habían bañado en el camino de ida. Pero era agua, aunque tuviera menos de treinta centímetros de profundidad, y eso sólo porque por allí corría el agua de las tormentas que se desataban al noroeste de donde se encontraban. Encontró un lugar claro y rocoso y ambos se desnudaron y entraron a bañarse. Edward colocó con cuidado la pistola sobre una piedra, donde no se mojaría pero la tendría al alcance de la mano.

Una de las cosas que no había reservado, porque no la consideraba esencial, era jabón. No tenían más que el agua tibia y clara para bañarse. Pero bastaba.

Bella se acostó para que el agua le corriera por el pelo mientras se refregaba el cuero cabelludo con los dedos. Edward la observaba con ojos intensos, porque por primera la tenía completamente desnuda ante su vista.

A pesar de la mirada divertida de Edward, Bella tam bién lavó su ropa interior.

-Sonríes como un idiota -dijo Bella, salió del arroyo y se agachó para estrujarse el pelo. Después empezó a secarse el cuerpo con las manos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y también salió del arroyo.

Bella lo observó mientras se vestía, y de repente se dio cuenta de que él estaba disfrutando de cada instante de esos días. Era un aventurero de los pies a la cabeza: cínico, ladino y sorprendentemente capaz. Ella tenía plena conciencia de lo peligrosa que sería en ese mo mento la situación de ambos si Edward no hubiera tomado la precaución de reunir algunos alimentos y ocultar la mochila fuera del túnel. La carpa misma era una salvación, porque mientras dormían los protegía de víboras, insectos y varias otras criaturas. Y la comida significaba que no tenían necesidad de cazar para alimentarse, con lo cual ahorraban balas que quizá necesitaran para defenderse. Pensándolo bien, desde el principio, Edward siempre estuvo preparado para todos los peligros que corrieron.

Después de vestirse con rapidez, durante el resto del día cubrieron la mayor distancia posible. Pero cuando por fin acamparon, Edward permitió que ella encendiera un pequeño fuego y comieron pescado enlatado con arroz.

-¿Sabes de qué me muero de ganas? -preguntó ella, echándose atrás con un suspiro.

-De estar conmigo.

-Buen intento, pero equivocado.

-Entonces no se trata de algo animal.

-No. Vegetal. Bueno, quizá con algún detalle animal.

-¿Tallarines con albóndigas?

-Estuviste bastante cerca. No, ravioles con setas y con mucha mozzarela.

Edward metió la mano en la mochila y le arrojó una lata de fruta.

-Come esto en cambio.

-Gracias, lo haré. Cuando lleguemos a ... Bueno, tal vez no encuentre ravioles con setas en Brasil, pero cuando regrese a los Estados Unidos voy a pedir el plato más gigante conocido de Ravioles y me lo zamparé yo sola.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario, pero de repente su rostro adquirió una expresión peligrosa. Comió la fruta de su lata en silencio.

Bella se preguntó qué lo habría puesto de un mal humor tan evidente, pero decidió no hacer preguntas. En lugar de hablar se dedicó a las frutas y saboreó cada bocado.

Edward la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, sentía que se iba poniendo cada vez más tenso mientras ella lamía la cuchara con obvio placer y con el aire solemne e indiferente de un gato. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta indiferencia acerca de regresar a los Estados Unidos? No porque él estuviera dispuesto a dejarla ir, pero le enfurecía que ella considerara la posibilidad de partir. ¿Hacer el amor como lo hicieron la noche anterior le había resultado algo tan habitual que no significaba nada para ella? El tenía una enorme experiencia, pero lo de la noche anterior había sido algo distinto. Bella también debió de haberlo notado.

Ella se puso de pie, bostezando. Ésa era una de las consecuencias de caminar todo el día por la jungla: uno no tenía ganas de quedarse levantado después de la puesta del sol. Por supuesto que Edward la había mantenido despierta casi toda la noche anterior, y ése era un factor que había que tener en cuenta.

-Creo que voy a acostarme. ¿Tú te quedarás levan tado?

El rostro de Edward seguía sombrío cuando se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza. Las circunstancias los obligaban a marchar durante todo el día y él trataba de no tocarla, a pesar de la necesidad que le quemaba las entrañas. Tal vez fuera por eso que ella no había recibido el mensaje de que ahora le pertenecía. El contacto del cuerpo delgado de Bella entre sus brazos le produjo un alivio casi doloroso, como si de repente acabara de llenar un vacío cuya existencia desconocía. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y tuvo una sensación de triunfo salvaje cuando Bella se puso de puntillas, se apretó contra él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le ofreció su boca. Edward percibió la excitación que le recorría el cuerpo.

-No, supongo que no -murmuró ella. Edward ni siquiera recordaba su frase anterior.

-¿Que no qué?

-Que no te quedarás levantado.

Él lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Qué crees?

Bella se apoyó contra él, debilitada por la expectativa

**

* * *

Intenso, verdad¿?, no me canso de decir que yo quiero un Edward de estos para navidad. Alguna se apunta¿? Jejejeje. Nos leemos guapetonas. un besote.**


	19. PlafPlaf

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen  


* * *

Plaf-Plaf**

Los días y las noches seguían una rutina, aunque "rutina" era una palabra poco indicada para describir algo que no era nada rutinario. Caminaban todo el día y por lo general hasta comían por el camino. Edward casi nunca la tocaba durante el día, salvo cuando era absolutamente necesario, y aun entonces lo hacía de una manera casual e indiferente. Pero ella lo entendía. También sentía la frustración, el deseo casi sobrecogedor de no abandonar la carpa por la mañana y de olvidar la urgencia de esas marchas forzadas, para ceder al amor afiebrado. Ahora el sacrificio era mayor que antes, como si la realidad fuese mucho más deliciosa que la expectativa.

A veces, el placer de esas horas largas y a oscuras la dejaba casi atontada. Todos los comentarios de Edward que la indignaron durante semanas habían resultado ciertos. El talento de ese hombre era increíble, y ella dudaba que conociera el significado de la palabra "inhibiciones". No tenía ninguna.

Como amante, era irresistible. Realmente lo había sorprendido e intrigado que ella lo rechazara durante tanto tiempo y ahora, a Bella también le sorprendía. La única explicación que encontraba era que no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Cada vez que miraba a Edward, alto, fuerte y confiado, la invadía una oleada de amor y lujuria.

Pero ambos se reprimían con severidad, convencidos de que cuando llegaran a un lugar seguro, ya tendrían tiempo de dar rienda suelta a sus sentidos. Bella estaba decidida a llegar a la civilización, porque sólo entonces podría presentar cargos de homicidio contra Felix. No sabía si lograría implicar a Demetri en los asesinatos, pese a que él había disparado contra Edward; ni siquiera sabía si las autoridades del Brasil prestarían mucha atención a la denuncia hecha por una estadounidense contra un compatriota. Pero el caso de Felix era distinto; hacía tiempo que las autoridades trataban de encarcelarlo, Cabía la posibilidad de que tanto Demetri como Felix hubieran huido, pero de todos modos ella pensaba denunciarlos.

Muchas veces se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al pensar en James. Le hubiera gustado recuperar su cuerpo para poder enterrarlo, pero como dijo Edward una vez, la jungla se encargaba de eso con rapidez. También cabía la posibilidad de que Demetri y Felix hubieran movido los cuerpos y los hubieran arrojado a alguna fosa para destruir las pruebas de sus crímenes.

Trató de resignarse al hecho de que lo único que podía hacer era denunciar los asesinatos.

No se permitía pensar en lo que haría después, Había encontrado el Pueblo Perdido, pero no tenía ninguna prueba que lo demostrara. Había debido dejar atrás sus notas y las fotografías que las corroboraban; ni siquiera le quedaba un trozo de alfarería. Hasta entonces no había querido pensar en eso, porque con lloriquear no ganaba nada, pero día a día debía luchar con el vacío que le provocaba la pérdida.

No se le ocurría ninguna manera de poder regresar al Pueblo Perdido. Sus colegas arqueólogos no tendrían más interés que antes en escucharla. Ella no contaba con el dinero necesario para montar otra expedición; justamente ése fue el motivo que la obligó a compartir la aventura con Demetri y con James. Pensó en la posibilidad de preguntarle a Edward si la podría ayudar a volver, pero descartó la idea. Edward no era rico; era un aventurero, un guía de río. No debía de contar con el dinero necesario y aun en el caso de que lo tuviera no tendría interés en gastarlo en eso, ni ella esperaba que lo hiciera por el solo hecho de que se acostaban juntos. Y aun en el caso de que el gobierno de Brasil le pagara una recompensa por haber encontrado el Pueblo perdido, ese dinero no le bastaría para regresar. No, había fracasado y debía aceptarlo.

Y llegaría el momento en que tendría que abordar un avión y volver a su casa. Tal vez Edward la acompañara al aeropuerto para despedirla con un beso y una palma da en el trasero; tal vez no. A un hombre como Edward que tenía tantas mujeres, ¿qué podía importarle una más? En ese momento ella estaba allí y despertaba su pasión ardiente, pero las cosas cambiarían en cuanto regreraran. Y no lo podía culpar porque desde el principio supo que él era así. Y, con toda justicia, ¿qué derecho tenía a esperar que cambiara?

Sencillamente lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera. Una mujer conocía a un hombre como Edward una sola vez en la vida... gracias a dios. Edward era capaz de desorganizar la vida más organizada. Su propia existencia no era lo que se podría llamar común, pero desde que conoció a Edward tuvo la sensación de estar sentada sobre un volcán en erupción. Era interesante y tremendamente excitante, ¿pero cuánto podía durar?

Una vez de regreso al mundo real, tendría que decidir qué hacer con su vida. Ahora sabía que no tenía la menor posibilidad de avanzar dentro de la Fundación Frost, donde trabajaba, y de todos modos no quería perdonar que la hubieran tratado con tanta displicen cia. No pensaba abandonar la arqueología; le gustaba demasiado. Tal vez pudiera conseguir trabajo en alguna universidad, aunque la idea de enseñar no la atraía mucho. Prefería mil veces hacer algo. Pero todo eso era un asunto del futuro; en ese momento sólo existían Edward, la selva y el peligro que avanzaba tras ellos.

Al quinto día, el sonido de truenos hizo que Edward se detuviera y levantara la cabeza.

-Creo que esa tormenta se va a desatar sobre nosotros. ¿Qué te parece si encontramos un claro y nos damos una ducha? -propuso-. Montaremos la carpa y guardaremos dentro la ropa para que no se moje. Bella frunció la nariz.

-No les haría mal mojarse.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

-Mañana, o a más tardar pasado mañana por la mañana, deberíamos llegar a las lanchas. Entonces podrás lavar la ropa.

-¿Incluyes tu ropa en la categoría de lo que podré lavar yo? -preguntó con la leve curiosidad de quien quiere ser lo más clara posible.

Edward le dirigió una mirada esperanzada y luego suspiró.

-Supongo que no.

Edward montó la carpa y limpió de malezas un sector mientras los truenos se acercaban y un viento frío empezaba a azotar las altas copas de los árboles.

Edward y Bella se desnudaron y guardaron su ropa dentro de la carpa. Luego se ubicaron en el centro del claro en el preciso momento en que empezaban a caer enormes gotas de lluvia que golpearon la piel de Bella con fuerza inesperada.

Entonces el cielo se abrió, estalló la tormenta y una gruesa cortina de lluvia cayó sobre ellos.

Era casi como estar debajo de la cascada. Bella alzó la cabeza y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, para que la lluvia le empapara el pelo. ¡Oh, cómo le habría gustado tener un jabón en ese momento!

Y allí estaba ella, en medio de la jungla más grande de la tierra, mientras la lluvia más maravillosa caía sobre ella desde el cielo. Era peligroso hacer lo que estaban haciendo; todas las criaturas de la selva había buscado refugio. Pero era también estimulante y Bella tenía ganas de gritar de alegría. Alzó los brazos para que la lluvia pudiera golpear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de que ningún otro baño que se diera en la vida, por lujoso que fuera, podría compararse con la gloria de ése.

Entonces, con un gruñido sordo que ella alcanzó a oír a pesar de los truenos, Edward estuvo a su lado. La envolvió con tanta fuerza con sus brazos que Bella apenas podía respirar, y la alzó en alto. Con los ojos cerrados ella le aferró los hombros.

Hacer el amor desenfrenadamente bajo la lluvia torrencial fue una experiencia que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

Cuando todo terminó, él la depositó en el suelo y la sostuvo hasta estar seguro de que sus piernas la sostendrían. Bella se tambaleó un segundo, y enseguida ambos se encaminaron hacia la carpa, sin soltarse. Edward no quería apartarse de ella un solo instante. Todavía seguía levemente atontado por la pasión, tan intensa que nunca lo hubiera creído posible.

Se secaron como pudieron, pasándose las manos por el cuerpo. En el creciente calor, pronto estuvieron apenas húmedos y empezaron a vestirse.

Bella casi había terminado cuando Edward de repente se puso tenso.

-No te asustes -dijo con suavidad.

Bella se quedó petrificada, y levantó la cabeza. A tres metros de distancia, apenas visibles entre la maleza, había un grupo de indios que los miraban con expresión inescrutable. Aparte de un breve taparrabos, estaban desnudos e iban armados con arcos y flechas. Permanecían inmóviles, pero sus negros ojos no perdían detalle.

-Son Yanomami -dijo Edward en voz baja.

-¿Hostiles?

-Depende del contacto que hayan tenido con los blancos y de la clase de contacto que haya sido. Por lo general son activamente hostiles.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Veremos lo que quieren. -Mantenía la mano cuidadosamente alejada de la pistola. Aquél era un grupo de cazadores; las puntas de las flechas que llevaban estaban impregnadas de veneno, una sustancia con la que Edward no deseaba tener contacto. Les habló en su idioma. Le respondió el mayor de los indios, un hombre de gran dignidad, con cabello canoso.

Tras algunos instantes de conversación Bella notó que los indios se relajaban y que sus expresiones severas se transformaban en sonrisas. El canoso dijo algo y golpeó las manos varias veces, como si aplaudiera, y todos rieron.

Edward también reía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó ella.

-¡Ah! Nada.

Edward no habría podido decir nada que despertara más su desconfianza y su curiosidad.

-¿De qué se trata? Será mejor que me lo digas.

-El simplemente se preguntaba por qué estábamos haciendo plaf-plaf en la lluvia en lugar de hacerlo en nuestra pequeña moloca... que significa "casa" para ellos, "carpa" para ti.

Bella se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo colorada hasta la raíz del pelo al comprender que habían hecho el amor delante de varios testigos interesados pero sumamente intrigados, pero al mismo tiempo tenía unas ganas casi incontrolables de reír.

-¿Plaf-plaf? -preguntó en un hilo de voz. Los ojos de Edward brillaban de diversión.

-Sí, ya sabes. -Golpeó una mano con otra con suavidad, recreando el sonido de cuerpos mojados que se movían al unísono-. Plaf-plaf.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, pero no pudo contener la risa. Los Yanomami se unieron a su risa.

Los Yanomami les ofrecieron hospitalidad y Edward decidió que sería más peligroso insultarlos rechazándo la que acompañarlos y correr el riesgo de que Felix y Demetri llegaran a las lanchas antes que ellos. Los indios los escoltaron hasta la _moloca_, la casa comunal donde vivían todos. Era una enorme estructura redonda, de paja, imposible de detectar desde el aire. Edward explicó que la tribu era relativamente pequeña, sólo unas cincuenta personas, aunque esos grupos pocas veces superaban las doscientas.

Todos los habitantes del pueblo salieron a recibir a los recién llegados; los niños desnudos lanzaban risitas tímidas, las mujeres se encargaron de separar a Bella de Edward, a quien los hombres llevaron en otra dirección.

-¿Qué debo hacer? -preguntó Bella, curiosa pero algo alarmada.

Edward la miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió. -Sonríe y trata de estar lo más hermosa posible.

-Muchas gracias -contestó ella. Luego siguió su consejo y les sonrió a las mujeres. Eran de edades muy variadas, que iban desde una matriarca desdentada hasta jovencitas de pechos apenas desarrollados. Las mujeres llevaban el pecho desnudo; de hecho en el pueblo nadie usaba nada ni remotamente parecido a una camisa. Los hombres usaban un trapo enrollado atado a la espalda encima de las nalgas, mientras que las mujeres usaban cinturones de los que colgaban innume rables hilos y que les dejaban las nalgas al descubierto.

Bella no hablaba una sola palabra del lenguaje de esa gente, pero le resultó un alivio que algunas indias supieran un poco de portugués, de manera que se pudo comunicar con ellas en un nivel elemental. Por lo visto se encontraban en plena preparación de la comida comunitaria y les alegraba que las acompañara mien tras trabajaban. Bella pronto se encontró sentada en el suelo con un bebé en brazos y dos chiquitos gateando sobre sus piernas.

Los hombres regresaron con Edward; parecían todos de excelente humor. Él le guiñó un ojo, pero permaneció con los hombres mientras comían. Ella siguió jugando con el bebé mientras comía un plato hecho de pescado, y fruta fresca.

Después de comer, Edward se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-No sabes lo bien que te sienta un bebé en brazos -comentó, mientras acariciaba el pie de la criatura.

Ella le dirigió su mirada más dulce.

-¿Te importaría tener un hijo mío? -preguntó Edward.

La sonrisa de Bella se esfumó y, sin que ella misma lo supiera, su expresión se suavizó al mirar al pequeño que tenía en la falda y luego nuevamente a Edward.

-Lo hablaremos cuando suceda -dijo por fin. Él asintió y cambió de tema.

-Esta noche nos quedaremos aquí. No me gusta perder tiempo, pero en este momento se muestran amistosos y no me gustaría provocarles un cambio de actitud. De todos modos, mientras estemos con ellos nos encontraremos a salvo.

-Pero, ¿y si Demetri y Felix llegan a las embarcacio nes antes que nosotros?

-El jefe me prometió que él y algunos de sus hombres mañana nos acompañarán hasta el río. Esta mos un poco más cerca de lo que yo creía. Creen que encontrarán el lugar donde dejamos las lanchas. Dia blos, lo más probable es que nos estuvieran espiando cuando desembarcamos. Les conté lo sucedido y les dije que es posible que nos persigan dos hombres con intenciones de matarnos. Datta Dasa, el jefe, me asegu ró que nos protegerán hasta que partamos. Después tendremos que arreglarnos solos.

-De nuevo -agregó ella.

-Sí. Pero como quedarnos aquí es un riesgo que debemos correr, será mejor que nos dejemos llevar por la corriente. Mientras nos estemos aquí tendremos la posibilidad de bañarnos con el jabón que ellos fabrican, y lavar a fondo nuestra ropa.

-¿Pero qué nos vamos a poner mientras la ropa se seca?

Edward esbozó su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Exactamente lo que usan los Yanomami.

* * *

**JAJAJA, les gusto el PLAF-PLAF¿?, JEJEJEJEJE. Por lo visto Edward ya ve a Bella con una criatura en sus brazos. Esperemos que ella no sea tan terca como es su constumbre.**


	20. Lo hiciste en una hamaca¿?

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen  


* * *

Lo hiciste en una hamaca? **

Si Edward creía que ella se echaría para atrás, le iba a dar una lección. Su profesión le había enseñado a sentirse cómoda con otras culturas, así que no protestó. Siguió alegremente a las mujeres hasta un estanque selvático muy bien oculto, adonde iban todos los días a nadar. Por segunda vez en el día Bella se desvistió y se metió en el agua. No hacía cinco minutos que estaban en el estanque cuando apareció una criatura con un atado claramente reconocible: la ropa de Edward. A Bella le di virtió la habilidad con que él había manejado el asunto, convencido de que ella no se negaría a lavarle la ropa si se lo pedía delante de todo el pueblo. Si lo hiciera, esa gente se escandalizaría, porque en la cultura a la que pertenecían, cada sexo y cada persona tenía deberes determinados y debía cumplirlos. Era sencillamente así.

Pero antes de dedicarse a la ropa, Bella se concentró en el uso de un jabón gelatinoso que le proporcionaron las mujeres, de perfume fresco y un color verdoso. Con él se lavó concienzudamente de pies a cabeza. Era maravilloso volver a sentirse realmente limpia.

Utilizó el mismo jabón para lavar la ropa de ambos y, cuando salieron del estanque, una mujer amistosa, cuyo nombre, Emily, revelaba contacto con el mundo exterior, le entregó una especie de crema enjuague para el pelo. Tenía un olor fresco y delicado, a flores. Des pués de usarlo, el peine de madera que las mujeres le proporcionaron se deslizó sin dificultad por su pelo.

Se puso un cinturón de hilos entretejidos que la dejaba completamente desnuda detrás, ya que consistía en una angosta faja que le rodeaba la cintura, de la que caían una serie de hilos tejidos al frente. Pero como todas las demás mujeres usaban esa mínima vestimenta, no se sintió tan incómoda como hubiera imaginado.

Y así estaba cuando Edward la vio, en el momento en que las mujeres entraron en el claro que rodeaba la _moloca_. Edward tuvo la sensación de que una mano invisible acababa de pegarle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Lo cierto es que le hubiera gustado arrojar una manta sobre Bella para cubrirla de los ojos de los demás hombres.

No podía dejar de mirarla. La piel pálida de Bella tenía un resplandor dorado y parecía un camafeo entre las indias de piel oscura. Los movimientos de los músculos suaves y fuertes de su cuerpo maravilloso eran un verdadero poema.

Era hermosa y perfecta, con esa suavidad femenina que él adoraba.

Sintió una furia irracional ante la naturalidad de Bella. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan tranquila cuando se encontraba prácticamente desnuda delante de todos esos hombres? Ni una sola vez había mirado en su dirección; por la falta de atención que le prestaba era como si él no estuviera allí, y eso también lo enfurecía. Jamás había sido posesivo con ninguna otra mujer, de manera que la fuerza de su reacción tan primitiva lo tomó por sorpresa. Bella era suya, exclusivamente suya. Ningún otro hombre tenía derecho a verla así.

Por fin Bella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa tan angelical que Edward casi perdió el habla. Las únicas veces que Bella mostraba esa expresión angelical eran cuan do se proponía ser perversa, y una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como ésa significaba que le esperaban serios problemas. Con un relámpago de intuición, supo que la causa había sido el lavado de su ropa. Posiblemente Bella hubiera rociado las prendas con algo que lo llenara de sarpullido. No, eso sería demasiado fácil porque para él usar ropa o no usarla no tenía la menor importancia. Con ese taparrabos le bastaba. No, sin duda Bella haría algo mucho más diabólico... ¡Maldición! Lo más probable sería que lo mantuviera a distancia. No era justo. Sencillamente no era justo. El temor de Edward era cada vez mayor. Pensó en la posibilidad de arrojarse a los pies de Bella para que lo perdonara antes de que llegara la noche. No, no saldría de ésa con tanta facilidad. Se maldijo mentalmente por haberle mandado la ropa para que la lavara, y por haberlo hecho de una manera tan pública que ella no pudo negarse, porque era demasiado inteligente y demasiado sensible con respecto a las costumbres culturales de sus anfitriones.

.

.

.

.

Al anochecer, los indígenas colgaron hamacas para ellos dentro de la moloca, donde dormían todos los integrantes del pueblo. Bella se instaló con felicidad en la suya, sorprendida de lo cansada que estaba a pesar de haber pasado medio día con los indios en lugar de seguir caminando. El ejercicio físico intenso ya estaba por terminar; al día siguiente llegarían al río. La perspectiva de los días largos y monótonos que le esperaban en la lancha le provocó una felicidad que no habría imaginado nunca durante el viaje de ida. Colgaría una hamaca y se pasaría el día balanceándose con suavidad. Y cuando llegaran a la civilización, estaría completamente descansada.

Edward trepó a la hamaca que estaba junto a la suya. Tenía una cara tan larga que ella no pudo menos que soltar una risita.

-Ese tipo conquien te acostaste en la hamaca -murmuró Edward en la oscuridad-. ¿Lo sigues viendo?

Bella bostezó; se sentía bien.

-Nunca he hecho el amor con nadie en una hamaca.

Hubo diez segundos de silencio; luego la voz furibunda de Edward la sobresaltó, a pesar de que seguía hablando en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca hiciste el amor en una hamaca? Me dijiste concretamente que lo habías hecho. Hablamos por lo menos dos veces del asunto. ¿Quiere decir que me mentiste sólo para darme celos?

-Nunca te dije que hubiera hecho el amor en una hamaca.

-Si, lo dijiste. Lo dijiste durante la primera noche que pasamos en la lancha.

-Preguntaste si alguna vez "lo había hecho" en una hamaca. Como acabábamos de instalarnos para dormir y no especificaste a qué te referías con ese "lo" supuse que te referías a "dormir". Después me preguntaste dónde "lo hice" en la hamaca, y te contesté que en el balcón. Fin de la discusión.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabías perfectamente a qué me refería! Te constaba que no me interesaban las siestas. Y cuando fuimos a la cascada te pregunté si lo habías hecho en el balcón con algún tipo a quien apenas conocías, porque dijiste...

-Ya sé lo que dije. También sé que no soy culpable de que no pienses más que en el sexo. Esa vez te dije que nunca había hecho el amor en un balcón con un desconocido, lo cual es perfectamente cierto, porque nunca me he acostado con nadie en un balcón. ¿Y ahora te callarás y me dejarás dormir?

-No -contestó Edward-. Voy a estrangularte.

-¡Ah, ese mal humor! -se burló ella en la oscuridad, sonriente.

Extendió un brazo y sacudió la hamaca de Bella.

-Bueno, esta vez nada de evasivas. Quiero la pura verdad. ¿Sales con alguien, en serio o de alguna otra manera, en los Estados Unidos?

-¿La pura verdad? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. La verdad -dijo Edward, y se preparó para lo peor.

-Por lo menos hace seis meses que no salgo con nadie.

-¡Dios Santo! ¿Por qué? -Parecía completamente sorprendido.

-Porque prefiero estar sola a tener que mostrarme amable cuando en realidad estoy muerta de aburrimiento. Y aparte, el sexo nunca me ha interesado demasiado.

-¡Mentira! -La palabra surgió de sus labios como una explosión.

-Buenas noches. Quiero dormir.

Habiendo recuperado su buen humor, Edward empezó a balancearse con suavidad. No cabía duda de que Bella estaba loca por él.

,

,

,

,

A la mañana siguiente abandonaron la _moloca_ en compañía de Datta Dasa y otros cuatro indios, y en tres horas llegaron al río. Los indígenas los condujeron sin vacilar al lugar donde habían dejado las lanchas. Edward no se sorprendió al ver que una había desaparecido; no le habría sorprendido no encontrar ninguna de las dos. Lo único que le preocupaba era la posibilidad de que Demetri y Felix se les hubieran adelantado y se hubieran lle vado la embarcación para tenderles una emboscada en alguna parte del trayecto. Tal vez sería más sensato que ellos esperaran allí, en la lancha. Quizá Demetri y Felix los estuvieran observando pero sin animarse a atacarlos por temor a los Yanomami. Porque si uno solo de los indios escapaba de una emboscada, se encontrarían en problemas puesto que ellos no podían siquiera compararse a los indígenas en cuanto a conocimiento de la selva.

Los botes ocultos y las provisiones se hallaban intactos, cosa que tranquilizó bastante a Edward. Si Demetri se hubiera apoderado de la otra lancha, no cabía duda de que también se habría llevado los alimentos. Cargaron en la embarcación parte de las provisiones y uno de los botes inflables. Tal vez Demetri y Felix se apoderaran del resto, pero por otra parte a lo mejor las necesitaban Nathan y los demás cuando llegaran hasta allí. Era algo imposible de saber. Por fin se despidieron de los hombres de la tribu y Edward puso en marcha el motor, sacó con lentitud la lancha y la llevó al centro del río. Bella siguió haciendo gestos de despedida con la mano hasta que los Yanomami se perdieron de vista.

.

.

.

.

Felix se acostó entre las enormes raíces que se alzaban varios centímetros por sobre su cabeza, casi sin animarse a respirar por miedo de que los indios lo oyeran. Si no hubiera perdido la pistola las cosas habrían sido muy distintas, pensó con maldad. Pero la pistola desapareció dos días antes, cuando lo sorpren dió un deslizamiento de tierra. Y ahora tenía que ocultarse entre los arbustos para impedir que esos indios cretinos se enteraran de su presencia. Era mucho más fuerte que ellos, pero ahora que estaba desarmado, esas flechas envenenadas les darían una enorme superioridad.

Se esforzó hasta lo indecible, decidido a llegar a las lanchas antes que ellos, y lo logró. Pero como estaba desarmado no tenía sentido que tratara de tenderle una emboscada a Cullen, y en ese lugar no tenía posibilidades de conseguir otra arma. Sin embargo tomó la precaución de apoderarse de una de las lanchas, que ocultó en otro lugar, después esperó que se presentaran Cullen y la mujer.

Hasta había empezado a cargar algunas provisiones, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que eso denunciaría su presencia y alertaría a Cullen.

Y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era seguirlos río abajo, hasta que pudiera obtener un arma. Una vez que llegaran a aguas más transitadas, podría saltar a la embarcación de algún comerciante de río donde roba ría un revólver. Para entonces Cullen se sentiría muy seguro y no vigilaría tanto los alrededores. Un par de tiros bien disparados, y el diamante sería suyo.

A pesar de haber perdido la pistola, Felix estaba satisfecho con el curso de los acontecimientos. Desde que Demetri le dijo que Cullen había encontrado el diamante, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Si se apoderaba de ese brillante podría usar ropa elegante, como la gente de la televisión. Se compraría un enorme auto norteamericano para pasear por todo Brasil, y todo el mundo le temería. Nunca más tendría que ocultarse río arriba cuando lo buscara la policía.

,

,

,

,

,

Una vez a bordo de la lancha, lo primero que hizo Bella fue armar una hamaca a la sombra del techo y tenderse en ella.

Edward la miró, aliviado de que volvieran a estar a solas. Le alegraba que se hubieran encontrado con los Yanomami, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que su intimidad había sido invadida. Le gustaba saber que él y Bella estaban solos.

-El capitán espera que la tripulación se esfuerce más -comentó.

-Mañana la tripulación hará un esfuerzo-contestó ella, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, sonriente. Fue una sonrisa sincera, no ese gesto angelical que a él le provocaba estremecimientos.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. No me siento mal, sólo cansada. Si llegas a necesitarme, despiértame. Y te prometo que mañana estaré mejor.

En ese sector del río Edward no podía apartarse del timón. De haber podido hacerlo la habría tomado en sus brazos, para acunarla hasta que se durmiera.

Siempre sentía esa extraña necesidad de mimarla como si se tratara de un bebé, y eso resultaba ridículo, pues Bella era una de las personas más capaces que había conocido.

-Que duermas bien, mi amor.

-Gracias, es lo que haré.

Algunos minutos después volvió a mirarla y notó su respiración acompasada, prueba evidente de que estaba dormida. Sonrió. Aun cuando se mostraba diabólica y avinagrada, se divertía más con ella de lo que se había divertido en su vida entera. Ya encontraría la manera de retenerla en Brasil.

* * *

**JAJAJAJA, les gusto la aclaración de "lo hiciste en una amaca" jajajajaja. **

**por cierto, no he contestado esta vez los RW... porque no he tenido tiempo... final de año me mata con el cierre contable... y hoy ha sido una locura... pero solo puedo decir una cosa...JAJAJAJAJA. A MI SI QUE SE ME SALTAN LAS LAGRIMAS CON SUS COMENTARIOS... SON MEJORES QUE EL PLAF-PLAF... bueno... mejor no, jejeje. pero casi...jejejejej. la deducción de alguien diciendo que en un principio pensaba que Plaf-Plaf, seria un par de buenos sopapos... a sido bueníma...jajajaja.**

**Nos leemos guapas… Un besot.**


	21. De nuevo a bordo

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen  


* * *

De nuevo a bordo **

Los días que les quedaban juntos ya estaban contados: alrededor de una semana. Bella recordó que Edward había dicho que el regreso sería más rápido que el camino de ida, porque en lugar de viajar en contra de la corriente lo harían a favor. Quería aprovechar cada instante que le quedara junto a él. Todo cambiaría en cuanto regresaran. Ella haría lo que tenía que hacer y luego regresaría a los Estados Unidos.

Ahora que estaban de nuevo en la lancha todo era mucho más fácil, tanto que durante los días siguientes Bella casi tuvo la sensación de estar de vacaciones. El baño, que antes le parecía tan inadecuado, ahora era un verdadero lujo. Cocinar sobre la cocina de alcohol era una delicia. Aun las limitadas variedades de comida resultaban satisfactorias, ya que podían tomarse todo el tiempo necesario para comerlas. Cada uno de ellos contaba con una muda de ropa que habían dejado a bordo como precaución, y Bella tenía también allí sus objetos personales. Contaban con lo elemental, pero era una buena vida.

Empezaron a pasar junto a casuchas hechas de cartón y de lata, edificadas sobre pilotes a la orilla del río, señales de "civilización". Por el momento esas chozas no eran muchas, pero a medida que remontaran el río su número aumentaría y se alinearían a lo largo de la orilla.

Dos chicos salieron corriendo de una choza aislada y saludaron con frenesí. Tal vez creyeran que Edward y Bella vendían algo, o quizá sólo los entusiasmaba ver la lancha. Bella les contestó el saludo. En su vida, esos niños no tenían muchas cosas excitantes.

-¿Se te presentan muy a menudo estos trabajos de guía? -preguntó Bella, imaginando lo que sería una vida vivida en forma casi permanente en la jungla y el río.

-Con tanta frecuencia como yo quiera. Por lo general me gusta tomarme un poco de tiempo libre entre un trabajo y otro, y la extensión de ese tiempo depende de la duración del trabajo que haya hecho. Cuando sólo se trata de una semana con algunos turistas que quieren experimentar lo que es el "verdadero" Amazonas, un fin de semana de descanso me basta. Pero por lo general los trabajos son más largos. El anterior a éste duró dos meses. Planeaba tomarme un mes entero de descanso antes de comprometerme para otro trabajo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por curiosidad. Sabía que Demetri no debía de andar en nada bueno y quería saber exactamente qué se proponía. Y además me pagó bien.

Bella se apoyó contra uno de los palos que sostenían el techo de la embarcación, con expresión pensativa.

-¿Qué sucedió esa última mañana en el Pueblo Perdido? ¿Por qué te disparó Demetri? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Felix empezara a matar gente?

Edward se sintió incómodo.

-Supongo que deben de haberlo tenido planeado, el disparo de Demetri debe de haber sido la señal para Felix.

-¿Pero qué inició el asunto? No encontramos ningún tesoro. No había motivo para que sucediera eso. Edward debió saber que cuando ella tuviera tiempo de pensarlo su mente ágil empezaría a unir las piezas del rompecabezas y notaría los detalles inexplicables.

-Me desperté temprano y salí del campamento. Demetri debe de haber creído que me proponía algo, porque me siguió. Le cayó muy mal que el diamante no estuviera en el templo y que tampoco encontráramos oro.

-Cuando yo salí gateando de la carpa, Felix no trató de dispararme. Simplemente me miró y sonrió.

-Posiblemente te reservara para el final -gruñó Edward, enfureciéndose de sólo pensarlo-. Literalmente.

-Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido salir con la pistola en lugar de la linterna. No puedo creer que haya sido tan imbécil.

-En cambio yo me alegro de que no te hayas vista involucrada en un tiroteo con él -dijo Edward, estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento-. Hiciste exactamente lo que te pedí.

-Pero si yo hubiera salido armada de la carpa, tal vez James todavía viviera.

-Y tal vez no. No hay modo de saber lo que puede pasar cuando empiezan a silbar las balas. Hasta podrías haberlo herido tú misma, por accidente.

La lógica de Edward la hizo sonreír, aunque con cierta tristeza. Edward nunca perdería tiempo en lamentarse; sencillamente seguiría adelante, decidido y derecho hacia la meta. Su modo de ser juguetón a veces escondía esa faceta de su personalidad, la que ella consideraba más importante en él, la que nunca olvidaba. La gente que subestimaba a Edward no sabía lo que hacía; al principio ella lo subestimó, pero comprendió su error con rapidez y nunca volvió a olvidarlo. Edward era un hombre de otra raza, un aventurero, un explorador. Él dictaba sus propias reglas y estaba decidido a hacerlas obedecer. Durante el curso de la exploración, sus órdenes y sus advertencias fueron tan eficaces porque nadie dudó nunca de que haría exactamente lo que amenazaba.

El sol tropical caía de lleno sobre Edward, pero de repente no le pareció tan luminoso como lo que acababa de comprender. Se le dilataron las pupilas y el sol le dolió, prácticamente lo cegó. Aferró el timón como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

Hasta ese momento estaba decidido a mantener a Bella a su lado en Brasil, a mantener con ella una "relación", fuese cual fuere el significado de esa palabra. Para él era algo muy simple: quería tenerla cerca. Quería dormir todas las noches con ella. Lógicamente, eso significaba vivir juntos. Aunque nunca había llevado las cosas tan lejos, la idea le resultaba cómoda, hasta le gustaba. Pero en ese sobrecogedor instante todo se vio claro.

Quería a Bella para siempre.

"Vivir juntos" de repente le pareció algo muy poco permanente, muy poco confiable. Su mente jamás había formado la palabra "matrimonio" en relación con ninguna mujer en particular, pero con Bella era la única situación tolerable. Bella era suya, y lo sería para toda la vida.

La navegación continuaba cuando de repente Edward vio otra embarcación a distancia.

Bella se protegió los ojos del sol haciéndose sombra con las manos y miró la lancha, mientras Edward disminuía la marcha.

-Esa lancha es muy parecida a la nuestra -comentó-. Es idéntica a la que desapareció. -Entrecerró los ojos y estudió al piloto, un hombre enorme de hombros macizos y cabeza pequeña. -¡Felix!-jadeó con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad.

Edward tiró del acelerador y la lancha saltó hacia adelante. En el mismo instante también Felix aceleró a fondo.

-¡Agáchate! -ordenó Edward-. Y alcánzame la pistola.

-¡Maldición! -Cuando estaba en el río nunca tenía la pistola fuera del alcance de la mano; ésa era una de las raras excepciones. Deseó tener un rifle.

Felix disparó, pero se hallaba demasiado lejos y la bala pasó silbando por encima de la lancha.

Bella buscó la pistola de Edward, se le acercó gateando, fuera de la vista de Felix, y se la dio.

-Retrocede. Me disparará a mí, porque soy el único a quien puede ver.

-¡Entonces agáchate tú también, imbécil! -replicó ella, tironeándole los pantalones.

Las lanchas se acercaban a toda velocidad. Edward viró con violencia hacia la derecha, con la esperanza de ganar algunos segundos. El movimiento hizo que Bella perdiera el equilibrio y rodara por cubierta hasta ir a dar contra las cajas de provisiones. Felix volvió a disparar y esa vez la bala hizo saltar astillas de la borda.

Edward alzó la pistola y disparó, pero Felix se echó hacia un costado. Edward volvió a disparar. Con ambas lanchas saltando sobre el agua, dar en el blanco sería una pura cuestión de suerte, pero por lo menos conseguía mantener a raya a Felix.

Bella consiguió ponerse de rodillas. Dos balas atravesaron la borda, y ella se tiró al suelo. Edward devolvió los disparos y las balas rebotaron contra el agua del río.

Entraron en el canal quince metros antes que Felix. Felix se encontraba directamente detrás de ellos, y tan cerca que navegaba dentro de la estela que dejaba la lancha a la que perseguía. Edward disparó y le dio al timón, pero Felix había vuelto a agacharse.

Edward miró hacia adelante justo a tiempo para virar y evitar chocar contra un enorme madero flotante. Para Felix fue más fácil esquivarlo, pues la fuerza del agua que hacía la lancha de Edward alejó el tronco de su camino. Así que pudo acercárseles aún más.

Edward lanzó una maldición. No podía timonear la lancha a toda velocidad y al mismo tiempo dispararle a Felix. "Tenía que darle a ese desgraciado antes de que una bala lo hiriera en la espalda y dejara a Bella sola para enfrentarlo.

-¡Tendrás que hacerte cargo del timón, Bella! ¿Crees que podrás?

Sin vacilar un instante, ella se arrastró hasta el timón.

-¡Ten cuidado! -gritó sobre el rugido del motor.

-¡Ten cuidado tú! Permanece agachada y ponte hacia un lado para que Felix no te tenga en la mira. Bella obedeció; se agazapó a un costado, con una mano sobre el timón y la cabeza apenas levantada, lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver hacia proa. Edward se acercó a popa. Un tiro lo hizo tirarse al suelo y sintió que la lancha se estremecía. Se puso de rodillas y disparó tres veces en rápida sucesión. Felix gritó y cayó de costado, pero a Edward el instinto le indicó que no estaba gravemente herido. Había sido sólo un rasguño. Esperó, con los nervios tensos, y estaba preparado cuando Felix volvió a asomarse empuñando el arma. Ambos dispararon en forma simultánea. Felix volvió a gritar, aferrándose un hombro, y se desplomó.

La lancha se estremeció y el ritmo del motor cambió. ¡El muy maldito le había disparado al motor en lugar de a ellos! La otra lancha se les acercaba a toda velocidad, con el acelerador a fondo y el timón asegurado, de manera que no cambiaba de rumbo.

-¡Agárrate! -gritó Edward, saltando hacia proa-. ¡Ese desgraciado nos va a chocar!

Bella miró frenética por encima del hombro, y con un esfuerzo desesperado tiró del timón hacia un lado para tratar de alejarse del paso de la lancha de Felix. La lancha viró con lentitud, sin fuerza, y casi de inmediato la otra embarcación se estrelló contra ellos. El impacto lanzó a Bella rodando por la cubierta hasta quedar con la cabeza contra la borda. Alcanzó a ver a Edward aferrando uno de los postes que sostenían el techo, para no caer al agua.

Bella había logrado que la lancha virara un poco, de manera que no fue una colisión directa. La otra lancha los embistió desde atrás y a la derecha, haciéndolos girar con violencia. La proa de la embarcación de Felix continuaba avanzando, impulsada por el motor en funcionamiento. La madera se rajó; la proa de la lancha de Felix y la popa de la de ellos se unieron, las estructuras se derrumbaron y las embarcaciones quedaron pegadas como dos trozos de arcilla.

La fuerza del impacto destruyó el timón y el acelerador de la segunda lancha, y el motor enmudeció.

El repentino silencio fue total. Atontada, Bella, trató de ponerse de pie, pero todo giraba a su alrededor y cayó de rodillas.

Las provisiones estaban esparcidas por toda la cubierta. La fuerza del impacto obligó a Edward a dejar caer la pistola, que, por suerte, no había ido a parar al agua. Se apresuró a agarrarla y se volvió hacia popa, con todos los músculos tensos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

-Sí -contestó Bella, aunque no estaba muy segura. Pero se las arreglaría.

Edward avanzó con dificultad hacia la astillada popa de la lancha, sobre la que se había montado la proa de la lancha de Felix. Un agua negra empezaba a cubrir la cubierta. Ambas lanchas hacían agua.

-Busca el bote e ínflalo -dijo Edward por encima del hombro.

Bella luchó contra el mareo y cruzó la cubierta resbaladiza rumbo al bote. La lancha estaba cada vez más escorada. Sólo tendrían algunos minutos, como máximo, para abandonarla.

El agua lamía las botas de Edward mientras él hacía a un lado una parte de la proa deshecha. ¿Dónde estaba Felix? De haberse hallado en la proa debía haber muerto, porque toda esa parte de la lancha se había hecho añicos.

Además había recibido dos disparos. Vio un trozo de madera manchado de sangre.

Pero no había rastros de Felix, ni vivo ni muerto. Ningún movimiento ni sonido, aparte del crujir de las maderas cuando las embarcaciones se alzaban y caían movidas por el oleaje.

El impacto pudo haberlo arrojado al río. Si en ese momento estaba inconsciente, ya debía de haber muerto. ¿Sería posible que hubiera llegado a tierra sin que lo vieran y en tan corto tiempo? Edward observó la orilla con cuidado en busca de ramas que se movieran y denunciaran el paso de alguien. Pero todo parecía normal.

Se volvió hacia las lanchas, pero estaban ambas tan destrozadas y astilladas que resultaría imposible revisarlas en los pocos minutos que faltaban para que se hundieran. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Felix estuviera colgado del otro lado de la lancha, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo. Debían inflar el bote, cargar alimentos y alejarse de allí.

La embarcación de goma tenía capacidad para seis personas, era tan grande que les costaba sostenerla. Con rapidez, Bella cerró la válvula mientras Edward aseguraba el cierre. Después ató el cabo del bote a uno de los palos que sostenían el techo de la lancha, y lo lanzó al agua.

-Salta -ordenó y Bella saltó dentro del bote. Después Edward le pasó la pistola. -Tienes que estar atenta -advirtió-. No pude encontrar a Felix. Quizá se haya ahogado, pero no lo sé con certeza.

Bella asintió; aferró la borda de la lancha con la mano izquierda para impedir que el bote se alejara, mientras en la derecha empuñaba la pistola.

Edward tomó su mochila y la arrojó dentro del bote. No pensaba dejar el diamante, y además volverían a necesitar la carpa. Después le alcanzó a Bella el pequeño motor fuera de borda. Pesaba unos buenos veinticinco kilos, pero ella consiguió recibirlo sin soltar la pistola. ¡Qué mujer! Edward buscó los tanques de combustible, los cargó y luego empezó a tomar cajas de provisiones, que iba tirando al bote mientras Bella colocaba el motor en su lugar.

De repente el bote escoró.

-Ya basta -dijo Bella-. Ven.

-Remos -contestó Edward y los arrojó al bote. Ella le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-Debiste haber cargado los remos y el motor antes que nada. ¡Ahora, vamos!

Edward pensó que le convenía obedecer, así que desató el cabo que unía el bote a la lancha, pasó las piernas sobre la borda y se dejó caer.

Se movió con rapidez hacia la popa y aseguró los tanques de combustible al motor; luego bombeó.

-Saca un cargador nuevo de la mochila. La pistola está casi descargada.

Bella se acercó con cuidado a la mochila para no pinchar el bote.

-Están en el bolsillo de delante-indicó Edward. Tiró de la cuerda de arranque. El motor tosió. Volvió a tirar tres veces en rápida sucesión y el motor arrancó.

Bella encontró el cargador y lo sacó, pero al hacerlo tocó algo extraño dentro del bolsillo.

Mientras se alejaban, Edward, observó con detenimiento las lanchas, pero no vio ni rastros de Felix. Hizo un círculo completo con el bote alrededor de las lanchas, pero sin ningún resultado. Posiblemente Felix estuviera en el fondo del río.

Se instaló en el timón, pensando en la tarea que le esperaba para conseguir que llegaran sanos y salvos por ese gran río y en un bote inflable.

Bella estaba revisando la mochila. Edward sofocó una maldición cuando la vio sacar algo envuelto en un pañuelo y mirarlo con expresión intrigada. Abrió el pañuelo y el sol resplandeció en mil rayos rojos.

Bella lo miró.

-¡La Perla de Fuego! -exclamó-. ¡La encontraste!

* * *

**Oh oh, me huelo problemas para Edward, jejejeje. Que opinan¿?**


	22. Distanciamiento

**Distanciamiento **

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -preguntó Bella-. Me parece sensato que lo hayas ocultado de todos los demás, ¿pero por qué no me lo dijiste a mí?

Con rapidez, Edward puso el motor en punto muerto y sujetó el timón del bote. Bella seguía inmóvil, con el diamante en la falda. A pesar de su forma tosca, era una belleza. El tamaño de esa piedra todavía sorprendía a Edward, y sin duda Bella estaba igualmente impresionada, pues no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Edward se movió con rapidez, tomó la pistola, el cargador completo y se puso el arma en el cinturón y el cargador en el bolsillo. Después le sacó el diamante de las manos a Bella y lo volvió a guardar en la mochila. Todavía sin hablar, volvió con la mochila a su puesto junto al timón y se sentó.

Bella no era ninguna tonta. Miró a Edward, miró la mochila y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó.

-Ya sabes lo que está pasando. Encontré el diamante -contestó él directamente.

-Esa mañana, Demetri te vio con el diamante, ¿verdad? Por eso empezó a disparar.

-Sí.

Edward apretó el acelerador y la velocidad del bote aumentó. El ruido imposibilitaba la conversación. Bella iba sentada en la proa y durante un rato contempló el río en silencio. Edward empezó a abrigar la esperanza de que olvidara el tema, pero de repente ella se le acercó y se sentó a su lado donde el ruido del motor no les impidiera conversar.

-Tuve que dejar atrás los rollos fotográficos y todas mis anotaciones -dijo-. No poseo ninguna prueba de la existencia del Pueblo Perdido o de las Amazonas. Ese diamante es el medio de convencer a la gente de que las Amazonas realmente existieron. Con él podré atraer su atención, obligarlos a escucharme. Lo menos que harán será organizar otra expedición, y papá será revindicado. Y tal vez yo pueda recuperar el cuerpo de James.

-Yo te llevaré de vuelta -dijo Edward con impaciencia-. No te hace falta el diamante para demostrar nada.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, con una expresión de firmeza en sus ojos marrones.

-Y supongo que financiarás el viaje.

-Sí. -Señaló la mochila con la cabeza. -Me pagarán mucho dinero por esa cosa.

-No, gracias-contestó ella-. No estoy dispuesta a aceptar esa clase de dinero.

Edward hervía de furia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "esa clase de dinero"?. No es dinero manchado de sangre. El diamante en sí no es una prueba de nada, salvo que Brasil tiene algunos diamantes muy grandes. Yo puedo usarlo para financiar una expedición de regreso al Pueblo Perdido y a pesar de todo quedarme con una importante ganancia. Tú quieres usarlo para convencer a una serie de imbéciles de que monten una expedición, y al mismo tiempo para limpiar el nombre de tu padre. Tal vez yo sea un estúpido, pero no sé qué diferencia hay entre una cosa y la otra, ¡salvo que mi idea es mucho más inteligente!

-Ese diamante le pertenece al pueblo de Brasil- afirmó ella-, lo mismo que las pirámides pertenecen a los egipcios. ¿O te parece que está bien que los ladrones de tumbas hayan despojado las cámaras mortuorias de las pirámides? ¿Te parece bien que se destruya la historia?

-En esto hay una leve diferencia, mi amor. El diamante es la parte menos importante del Pueblo Perdido. El templo, esas malditas y pavorosas estatuas, la ciudad en sí, y hasta la maldita cuenca geológica en que está ubicado... eso es lo importante, lo que se seguirá estudiando durante los próximos cien años. El diamante no tiene importancia.

-Es un artefacto que no tiene precio.

-¡Un artefacto! -La miró con incredulidad. -Es una gema brillante que a la gente le gusta usar, una alhaja. Pon un granate en el nicho sobre la tumba y tendrá el mismo significado. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos eso? Un granate, aunque sea del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz, no incidirá en la cantidad de dinero en que se venderá ese diamante.

La expresión de Bella era pétrea.

-Quedarse con el diamante es robar.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó él con disgusto-. ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Crees que me he tomado tanto trabajo por esa piedra nada más que para cedérsela a alguien que no levantó un dedo para buscarla? Arriesgamos nuestras vidas para encontrar ese lugar.

-Se te pagó para que hicieras exactamente lo que hiciste -señaló ella-. Y sin mí no podrías haber en contrado el diamante. En realidad, lo habría encontrado yo en lugar de hacerlo tú, si no me hubieras convencido de que debía quedarme a disimular mientras tú seguías las instrucciones del mapa.

-Yo no esperaba encontrar nada.

-¿Por qué no? Todo lo demás estaba donde yo dije que estaría.

-No pienso entregar a nadie ese diamante -aseguró con frialdad-. No sigas con el tema.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Tirarme por la borda? -preguntó ella-. No tengo más que ponerme en contacto con las autoridades en cuanto regresemos.

-¿Y cómo vas a probar que está en mi poder?-Los ojos de Edward eran gélidos.

Bella se sintió invadida por una furia impotente. Sabía exactamente lo que sucedería si se dirigía a las autoridades. Investigarían el asunto, averiguarían que su padre tenía fama de seguir teorías locas y que ella era idéntica a él. No la tomarían en serio. Supondrían que había inventado la historia para atraer la atención y poder así organizar una expedición que terminaría en el fracaso, igual que todas las aventuras de su padre.

Edward era demasiado inteligente para tratar de vender el diamante en Brasil. Sus contactos no serían legales, pero ella estaba dispuesta a apostar cualquier cosa a que el diamante aparecería en otro lugar. Atraería la atención mundial, pero sus orígenes permanecerían en la oscuridad, lo cual le sumaría un aura de misterio y aún más valor. ¿Y si lo cortaban, lo dividían para realce de alguna persona que se consideraba importante? La idea de que cortaran la perla de fuego resultaba inconcebible; ese diamante era el corazón de una cultura y debía permanecer intacto.

-No sigas con tu mal humor -le aconsejó Edward-. Te he hablado con mucha seriedad. Te llevaré de vuelta. Lo que querías era tener pruebas de la existencia de las Amazonas, y las tendrás.

Bella se alejó de él y se sentó a proa, a mirar el río. Una vez más, la distancia entre ambos les impedía conversar, pero en aquel momento eso irritaba a Edward. Tenía ganas de sacudir a Bella, de obligarla a comprender su punto de vista. Lo que él hacía era usar el sentido común; en cambio, ella se aferraba a estúpidos idealismos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no habría sido más cuidadoso?

Nunca supuso que ella se pondría a revisar la mochila después de sacar el cargador.

Se sentía frustrado. Ahora, si le pedía que se casara con él, Bella creería que era para ganar su silencio con respecto al diamante. Tal como estaban las cosas, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de convencerla de que de veras quería casarse. ¡Era el colmo! Por primera vez en su vida pensaba en el matrimonio y Bella no sólo no le creería sino que tal vez le pegaría una cachetada si él sacaba el tema.

¡Qué día de mierda! Le dispararon, hundieron su lancha, se dio cuenta de que quería casarse y ahora Bella estaba furiosa con él.

Se le iba acabando la paciencia.

Aparte de todo no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que debió asegurarse de la muerte de Felix. Pero quería alejar a Bella de allí de una vez, y supuso que si tuviera que volverlo a vivir actuaría igual. Lo primero era protegerla a ella.

No había ni rastros de Demetri. Edward suponía que no era probable que estuviera vivo. Había cometido un enorme error al contratar a Felix, un hombre capaz de matar a su madre si había dinero en juego. Demetri necesitaba a Felix, pero Felix no necesitaba a Demetri. Era así de simple.

Pero aun si Felix no hubiera muerto, estaba herido y no tenía medios para perseguirlos, y eso suponiendo que en su estado hubiera logrado llegar a la orilla y que las heridas no se le hubieran infectado. Allí, en el trópico, la infección era casi segura, a menos que Felix conociera las cualidades de las plantas medicinales y se hallara en condiciones de curarse. Cosa bastante improbable. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía él tan preocupado?

.

.

.

.

Felix se aferró a las lanchas y se hundió bajo el agua cuando oyó que se acercaba el bote de motor. Le aterrorizaba pensar que su sangre podía atraer a las pirañas, y esperaba que en cualquier momento millares de dientes agudos se le clavaran en la carne. Cuando el ruido del motor del bote se alejó, salió jadeando a la superficie, pero las lanchas se hundían con rapidez y debía alejarse. No tenía alternativa. Desgarró un trozo de su camisa, con el que se vendó con fuerza la herida del brazo, y luego volvió a lanzarse al agua.

Apenas podía mover el brazo, pero gracias a su fuerza bruta logró llegar a la orilla y se arrastró a tierra firme. Y allí permaneció tendido, lanzando todas las maldiciones que conocía.

El ataque no salió como él planeaba. Pensaba caer sobre ellos durante la noche, cuando durmieran. ¡Qué fácil habría sido! En cambio el sorprendido fue él y Cullen estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Pero no estaba muerto. Y ahora contaba con una ventaja, porque ellos creían lo contrario. Los seguiría a pesar de todo. Aunque llegaran antes que él, el resultado final sería el mismo.

Cuando se sintió un poco más descansado, Felix se puso de pie y, después de pensarlo un instante, empezó a caminar río arriba. Había visto una casucha no muy lejos. Allí habría comida y sin duda alguna clase de bote, y quizás un arma.

.

.

.

.

Edward hubiera preferido pasar la noche en un poblado, pero después de haber perdido tanto tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ese día no llegarían. Sacó el bote de la corriente y lo condujo a la orilla.

-Parece que tendremos que dormir otra noche en la carpa -comentó.

Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde que Bella se instaló en la proa, donde permaneció durante el resto del día. En ese momento ella no le contestó, pero retrocedió para que las ramas no la golpearan cuando la embarcación se acercara a la orilla.

Edward ocultó el bote lo mejor posible, porque los contrabandistas considerarían que dos personas, sobre todo si una de ellas era mujer, eran presa fácil. Tuvieron que abrirse paso tierra adentro, más allá de la tupida vegetación de la orilla, para encontrar un claro donde instalar la carpa. Bella enseguida desempacó algunas provisiones y empezó a preparar una comida sencilla.

Edward terminó de montar la carpa y le dirigió una mirada exasperada. Se instaló a su lado, decidido a poner fin a ese silencio.

-Mira, será mejor que termines con esa cara larga. No es necesario que te guste. No tendrás el diamante, pero conseguirás todo lo que querías: probar la existencia de las Amazonas y limpiar el nombre de tu padre.

-No, ni pienso -contestó ella.

Al principio para Edward fue un alivio tan grande que Bella le hubiera hablado, que tardó unos instantes en pensar en lo que acababa de responder.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero decir que me niego a tener nada que ver con una expedición financiada con la venta de ese diamante. No puedo impedir que hagas lo que quieras, pero no es necesario que yo me involucre en el asunto. En cuanto lleguemos, tomaré un avión y dejaré de molestarte.

¡Ya era el colmo! Estaba haciendo esfuerzos casi inhumanos para no perder la paciencia. Tomó a Bella por un brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¡Ni lo pienses! -dijo, espaciando cada palabra para darles más énfasis.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo crees que me lo vas a impedir? ¿Secuestrándome? -En su tono había una mezcla de furia y desafío.

-Sí, si es necesario.

-Y lo peor es que creo que serías capaz. -Retiró el brazo de un tirón-. ¿Por qué no dejas de tratar de tranquilizar tu conciencia, y reservas tus energías para otra cosa? Porque nunca me obligarás a tener nada que ver con una expedición semejante.

-No trato de tranquilizar mi conciencia -contestó él-. Dije que te conseguiría esas pruebas y lo haré, aunque tenga que arrastrarte a través de toda la jungla.

-¡Ah, sí! Supongo que te empeñarás en hacerme famosa a pesar mío. ¿Y crees que así me harás sentir mejor? Un robo es un robo. Eso es algo que nada podrá cambiar.

-¿Pero a quién mierda le estoy robando? ¿Al pueblo de Brasil? Dime quién se beneficiaría si ese diamante estuviera encerrado en un museo, y además lejos de la vista del público por razones de seguridad. El noventa por ciento de los brasileños ni se enterarán de su existencia, y no les importará una mierda. ¿Y si yo hubiera estado trabajando en una mina y hubiera encontrado el diamante? El diamante es el mismo, ¿pero en ese caso no estaría bien que me quedara con él? El que lo encuentra se lo queda, ¿verdad? -Gritaba a todo pulmón. En su vida se había puesto tan furioso.

-Le estarías robando a la historia.

-¡Qué estupidez! ¡Podrías colocar un trozo de vidrio en el lugar del diamante, y la historia de las Amazonas seguiría siendo exactamente la misma!

-Pero no era un pedazo de vidrio, sino la Perla de Fuego. Durante toda mi vida me enseñaron a respetar el pasado, a atesorar cada trozo de historia que podamos encontrar, porque es parte de nosotros mismos, de lo que somos y de la manera en que llegamos a lo que somos hoy en día. Me he obligado a permanecer despierta durante más noches de las que puedas imaginar, con un arma en la mano, montando guardia en una excavación para protegerla de los ladrones. ¿Y crees que ahora yo también sería capaz de convertirme en una ladrona de esa calaña?

Edward se dio cuenta de que no llegaba a ninguna parte. Tuvo la sensación de estar golpeándose la cabeza contra un muro de piedra. Si Dios había creado a una mujer más tozuda que ésa, él no quería conocerla.

Decidió no seguir hablando del asunto por esa noche. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Que ella lo pensara, y con el tiempo su sentido común la haría entrar en razones. Bella quería reivindicar a su padre, y él le había ofrecido una manera de hacerlo. Bella tendría que aceptar que algo era mejor que nada.

Durante el resto de la noche reinó un completo silencio entre ambos. Cuando terminaron de comer y guardar las cosas, Edward le señaló la carpa con un gesto brusco de mano y ella entró sin decir palabra. Era difícil en una carpa tan pequeña, pero Bella se las arregló para que los cuerpos de ambos ni siquiera se tocaran. De todo lo que había sucedido ese día, aquello fue lo que más enfureció a Edward.

El día siguiente empezó igual. Era como si ella se lo hubiera sacado de la cabeza, como si él ya no existiera a menos que le hablara y atrajera su atención, pero de manera muy pasajera. Duraba sólo el tiempo que ella tardaba en responder, con la menor cantidad de palabras posible. Y además, con su tono, Bella demostraba que se molestaba en contestarle por una cuestión de educación, nada más.

Edward se descubrió acelerando menos el bote para estirar las horas que ella se vería obligada a pasar con él. Así su sentido común tendría más tiempo para reaccionar. Lo único que esperaba era poder contenerse durante ese tiempo, porque no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba. La deliberada lejanía de Bella lo ofendía. Era suya, nunca renunciaría a ella. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla a su lado, incluyendo esa idea del rapto que ella sugirió con tanta ironía. Bella no lo conocía en absoluto si creía que podría impedírselo.

Era suya, le pertenecía, jamás la dejaría ir. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a destruir los lazos que los unían?, que le ahorcaran si estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera.

Todavía quedaba bastante tiempo de luz cuando llegaron al primer asentamiento. Era un lugar ruinoso, pese a tener luz eléctrica, que proveía de un generador. Cuando Edward enfiló el bote hacia el muelle, una serie de niños se acercó a la carrera. El asentamiento consistía en alrededor de quince casuchas y una construcción más grande, lo bastante amplia para merecer el nombre de "casa", aunque su estado no fuera mucho mejor que el de las demás. En todo el lugar no había una sola ventana con vidrios, y todos los techos, hasta el de la "casa", eran de paja.

-¿Por qué nos detenernos? -preguntó Bella, quebrantando su decisión de no hablar a menos que Edward lo hiciera primero.

-Si disponen de lugar para que podamos dormir, nos hallaremos más seguros aquí. En esta parte del río hay demasiados contrabandistas como para correr riesgos innecesarios. -Hablaba con tono cortante. Estaba tan furioso como Bella.

Algunos de los niños conversaban, otros permanecían en segundo plano, mirándolos con timidez. Los habitantes adultos parecían igualmente curiosos pero, menos amistosos, los observaban desde las puertas o las ventanas de sus destartaladas viviendas. Una anciana alta y solitaria salió de la casa grande y se encaminó al muelle. Vestía pantalones y una camisa suelta sin mangas. Un viejo sombrero de paja le protegía la cabeza del calor, y de un costado de su boca colgaba un delgado cigarro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó una voz ruda, profunda como la de un hombre.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen. Ella es Bella Swan. Ayer se hundió nuestra lancha y tuvimos que seguir viaje en el bote

La vieja se encogió de hombros.

-Fue una suerte que tuvieran una lancha y un bote. ¿Qué quieren?

-Un lugar donde dormir, nada más. Este poblado es más seguro que la orilla del río. Tenemos nuestra propia comida, no les quitaríamos nada a ustedes.

La vieja lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Edward estaba sin camisa, pues así lo sorprendió el encontronazo con Felix. Sin duda su torso poderoso le gustó, porque la vieja sonrió. Verla sonreír resultaba tan desconcertante como ver algo que iba en contra de la naturaleza.

-Soy María. Desde aquí comercio. No tengo cuartos de más, pero sí hamacas. Con gusto les permitiré dormir en la galería de mi casa.

-Gracias, señora.

Sin duda la mujer no había terminado con su generosidad.

-Comerán conmigo. Esta semana no ha pasado nadie por aquí y me gusta ver caras distintas.

-Gracias, señora -repitió Edward.

La señora mantenía lo que para Bella eran horarios latinos; la comida de la noche no se iniciaba hasta las nueve o las diez y duraba un par de horas, aunque sólo consistía en tres platos sencillos. En la casa grande había electricidad, aunque las lámparas eran de bajísimo voltaje. Un gran ventilador de techo giraba perezosa mente.

A Bella le costó permanecer despierta. Conversó con amabilidad mientras sofocaba sus bostezos, pero a medida que se acercaba la medianoche cada vez le resultaba más difícil seguir la conversación. Edward parecía sentirse a sus anchas y conversaba con la mujer corno si la conociera de toda la vida. Bella dudaba que alguna vez le costara fascinar a una mujer.

Durante todo el día ella había estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. El dolor que le causaba que Edward destruyera de esa manera sus sueños y además insistiera en que ella fuera cómplice de sus planes era tan grande, que tuvo que obligarse a no pensar en el asunto, pues la habría destruido. En cambio, se obligó a enfrentar la realidad. Siempre supo que esa aventura sólo podía terminar de una manera: con su regreso a los Estados Unidos. El hecho de que ella y Edward se separaran en buenas o malas relaciones no afectaba el final de la historia.

El único detalle que no lograba definir era la suerte que correría el diamante. Edward tenía sus planes, pero no era necesario que ella se quedara quieta y en silencio y permitiera que los llevara a cabo. Se había roto la cabeza todo el día pensando cómo podría apoderarse del diamante, deshacerse de la compañía de Edward y volver con la perla de fuego. Pero no se le ocurría ningún plan. Edward mantenía la mochila constantemente a su lado y nunca la dejaba a solas con ella. No tendría más remedio que permanecer alerta y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara. Tal vez fracasara, pero de todos modos lo intentaría.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando la señora se puso de pie y les deseó buenas noches. Agradecida, Bella siguió a Edward a la galería exterior, donde se habían colgado dos hamacas. Se hundió en una con un suspiro de cansancio. Se le cerraban los ojos.

Edward se instaló en la otra, pero permaneció un rato despierto, con la vista clavada en la oscuridad.

Por fin se quedó dormido. Un par de horas después lo despertó una tormenta; resonaban los truenos y los relámpagos iluminaban las nubes. La señora le había prestado una camisa, de modo que el viento frío no le resultaba desagradable. Bella se movía sin cesar, y en sueños se envolvía el cuerpo con los brazos, como si estuviera helada. La lluvia caía sobre el asentamiento, iluminado por los frecuentes relámpagos.

.

.

.

.

.

En la orilla del río una figura maciza se movía en silencio sobre el muelle. Había visto el bote y continuó su viaje por el río, agachándose en el bote robado para disimular su gran estatura. También había robado un sombrero de paja de ala ancha que ayudaba a disfrazar lo. Nadie le había prestado mucha atención.

Pasada medianoche, en las horas de silencio, se encaminó al asentamiento. La lluvia disimulaba cual quier ruido que él pudiera hacer a su paso. Primero llegó al bote inflable, pero allí no encontró más que un par de cajas con provisiones. No suponía que el diamante estaría allí, pero de todos modos revisó todo, para no pasar nada por alto. Se llevaría las provisiones; después de esa noche, Cullen no volvería a necesitarlas.

Cullen y la muchacha debían de estar en la casa. El machete que empuñaba resplandecía cuando Felix avanzó bajo la lluvia. Rodeó la casa en silencio, buscan do a sus víctimas.

* * *

**En primer lugar, a quien le daríais la razon¿? A Edward¿? A Bella¿?, que pasará con estos dos, eso si sobreviven esta noche... jejejeje. No soy mala así que subiré un cap. Rápido (mañana temprano antes de ir al curro) jejejeje  
**

**Mis disculpas con el retraso son las 22.25H y regreso ahora mismo del curro... es lo que tiene el pluriempleo... sorry pero esta semana va a ser una locura... aunque... sea tarde... no voy a dejar de subir 2 capítulos... lo que no puedo hacer es contestar a todos los RW. mis disculpas... aunque los leo todo y los agradezco . **

**bueno como no quiero ser responsable de que alguna se quede sin uñas... jejeje. les cuento que quedan 2 capis más y el Epílogo... snif snif... pero no se preocupen... tengo una nueva historia... en mente para adaptar... que les parece la hermosa Agente Especial Isabella Swan y el "delincuente" inteligente y atractivo Edward Masen...como ven cada historia es diferente... escenarios personajes... me gusta la variedad jejejeje. promete no¿? les aseguro que es divertida y apasionante jejejeje. un juego del gato y el ratón si todo va bien y tengo un respiro el miercoles (que és cuando calculo terminar Amazanas)... la empizo... jejejeje.**

**un Besazo a todas y en especial a Neny W. Cullen... nos leemos  
**


	23. Las Leonas siempre defienden lo suyo

**Las Leonas siempre defienden lo suyo **

Bella se estremeció en el aire frío y húmedo. Edward bajó de su hamaca. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, con la intención de cubrirla. Un leve ruido, o tal vez fuera el instinto, lo hizo levantar la mirada en el momento en que la maciza figura surgía de las sombras de la galería, con el machete en alto. Bella se encontra ba entre Edward y Felix. Edward lanzó un grito, un sonido primario de miedo y de furia, y la arrancó con violencia de la hamaca mientras retrocedía en busca de la pistola.

Consiguió apoderarse del arma, pero perdió el equi librio y cayó de costado, sobre su propia hamaca. Ignorando a Bella, Felix saltó sobre la hamaca, que se mecía con violencia, y sobre el cuerpo tendido de la muchacha; sonriendo con salvaje alegría dejó caer el machete con fuerza sobre Edward. Éste rodó hacia un costado y la hoja del machete cortó la hamaca en dos y lo tiró al suelo.

Mientras caía, Edward pegó una salvaje patada que fue a dar contra las rodillas de Felix; lo hizo tropezar pero no logró tirarlo al suelo.

La caída magulló el hombro de Edward y lo obligó a soltar la pistola. Volvió a apoderarse de ella, a sabiendas de que había perdido segundos preciosos. Felix se recuperó y volvió al ataque, blandiendo en alto el machete.

Edward apoyó una rodilla en el piso. A su lado, Bella se ponía dificultosamente de pie.

-¡Corre! -gritó él mientras le pegaba un empujón.

Después ya no tuvo tiempo para más. Felix blandió el machete y Edward se arrojó contra él, clavando un hombro contra el estómago de Felix mientras le retorcía la mano para impedir que volviera a utilizar el machete. Ante el impac to, Felix lanzó un gruñido explosivo, pero tenía la fuerza de un toro. Edward trató de apuntarle con la pistola, pero Felix vio el arma y aferró la mano de Edward para apartarla.

Estaban trabados en un combate mortal. El ganador sería el que pudiera liberar primero la mano en que empuñaba el arma.

Felix empujó a Edward contra uno de los postes de madera que sostenían el techo de la galería. Edward echó atrás la cabeza, se apoyó contra el poste y lo utilizó para conservar el equilibrio mientras enlazaba un pie alrededor del tobillo de Felix y tiraba. Felix no lo soltó y ambos cayeron rodando en la lluvia.

Bella había conseguido ponerse de pie. Ver a Felix, oír que el hombre a quien amaba gritaba "¡Corre! y atraía hacia sí el peligro para protegerla a ella, le había resultado tan espantoso que permaneció algunos ins tantes como petrificada, con la mirada clavada en los dos hombres que rodaban en el barro y bajo la lluvia, sólo iluminados por los relámpagos. Los truenos reso naban con fuerza.

A sus espaldas se encendió una luz que iluminó apenas la galería. El ruido había despertado a la señora. El interruptor que encendió la luz también desató algo en el interior de Bella, como si ambas cosas estuvieran conectadas. La llenó de furia que eso pudiera volver a suceder, una furia tan incandescente que le produjo una fuerza interior desmesurada que exigía que la dejara en libertad.

No era consciente de haber hecho un solo ruido, pero de su garganta escapó un aullido bajo e inhumano. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era a Felix; esa cabeza pequeña y horrible llenaba su visión y borraba todo lo demás. Sin pensarlo, sin esfuerzo, se lanzó a la lluvia, hacia ellos.

Saltó sobre la espalda de Felix, le aferró con ambas manos el pelo grasiento y mojado, lo retorció con salvajismo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Felix aulló de dolor y trató de resistir esa fuerza que le impulsaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Bella oyó que Edward gritaba; eran explosiones de sonidos sin aliento, pero no alcanzaba a entender lo que decía. Apoyó los pies contra la espalda de Felix y tiró hacia atrás, con las manos todavía aferradas a su pelo. Grandes mechones se desprendieron del cuero cabellu do del pistolero, y Bella rodó por el barro con el pelo negro colgando entre los dedos.

Felix aullaba de dolor, que había terminado de enfurecerlo. Estaba encima de Edward, clavándolo al suelo con el peso de su cuerpo enorme. De espaldas en el barro, lo único que Edward podía hacer era mantener a distancia a ese toro furioso. Le resultaba imposible sacárselo de encima. Frenético, Felix empezó a golpear contra el suelo la mano en que Edward empuñaba el arma, tratando de quitársela. Deses perado, Edward la aferraba, centrando toda su fuerza de voluntad en no soltar esa arma que era su única esperanza.

Bella se puso de pie de un salto. A sus espaldas la señora gritaba. Los habitantes del poblado habían despertado y rodeaban a los contrincantes, observando en silencio.

Felix se hallaba de rodillas sobre Edward, ubicado en una posición a la que éste no alcanzaba con las rodillas. La mente de Bella estaba absolutamente clara cuando con la precisión de un delantero de fútbol se adelantó, con la mirada fija en el blanco. En ningún momento se detuvo; sólo avanzó y lanzó una patada en el momento preciso. Su bota se estrelló contra la entrepierna de Felix con toda la fuerza que la irá le dio.

Felix lanzó un aullido y arqueó el cuerpo hacia un lado. Edward se levantó y alzó la pistola. Disparó una vez y la bala penetró en la sien de Felix. El hombre cayó al suelo.

Con cansancio, Edward se liberó del peso del cuerpo del bandido y se puso de pie. Bella estaba de pie; la lluvia le corría por la cara y el pelo y la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo. No había apartado los ojos de Felix; permanecía con los puños cerrados y la respira ción agitada, como si esperara que el hombre volviera a moverse.

-Bella -dijo Edward, acercándosele con cautela-. Está muerto.

Ella no contestó. Edward recordó el tremendo grito que ella lanzó al saltar sobre la espalda de Felix como una pequeña furia, un grito parecido al de un animal. Le tocó un brazo con suavidad.

-Está muerto, mi amor. Lo maté. -Bella vaciló, después asintió. -Me salvaste la vida -continuó di ciendo Edward en voz baja y tranquila-. ¿Con qué le pegaste? Te aseguro que le dolió.

Durante un instante ella no contestó. Después se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Le destrocé los testículos -dijo por fin, mirando a Edward y con la voz amable y suave, típica de las personas en estado de _shock._

Edward tuvo que controlar una mueca de espanto.

-Vamos mi amor, salgamos de la lluvia -pidió y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

Bella se deslizó al suelo, donde se quedó sentada en el barro. Edward se dispuso a alzarla, pero algo en la mirada de ella lo contuvo. Comprendía lo que estaba sufriendo porque él mismo lo había experimentado. Después de haber sido presa de una furia asesina, tenía que recupe rar su verdadero ser. En ese momento lo único que Bella deseaba era que la dejaran en paz.

La señora le gritó algo desde la galería. Vestía un largo camisón blanco y empuñaba un machete.

Edward miró a Bella. Seguía sentada en el barro, con la cabeza inclinada, y los hombros gachos, bajo la lluvia torrencial. Ya estaba empapada hasta los huesos, de manera que era imposible que se mojara más. A regañadientes se separó de ella y se acercó a la señora.

-¿Qué explicación tiene para lo que acaba de suceder? -preguntó la mujer con su voz profunda y ruda-. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Se lo contaré todo -prometió Edward-. ¿No nos haría el favor de preparar un poco de café? ¿O de té? Bella tendrá que beber algo.

La señora se irguió y lo miró echando chispas por los ojos, como si acabara de sugerir que era una mala anfitriona.

-Por supuesto. Y traeré toallas. -Se detuvo para mirar el cadáver de Felix. -Habrá que hacer algo con eso -agregó.

Prácticamente todos los habitantes del poblado había salido de sus viviendas y se agrupaban alrededor del cuerpo, mirándolo.

-Llévenlo al tingla do-les gritó la señora. Varios hombres se adelantaron para aferrar a Felix por brazos y piernas y lo arrastra ron hasta el tinglado, donde se quedaría hasta la mañana.

La señora entró; Edward volvió a acercarse a Bella y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Vamos, mi amor. La señora nos va a traer toallas. Nos secaremos y beberemos un poco de café. ¿Cómo te suena eso?

Bella lo miró.

-Mundano -contestó.

Edward logró esbozar una sonrisa tensa.

-Lo es. Es lo que hace uno después de una crisis. Las cosas mundanas sirven para volver a colocar todo en su lugar.

-Está bien. -Suspiró y se puso de pie, moviéndose con lentitud y con mucho cuidado, como si los múscu los no le respondieran bien. Él la volvió a tomar por la cintura y se encaminaron a la galería. La lluvia estaba parando, la tormenta continuaba su camino y al levan tar la mirada, detrás de las nubes Edward alcanzó a distin guir algunas estrellas.

La señora regresó con un par de toallas. Bella tomó una y se limpió la cara; luego empezó a secarse el pelo empapado. No tenían ropa seca para cambiarse, de modo que eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Pero la señora los miraba con los labios fruncidos.

-Tal vez pueda encontrarles algo de ropa -dijo-. Mi marido era un hombre grandote como usted, señor, que Dios pudra su alma desagradable. Y tengo una falda y una blusa para usted, mi niña.

Bella se sentía exactamente eso, una niña. Estaba mojada, embarrada y exhausta. La señora vol vió con la ropa, y Bella y Edward se dirigieron al otro lado de la casa, donde se cambiaron con bastante intimidad. La falda de la señora era demasiado grande y larga, pero la vieja también le había proporcionado una tira gris que Bella se ató a la cintura a modo de cinturón. Se había sacado las botas embarradas, pero no tenía otro calzado que ponerse. Edward también estaba descalzo.

También en ese sentido la señora acudió en auxilio de ambos y les prestó dos pares de gastadas sandalias de cuero.

Después se sentaron a la mesa y bebieron café caliente y muy dulce. La cafeína moderó los efectos del excesivo nivel de adrenalina. Bella permaneció senta da en silencio, muy pálida, mientras Edward le relataba a la señora que durante la expedición Felix había matado al hermano de Bella y estaba tratando de matarlos tam bién a ellos para que no quedaran testigos de su asesinato. No era gran cosa como explicación, pero la señora no exigió más.

En cambio dijo con sorprendente indiferencia:

-Por la mañana mi gente llevará el cadáver tierra adentro. No conviene enterrarlo demasiado cerca de la casa. Por el olor, ¿saben?

Edward no creía que el cuerpo de Felix pudiera oler peor que en vida, pero se guardó el comentario. Nadie habló de la posibilidad de notificar a las autoridades. La gente de esos caseríos aislados tenía tendencia a mane jar por sí misma esa clase de detalles.

-Señora -dijo Bella de repente-, ¿puedo usar su baño, por favor? -Era la primera vez que hablaba después de agradecerle el café.

La anciana asintió con amabilidad y le indicó que se dirigiera a la parte trasera de la casa. Bella se levantó de la mesa. Edward la observó alejarse con la cabeza gacha.

-Se pondrá bien -aseguró la señora-. Es fuerte; atacó sin vacilar y no perdió tiempo con grititos tontos ni retorciéndose las manos.

-Ya lo sé -contestó Edward, sonriendo-. Tiene más coraje que cuarenta hombres juntos.

Diez segundos después se le ocurrió, y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Maldición! -Corrió a la galería donde habían dormido. Su mochila había desaparecido.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la señora, corriendo tras él.

Edward echó a correr hacia el muelle, lanzando una maldición a cada paso. A la luz de las estrellas que la perfilaban contra el río, alcanzó a ver que Bella ya abordaba el bote. Le gritó cuando ella tiraba de la soga para arrancar el motor.

El motorcito confiable volvió a la vida al segundo tirón y el bote comenzó a alejarse de la orilla. Cuando Edward llegó al muelle, ella ya se hallaba a quince metros de distancia y se alejaba con rapidez. Edward se quedó allí parado, impotente, y la observó desaparecer en la noche.

Cuando la señora llegó a su lado, tenía los puños cerrados y repetía todas las maldiciones que conocía.

-¿Por qué huyó? -preguntó la vieja con placidez.

-Tuvimos una discusión -contestó Edward. Se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo. ¡Dios! ¡No podía creer que hubiera sido tan imbécil! Acababa de decir que Bella era una mujer llena de recursos; debió darse cuenta de que no iba a darse por vencida con tanta facilidad. Debía haber esperado que hiciera algo así.

-Para que haya huido de esa manera debe de haber sido una pelea seria, no una simple discusión.

-Sí, fue bastante seria -admitió Edward.

-¿Y qué haría si pudiera alcanzarla? -preguntó la señora con desconfianza.

Edward pensó en varias cosas violentas, pero las descar tó enseguida.

-La besaría -dijo por fin. -Le temblaban las rodillas y tuvo que sentarse. -Estoy enamorado de ella -confesó, con la mirada clavada en las negras aguas del río.

-¡Ah! -rió la señora-. Tal vez usted no sea tan tonto como yo suponía. Dentro de una hora amanece rá. Entonces podrá ir tras ella.

.

.

.

.

Bella se mantuvo en el centro del río y siguió la ancha y refulgente cinta de agua. Lo había logrado, pero no sentía una especial sensación de triunfo. En cambio estaba más cansada que nunca. Los aconteci mientos de la noche habían sido escalofriantes. Ahora sabía lo peligroso que era intentar remontar sola el río en un bote, pero no se le ocurría otra alternativa. Una vez que regresaran, no habría tenido posibilida des de quitarle el diamante a Edward.

Probablemente ésa fue su única oportunidad, de modo que la aprovechó.

Tal vez nunca volviera a verlo. En realidad, lo más probable era que lo viera si Edward de alguna manera lo graba alcanzarla.

Ignoraba cuántos días tardaría en llegar. La comida no era problema, pues habían dejado las provisiones en el bote. Su única preocupación era el combustible, porque no disponía de dinero. Tendría que cambiar comestibles por combustible. Y bueno, no le mataría pasar un poco de hambre. Y si no podía conseguir combustible, utilizaría los remos. Eso le proporcionaría a Edward una posibilidad de alcanzarla, pero se preocuparía por el asunto cuando sucediera.

Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Se inclinó para ver el nivel de combustible. Sólo quedaban algunos centímetros en uno de los tanques. Si no alcanzaba a llegar al siguiente poblado trataría de hacer un trueque con los habitantes de las casuchas del río. De una manera o de otra, llegaría. Se negaba a darse por vencida.

No tenía reloj ni manera alguna de saber la hora, pero se había acostumbrado a calcular el tiempo por el sol, y cuando era poco más de media mañana divisó otro poblado, chozas edificadas sobre pilotes que se alineaban a lo largo de la orilla del río. Sólo le quedaban dos centímetros y medio de combustible, de modo que no le quedaba más remedio que parar.

La escena era parecida a la del día anterior, con los chicos que corrían hacia el muelle y sus padres que permanecían atrás, mirando. Pero esa vez el que salió a recibirla era un hombre, un caballero decoroso que vestía shorts tropicales, sandalias y un ancho sombrero de paja. Su pecho desnudo estaba cubierto por una mata abundante de vello gris.

Como era previsible, sus primeras palabras fueron:

-¿Está sola, señorita? -Y levantó las pobladas cejas grises con aire de desaprobación.

-Sí, por accidente-contestó ella-. Debo llegar a Manaos.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser! Es muy peligroso. Y nece sita un sombrero.

-Necesito combusti...

-Sí, sí, por supuesto -contestó él-. Pero antes debe entrar en la casa. Mi esposa le dará un sombrero y algo fresco para beber.

Bella sólo vaciló un instante.

-Gracias, se lo agradecería mucho. Pero no tengo dinero, señor...

-Harry -replicó él-. Llámeme Harry. Mi espo sa se llama Sue y ya verá que es un verdadero ángel. No se preocupe por el dinero, señorita. Usted está sola; necesita ayuda. Ya nos arreglaremos. Ahora ven ga, venga.

Le indicó a uno de los niños que amarrara el bote y extendió una mano para ayudar a Bella a desembarcar. Ella tomó la mochila y aceptó su ayuda.

Una mujer muy atractiva, por lo menos veinte años menor que el señor Harry, salió a recibirla a la galería.

-¿Harry? -llamó.

-Tenemos una invitada, mi ángel -contestó él a los gritos-. Una hermosa joven que necesita nuestra ayuda.

"Al señor Harry deben de hacerle falta anteojos", pensó Bella, divertida a pesar suyo. ¿Hermosa? Estaba demacrada por la tensión y el cansancio, y hacía dos días que no se peinaba.

Sue avanzó y liberó a Bella de su exuberante marido.

-Pase, querida, que dentro hace menos calor. Tenemos hielo. ¿Le gustaría beber algo fresco?

El pensar en una bebida con hielo casi le causó un mareo de placer.

-Si no es demasiado trabajo... -alcanzó a decir. La señora Sue la condujo al interior deliciosa mente fresco de la casa; giraban ventiladores de techo en todas las habitaciones.

-¿Cómo se llama, querida? -preguntó Sue mientras le servía un líquido color verde pálido y le agregaba unos cubitos de hielo.

-Bella Swan. -Bebió el líquido fresco; tenía un delicioso gusto a lima, dulce y amargo a la vez: delicioso.

-Debe usar sombrero-dijo Sue, haciéndose eco de las palabras del marido-. ¿Le gustaría refrescar se un poco mientras le busco uno? Tenemos un sistema de agua corriente absurdamente moderno. Harry in sistió en Instalarlo para nuestra boda. Yo vengo de la ciudad y él no quería que extrañara las comodida des.

¿Agua corriente? Sin salir de su asombro, Bella siguió a la dueña de casa, que la condujo a un pequeño dormitorio con las persianas cerradas para impedir que entrara el calor.

-Éste es nuestro cuarto de huéspedes -explicó Sue-. Tiene baño privado. ¿Puedo dejarla sola mientras busco el sombrero? Por favor, póngase cómo da.

Bella se encontró sola en un cuarto que le pareció extraño. Hacía semanas que no veía una cama. Ya antes había experimentado el impacto cultural y sabía que se le pasaría en cuanto se volviera a acostumbrar a las cosas que en un tiempo le resultaban familiares, pero en ese momento se sentía hasta desconfiada.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se encaminó al baño a regañadientes. Había inodoro, lavabo y hasta bañera. No sería lujoso, pero sí funcional.

Era increíble lo tonta que se sentía.

Pero el agua corriente era agradable. Se lavó la cara y las manos y tomó un peine para desenredarse el pelo. Se obligó a no permanecer demasiado allí, para no ceder a la tentación de usar la bañera. Al salir del baño volvió a enfrentarse con la cama.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Tendría que acos tumbrarse poco a poco a una cama, o le resultaría algo celestial desde el principio?

Con la esperanza de que a la señora Sue no le importara, se sentó en el borde del lecho. Al hacerlo, el cansancio descendió sobre ella como una oleada. Sólo por un momento, se prometió, y apoyó la cabeza contra el cabezal mientras subía los pies. El colchón era demasiado blando, pero Bella cerró los ojos, fascinada. A pesar suyo sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse...

De repente presintió que no se hallaba sola. Sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina y abrió los ojos, reacciones típicas de la vida en la jungla, a pesar de que su sentido común le decía que Sue debía de haber entrado en el cuarto a ver cómo estaba su invitada. Pero no era Sue. En la puerta vio a Edward, con un hombro apoyado contra el marco y una expresión peligrosa en los ojos mientras la miraba en silencio.

El corazón pegó un gran salto dentro de su pecho y se le secó la boca. No podía pronunciar palabra, no se podía mover. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer con la cabeza apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama, presa de una curiosa parálisis de temor, su mirada clavada en la de él. Nunca creyó que le tendría miedo a Edward Cullen, pero se lo tenía. Sus pensamientos parecían fuegos artificiales, chispas que saltaban en todas direc ciones.

El rostro de Edward estaba duro, la mandíbula firme. Bella pensó en la mochila que descansaba en el suelo. Lo único que él tenía que hacer era levantarla y salir, y ella no podría hacer nada para impedírselo. Pero Edward ni siquiera miró la mochila; en ningún momento dejó de mirarla a ella. Bella no le conocía esa expresión, tan salvajemente intensa que la estremeció.

-¿Ed..Edward? -consiguió decir.

Él se apartó del marco de la puerta y entró en el cuarto; enseguida cerró en silencio la puerta. Con dos pasos estuvo junto a la cama. Su cuerpo grande y musculoso parecía borrar el resto de la habitación. Bella respiraba aceleradamente y jadeó mientras le vantaba las manos para protegerse, aunque sabía que el gesto era inútil.

Edward ignoró por completo el gesto de autodefensa. Se inclinó y deslizó sus grandes manos sobre el cuerpo de Bella. Al darse cuenta de lo que Edward iba a hacer, ella experimentó una tremenda conmoción interior.

Bella no pudo menos que ponerse tensa ante lo que estaba por sucederle. La entrada de Edward fue ruda e inexorable, y la había sobresaltado.

-Rodéame con tus brazos -le pidió, y sin pensar lo, ella obedeció.

Cuando deslizó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Edward, sintió que él se estremecía, tal vez de alivio. Se inclinó sobre ella y Bella enterró la cabeza en su pecho, conteniendo el aliento.

Estaba sorprendida, desorientada. Percibió la acti tud profundamente posesiva de ese acto de amor y tuvo plena conciencia de lo que Edward reclamaba. Se negaba a dejarla ir.

Edward le empezó a quitar la ropa suavemente, acariciando con sus dedos toda la piel que quedaba libre de la ropa. Entonces él le alzó el rostro con la mano libre y la miró a los ojos. Bella se aferró a él mientras Edward se introdujo en ella de la manera más tierna que ella hubiera imaginado, la iba llevando cada vez más alto. En ningún momento le permitió apartar la mirada y esos feroces ojos verdes la miraban fijamente, exigiéndole que aceptara que le pertene cía. Y ella era toda suya, cada centímetro de su piel y de su corazón le pertenecían a ese hombre. Llegaron juntos al paraíso, mientras el le susurraba "mi amor" al oido.

Después la condujo con suavidad a la bañera, abrió la ducha y se metió con ella bajo el agua.

-Pero ¿y Sue? -murmuró Bella, apoyándo se contra él. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que casi no la sostenían.

-Ellos no nos molestarán. -La besó, hambriento. No podía dejar de tocarla. -Estuve esperándote. Ellos comprenden. Les parece una situación muy romántica.

-¿Que has estado esperándome? -preguntó Bella, sin comprender-. ¿Pero cómo...?

-Avión -contestó él-. La señora María tenía uno. ¿Nunca te dije que tengo permiso de piloto?

-No. -No podía responder al tono suavemente bromista de Edward. Permanecía bajo el agua tibia, con los brazos caídos a los costados. El agua era maravillosa; se sentía tan débil y floja que pensó que quizá también ella se fuera por la rejilla.

Tragó con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no te apoderaste de la mochila y te fuiste? Te consta que yo no hubiera podido detenerte. No era necesario que hicieras... esto. -Tenía miedo de que le hubiera hecho el amor simplemente para aquietar su ego, herido cuan do ella huyó con el diamante.

-Creo que no entiendes. Vine a buscarte a ti. -Se enjabonó las manos y empezó a pasárselas por el cuerpo. -No volverás a alejarte de mí.

-¿Pero porqué no estás furioso? -insistió ella, sin comprender.

-Lo estoy. Estoy tan furioso, que en cualquier momento soy capaz de volver a hacerte el amor.

Bella lanzó una carcajada, pero enseguida la ten sión se apoderó de ella y echó a llorar. Edward la abrazó y la meció bajo el agua de la ducha a la vez que murmuraba frases tranquilizadoras.

**Yo tambien quiero un Edward furioso, jejejejejeje. Que les pareció¿? Estuvo bien no¿? Bella puede ser una leona y Edward un corderito. Jejejeje. Nos leemos guapas. Un besote. esta tarde/noche sin falta**


	24. Rueda de Prensa

**Rueda de Prensa **

La Ciudad era agobiante. Había demasiada gente, demasiado ruido. Edward la había llevado hasta allí en el avión de la señora María, una transición demasiado brusca y repentina. En lugar de días, hicieron el viaje en unas horas.

Edward hizo los arreglos necesarios para que el avión le fuera devuelto a la señora María; después tomaron un taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel donde Bella se había alojado antes de la expedición. "Por lo menos estamos más o menos presentables", pensó ella. Gra cias a la señora María y a Harry y Sue, ambos vestían ropa limpia. Sue, que no cabía en sí por haber unido a una pareja de enamora dos, hasta insistió en que Bella usara su maquillaje.

Edward la mantuvo a su lado mientras se registraban en el hotel, y pidió una _suite._

-¿Una _suite? _-murmuró ella-. Yo no tengo dine ro para eso.

-Pero yo sí. No te preocupes.

Recuperaron las pertenencias que ella y James habían dejado en depósito, y el aliviado gerente le devolvió las cartas que ella había dejado en sus manos, mientras la felicitaba por haber regresado sana y salva. Enseguida preguntó por los dos caballeros y, a espaldas de Bella, Edward le hizo un gesto de advertencia. El gerente compren dió enseguida e hizo otro comentario sin dar tiempo a que Bella respondiera a su pregunta. Después los escol tó personalmente hasta la _suite._

Edward colocó a un lado las cosas de James y, mientras Bella sacaba su ropa, llamó al gerente por teléfono y le explicó la situación. Le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera con las cosas de Demetri. Después dispuso lo necesario para que mandaran a buscar parte de su ropa y la llevaran al hotel.

Bella lo oía hablar por teléfono, pero no se acercó a la puerta para escucharlo. No habían vuelto a hablar del diamante. Estaba cansada, cansada hasta los huesos. Edward había modificado las reglas del juego y ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que quería era dormir mucho tiempo y tal vez cuando despertara tendría ganas de reanudar la batalla.

Edward entró en el dormitorio.

-Esta noche comeremos en la suite. Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí y que descanses.

-¿Por lo general qué haces la primera noche, cuan do regresas de una expedición? -preguntó ella, distraí da.

-Compro una botella de whisky y hago el amor con alguien.

-¿Te estás apartando de la tradición?

-Estás extenuada. Puedo esperar -contestó. Bella estuvo a punto de desmayarse al oír esas palabras en boca de Edward Cullen. Ante el gesto exagerado de ella, él frunció el entrecejo, la alzó y la colocó sobre la cama.

-Todo eso puede esperar hasta después -dijo, sacándole los zapatos. Enseguida, con la misma facili dad le sacó el resto de la ropa y la arropó entre las sábanas. -Duerme una siesta. Es una orden.

-¿Sola? -preguntó Bella, estupefacta.

-Si quieres dormir, tendrá que ser sola-respondió mientras cerraba las cortinas y bajaba la temperatura del termostato-. Yo estaré en el otro cuarto.

Bella se acomodó en la amplia cama. Prácticamen te se hundió en las almohadas.

Media hora después Edward se asomó para asegurarse de que estuviera dormida. La respiración de Bella era profunda y regular. Cerró en silencio la puerta y luego se instaló para llamar por teléfono.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, acababan de terminar el desayuno que les sirvieron en el cuarto, cuando se oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Edward abrió y recibió una caja larga y una maleta.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Bella, y lo siguió al dormitorio, donde él colocó la caja y la maleta sobre la cama. "Una cama que todavía no ha sido conveniente mente usada", pensó ella. La noche anterior Edward estuvo abrazándola, sosteniendo que ella debía dormir.

-La maleta es mía -explicó él-. Pedí que me mandaran parte de mi ropa. La caja es tuya.

Bella la miró.

-Esa caja no es mía -afirmó con tono seguro.

-Sí, lo es.

-En mi vida he visto esa caja -insistió ella.

-¡Quieres abrir esa maldita caja! -dijo Edward, exas perado.

Satisfecha por la respuesta que acababa de provo car, Bella abrió la tapa de la caja y sacó su contenido. Era un traje, la clase de traje que usan las mujeres muy ricas para asistir a almuerzos de sociedad, con una delicada falda que le llegaba encima de las rodillas y una chaqueta bien cortada. La falda era azul; la blusa, sencilla y blanca, y la chaqueta era del mismo tono que la falda. No era un traje cualquiera. Estaba confeccionado en seda. Bella calculó que debía de costar más de quinientos dólares. Además, en la caja encontró medias de seda y un par de zapatos que hacían juego con el conjunto.

Lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Para qué es todo esto?

Edward había colocado su traje sobre la cama y se estaba desvistiendo.

-Para usarlo -contestó-. Vístete. Lamento lo de las medias, pero no es la clase de traje que las mujeres se ponen con las piernas desnudas.

-¿Pero para qué es? -insistió ella.

-Para mí -Miró el reloj. -Tienes veinte minutos.

-¿Para hacer qué?

-Para vestirte.

-¿Y qué pasa si no me visto?

-¡Hazlo de una vez, por amor de Dios! -gritó Edward. Se ponía más nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba.

La observó vestirse, y después insistió en que se maquillara y no la dejó ni siquiera entonces.

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa -se quejó ella.

-¿Que yo te estoy poniendo nerviosa a ti? -mur muró Edward.

-¿En qué andas, Edward Cullen? Te conozco. Tramas algo.

-Completamente de acuerdo. No, no me gusta ese pintalabios_. _Me gusta más este rojo. Quiero que te pongas este.

Ella le dirigió una mirada impaciente.

-¡No me puedo poner ese rojo con un traje azul!

-Bueno, está bien. ¿Cómo sabéis esas cosas las mujeres?

-Es muy simple. Un día te pones una blusa azul _y pintalabios rojo_ y te das cuenta de que queda mal. Te pones un pintalabiosmás claro y queda bien.

Con prudencia, él se abstuvo de contestar.

Apenas Bella terminó de pintarse los labios, Edward la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la _suite._

Una vez en el ascensor ella le dirigió una mirada dura.

-¿Qué es todo esto? No me gusta no saber qué tengo que esperar. Tampoco me gustan las sorpresas. Será mejor que me digas lo que has planeado.

-¡Dios! -exclamó Edward.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el gerente del hotel se precipitó hacia ellos.

-¿Todo le parece satisfactorio, señor Cullen?

-Perfecto, señor Eric. ¿Está todo arreglado?

-Sí, señor. Todo el mundo espera.

-¿Quién es "todo el mundo"? -gruñó Bella.

-Ya lo verás. -Le puso la mano en la cintura y la empujó hacia adelante. Por el bien de su propia digni dad, Bella avanzó. El gerente del hotel los condujo a una amplia sala de reuniones y abrió la puerta. Un grupo de treinta personas, casi todos hombres, se precipitó a su encuentro. Edward se colocó delante de Bella para mantenerlos a distancia, y la llevó hacia el estrado ubicado en un extremo de la sala.

Se encendieron innumerables luces, que los bañaron en su brillo y su calor.

Todo el mundo le gritaba preguntas a Bella, en una mezcla de portugués e inglés. Ella oyó las palabras "Pueblo Perdido" y "Amazonas" y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Edward. La iba a hacer quedar como una tonta. Podía haber atraído a esa gente hasta allí, pero sin pruebas ella se convertiría en el hazmerreír de todos.

En el estrado había una mesa, dos sillas e innumera bles micrófonos. Edward la instaló en una silla y se sentó en la otra.

-Les ruego que se sienten -dijo por el micrófo no-. Cuanto antes se tranquilicen, antes respondere mos a sus preguntas.

En pocos minutos todos se sentaron y permanecie ron en un silencio expectante.

-Algunos de ustedes representan al Departamento de Antigüedades del Brasil -dijo Edward-. Otros son periodistas. La señorita Swan hará una breve declaración acerca de su descubrimiento, y luego contes tará en primer lugar las preguntas de los representantes del gobierno. Estoy seguro de que ustedes, señores periodistas, comprenderán que esto les proporcionará más material para sus informaciones, ya que los espe cialistas conocen mejor que nadie las preguntas que hay que hacer.

Se volvió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Bella mientras, por debajo de la mesa, le cubría una mano con la suya y se la apretaba, como para infundirle ánimos.

Bella no se sentía incómoda hablando en público pues lo había hecho antes, pero tuvo que luchar contra unos extraños nervios. Con suma sencillez explicó que había encontrado las notas de su padre sobre el pueblo perdido y la tribu de las Amazonas, y narró el mito. Explicó que ella, su hermano y un socio habían organizado una expedición para seguir las instrucciones cifradas de su padre. Tanto su hermano como el socio de ambos habían perdido la vida en la expedición.

Las cámaras de televisión grababan en silencio.

-La encontramos. Encontramos el Pueblo Perdido de las Amazonas. Está literalmente tallada en la roca y debe de haber sido habitaría por millares de personas. No hay muchos artefactos, lo cual sugiere que las Amazonas abandonaron la ciudad llevándose sus pertenencias. Pero dejaron un templo sorprendente. Dentro hay una única tumba, una tumba con la figura de una mujer tallada en bajo relieve. Y en el templo se alinean estatuas de mujeres guerreras...

No pudo continuar, porque en la sala estalló un murmullo parecido al sonido de un panal de abejas furiosas. Tal como Bella suponía, la prensa no permi tió que el Departamento de Antigüedades formulara las primeras preguntas.

-¿Está diciendo que encontró a las Amazonas, señorita Swan? -preguntó un reportero.

-Eso lo dirán los historiadores. El Pueblo Perdido requerirá muchos estudios. Lo único que digo es que encontramos estatuas de mujeres guerreras.

-¿Y de qué tamaño son esas estatuas?

-Incluyendo el pedestal, deben medir aproxima damente tres metros.

-¿El código que usó su padre se relacionaba con la inteligencia militar? -preguntó otro periodista.

-No, mi padre era profesor de arqueología.

-¿Charlie Swan?

-Sí -contestó Bella y se preparó para lo que la esperaba.

-¿No se lo conocía como "el Loco Swan"?

-Sí. Pero esto demuestra que no tenía nada de loco. Estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Qué clase de código era ése?

-Un código que él desarrolló cuando yo era niña. Está basado en el Padre nuestro- Se dio cuenta de que Edward le dirigía una mirada de incredulidad.

-Señorita Swan -dijo un caballero de barba y traje cruzado, que Bella supuso pertenecía al Depar tamento de Antigüedades-. ¿Qué pruebas trajo de ese fabuloso descubrimiento? -Un profundo silencio cayó sobre el salón. -¿Fotografías, quizá? -insistió el caballero-. ¿Muestras? -Al ver que ella no respon día, el funcionario suspiró. -Señorita, sospecho que ésta es exactamente la clase de... broma que su padre tenía la costumbre de hacer.

-Tal vez -interrumpió Edward con suavidad- usted les deba una disculpa tanto a la señorita Swan como a su padre. Tenemos pruebas.

Bella se puso blanca. En ese instante lo supo. Miró con sorpresa a Edward, que se agachaba para sacar un paquete que había debajo de la mesa.

-Edward -dijo alejándose de los micrófonos.

Él le guiñó un ojo, y la miró con expresión traviesa mientras comenzaba a desenvolver el paquete. Cuando la tela cayó, la piedra roja resplandeció con brillo cegador bajo la luz de los reflectores.

-Éste es el Corazón de la Emperatriz -dijo Edward-. La Perla de Fuego. Un diamante rojo, una de las gemas más raras del mundo. -Las cámaras disparaban como locas y los periodistas estallaron en un estruendoso griterío. El señor del Departamento de Antigüedades miraba el brillante con la boca abierta.

-Aunque yo creo-con tinuó diciendo Edward- que a partir de este momento habría que rebautizarlo con el nombre de "brillante Bella".

.

.

.

.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! -exclamó ella, ya de vuelta en la suite. Por fin Edward había consegui do alejarla de la locura que reinaba abajo. El diamante se encontraba bajo la fanática y amante custodia del Departamento de Antigüedades, y ya se hacían frenéti cos esfuerzos por organizar otra expedición. Los teléfo nos no cesaban de sonar pues los arqueólogos de todo el mundo querían ser incluidos en la empresa. Esa tar de, la Perla de fuego aparecería en los noti ciarios de televisión del mundo entero.

-Fue un poco dramático -convino Edward-, pero conveniente. Mucho mejor que haber tenido el brillante sobre la mesa desde el principio.

-No me refiero a eso -dijo Bella, que parecía a punto de llorar.

-No fue una decisión tan difícil -confesó-. Cuan do me dejaste atrás, supe que tenía que elegir entre tú y esa maldita piedra. Te prefiero a ti, y punto.

-Pero el dinero...

-Sí, la piedra significaba mucho dinero, pero yo no estoy fundido. Lejos de ello. Calculo que debo de tener alrededor de un cuarto de millón en el banco.

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con la boca abierta.

-¿De dólares? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¡Por supuesto! Tenía grandes planes con ese dia mante, pero seguiré con mi trabajo de guía. Si no, de todos modos me habría aburrido.

Bella le arrojó los brazos al cuello. Ya no tenía los ojos húmedos, y Edward se relajó.

-Y tampoco podré tomarme un mes entre un viaje y otro -agregó-. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará esa gente en organizar todo?

-Una semana, tal vez menos -contestó ella.

-¿Tienes ganas de hacer otro viaje?

-Me gustaría.

-Pero esta vez llevaremos una carpa doble

.-Me parece bien.

Edward miró el reloj.

-¡Maldición! Tenemos otro compromiso. ¿No te habré arrugado toda la ropa?

-¿Y ahora qué? -gimió ella-. Mira, Edward, no podría soportar otra sorpresa.

-Vamos a casarnos -explicó él, poniéndola de pie-. Bueno, tal vez no sea hoy mismo. Nunca lo he hecho, así que no sé cuánto tiempo tarda. Pero por lo menos empezaremos los trámites.

-¿Casarnos? -preguntó ella, petrificada de sor presa.

Edward la tomó suavemente en sus brazos.

-Sí, hablo de casarnos, y yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Pensaba proponértelo, pero entonces encon traste ese maldito diamante. Sabía que nunca me acep tarías con esa piedra entre nosotros, así que me libré de ella. -Una expresión de ansiedad cruzó por su rostro. -Te casarás conmigo, ¿verdad? Ya sé que no tengo material de buen marido, pero aprenderé, y además nos divertiremos como locos.

-Como locos -convino ella con voz débil. Sintió que se le doblaban las piernas y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Edward.

-Bueno, ¿qué me contestas?

-Sí. -Edward lanzó un suspiro de alivio, y Bella agregó: -Te amo, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. -Le acarició la espalda y le besó la punta de la cabeza. -Yo también te amo. Debo de amarte mucho para haber renunciado por ti a un diamante como ése. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que me trates mal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonó el teléfono. Bella estaba sentada de pier nas cruzadas sobre la cama, con una pila de diarios sobre la falda. Edward se encontraba tendido a su lado, mirando un partido de fútbol por televisión. Bella atendió.

-Habla Bella Swan... Cullen-agregó. Toda vía no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo apellido, por que sólo llevaba un día casada. Al principio pensó en no usar el apellido de Edward, pues a él no le importaba. Tenía lo que quería, así que ella podía llamarse como le diera la gana. Pero consideraba que Bella Swan Cullen sonaba bien.

Escuchó algunos instantes antes de hablar.

-Yo traté de interesar a la fundación en la expedi ción, pero se rieron de mí. -Volvió a escuchar. -Pero no estoy aquí como representante de la Fundación Frost. Tuve que pedir licencia sin goce de sueldo para hacer esta expedición por mis propios medios. -Vol vió a escuchar algunos instantes. Brasil acababa de hacer un gol y el público gritaba enardecido. -Un momento. Permítame consultarlo con mi marido.

Con una expresión traviesa, alejó el receptor y explicó:

-Edward, es el director de la Fundación Arqueológica Frost. Como técnicamente todavía sigo siendo emplea da de ellos, quieren que declare que la expedición fue hecha en nombre de la Fundación. A cambio, por cierto, me darán una importante promoción. ¿Qué opinas?

Como sabía exactamente lo que él diría, le acercó el receptor a la boca. Edward no lo vio, no había apartado la mirada del televisor.

-Diles que se vayan a la mierda -dijo.

Bella consiguió no reír y se llevó el receptor a la oreja.

-A mi marido no le parece una buena idea -dijo con seriedad-. Adiós, señor Royce. Le enviaré una carta formal de renuncia... Sí creo que es necesario. Adiós. -Colgó, radiante de satisfacción, y reanudó su lectura.

Más tarde, cuando se preparaban para dormir, Edward le preguntó:

-¿Lamentas haber renunciado?

-Absolutamente nada. Adoro la arqueología y no la abandonaré. El Departamento de Antigüedades de Brasil me ha ofrecido un puesto y lo voy a aceptar. ¿Crees que te interesaría participar en otra expedición?

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él-. La primera fue un éxito rotundo.

-Y también haremos viajes como guías.

-Sí -murmuró Edward-. Para descansar. -Bostezó y recordó algo que lo intrigaba.

-¿Así que el código de tu padre estaba basado en el Padre nuestro?

-Te enseñaré como funciona-dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro-. Por la mañana es un poquito difícil de memorizar.

-¿El padre nuestro? Yo lo sé desde que era chico.

-Bueno, esta versión es un poco distinta.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Está en escocés antiguo.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Edward

**Les gustó¿? En esta historia Bella Era mi idolo, hasta que llego este capítulo y me pase al lado de Edward. Jajajaja.**

**Bueno chicas solo queda el Epilogo. y como he llegado "temprano" a casa... lo termino y lo subo antes de irme a dormir... muchas grácias por sus RW, (pasamos los 100 y no me di ni cuenta, jejeje) y por sus alertas (17) y sus fav. (24)... son un encanto... nos leemos más tarde... espero opiniones, jejejeje... un besote de los grandes.  
**


	25. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

-¡Señor Cullen!

Edward se volvió y estudió con la mirada los muelles atestados, buscando a quien acababa de llamarlo. Bella estaba a bordo de la lancha que estaba cargando para regresar al Pueblo Perdido. Levantó la mirada, lanzó un grito repentino y saltó al muelle con los brazos tendidos. Edward frunció el entrecejo al verla abrazar a un hombre con tanto entusiasmo. Pero en cuanto reconoció, no sólo al hombre a quien Bella abrazaba sino al que lo seguía, su ceño cedió y dio lugar a una amplia sonrisa.

Bella soltó a Mike y abrazó a Nathan, quien parecía alarmado. Edward ya estaba junto a ellos y les estrechó la mano.

-¿Cuándo volvieron?

-Anoche -contestó Mike, todavía ruborizado por la recepción de Bella-. En los muelles no se habla más que de usted y de la señora. Nos dijeron que ésta era su embarcación, así que sabíamos que hoy lo encontraríamos aquí.

-Busquemos un lugar tranquilo donde podamos conversar y tomar una cerveza -propuso Edward y, como por mutuo consentimiento, ninguno volvió a hablar de sus aventuras hasta que estuvieron sentados en la penumbra de un bar.

-¿Lograron volver todos? -preguntó Bella.

Mike asintió.

-Con excepción de Quil. Antes de irnos los enterramos, a él y a su hermano, señora. Por el otro, Demetri, ni nos preocupamos.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Demetri? -preguntó Edward.

-Lo mató Felix, ahí mismo, en el campamento.

-Como Felix estaba solo cuando nos alcanzó, supuse que Demetri estaba muerto o había sido herido y Felix lo abandonó. Pero de todos modos, yo tampoco me preocupé por él.

Mike lo miró con expresión seria.

-¿Y qué pasó con Felix, señor?

Edward se encogió de hombros, con sus ojos verdes muy claros y fríos.

-Yo tampoco me preocupé por él.

En base a esa frase, Mike adivinó que no volverían a ver a Felix, una perspectiva que no pareció desagradarle.

-Estamos abasteciéndonos para volver-dijo Bella con suavidad-. Yo pensaba tratar de traer de vuelta el cuerpo de Jaimes, pero ahora creo que será mejor dejarlo donde está. -Fue allí, en el Pueblo Perdido, donde su hermano por fin se acercó a ella, allí donde le había hecho el único gesto cariñoso de su vida. El profesor no pudo llegar al Pueblo Perdido, pero sus hijos sí; de alguna manera correspondía que un Swan permaneciera enterrado allí y se convirtiera en parte de la leyenda que los sedujo a todos.

Edward tenía un brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo de la silla de Bella, y en ese momento se lo pasó por el hombro como silencioso consuelo, una caricia automática y suave que no necesitaba palabras.

Los días de ambos habían transcurrido en una actividad frenética mientras organizaban la expedición, que parecía mucho más complicada ahora que intervenía el gobierno. Pero cada vez que Bella se sentía frustrada o cansada, cuando la inevitable tristeza la acosaba, Edward instintivamente lo sabía, y su contacto le indicaba que no estaba sola.

-Yo pienso ampliar mis operaciones-dijo Edward-. Si les interesa, tendría trabajo permanente para ustedes en mis equipos. -Sonrió. -No todos los viajes son como este último.

-Gracias, señor -contestó Mike, encantado-. Les diré a los demás.

Nathan habló poco y en ese momento le dijo algo a Edward en su idioma antes de salir en silencio del bar.

-¿Qué dijo Nathan? -preguntó Bella.

-Bueno, Nathan ya ha trabajado varias veces conmigo. En resumen dijo que muchas gracias, pero que prefiere quedarse en el río. Que si lo que quiero es que me ayude a encontrar lugares viejos y llenos de muertos, prefiere no participar.

Todos rieron y la conversación giró sobre la aventura que habían compartido. Después Mike se despidió y salió. Edward y Bella debían volver a la embarcación.

-Te tengo una sorpresa -dijo Edward al llegar al muelle.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

-¿Alguna vez te he desilusionado? Debes confiar en mí.

Ella lanzó una carcajada y Edward la besó.

En ese momento vivían en el apartamento de Edward; Bella había decidido que el hotel era muy caro, y Edward consideraba que allí los interrumpían demasiado. Su apartamento no sería ninguna maravilla pero tenía todo lo que necesitaban: una cocina, una cama y agua corriente.

-Quiero ser muy clara en esto-dijo ella-. ¿Exactamente cuál es la sorpresa?

-La hamaca. Hoy pedí que la enviaran aquí.

**FIN- **

**Algunas se preguntaran que paso con Jacob, la verdad, creo que lo perdí por el camino, jejejeje, no soy muy fan del chucho, así que digamos que se quedo encerrado en una tumba y no salio. Jejejeje. Es broma. Pero la verdad no me apetecía incluirlo en estos últimos capítulos. **

**En fin, ****Se termino. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y como prometí esta historia es una adaptación de Corazon de Fuego de Linda Howard, se lo recomiendo de corazón… **

**Informarles que he subido nueva historia como comente... me adelante un dia, (soy una impaciente)jejeje. se titula "El juego del Gato y el Raton", ya saben... Bella Swan (Agente Secreta, inteligente y hermosa), Edward Masen (con negocios en robos de antiguedades, inteligente, sexy... vamos de esos delincuentes irresistibles, jejeje) jugaran a ese juego... quien ganará¿?**

**Gracias por todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero leerles en otras historias que adapte pero si no es el caso, un placer, haber compartido con todas esta afición... casí vicio, jejejeje. Un besote enorme.**


End file.
